The legendary warlocks's hunting
by Clyo Eliphas Levi
Summary: 5 años desde el asunto de Echidna; Shion y Emma disfrutan de un bello matrimonio. Pero aparece una niña del futuro ¿Quien es Clyo? ¿Los brujos legendarias? ¿Profecia? ¿Secretos? ¿Cacería? ¿Podrán ayudar a la pequeña Clyo a salvar al mundo de la utopía? Ooc, Oc, pairings, etc!
1. Prologo

_**Hola a todos, bueno comencemos. Hay algo de Oc y esta es el prologo.**_

_**Y por cierto, Magico no me pertenece, si fuera así jamas la hubieran cancelado y hubiese seguido si o si.**_

_**Le pertenece al gran Iwamoto Naoki.**_

_**Cursiva-pensamiento **_

_**Negrita & cursiva: rito**_

Todo hecho trisa; las casa en llamas, cadáveres de niños y adultos. Ya no era el Fool's town que se admiraba.

Cly-chan, rápido –de una de las ruinas sale un muchacho rubio con un poco de cobre, pero mas que nada rubio oji rubí claros de unos 14 años tomando a una niña de 10 años del brazo

H-hai Shuzu-kun –la niña, quien tenía cabello oscuro negruzco y ojos cafés

¡Aquí están!- se oye una horda de hombres tras ellos con armas e invocando unas criaturas de forma de medusa.

Te veo en la iglesia- le susurro el chico a la niña, antes de congelar al oponente con una ráfaga helada- ¡Corre Clyo!

La pequeña Clyo corrió con toda fuerza y velocidad, oyendo como su "compañero" luchaba contra los hombres.

_¿Qué debo hacer? Kami-sama Tasukete~-_rezaba la chica mientras corría. Ya podía ver la iglesia a la vista, entrando con rapidez y cerrando las puertas.

Cargando su espalda en la puerta, sentándose en el suelo, apreciando lo destrozado del techo de la iglesia y las paredes casi demolidas. En sus mente venia los momentos de paz, alegría con sus primos, sus hermanas mayores, sus tíos, el abuelo…

_Okaachan...Otousan…_-Clyo sollozo a lo bajo recordando todo eso, ahogando sus lagrimas. Se oyó unos pasos; esta se levanto y cogiendo un tubo de acero y lista para atacar a sus oponente.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a un mal herido rubio, con un bolso con objetos de rituales.

¡Shuzuru!-esta dejo caer el arma y lo abrazo

-Clyo…

-¿Qué cosa?

El joven ignorando la pregunta, tomo de su bolso una tiza dibujando un circulo con unos símbolos en el, dejando a la niña dentro del circulo.

¿Qué haces Shuzu-kun? ¿¡Shuzuru!-pregunto frustrada la niña con ojos lagrimosos, dejando algo anonado al chico.

_¿Clyo…estas llorando?_ -se le acerco limpiándole las lagrimas del rostro- Cly-chan…te enviare al pasado debes buscar a unas personas

-No…estarás solo y no quiero qu…

Clyo...-la niña se callo- eso ayudaría a que todo cambie de ruin a como era antes…piensa en Miyo, Fausto II…en todos nuestros amigos-se le acerco abrazándola, calmando sus lagrimas y dándole un beso en la frente.

…Hai -respondió en voz baja, separándose difícilmente del joven.

El joven, recitaba unos versos:

_**Hikatokage, **_

_**Kako no jinsei no shison o sōshin Kinō no kyō... **_

_**Kyō no kurushimi o owaraseru... To suru... **_

_**Subete no nozomi wa kono sekai de tassei sa renai kensaku**_

De la nada el circulo empezó a destellar y emanar energía, las letras en el rotaban como si formaran un túnel.

Recuerda busca a Shion Eliphas Levi, a Fausto y a Raven; y los tres sagrados vestidos-recordó el rubio, antes de que la niña desapareciera.

_Ya la iglesia esta rodeada_-pensó el joven algo tenso

* * *

_Shion Elpihas Levi, Fausto y Raven… ¿se refiere a…?_-se preguntaba recordando lo anterior absortamente mientras agarraba bien su mochila, ignorando que unas criaturas-medusas la acompañaban tras ella en el trayecto

**Bueno aquí el prologo…no es mucho pero vamos comenzando**

**¿Quiénes eran?**

**¿Qué paso con fool's town?**

**¿Qué sucederá?**


	2. La niña misteriosa

_**Aquí va el primer cap.**_

_**Bueno…no tengo mucho que decir; solo que tal vez halla Ooc y algo de confusión pero bueno es mi historia…**_

_**Con los P.O.V soy mala Dx**_

_**. Ok aquí va…**_

En alguna parte de Fool's Town.

Se podía ver una pareja feliz, con una gata negra y una niña oji/pelirroja de unos 13 años de estatura media e infantil de carácter.

La pareja se ve a un hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos lavandas y contextura fuerte con una escoba en su mano; acompañado de una dama alta de 21 con cabello café, ojos del mismo color y muy voluminosa de busto y caderas.

¡Claro! Eran Shion, Emma, Anise y Luu.

¡Si~, hace tiempo que no veníamos!-exclamo Luu con alegría y gozo

Si…tanto tiempo-suspiro Emma recordando cuando llego por 1º vez, conociendo a Toto y al abuelo Garlan

¡Hola, hermano, hermana!-se oyó llamar detrás, eran Toto y el abuelo

Shion saludo a su hermano-adoptivo. Emma dio una reverencia y Luu le sonrió zorrunamente.

Toto, dio una reverencia a Luu y por detrás de el-en una vasija que llevaba-sale un anciano.

Hola…-era el abuelo Garlan-¡Vaya vaya! Shion como has cambiando, Luu ha crecido y…-mirando a Emma mientras le salía un chorrito de sangre- ¡Emma que bella te has vuelto! ¿Acércate un poco para poder verte bien?

Shion solo le mira de forma seria, como si dijera "_ni lo pienses_" al anciano.

Hola- da reverencia la peli castaña al anciano

¿Qué te trae por aquí, hermano?-pregunto Toto al hechicero

Solo venimos a visitar un poco…-contesto Luu, casi robándose las palabras a Shion. Anise que estaba en el sombrero de Shion ríe contenidamente.

¿Emma vamos a comprar dulces?-pidió Luu jalando del brazo a la mencionada

¿Por que no mejor vas con Toto?-sugirió la chica a la niña. No es que no quisiera, pero quería estar a solas con Shion.

¡Si!-exclamo feliz la niña, jalando ahora a Toto y al anciano.

* * *

En el parque de Fool's Town, como era temprano aun no había mucha gente.

Shion y Emma estaban paseando, felices, ya acabado todo lo de Echidna. Mientras caminaban, Emma miraba a las parejas pasar con sus hijos o los niños correr por hay.

Ya en un lugar más solitario, Emma se detiene.

-Shion… ¿tú me amas?

Esa pregunta dejo paralizado a Shion; obviamente la amaba, tan desquiciada mente con todo su corazón. ¿Acaso…casarse con ella, salvarla y cuidarla todo el tiempo no lo demostraba? El se enamoro desde que era niño de ella.

Claro que te amo -se le acerco a besarle, ya con los años logro controlar su problema de hemorragia nasal, bueno no totalmente- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es que…-Emma, ya quería llegar a esa etapa de la vida. Pero le costaba decirle a Shion por miedo a alguna reacción

-¿Hm?

-Bueno…quiero que nosotros…

-¿Qué nosotros…?

Podríamos...tratar de que...etto...bueno...que-toma una gran bocanada de aire y lo suelta-¡tengamos hijos!

Emma lo soltó, sus piernas temblaban y estaba roja como tomate.

Pero Shion estaba peor...

Shion estaba como piedra, casi sin respirar y con algo de sangre en su nariz.

¿Shion?-llamo la chica algo asustada del estado de su esposo.

Shion estaba en un debate mental.

**Shion P.O.V**

Ya somos adultos y bueno…era normal que en los matrimonios hubiera hijos; pero bueno existían peligros en el mundo por que muchos buscaban su cabeza. Obviamente si quiero hijos, pero no estoy seguro si podría ser buen padre; apenas puedo lidiar con Luu y con los riesgos del mundo.

Mientras mi mente seguía dando vueltas. Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor, abrazándome y apachurrándome.

¡Shion, Onii-chan!- esa voz ¿la he oído?-¿Cómo has estado?

¡Fausto-Onii!-exclame sorprendido, zafándome y poniéndome en guardia; colocando a Emma tras mío.

**Fin Shion P.O.V**

¡Calma, calma!-tranquilizo Fausto, quien tenia a Ain a su lado- no vengo a pelear ni nada…

¿Entonces?-pregunto Shion

Solo venimos de paseo-contesto enrollando su brazo a Ain y besándola; dejándola ruborizada y a Shion con Emma boquiabiertos

No hagas estas cosas en publico-pidió ruborizada y seria Ain, dejando a Fausto algo desanimado.

Anise, quien estaba siguiéndolos a escondidas, se alarma. Algo va a pasar… ¿pero que?

Mientras los hermanos y cuñadas se conocían (o mas bien, las cuñadas se conocían y los hermanos discutían mientras Fausto le daba abrazos)

Una gran nube color tinte se formaba sobre ellos.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto incrédulo Fausto preparándose para cualquier ataque

No se…pero hay que tener cuidado-respondió con guardia arriba Shion y poniéndose delante de Emma

Ain se alistaba, sacando su espada.

De la nube cae sobre Ain…. ¿una mochila?

¿Y esto?-pregunto Fausto, recogiendo dicha mochila de diseño "único" que cayo sobre su mujer; era un bolso beige de un solo brazo y son botones que parecían orbes magenta suave y un gran cierre que con los botones enormes parecían formar un rostro trastornado.

¡Que bolso tan mono!-exclamo Emma acercándose a Fausto, para ver el bolso.

Pero la nube tinte parecía no haber acabado, ya que soltó a una niña antes de desaparecer. Una niña de cabello azabache largo hasta la cadera, no más de unos 9 años, algo desarrollada usando un vestido violeta rosáceo a tirantes y sandalias blancas con lazo rosa; que cae sobre Emma.

¡Emma!-exclamo Shion corriendo hacia su esposa

¿Hm?..._¿Emma?_-dudo la niña algo atontada. Fausto quita a la niña de manera algo brusca de encima a su cuñada, mientras Shion se acerco donde Emma y ver si esta bien.

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ain a la niña, aun con defensa arriba.

La niña aun en el suelo subió la mirada.

Su cabello cortado _a lo hime _enmarcaba hasta la barbilla de su rostro era de rasgo infantil; muy familiar, con ojos castaños.

Yo me llamo Clyo…-respondió levantándose para caminar hacia Emma, quien seguía sentada en el suelo-… ¿tu eres la que posee los tres vestidos sagrados?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestiono Shion dando un poso enfrente. La niña silba y algo bizarro ocurrió;

El bolso que cayo, salto a brincos donde la niña –Necesito que me los des…- decía mientras metía su mano en la "boca" de su bolso.

¿Y que harás si no lo hacemos?-pregunto Fausto indiferentemente

Pues…-la niña saca una pistola y se lo apunta en la frente de Emma-lo tomare yo misma…mi~

¿¡Q-que crees que haces!-alarmada Anise salió se su escondite y se puso frente a Emma

Se oyó un disparo; que hizo volar a las aves de los arboles y Emma se desplomo al suelo. La niña tomo rápido el brazalete de Emma y corrió lo más rápido posible.

¡Emma!-exclamo alarmado y asustado Shion corriendo por Emma, para solo darse cuenta que era un dardo de juguete y que Emma de desmayo de miedo. Shion al ver que esa niña se escapaba, alzo su escoba y capturo a la niña-¿A dónde crees que vas, niña irrespetuosa?

La niña capturada por una mano hecha de hebras de la escoba, lloriqueaba-¡Suélteme! mi~ mi~

¿Qué harás con ella?-Pregunto Fausto a su hermano con una mirada maliciosa

Nada de lo que tu piensa…-respondió duro Shion, el no iba a matarla o hacerle daño.

_¿Shion?... ¿Fausto?_-dudo en la mente de la niña- ¿Ustedes son Shion Eliphas Levi y Fausto?

Los mencionados se voltearon a ver a la niña, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Como sabia sus nombres?

¿¡Qué paso!-se oyó exclamar, eran Toto, el abuelo Garlan y Luu.

¿Quién son ellos?-preguntaron Garlan y Toto, refiriéndose a Fausto y Ain. Luu fue a ver a Emma, que seguía desmayada en el suelo.

Después haremos introducciones, hay un problema mayor-dijo Anise, caminando donde la niña forcejeaba inútilmente

_**Aquí esta…**_

_**AX-V2 arigato por leer mi fanfic…me honra…**_

_**Bueno el próximo cap. Viene, mi creatividad continua mas o menos bien**_

_**Ok sayo**_

_**P.S: el corte Hime  
* . /th?id=H.4916200712308983&pid=15.1***_


	3. Todo por el objetivo

_**Hi desu~**_

_**Bueno como se han dado cuenta en el cap. Previo, la niña dijo "nipah~" y "mi~"**_

_**Y explico: Clyo esta basado en el personaje Rika de Higurashi; es muy obvio…ella es moe y tierna, con algo de misterio y seriedad **_

_**Bueno…Ooc y pelea.**_

Con lo sucedido, todos marcharon donde Garlan ejecutaba los rituales. Fausto y Ain se presentaron ante Toto y Garlan; y explicaron lo sucedido con la niña.

¡Suélteme! mi~-quejaba Clyo tratando de zafarse del agarre de Fausto, que la dejo sentada.

¿Qué hay dentro de este bolso?-curioseó Luu, metiendo su mano dentro del bolso, que mordió la mano de la pelirroja.

-¡ITAI!

El bolso soltó a Luu, quien llorando se fue corriendo donde Emma. Mientras el bolso dio saltos y brincos donde la niña, para acurrucarse en ella.

Ya paso Fukuro, mi~ ya paso- calmó la niña al bolso.

La niña fue dejada en el salón, mientras Shion y los demás; la dejaron sola.

Cly-chan…-llamó el bolso a su dueña.

No te preocupes tengo un plan-dijo ella buscando en la boca de su bolso, un frasquito.

* * *

Por lo que dicen…esta niña fue trasportada por un ritual de viaje-comenta Garlan serio

¿Que habra pasado?-completo Toto

Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué busca a Shion y a Fausto?-preguntó Anise

¡Tengo hambre!-exclamó Luu, interrumpiendo a los adultos

_Esta nunca cambiara_-pensó Shion dando un suspiro

Traeré algo de té-aviso Toto levantándose y saliendo.

Inmadura…-murmura Shion mirando a Luu

¿Qué dijiste?-cuestionó Luu

Lo que oíste-contestó Shion de forma indiferente

* * *

Toto estaba en la cocina preparando algo de té.

La puerta se abre un poco, Clyo miraba fijamente al albino que estaba en la cocina

_¿Toto? _-pensó algo triste, en lo profundo de su pecho contenía el dolor y las lagrimas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Toto estaba acuclillado frente ella.

¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Toto sorprendiendo a la azabache.

¿Eh?...h-hai-respondió escondiendo el frasquito en su espalda

Veré si hay algo…-mientras Toto buscaba alguna golosina, Clyo abrió el frasquito dándole una probadita del liquido rojizo de el.

_Muy fuerte…_-pensó frunciendo su ceño, dando pasos sigilosos y vertió en cada taza la sustancia. Ya cuando Toto se volteo a ver a la niña con unas galletas, desapareció.

Toto, dándole poca importancia, sirvió el agua en las tazas y poniendo las galletas en la bandeja –_Luu podrá comer mientras_- pensó Toto caminando devuelta donde estaban los demás.

* * *

_Esa niña… ¿Quién será? ¿Y por que nos busca a Onii-chan y a mi?_-se preguntó Fausto

Cuando Toto empezó a servir el té, Anise pudo sentir un aroma fuerte y mareador.

¡Alto!-advirtió la gata a Emma, antes que tomara un sorbo.

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Toto confundido

Luu dió unas olidas al té-Esto es…éter

¿Qué?-preguntó el anciano Arigi

Y-yo no se como pa-paso lo juro...-Toto quedo en shock y recordó- L-la niña estaba en la cocina cuando yo estaba preparando el té…y después desapareció.

Esa niña…-masculla entre dientes Shion. Es decir, ¿éter? pudo dañar a Emma por ese adormecedor.

Esta niña parece que trama algo…-añade Ain seriamente, llevándose la mano a su mentón- ¿Qué hacemos?

¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó Emma- mire hagamos esto…

Todos se acercaron para oír el plan de Emma.

-¿Captaron?

-Hai...

* * *

La niña se acerco a la puerta, pegando su oído en ella. No se oía nada.

Confiada abrió la puerta y todos dormían.

_Funciono_-pensó segura la niña. Entra y se acerca a Emma para quitarle el brazalete, pero de pronto…

¡Ven aquí!- un brazo la agarra fuerte del torso, Shion apareció y la puso en su regazo- por ser una niña muy malcriada.

Shion le dio una palmada en la culata, luego 2 y después 3.

¡Itai~! mi~-la niña lloriqueaba mientras Shion la palmeaba y los demás le reclamaban a la niña.

Cuando el albino iba a dar la 4 nalgada, una fuerza los empuja a todos al suelo; era un aura rosácea que proviniera de la frente de la niña.

_¿Q-que es este poder?_-se preguntó Emma en el piso viendo asustada como todos eran empujados.

_E-este…poder…es como el de…Echidna_-pensó aterrado Shion.

El llanto iba disminuyendo lentamente, el aura desapareciendo.

¿Quién rayos eres tu?-pregunto serio Fausto.

_No hables de nosotros…no lo hagas…no_

Necesito su ayuda…mi mundo esta en ruinas-pidió con lagrimas en sus ojos

¿Qué significa eso de "tu mundo"?-dudó Garlan, mientras Toto enderezaba el jarrón de este ya que la aura fue tan potente que tiro el jarrón del anciano.

Yo…no soy de este tiempo…mi mundo es…el futuro-respondió bajo Clyo-…en mi mundo todos mis amigos, mis padres, todos han muerto…por ello necesito que vengan conmigo.

-Objetivo localizado

La puerta se rompe en miles de pedazos y se deja ver a una criatura medusa.

Objetivo localizado, eliminar-dijo antes de que uno de sus tentáculos se volvieran un cable eléctrico.

La medusa se dirigía a gran velocidad a Clyo, su presa. Ya a escasos metros se preparaba para electrocutarla, cuando Luu contraataca con un puño.

¡Hora de divertirse!-exclamo alegre Luu.

Proceso drenado de memoria-dijo la medusa convirtiendo el cable en un casco.

¡Cuidado!-Clyo empujó a Luu, evitando que el casco capturara a la pelirroja pero si a ella.

Ya puesto el casco, los cables daban ondas eléctricas a la niña, pero en un instante, la medusa fue pateada contra la pared.

Fausto dio su potente patada enviando a la medusa contra la pared, mientras Shion cortó el tentáculo que unía a la criatura de la niña.

¿Oye?… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Emma tomando a la niña.

Mi~-contesto la niña semi-inconsciente antes de caer dormida.

Je je…parece que voy a entretenerme un poco-Garlan salió de su jarrón, mostrando su cuerpo arácnido (los escorpiones son arácnidos), dando invocación a 3 Arigi.

1 contra 8, numero injusto, pero no era nada para esa criatura medusa. Ya dejando a Ain en el suelo y Fausto estaba casi sin energía. Los Arigis ya eliminados y Garlan estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Por Shion y Luu, no había tanta diferencia; Luu estaba en los límites de sus golpes y Shion con su escoba casi rota.

Eliminar intruso-los tentáculos se cambiaron en navajas.

_Tasukete__ Tasukete__-_rogaba la niña semi despierta.

Una tentáculo estaba tan cerca de Emma y Clyo, faltaba acabar con el albino y la pelirroja.

Cuando de repente, el bolso de la azabache, ato con su brazo a la medusa-¡Ahora!

Shion ya listo, convirtió su escoba en una espada, que uso para rebanar a la medusa en añicos.

Ya todo acabado, Shion y los demás podían suspirar tranquilos.

Bueno…eso fue duro-comento agitado el mayor de los Elpihas Levi, levantando a Ain.

¿Qué clase de criatura era esa?-pregunto bajo Ain.

Emma… ¿estas bien?-pregunto Shion toman de los hombros a su esposa.

H-hai….pero la niña esta mal-contesto mirando a la niña.

Creo que van tras ella-añadió Anise, mientras miraba como Luu picaba la cara de la azabache

Eso parece…-contesto Ain acercándose a la adormilada.

De-debo encontrar…-hablaba entre dormida Clyo, todos la oían detenidamente-debo…encontrar a Shion…Fausto y a…Raven

_¿Raven también?_-dudo asombrado Shion-…mañana por la mañana partiremos a la Escuela de rituales Ecnovious, tal vez Raven sepa que ocurre…

Mejor en unos 4 días…-interrumpió el viejo Garlan despertándose lentamente y con ayuda de Toto-necesitas recargar tu magia ¿no?

-…Hai

Todos se quedaron unos días en Fool's Town, para descansar y recuperarse.

_¿Qué sucederá con esta niña?_-se pregunto Anise viendo a la niña.

_**Al fin acabe…en los otros cap. Cambie cosas minúsculas, pero ya que**_

_**¿Qué sucederá?**_

_**Perdón la demora, mi computadora es lenta y rara.**_

_**Ok…nos vemos**_


	4. Ayúdenme, se los pido

_**A continuación…**_

_**¡Mas drama! xD…bueno, Algo de Occ, Oc, cosas locas, y mas**_

_Sueños-pensamientos_

_**Continuemos…**_

_Lo que toqué fue una imagen agitada  
Lo que resonó fue un eco de tristeza  
Lo que pude oler fue la fragancia de los recuerdos quemados_

* * *

_Una niña camina en una casa algo destrozada, entra con sigilo y cuidado._

_¿Okaachan?... ¿Otousan? ¿Nee Nee?-llamaba asustada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_

_Fuego_

_La casa estaba en llamas…_

_Trato de correr pero sintió que sus pies estaban inmóviles y sentía una presión en su nariz-¿No…no puedo respirar?_

Clyo abría los ojos y vio a una pelirroja que le apretaba la nariz y riendo bajo.

Mi~ no me molestes…-berrincho la niña quitándose la mano de Luu de su nariz.

Luu no hagas eso, es peligroso-advirtió Anise a la hechicera roja, mientras se acercaba a la azabache-¿Cómo has dormido?

Eh…bueno-contesto simple y suavemente la oji café

Nee-san no pierdas tiempo-apareció Fausto acercándose a la niña y a la gata.

La niña se levanta y mira su alrededor; ¿era una casa? Pero al dirigir sus ojos a la ventana, quedo anonada acercándose rápidamente.

Era una casa…voladora; podía ver las aves pasar, las nubes eran casi palpables.

¡Wow!…-exclamo antes de ser tomada del brazo por Fausto y sentándose en la cama en la cual antes dormía.

Mi~-contesto dando un bostezo pequeño y frotándose los ojos.

Te quiero preguntar algunas cosas…-una voz que provenía de Ain, quien recién entraba a la alcoba.

* * *

Emma, miraba la ventana pensando en la propuesta que le hizo a Shion.

Ya falta poco para llegar a la escuela…-dijo el albino sacando de sus pensamientos a Emma, mientras colocaba el control automático.

-Eh…hai

¿Emma?-Shion tomo de la barbilla a Emma, levantando su rostro-¿Qué ocurre?

N-nada…es solo que…-suspiro tristemente-nunca respondiste…mi propuesta

Shion con recordarlo se sonrojo como tomate y dejando un hilito de sangre-Eh…

¿Y cual es tu respuesta?-pregunto Emma, algo impaciente.

B-bueno….yo pienso que…-cuando ya Shion estaba mas calmado, tomo aire y listo para contestar…

¿Qué pasa?-Luu aparece, arruinando el momento. Emma y Shion del pánico y la sorpresa, se caen de espaldas.

E-etto...Nada Luu-chan-respondió nerviosa Emma.

Por cierto…etto… ¿La niña ya despertó?-pregunto Shion limpiándose la nariz y levantándose con Emma; lo que le faltaba era que Luu se pusiera a preguntar. Y eso es lo Shion menos quería.

Hai…Fausto y Ain le están interrogando-contesto algo aburrida.

* * *

En la alcoba donde se situaba el interrogatorio. Había un silencio incomodo.

¿Dices que vienes del futuro y buscas nuestra ayuda?-pregunto Anise rompiendo el silencio.

Hai…y lo necesito urgentemente…-respondió suplicatoriamente la niña

¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Fausto interesado y serio.

_Dile lo que ocurrirá…pero no de nosotros…no_

En 7 años mas, Un hechicero poderoso surgirá y destruirá todo ser viviente en el mundo que se oponga-contesto Clyo, dando un suspiro-…necesito su ayuda y buscar a los 6 brujos legendarios…

¿Los 6 brujos legendarios?-pregunta Anise, llevándose la pata al mentón ¿Dónde oyó eso antes?

¡¿Los 6 brujos legendarios?-exclamo Ain sorprendida.

¿Quiénes son los 6 brujos legendarios?-le pregunto Fausto a su esposa

-Son una casta que renace cada milenio, son brujos escogidos que nacen con poderes y magia extraordinaria.

Ellos son buscados en mi época, para robarles el corazón y usar su poder para dominar a mundo-añadió Clyo-por eso necesito su ayuda, para buscarlos y vencer a los cazadores oscuros.

¿Por qué nosotros?-pregunto Shion, entrando a la habitación seguido de su esposa y Luu.

En mi época ustedes son los hechiceros mas conocidos y poderosos del mundo-contesto Clyo cabizbajo ocultando sus lagrimas- Ustedes en mis años ya han muerto, pero si…están preparados para luchar todo se cambiara…por favor, se los pido…mi familia han muerto…tengo muy pocos halla y quisiera su ayuda…p-por favor...se los pid...

Antes de que pudiera acabar; Emma tomo de los hombros a la niña y la abrazo contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza de una forma maternal-Ya, ya...no llores todo se va ha arreglar.

_Que cálido se siente…como mamá_-pensaba la niña mientras sentía su cabeza recostado en el hombro de Emma.

Te ayudaremos…-soltó de la nada Shion acercándose a Emma, agachandose frente la niña-Eres algo rara en tu forma de pedir ayuda cuando llegaste...-le reprocho algo molesto el albino a la niña, pero luego le apreto la nariz-pero...creo que hay posibilidades de creerte

La niña queda helada ante el gesto del albino y al ver amabilidad en sus ojos lavanda; solo logra mirarle alegre-Arigato...S-shion-san y a todos.

Fausto y Ain parecían estar de acuerdo.

¡Si~!-exclamo feliz Luu. Desde lo de Echidna no han tenido nada de acción.

Onii-chan...Parece que ya llegamos-aviso Fausto a su hermano.

* * *

En la Escuela de rituales Ecnovious, era igual como hace años, solo que más grande, muchísima gente y rostros nuevos

Hola~-se escucho una voz familiar. Era Raven que se acercaba a ellos, con un pequeño bebé de un año y medio en sus brazos-Tanto tiempo sin verlos...

Hola Raven-saludo Shion y Emma.

Hola-saludo Fausto, mientras su esposa solo da una reverencia.

¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto sonriente y formalmente el rubio al mayor de los Eliphas y a la esposa ritualista

¡Ah si!...el es mi hermano Fausto y su esposa Ain; Fausto, Ain el es Raven, un viejo amigo nuestro.

Un gusto conocer al hermano de Shion-san –contesto el rubio dando una reverencia

¡Raven!-Luu casi se la abalanza. Este la saluda y le pide que baje un poco la voz por el niño en sus brazos.

Raven se veía diferente de hace años, era mas alto, su cabellos largo rubio era sujetado por una coleta baja; y su túnica blanca con zapatos puntiagudos se cambiaron por un manto negro con un cinturón con tintes rojos y dorados y unos zapatos casi igual de puntiagudos como los viejos..

Por lo que veo no has cambiado-comento el albino-pero...Debes darte respetar, todavía cuidas bebés…

No, ya no cuido bebés-interrumpió Raven, viendo como el bebé de sus brazos se despierta lentamente, el rubio director saca un sonajero amarillo con una cinta roja de la cual colgaban 2 cascabeles.

¿Cómo que no? ¿Y ese bebé?-pregunto Anise acercándose para ver a la pequeña criatura

-Pues…es mi hijo

¿¡NANI!-exclamaron El albino, la castaña, la gata y la pelirroja; lo que causo que el bebé comenzara a llorar.

Shhh…shhhh Shuzu-chan-comenzó a acunarlo y se le vino una idea- ¡Shuzuru mira!

Raven sonrió y paso su mano frente su rostro, que luego mostrar un espeluznante rostro. El juego sorpresa.

El bebé callo unos instantes para luego soltar un estruendoso llanto, el rubio desesperado lo acuno rápido esperando calmarlo-Oh no, no

No has cambiado…-comento Shion mientras Luu le pedía a Raven que lo volviera a hacer; y escuchando la risa de su hermano, quien se revolcaba en el piso.

* * *

Ya en la oficina de Raven, después de poder explicar mejor.

Raven se había casado con una de sus alumnas en sus clases, Vidra; de cabello rojizo y ojos color claro rubí, la misma que Emma había conocido y le hablo de Raven. Al graduarse, se conocieron mucho mejor sin impedimentos ni problemas, y logro darse cuenta que la amaba.

La mejor amiga que tuvo, lo apoyo con su enamoramiento con Emma, lo conocía desde hace años y la misma que lo acompaño cuando Emma y Shion se casaron. Al año, ya se casaron y esperaban a su hijo. Pero por desgracia, falleció al traer al pequeño Shuzuru al mundo, era viva imagen del padre solo con rasgos más suaves, cabello con leves puntas rojizas y ojos de color rubí, como su difunta madre. Este hubiera caído en una gran depresión, sino fuera por la ayuda de sus alumnos y profesores; quienes le ayudaron y apoyaron.

¡Hau~ que lindo!-exclamo Emma al sentar al pequeño rubio en sus rodillas mientras Luu le hacia caras graciosas. Por otro lado los hechiceros comenzaron ha hablar de Clyo, esta se acerca a Emma, Luu y el crio.

_Shuzu-kun…_-pensó preocupada la azabache al recordar a su amigo. Al ver al bebé, esta le aprieta suavemente la nariz-Serás un gran chico algún día.

El pequeño, que pareció entender, la miro curioso y soltó una carcajada alegre.

…Por lo que me explican es serio-comento serio y preocupo el director de la escuela mágica.

Por eso te vinimos a buscar-finalizo Shion.

Por mi iría…pero ¿Cómo le hago con Shuzu-chan?-dudo el rubio observando a su hijo.

-D-disculpen…

Todos se voltearon a ver a una chica de unos 16 años de cabellos cobre y ojos azules; en un uniforme de marinero.

Karina… ¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Raven serio.

B-bueno…etto…no pude e-evitar oír parte de lo que ocurre-respondió la joven algo apenada y nerviosa-yo…podría vigilar a Shuzu-chan, si lo desea.

Bueno…-pensó unos instantes; Karina era buena alumna, responsable y dulce ¿Por qué no?-de acuerdo…pero vigílalo ¿entendido?

* * *

¿¡Como que no sabes hacer el ritual de viaje!-alego Shion a la niña, quien parecia triste- Pero ¿como?, ¿no que lo usaste para llegar aquí?

¡No le grites, Shion!-exclamo Emma, dejando depresivo a Shion en un rincón.

Yo recuerdo poco del ritual-comenta el bolso de la niña.

¿Ese bolso habla?-pregunto el rubio

Hai, es bizarro-contesto Fausto riendo bajo, al ver como su hermano estaba en el rincón.

El bolso parece sacar de su boca una tiza y unas páginas de un libro.

Dibujo un enorme círculo en el suelo con dibujos dentro de el y leyó parte de las instrucciones de las paginas.

Bueno, todos métanse al circulo-ordeno el bolso.

No se tu…pero me siento rara siguiendo ordenes de un bolso parlante-opino en voz baja Emma

Voy a recitar el rito, todos sujétense de las manos de los otros, para no separarse-avisa el objeto parlante.

_**Mirai sekai e pōtaru... **_

_**Kore de soshite no sono kabe o ketsujō...**_

El círculo comenzó a brillar, todos se sujetan de las manos…

El bolso salta a manos de su dueña y se abre un túnel y todos son absorbidos por el.

...

_**Bueno, perdona la demora…**_

_**Vidra: es la chica, co la que aparece mayor parte del tiempo con Raven. En cuanto el asunto del enamoramiento con Emma y en la boda de Emma y Shion (la que estaba casi vomitando por la comida), le puse ese nombre por que...no tiene nombre al parecer.**_

_**Tengo una gripa bestial. El siguiente cap. Acción, nuevos personajes, etc.**_

_**¿Qué pasara?**_

_**¡¿Qué?**_


	5. La magia que mata

_**Ok…aquí voy**_

_**TT_TT ¡kuso no puedo! ¡NO! debo seguir**_

_**Luu: ¡VAMOS!**_

_**Ok ok seguiré…cerebro hora de trabajar**_

Ya llegamos…-anuncio la niña.

Ya en su lugar destinatario, se veía horrible el lugar; solo ruinas.

¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Fausto, recorriendo el salón destrozado.

Se supone que es donde estaba la escuela-contesto Clyo en susurros.

¿Q-que?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio. Cuando en su mente llego una pregunta que casi lo saca de su cordura, tomando de los hombros a Clyo-¿Y Shuzuru? ¿¡Que paso con el!

El esta bien…creo yo-contesto lo ultimo en balbuceo.

¿Creo?-pregunto nervioso Raven, mientras Shion y Emma trataban de calmarlo.

Bueno…no lo veo desde que hizo el ritual del cual me envió al pasado-añadió algo preocupada.

¿El fue quien te envió?-pregunto Shion-_parece que se crearan nuevos rituales en el futuro…_

Hai…es un gran hechicero-contesto el bolso sonriendo flacamente- pero cuando nos fuimos el área estaba rodeado por lo que temo que…

¡IYA DA!- reclama la niña-El es un gran hechicero, a pesar de tener 14 años.

Chicos…-llamo Fausto, que miraba un ventanal.

Los demás se acercaron. Nada.

Era un abismo inmenso, las tierras estaban yermas y las plantas muertas.

Primero necesitamos saber más de los brujos legendarios-comento Anise.

Según Shuzuru…-contesto Clyo-en la biblioteca de la escuela, había un libro sobre ellos y sus poderes.

Yo iré por el…-aviso Emma antes de salir a buscar el salón.

Pero nadie pudo vislumbrar, que en las sombras del lugar, una bestia merodeaba por hay.

Luu…-llamo Anise a la mencionada-mejor acompáñala

-¡Bueno!

La escuela queda hecho un desastre…-dijo el director de la vieja escuela a lloriqueos.

* * *

Creo que esta es la biblioteca-comento Emma. Entro a un salón algo desordenado y destruido; pero podía verse que había enormes libreros en los suelos y libros rotos.

¡Emma!-llamo Luu tras ella.

-¡Luu me asustaste!

-Gomen, Anise-san me envió a cuidarte…

-Oh…bueno gracias. ¿Me ayudas a buscar el libro que buscamos?

La pelirroja asiente y trata de buscar entre los pocos libros intactos o en mejor estado que había.

¿Buscaban esto?-se oyó una voz de un chico que sujetaba un libro en sus manos.

* * *

Se oye un agudo grito… ¡De Emma! Junto a un gran ¡BOOM!

¡Emma!-Shion corrió con todas sus fuerzas donde se originó el grito, seguido de los demás.

Entrando a la biblioteca, pudo ver a Emma sentada en el suelo y Luu le había dado un puñetazo a un chico rubio.

¡¿Emma?-corrió a su lado-¿estas bien?

H-hai-responde nerviosa abrazando a Shion.

El chico rubio estaba estampado en la pared; era rubio claro con unas mechas cobrizas como el sol peinado de una forma pulcra, de unos 14 años, ojos carmesí suaves como su fueran hechos del mismísimo Rubeus y usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones negros formales pero cómodos zapatos negros y una chamarra que le daba un toque elegante y sutil, pero muy juvenil.

Sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad, amabilidad.

Muy familiar…

¿Quién eres?-pregunto el albino tomando al rubio con su escoba.

Cálmese…por favor-pidió el rubio algo débil por el golpe.

¡Shion, espera!-Raven, se acerco al chico. Lo observo detenidamente-_se parece a…_

¿¡Shuzu-kun!-la chica azabache corrió hacia donde estaba el mencionado.

¿¡NANI!-exclamo casi todos. Shion lo soltó en el suelo y Raven se le acerco anonado.

Era igual a el cuando niño, solo que esos ojos eran de color escarlata.

_E-el es mi hijo..._-pensaba Raven, muy sorprendido y sin respiración.

Clyo-chan…-susurro bajo antes de que la niña corriera hacia el para abrazarlo- ¡Cuidado, que me duele!

* * *

¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Raven a su hijo quitándole la camisa blanca, ya sucia que llevaba; y era vendado y curado por Clyo.

Más o menos…sí estoy bien-contesto algo sonrojado al ser vendado por la azabache.

Ya esta…-ya acabado de vendar al rubio, pero al igual que el Shuzuru, Clyo estaba sonrojada.

¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí? –pregunto Ain.

Como respuesta, el rubio saca una esfera de cristal- Los vi en ella a donde estaban y aquí estoy ¿Cómo estas Clyo-chan?

-Bien no te preocupes…

-¡Mentira! Te vi como te atacaron las medusas…

-Bueno…me agarraron por sorpresa, ademas ellos me emboscaron

Shuzuru… -interrumpió Anise- ¿Quién es Clyo? ¿La conocemos?

¿Eh? ¿No saben?...-pregunto incrédulo el rubio menor- Pues mejor así…

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto algo molesto Fausto.

Bueno…es por que… ¡es un secreto de amigos!-respondió vacilando e improvisadamente.

Etto…-dijo algo desairado Raven.

Gomene~ por lo ocurrido- disculpó Luu

Tranquila…-calmo el oji rubí- Luu-san, Emma-san ¿buscaban esto?

Un libro. Dejo a la vista un libro algo grueso pardo cuero y algo desgastado.

¡Es el libro de los brujos legendarios!-exclamo Clyo, tomándolo y revisándolo.

Cuando te envié al pasado, estaba acorralado por bestias medusa-comento serio Shuzuru- ¡por suerte logre aniquilarlos! Después vi que iban donde mi Otousan a buscarlo, por ello vine a recibirlos…aun que no esperaba que Luu-san me estampara contra la pared…

De pronto, se oye un fuerte gruñido junto a crujir de madera por saltos. Un hombre con una melena rojiza y cola con espinas apareció frente a ellos.

Un golem.

¡Hola, hola!-saludo el golem, con ojos negros brillantes- ¡Hora de jugar!~

Antes de que el golem pudiera lanzar un ataque contra Emma, Shion lo inmovilizo con su escoba.- ¡Vaya! Que gran escoba…de seguro debe saber bien…-dicho esto, dio un gran mordisco a la paja de la escoba. Luu viendo esto, trata de darle un puñetazo, pero lo esquiva y la patea a suelo.

_Se esta acercando…_-pensó Fausto preparándose_._

Fausto le dio una gran patada y le dio en pleno hombro-¡Ai-chan!- La mencionada corre donde el golem y blande su espada y se la clava a… ¿Fausto?

Cambio de lugar~-canturreo el golem

¡Nii-san!-corrió el albino donde su hermano con otra de sus escobas.

¡Fausto!-Ain, recostó a su esposo en su regazo y retiro su espada. Shion uso su escoba para que envolviera a Fausto y lo sanara. Viendo hacia atrás, Emma atendía a Luu; saco otra escoba y la usa en Luu.

Emma…permanece aquí-pidió Anise.

Gra-gracias…Onii-chan-agradeció adolorido el azabache a su hermano albino.

Ñiju~-burlo el golem, pero sintió que algo lo azoto contra la pared.

Golem…-llamo Raven apuntándolo hacia el- mas piso es igual a…azote

El golem a velocidad, pateo y golpeo a Raven-Esto va a ser divert…

Antes de que pudiera acabar, una hoz le atravesó el brazo.

Cuando lo atravesó, no dejo herida o araño; pero dejo caer a Raven al suelo y el brazo del golem parecía colgar de su propio cuerpo.

-No lo vuelvas a tocar…

La hoz de mango mediano y cuchilla inmensa con unas cascabeles atadas por un listo rojo; era manejado por Shuzuru, quien ahora tenia puesta unas prendas distintas; un chaleco langa hasta la cintura negra con un cinturón azul, sombrero negro, pantalones color azul oscuro y zapatos negros. En la cuchilla platinada de la hoz, se veía el espectro de un brazo.

¡Kami!-exclamo Clyo, antes de hojear el libro- ¿Shuzu-kun…? ¿Eres el…?

Hai…-respondió rápido el rubio menor antes de que acabara de preguntar-Soy el Brujo de los fines.

Brujo de los fines…-leyó Clyo- Hechicero capaz de eliminar o quitar alma de los seres seleccionados. Con la hoz Shokei, es capaz de descuartizar y eliminar almas.

¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi brazo? ¡Teme!-le aulló el golem antes de correr hacia el.

Separe el alma de tu brazo-contesto el oji rojo serenamente y blandiendo su hoz-solo falta el resto

Cuando el golem casi le golpea la cabeza, la hoz corto al alma del golem, el cual cae extinto al suelo.

En el filo de la hoz podía verse un alma evaporizándose y desapareciéndose lentamente.

Shuzuru…-pronuncio inaudiblemente el padre del mencionado-eres…un brujo

La hoz desapareció, junto las vestimentas del rubio; dejándolo en sus viejas prendas y se desmayo.

* * *

No pesa tanto como creí...-comento Raven cargando en su espalda al rubio menor.

Raven-sama~-llamo la azabache menor al mayor-…se ve adorable cargando a Shuzu-kun.

El rubio mayor se sonrojo y rio nervioso-Para tener 12 años, eres muy adorable…

De hecho...tengo 9-contesto sonriente.

¿En serio?-cuestiono Fausto- por eso me decía que para ser tan bajita, te ves muy desarrollad…

Antes de que acabara, Fausto recibió un golpe e la cara por un libro.

No…vuelva a molestar a Clyo-chan -ordeno semidormido Shuzuru, con el libro en sus manos.

A-arigato Shuzuru-kun –agradeció la azabache.

Bueno… ¿Qué sigue?-pregunto Emma.

Falta buscar a los 5 brujos restantes-respondió Anise.

Si no fuera por que el es un brujo y su padre esta aquí lo mataría-comento al aire Fausto frotándose la nariz.

Nii-san…mejor cállate-ordeno Shion a su hermano, dejándolo algo deprimido.

_**Ok ya acabe.**_

_**La demora ejejjeje fue por tareas, escuela, problemas bla bla**_

_**Me vale, sigo con el otro cap.**_

_** es uno de los brujos**_

_**OMFG! Amor tu "yo" del fanfic es el…**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy**_

_**Bye bye…**_


	6. ¿Quien eres?

_**Hola**__**…ya estoy aquí con el siguiente cap.**_

_**Bueno he visto un review curioso y…no lo entendí (^_^) jeje**_

_**No soy buena en la comprensión lectora (y eso que escribo un fanfic ¬¬U)**_

_**Bueno basta de palabrería y hora de actuar…**_

Ya iban caminando por uno rumbo que la azabache menor y el oji rojo seguido de los demás. Raven estaba aun algo "anonado", su hijo estaba frente el…SU HIJO DEL FUTURO.

El no se esperaba eso, sentía como si no lo conociera y quisiera preguntarle cosas como… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Tu platillo favorito? Cosas que todo padre y madre debe saber de su hijo; como el quedo viudo, tenia que ser padre y madre a la vez y cuidarlo con todo su alcance.

Entonces el rubio director, se acerco disimuladamente a su retoño y pensando que preguntarle o conocerle un poco mejor.

Shuzu-kun…¿Cuándo supiste que eras uno de los brujos?-pregunto curioso Raven a su hijo. El rubio menor lo miro con curiosidad, ya que ni se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba a su lado y con la pregunta imprevista…

-¿¡Eh!?...b-bueno…eso fue cuando Clyo fue a buscarlos

_Flashback_

_Ya la iglesia esta rodeada__-pensó el joven algo tenso._

_Miles…millones de criaturas rodeándolo-¡atrápenlo y ejecútalo!_

_Golem, criaturas y soldados lo atacaron; El rubio los esquivaba y usada una onda de vibración para matarlos como su fuera un cuchillo sobre mantequilla._

_Los acabo a todos…o eso creyó; una quimera estaba a pasos de matarlo._

_Cuando de la nada una hoz aparece en sus manos. Al tomarlo del mango, sintió una sensación de poder lo rodeaba._

_La hoz aniquila a la quimera al cortarlo._

_¿Pero que…?-pensó Shuzuru sin palabras audibles._

_Fin flashback_

Ya veo…-comentó Raven

Realizase el ritual de los fines-Clyo leía la página del brujo verdugo- ritual: ejecutar 1000 criaturas vivientes con un arma corta-punzante

Ya veo…la onda de vibración que usaste sirvió como navaja-atribuyo Raven llevando su mano a la barbilla.

Hai...ya lo se-contesto el oji rojo algo angustiado-Aun que fue en defensa propia_..._

Anise se acerco a Shion y le pidió que se juntaran con los demás. Raven le pidió a Shuzuru que vigilara a Clyo

¿Por que quieres que la vigile?-pregunto algo serio a su padre

Es que…no la conocemos y podría ser alguien que no me da mucha confianza-respondió Raven a su hijo

Es una _muy _buena amiga mía y la conozco desde hace años…-comento cortante con ojos sombríos a su progenitor.

Incomodo. _Muy_ incomodo.

Raven…ven-llamo Luu, quien lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba donde los demás.

Shuzuru solo da un suspiro y volteo a ver a la "sospechosa" niña azabache, quien parecía ida y triste mientras abrazaba a Fukuro.

_Clyo-chan…_-pensó triste

* * *

Shion… ¿estas seguro?-pregunto Emma a su esposo.

Hai…esta niña sabe algo que no nos ha dicho…-contesto seguro el albino.

Pienso lo mismo-Anise, en su forma humana, llevo su mano al mentón-¿como supo quienes éramos? Ella tiene que conocernos…

Lo que me preocupa…-comento Ain-¿si Shuzuru…REALMENTE la conoce…o si esta bajo un hechizo…?

No lo creo-respondió Raven-Al acercarme a Shuzuru…aproveche a realizar un hechizo neutralizador…de ser así, hubiera dicho algo…

Pero lo que me sorprende fue…-comento Emma a Anise-la energía que libero Clyo-chan en Fool's town…

¿¡Quien anda allí!?-exclamo de la nada Luu.

Todos voltearon a ver, en busca del intruso. Se podía ver una silueta detrás de un árbol, mostrándose a un rubio con una mirada algo ceñida e insegura.

¿Sh-Shuzu-kun?-Raven se le acerco al su hijo

¿Con que…desconfían de Clyo?-preguntó de la nada Shuzuru

No sabemos quien es ¿y si es el enemigo?-pregunto Shion-Shuzuru…créeme tengo una sensación sobre esta niña, algo nos oculta…y no nos quiere decir…

¿O no puede?-interrumpió inconscientemente el rubio a su padre.

¿A que te refieres?-cuestionó Luu acercándose al niño

Pues…-antes de que pudiera contestar, un grito de horror de una niña…

¡Clyo!-grito el chico antes de correr donde la nombrada, seguido por los otros.

* * *

Al llegar vieron a Clyo que era atacada por unos soldados de armaduras negras con un símbolo en la espalda de una pluma plateada.

Son los utópicos…-comento el rubio menor-bueno… ¡a pelear!

Shion detuvo a los soldados tomándolos con una mano hecha por su escoba-Vaya cobardes…atacando a una niña, ¿No lo creen?

Sí…que cobardes-contesto Fausto sonriente mientras Raven asiente.

Un soldado salta de la nada sobre Ain, listo para matarla; pero unas cuchillas provenientes de la prótesis de la pierna de esta lo apuñalan.

¡Luu-chan, cuidado!-advirtió Emma a su hija adoptiva.

La pelirroja se da vuelta y ve como un soldado acercándose a gran velocidad con una lanza.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, la pelirroja abrió los ojos para toparse con la siguiente escena:

Clyo recibiendo el ataque en lugar de ella.

Ese ataque tuvo que haberla matado…-comento uno de los soldados

¡Clyo!-exclamó Luu.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a llamarla, la morena sale ilesa. Usando sus brazos como escudo, prepara su mano para darle un puñetazo poderoso a diestra siniestra…

_Como todo mago rojo_-pensó sonriente y ruborizado Shuzuru, dando una acuchillada a unos soldados

Shion observo lo sucedido sorprendido. Era sorpresiva y poderosa…como _Luu._

_Clyo tiene una gran fuerza…como Luu_-pensó sorprendida Anise esquivando y contraatacando a sus oponentes.

Luu reaccionando, ataca al soldado con una brutal y potente cantidad de golpes.

¡Tras ellos!-ordeno uno de los soldados a un grupo que salió de los arbustos.

Bueno…-Raven se trasforma para dar sus "clases"-¡Iniciare las lecciones! -una ráfaga helada golpeo a uno de los soldados, congelándolo.

Me divertiré un poco…-comento el mayor de los Eliphas invocando a unos esqueletos.

Emma…mantente atrás-ordeno dulcemente el albino a su esposa, quien obedece inmediatamente.

Luu y Clyo peleaban hombro con hombro.

¿De donde aprendiste pelear así?-pregunto la pelirroja a la morena.

¡Lo aprendí de usted!-contesto dando su centésimo golpe a otro soldado-¡_y mucho mas!_

De la nada una nube de humo cubre a la morena, para luego mostrar la imagen de una dama alta morena, de ojos castaños; que llevaba puesto un blazer azul marino con un cinturón negro sobre una camisa de cuello blanco con una corbata de lazo lila junto con una falda lavanda, largas medias blancas y zapatos negros llano y por ultimo un sombrero de copa azul con un moño morado.

¿Eso…es?-pregunto Luu, quien también se trasformo.

¿¡Puedes ocupar el hechizo de Cinderella Fever!?-pregunto Anise alarmada y boquiabierta.

¡Tu puedes, Clyo-sama!-animo Fukuro.

Clyo daba "inocentes" golpes a los soldados junto a Luu.

Mejor acabo…me aburrí-comenta Fausto antes de aniquilar a los soldados (al estilo Otelo).

Ain se fue al lado de su marido-Estos eran fáciles a comparación con las medusas…

Fin de la lección-sentencio Raven a los soldados, quienes estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Shion dejo muchísimos soldados vencidos en le tierra-Listo…

Emma corrió a lado de su esposo y lo beso-Me alegro que saliera bien…-consiguiendo que Shion se sonrojara como un tomate.

Ya todo acabo…-dijo Anise.

¡HAU~ kawaii!-exclamo Raven viendo la siguiente escena:

Luu y Clyo dormidas en el suelo, con sus formas infantiles.

Kawaii desu-susurro sonrojado Shuzuru viendo a la azabache.

¿Ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Anise, ya en su forma gatuna.

No se preocupen-Fukuro abre su boca y saca un enorme y plumífero… ¿pato?

¿Acabas de sacar un pato gigante de tu boca?-pregunto Shion, quien cargaba a Luu y a Clyo.

Eh…Onii-chan eso sonó raro…-comento risueño Fausto (si, fue raro y eso que yo lo escribo)

Emma toma a la morena y todos se suben al ganso para emprender vuelo

_**Uf**_

_**Al fin!**_

_**Bueno, ahora tendrán mas dudas…y **_

_**Desgraciadamente aumentaran…**_

_**Continuare!**_


	7. Los poderosos Litch y Ayumu

_**Ok ya regrese...gomene la demora**_

_**Mi cerebro murió *muestro cadáver* pero bueno…a continuar!**_

En los cielos claros pero nublados sobre unos pueblos poblados escasamente, se podía ver a un ganso de tamaño descomunal.

Un ganso de una gama de marrones y beige con una lazo negro en su cuello dando a entender que era un macho; con una gran montura sobre su lomo, lo suficiente para que nuestros héroes cupieran bien y pudieran viajar. (me escuche como narradora de pokemon xD)

Tsubasa~ tsaba~-cantureaba Clyo, nombrando a su ganso mientras sonreía.

¿Yo te enseñe a pelear?-pregunto Luu a Clyo.

Bueno…no totalmente-contesto la azabache sonriente-mi padre no quería que aprendiera magia…por cosas de sobre protección paterna se podría decir, pero aprendí a sus espaldas y como era muy niá, fui a buscar ese libro que usted me hablo…gracias a ese libro, logre aprender.

Su padre debe ser muy sobre protector para que se negara a enseñarle magia-comento Fausto a Ain.

Es que mi padre nos sobre protegía a mi, mi madre y un poco mi hermana-contesto Clyo con pequeñas risitas-Pero mi Nee-chan sabe magia y yo no...¡QUE INJUSTO!

Clyo-chan c-calmate-pidio Raven calmando a la menor.

¡Por lo menos es mejor que el "gran recuerdo" de Shuzuru-san!-comento Fukuro a carcajada limpia

¿Qué recuerdo?-pregunto curioso Raven

Etto…nada-contesto a risa nerviosa el rubio menor a su padre

_Flash back_

_Se ve a un Shuzuru de 4 años sentado en el suelo, llorando por unos feos rasguños en sus piernas._

_Raven se le acerca rápido para sanarlo y tratar de detener el llanto su llanto._

_Entonces sale una muy, pero MUY conocida estrategia._

_Raven se tapa el rostro y al descubrirlo muestra un rostro horripilante; esperando que el llanto cesara y lo consigue…_

_Pero dejando a Shuzuru desmayado del miedo_

_¿¡Nani!?-exclama nervioso el director en su escuela tomando de los hombros a su hijo y tratando de animarlo desesperado._

_Con ayuda de algunos alumnos lograron reanimar al niño y evitar que el viudo/ padre soltero le diera un ataque_

_Fin del flash back_

_Era de esperarse_-penso Shion serio

¡Que recuerdo!-comento Anise riendo un poco como Emma y Luu.

Fukuro se reía de lo lindo junto a Fausto, quien era tranquilizado por Ain a mano dura, mientras Raven termina en un rincón triste, El rubio menor le daba palmadas en la espalda con la intención de darle algo de consuelo.

Clyo al ver que Shuzuru acercarse a su padre y a Luu jugando con Shion (a molestarlo xD)y Emma; sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

¿Ocurre algo?-sacando de sus pensamientos a la azabache, Anise se le acerca-te noto algo triste…

No…no es nada-contesto frotándose los ojos agarrando el libro otra vez y hojeándolo.

Clyo-chan…-susurro Shuzuru al ver a la mencionada.

Bueno… ¿que hacemos?-pregunto Shion

Clyo hojeaba el libro de los hechiceros legendarios con una disimulada sonrisa-Hay que encontrar a los 6 brujos y hacer que se cumpla la profecía...

¿Profecia?-pregunto Emma acercándose a niña.

Hai...-Shuzuru toma asiento al lado de la azabache menor- Según se dice; cada milenio renacen para evitar el comienzo de la perdición...

"En el crepúsculo del esperado milenio, 11 sacrificio por elección del demonio-leyo Clyo continuando lo que su amigo decia- cuya esperanza muerta despertara la destrucción y daría fin a la armonía. Del cielo, purgatorio o infierno 6 destellos aparecerán para cambiar aquel escenario nebuloso, gracias a un pequeño milagro que se convertirá en la verdad absoluta, así renacerá la esperanza muerta, trayendo fin la oscuridad y para dar origen a la luz de un nuevo mañana...el hecatombe volverá a dormir y nunca despertara".

¡Wow!-exclamo Luu

Hay que hallarlos y ayudarlos-concluyo Ain.

Bueno...tenemos a 1 de 6-contesto Shion

Pero hay algo que me molesta mucho-comento algo sonriente Fausto- Es que tu no nos has dicho tu identidad...¿quien eres, Clyo?

Todos sobre el pájaro quedan callados ante la pregunta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un castillo oscuro y en ruinas; en su interior se ve lo opuesta a lo de afuera, pero igual de oscuro.

Desde el ventanas se puede apreciar una silueta de alguien frente ella; un hombre viejo de vestimentas formales y conservadoras, ojos de color sombrío como el vino y cabello rubio igual a sus barbas.

De la nada este suelta una carcajada- ¿Creen que podrán vencerme?¡No me hagan reír!...¿No crees que es ridículo, querida? -detrás de el, se ve a una dama de vestido abombado estilo victoriano/medieval , de ojos verdosos y de cabellos castaños liso con puntas rizadas; que solo asiente, aun que sus ojos y rostro mostraban tristeza y sin concordancia a lo que afirmaba.

_Querido...como has cambiado_-pensaba la dama tapándose el rostro con sus manos, para no mostrar sus lagrimas caer.

Querida...¿que tal si salimos a jugar un poco?-preguntó su marido a su mujer. Pero sin responder, el viejo realizo un hechizo y haciendo aparecer un halcón pequeño.

* * *

Regresando al ganso gigante (me da risa decirlo)

No puede contestarle-contesto de la nada Shuzuru en lugar de la azabache, rodeándola con su brazo alrededor de su hombro. Esta se sonroja como tomate al máximo.

¿Por que no?-preguntó Luu seria.

Por que...es parte del ritual-contestó Fukuro

¿Ritual?-pregunto Raven.

Antes de que pudieran responder, algo estaba sucediendo.

El ganso estaba ansioso...grazna sin cesar

_¿Q-que pasa?_-se pregunto Emma.

¡Vaya, vaya!-se oye detrás de ellos, una pareja-¿Que tenemos aquí?

La pareja antes presentada...proyectadas por un halcón parado sobre la montura, con un sobre plateado con un sello rojo.

Si son nuestros criminales favoritos la rata patética y el suertudo y...-comento el hombre apuntando al rubio menor y a la azabache; pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver a los mayores-¿no que los había matado?... bueno, voy divertirme matándolos de nuevo

Clyo y Shuzuru fruncen el ceño-Desgraciado...

Bueno...solo vengo a saludarlos y invitados a mi mansión y que podamos luchar otra vez-soltando una risa-aun que ya sabemos como acabara

¿Quienes son?-pregunto Shion colocándose frente a Emma, protegiéndola.

¡Oh! perdonen mis modales-dando una reverencia formal- yo me llamo Litch y ella es mi esposa Ayumu. Somos los brujos de la casta platina.

¡¿Casta platina?!-pregunto Anise-¡son los que dieron inicio a los brujos legendarios!

**_Continuara..._**

**_ok aquí estoy, bueno ya tendrán dudas que seran respondidas en el cap. 10  
_****_gracias a Odin, Ragna, Kei y a los usuarios de Y! respuestas que me han ayudado!  
_****_se los agradezco._**

**_Matta nee  
_**


	8. ¿Seguimos el plan?

**_estoy va algo rápido...pero como prometí_**

**_en el noveno cap. Clyo revelara su identidad, se esta acercando el momento.  
_**

**_ok, hora de la acción!...Ooc,  
_**

Tu eres el creador de la magia en el universo zeruko paradisua-completo Anise, adquiriendo cuerpo humano.

¿Zeruko paradisua?-pregunto Ain

Según yo oí, es el verdadero origen de la mágia-contesto Fausto- son de un mundo donde se rigen por los 8 brujos; 2 de la casta platinada y 6 de la legendaria...

¡Ustedes son los responsables de esto!-exclamo Shuzuru apuntando a la pareja-mataron a nuestros padres y ejecutaron a gente inocente...destruyendo pueblos...

Teme...no apuntes es de mala educacion-burlo Litch al oji rojo-pero bueno, vengo a desafiarles...vengan a mi castillo con los 6 brujos legendarios y veremos si la "gran profecía" se cumple...

Tu eres el desastre que despierta y que debemos dormir-sentencio Raven.

¡Oh, me alaga!-exclamo sonriente-pero basta...¿o prefieren que vayamos por ustedes?... no quiero desperdiciar tiempo, solo diré que...tienen 7 días para decidir...hasta entonces sayonara~ sera divertido volverlos a matar...

La proyección desapareció y el halcón vuela lejos; solo dejando el sobre en el suelo.

El cual decia "7 días".

7 días...-comento el aire Shion.

Bueno...¿eso responde parte de nuestras preguntas?-pregunto Shuzuru a los demás

¡7 días para llegar al castillo!-exclamo Fukuro

Bueno...lo podríamos aprovecharlo para conocernos mejor ¡Nano desu~!-comento alegre Clyo saltando.

Deberías tomarte las cosas mas seriamente-comento el albino archimago a la niña

Mejor tomemos un rato libre-sugirio Raven tratando de calmar al albino.

Ademas...Emma y Shion tienen un tema que discutir-comento Anise gestando con el ojo a los mencionados, dejando a estos sin palabras en la boca.

_¡Rayos nos espió en Fool's town!_-penso el albino sonrojado como fresa y con un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

_¡Que verguenza!_-Emma se sonrojaba al mas no poder.

Ya abajo, en Śāntira dēśa, una aldea que parecía estar fuera del alcance de Litch y Ayumu; todos pudieron tener un días libre.

Emma y Shion se alejaron para poder discutir del tema anterior, Fausto fue por hay a ver mujeres pero Ain lo seguía para que no hiciera cosas así. Raven estudiaba un poco la aldea y ver cosas del lugar según él; y Anise se encargaban de vigilar a Luu.

Mientras Fukuro, Clyo y Shuzuru, estaban caminando por los alrededores en busca de una posada. El rubio vigilaba a la menor, que caminaba sin levantar la vista del libro de los brujos legendarios.

Clyo-chan ¿Crees que también debimos traer a Zodia-sama y a la pareja Joshua y Rosseta?-cuestiono de la nada Shuzuru a la azabache.

No creo...no ahora-contesto la morena con una voz mucho mas madura; como una mujer, sin sacar la vista de su libro-si las cosas empeoran...quizás puedas buscarles...

Por lo que yo se...-comento Fukuro-Pudiste modificar los errores del ritual de viaje...

Hai...esta vez no hay limitaciones y sera mas fácil ir a buscarlos-contesto el rubio algo apenado-pude haberte enviado cuando lo hubiese mejorado totalmente...soy un bak...

No digas eso-interrumpio la azabache levantando su vista para verlo a la cara-Yo pude haber esperado...yo sabia que faltaba un poco para mejorarlo y acepte hacerlo...-rio nerviosa con una gota de sudor rodando en su nuca-aunque no me esperaba que me lo haríamos en esa iglesia en esos momentos...pudiste haber muerto

Pero no lo hice-respondio despreocupado el oji-rojo-ademas...ellos no sospechan quien eres, con la escusa de que necesitamos las 3 vestimentas sagradas ¡Lograste convencerles!

-¡Sabia que mentían con lo de las vestimentas!

* * *

Rayos...Anise nos espió cuando hablábamos de...-Shion se coloca rojo al maximo-bueno...de lo de l-la cigueña.

En ese momento, Emma solo se queda algo sonrojada y deprimiéndose-Q-quizas no debí preguntar...-estaba dispuesta a irse.

Cuando una mano sujeto su brazo, deteniéndola y para su sorpresa mayor; unos labios juntaron los suyos.

Quizás...no es el momento adecuando-dijo de la nada el albino mirándola, tragando saliva nerviosamente-pero...m-mi respuesta es..."Sí"-este se coloca mas nervioso-¡A-ademas, t-tarde o temprano vamos a tener hijos!

La castaña de la emoción lo abrazo con tanta fuerza y lo beso con pasión. El oji-lavanda le corresponde con misma fogosidad.

Con el tiempo, Shion dejo de tener tanta vergüenza y timidez con su esposa como antes, ahora se podría decir que "El también participaba en la pasión" y ademas de controlar su hemorragia nasal. Este y su esposa se sienta bajo un árbol de cerezos que estaba cuando todo iba a mayor...(con mas pasión, nada hentai ¬¬)

-¡Así se hace onii-ch...!

-¡Callate!

Detrás de unos arbustos, aparecen Ain dándole una tunda a su esposo por su perversidad y su torpeza.

Aparte de voyeurista, tonto-regaño ritualista a su esposo.

B-bueno no es mi culpa que lo hagan en un lugar publico-respondio el mayor de los Eliphas con una hemorragia nasal.

¡¿Q-que creen que hacen?!-pregunto un muy (Pero MUY) rojo Shion a su hermano, mientras se arreglaba las ropas como su esposa.

Eso deberíamos preguntarles-contradijo Ain algo sonrojada, ya que también vio algo del "espectáculo de adultos".

La joven pareja quedan muda, por el exhibicionismo que era honrado de llamarse "Pasión a mayores".

* * *

¡P-padre!-Shizuru se exalta al ver a su padre detrás de el.

Los oí...ahora dime-Raven se le acerca a los dos peligrosamente-¿Que esta pasando?

Raven ahora iba muy enserio, es decir, ya tenia desconfianza con Clyo para que también la tuviese con su hijo.

Etto...-trato de comenzar Shuzuru.

Yo le explico, Raven-sama -interrumpio la azabache, volviendo a usar su voz infantil- Vera...Shuzu-kun y yo estamos huyendo...

¿Huyendo?-pregunto el director interesado en que iba a oír.

* * *

¿Oniichan?-pregunto de la nada Fausto a su hermano- ¿Tu desconfias de esa niña...?

Un poco...-contesto el albino a su hermano

¿Entonces...-cuestiono este otra vez al albino- por que...?

_Flash back_

_Parece que este lugar esta libre del poder de Litch-comento Raven analizando las energías del lugar.  
_

_¡Whoa~!-exclamo Emma sonriente junto a Luu- es tan grande  
_

_Hay que descansar...nosotros iremos a buscar una posada-aviso Shuzuru-¡Vamos Clyo-chan!  
_

_Bueno...-asiente Clyo cuando Shion la detuvo.  
_

_Clyo-chan...-comenzo a hablar Emma-sabemos que va a sonar algo tonto...pero-Emma se quita el collar que Shion le regalo, el silbato que este le regalo a la castaña en Fool's town.  
_

_Es un silbato-añadio Shion-solo usalo cuando estés en peligro...hay nosotros iremos a a-ayudarte...  
_

_Nada me separará de Shion y el nunca ha dejado que me dañen...confió que siempre estará a mi lado-comento Emma dándole un beso a Shion, quien parece sorprendido y algo apenado.  
_

_¿Por que?...-pregunto Clyo mirando el "obsequio" algo dudosa-si...ustedes no confían en mi...  
_

_Por lo que hemos visto eres sospechosa-contesto el albino recuperándose de la sorpresa de Emma y limpiándose la nariz-pero no pareces mala...  
_

_¿Lo aceptas?-pregunto la castaña.  
_

_...Hai-contesto muy alegre la pequeña-Arigato~  
_

_Fin del flashback_

Bu-bueno...esa fue idea de Emma-contesto Shion.

Pero tu no te opusiste-contradijo Ain.

Es que...parece que no es mala...-contesta la castaña-Es mas, siento un gran cariño hacia ella...

Y aun que no se note, Shion también sentía una especie de cariño por la pequeña...era como cuando conoció a Luu; aun que no tuvieron un "hermoso" inicio, aprendieron a relacionarse mejor.

¡Aqui estaban!-Anise aparecio de la nada junto a Luu, quien se compro un helado.

¿Y Raven?-pregunto Luu comiéndose el helado y ensuciando su cara.

Creo que fue a pasear por hay-contesto Fausto.

Luu tienes sucia la cara-comente risueña Emma, limpiando el rostro a la pelirroja.

* * *

Ya veo-respondio Raven al escuchar la explicación de los menores.

Se que es difícil de creer-Clyo toma las manos del rubio mayor-pero por oponernos a las leyes de Litch somos criminales rebeldes...ustedes pueden cambiarlo...por eso quería traer ayuda y arreglar todo esto...ademas, Shuzu-kun lo extrañaba mucho a usted y...

¡C-clyo-chan no digas esas cosas!-el oji rojo le tapa la boca a la menor muy apenado y sonrojado.

Con solo verlos...parecen una pareja tan linda-comento Raven.

Ante esto Clyo se sonroja al máximo y se tapa el rostro con el libro; y Shuzuru se ruboriza y se rasca la nuca nervioso-E-etto...

_Puedo confiar en ellos_-penso para si mismo el director-Bueno...vamos con los demás ¿Encontraron una posada?

Hai-asintieron los dos jóvenes al director.

_**Si que escribo rápido!**_

_**ok...quizás retrase la confesión de Clyo...  
**_

_**Todos: QUE!?  
**_

_**Luu:Queremos saber!  
**_

_**Fausto:Si!  
**_

_**cállense! en el cap. 13 se los diré...  
**_

_**Ain: Eso esperamos...  
**_


	9. Tratando de acercarme

_**Aquí continuo...parece que el cap. anterior salio algo Ooc con Emma y Shion...  
**_

_**Shion: *hemorragia nasal* En una banca? en serio?!  
**_

_**Vamos, ¿me diran que no lo gozaron?  
**_

_**Emma y Shion: *sonrosados*  
**_

_**bueno tratare de darle momentos EmmaxShion o FaustoxAin...  
**_

_**Por no prometo nada! trato de hacerlo...pero habra relleno solo un poco...  
**_

_**Naruto: NOO~  
**_

_**ok, sigamos...  
**_

Bueno esta es la posada-señalo Fukuro al lugar.

Era una posada relativamente grande y de buen aspecto; por fuera se veía el letrero de "noclegi" en un techo color marrón y paredes color beige, dándole un aspecto rustico.

Parece buen lugar-jusgo Clyo-¿Como lo encontraste?

Tengo mis medios...y un mapa-contesto algo sonriente.

Bueno...nos quedaremos unos 2 días aqui-ordeno el director.

Aquí podemos conseguir provisiones para el viaje y recargar algo de energía-añadío la ritualista morena (mas claro, Ain)

Y quizás...un paseo romantico-susurro su esposo a la ritualista, causando un sonrojo de esta junto un "t-te voy matar"

Yo comprare cosas para la comida-aviso alegre la castaña antes de irse.

Vamos a morir-comento Fausto, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano.

¡Espere...Emma-san!-Clyo salio a perseguirla-¿puedo ir con usted?

Iré con ellas-aviso la gata negra antes de ir tras las chicas con Luu.

Bueno..._me dejo solo_-penso nervioso el rubio menor al verse rodeado entre los adultos.

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme...-agradecio la castaña a la azabache.

Necesitas que te protejan cuando Shion no este-respondio alegre la pelirroja

Ademas...como su Onee-chan debo vigilar de ustedes para que no se metan en problemas-añadio la oji esmeralda; por que conociendo a Emma y a Luu, cualquier cosa era de esperarse.

No te preocupes-respondio algo apenada esta a la castaña-quisera ayudarte a cocinar...

¿Por que?-pregunto desconfiada Luu.

¡Luu!-reclamo Anise, evitando herir a la morena.

E-etto...es p-por que...b-bueno -la morena estaba tan roja como un tomate rostizado-q-quiero a-aprender para poder s-sorprender a alguien-solto esta antes de soltar vapor por la cabeza.

* * *

De la nada, Shuzuru estornuda, cosa que sobresalta a los adultos.

Parece que alguien habla de ti-Raven le pasa un pañuelo.

Eso es una supersticion-contradijo el albino-no puedo creer que creas eso...

Nosotros iremos a pasear-comunico Ain tomando a su esposo del cuello del suéter, cosa que el parecía disfrutar.

Eh~...-el necromante solo alcanza a dejar un rastro de sangre proveniente de su nariz.

¡Vaya pareja...!-comenta el director junto a su hijo.

Dímelo a mi...-al albino sentía vergüenza con solo ver esa escena tan extraña de su hermano.

* * *

B-bueno...-respondio Emma muy apenada por dejar a la niña tan avergonzada, sabia bien esa posición de "Quiero ser la mejor esposa para el"-n-no te pongas así...si quieres me ayudas a cocinar...

_Vaya...otra aspirante a joven esposa_-penso Anise mientras reía un poco, no por burla sino por ternura.

Pero ahora que lo pienso...¿Que es el matrimonio?-pregunto la oji castaña menor.

Es cuando...juras estar a su lado en todo momento los buenos y malos...-contesto Emma.

Y en la salud y la enfermedad-complemento la gata negra.

¡Ah~!...entonces-respondio Clyo- ¿Significa que estoy casada con mi padre y madre?...

Hubo un silencio profundo e incomodo, hasta que Anise y Luu soltaron carcajadas, Emma trato de detenerlas ya que Clyo se estaba molestando.

En las compras transcurrieron normalmente, junto a otros hechos como que Luu quería comer carne y Anise evitando que Luu se metiera en problemas o uno que otro vendedor trataba de timar a Emma con los productos.

a la salida de los mercados iban de regreso, a lo lejos en la calle en un parque lleno de arboles de cerezos...

¡Fausto!...¡Ain!-se oye llamar a lo lejos a una castaña.

¡Q-quieto!-ordeno Ain a su esposo alejarse, quien parecía querer "jugar".

¡Que bueno que los encuentro!-exclamo Emma, ignorando la hemorragia nasal de su cuñado-Ya compre todo para la cena...¿que hacen?

Salir a caminar...-contesto secamente la azabache a las recién llegadas.

_Claro..._-pensó Anise disimuladamente.

Vamos...ya es hora del almuerzo-anima Emma yéndose a la posada.

¡Sí~!-exclama feliz Clyo corriendo tras la castaña

Pobre niña...-comento Fausto-va a morir al probar su comida...

* * *

Ya en la posada, Emma comienza a cocinar...

Muy bien...hora de cocinar-se dijo a si misma Emma.

¿Te ayudo?-pregunto Clyo.

Si quieres ¿por que no?-respondió esta indicándole algunas cosa que hacer como picar las verduras y/o que le sacase las verduras.

Clyo parecía divertirse ayudando a la castaña en la cocina, Ain y Anise decidieron ayudar también para matar el tiempo (y ademas, creo que Shion va a ser el único que se comerá su comida) y prepararon comidas diferentes...

Mientras tanto afuera de la cocina, los caballeros hablaban.

Ahora lo entiendo un poco-asosio el albino-con que son buscados por la ley...

Hai...-asiente el oji rubí-...como es mi amiga, le aconseje que no revelara su nombre por que ella es muy buscada...

¿Shuzuru?-llamo el menor de los Eliphas-¿puedo preguntar...como paso esto?

Ante la pregunta, el oji rubí solo ensombrece su mirada y la fija en el suelo-Hmp...sabia que me preguntarían eso-da un pesado suspiro y recuesta su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento- Eso fue cuando yo tenia 8 años...fue en la casa de Clyo-ch...

¿En casa de Clyo?-pregunto Fausto algo interesado.

¡N-no lo malinterprete...era una fiesta de cumpleaños!-explico rapido el rubio-pero bueno...estábamos ella, yo; y unos amigos y familiares de Clyo-chan...después tú, los padres de ella y otros magos poderosos salieron...por que recibieron una carta...

¿U-una carta?-interrogo Raven.

Hai...una carta como esta-afirmo el menor a su padre, mostrando la carta que Litch le enrego-...aun recuerdo cuando tú; los padres de Clyo-chan y algunos padres nos decían "Volveremos mañana, no se preocupen"...-hubo una gran pausa que solo era ocupado para oír escapar un leve sollozo de Shuzuru-...T-tú...nunca regresaste...Clyo-chan...quedo sola y los demás también...todos fuimos a lugares diferentes...a orfanatos, con tutores o algunos quedaron solos...

N-no lo sabiamos-contesto Raven acariciándole la cabeza al joven.

¿Nos harian el favor de no hablar de esto con Clyo?-pidio Fukuro, apareciendo de la nada en la espalda de la silla-hace años que no la vemos sonreír así...no queremos estropear eso.

¡La comida esta lista!-exclamo alegre una pelirroja que estaba en la mesa lista.

Emma y las demás entraron al comedor con cacerolas con comida-Sientense todos...-ordeno Ain con una cacerola con estofado. Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer la comida que prepararon las damas.

Todos veían sorprendidos como Shion comía la comida de Emma sin problema alguno.

¿En serio se esta comiendo eso?-pregunto el joven oji rubí en murmullos a su padre, quien afirmaba pesadamente por el asco de ver la comida de la castaña.

Me sigue sorprendiendo...-murmuro Fausto comiendo de la comida que cocino su esposa, quien le ponía una mueca de "Me debes $5,000".

¿Puedo probar?-pregunto Clyo tomando un cucharón de la charola de Emma.

¡¿Qué?!-chillaron todos juntos.

¡Claro...!-Emma le sirvió algo de la mezcla en el plato de la pequeña.

C-Clyo-chan no creo que debas...-trato de explicar Anise

Es que no he comido en días...-justifico la azabache-Ademas...como digo yo "no juzgar por la apariencia"...

Esta se lleva a la boca una cucharada de la "comida" de Emma y queda muda.

_Lo sabia..._-penso Fausto, quien recibía dinero de su esposa por perder la apuesta.

_¡Pobre Clyo-chan...!_-se lamentaba en sus adentro Anise.

¡Que delicioso!-exclamo esta sonriente la oji marrón menor, dejando a casi todos con la mandíbula desencajada por la impresión.

Te lo dije...-murmuro Ain, quien recibia dinero devuelta de su marido y un poco mas.

¿Qué? a ver...-pregunto el rubio menor, quien tomo una probada de la comida de Clyo; para que Shuzuru corriera al baño a devolver la comida.

_**ok...bueno prometí momentos pairring...**_

_**Menti!  
**_

_**todos: QUE!  
**_

_**no broma...es que para no poner tan larga la historia las acortare...  
**_

_**Fausto: yo queria...:L  
**_

_**no me importa...ok bye nos vemos...  
**_


	10. Inconvenientes

_**Ok...parece que ya ni se cuando revelare la identidad de Clyo**_

_**bueno...lo haré en el cap. 10 u 11...¿felices?  
**__**Todos:¬¬  
**__**ya que...continuemos  
**__**Otra pareja explicita...ajajaja una MUY sorprendente  
**_

Ya han pasado 4 días desde que salieron de la posada, ya provistos de energías y de alimentos.

Quedaban 36 horas para que llegaran al castillo de Litch y su esposa Ayumu.

Bueno, queda poco para llegar a nuestro destino-dijo Shuzuru, viendo en su mapa.

Pero hay que encontrar a los hechiceros...-comento al aire Fukuro.

Mi~-canturio la niña-pero tenemos a los mejores hechiceros...

Pero sigo creyendo que también debiste buscar a Zodia-sama -opino el bolso parlante.

¿Conocen a Zodia?-pregunto Shion a Raven.

Supongo que sí-contesto el rubio al albino.

Ha muerto...-contesto de forma monótona y seria Clyo.

¿Qué...?-pregunto pálida la gata negra.

Él también ha muerto...-respondio algo dolido el rubio menor.

P.O.V Anise

¿Muerto?...¿Zodia ha...muerto?

_¡No puede ser!_-pense conteniendo mis lagrimas. Lo que la mayoría ignoraba era que nosotros estábamos...saliendo a espaldas de todos. ¿Desde cuando? 1 año después de lo de Echidna, comenzábamos a tratar de relacionarnos mejor...

Fuimos colegas, luego amigos y después comenzamos a algo de amor.

Y, por sorpresa

Me propuso matrimonio

El me dijo que esperaría, por que esta pregunta es importante y su respuesta aun mas.

Pero esta pregunta es muy especial y necesito pensarla bien y lo mas complicado: explicarle a Shion que yo estaba viéndome con su rival. Muy complicado.

No voy a dejar a Shion y a los demás, aun que es un tabú, me quiero casar y quizás...bueno me apena pensarlo, pero quisiera tener hijos e iniciar mi propia familia.

Ademas, ellos siempre serán mi 1º familia...la única que me habían aceptado.

Fin de P.O.V Anise

N-no puede ser...-el albino no lo podía creer, incluso su rival-¿Quiere decir que el reino de "Eye skull" esta...?

Parece-contesto Raven concluyendo lo peor: el reino de Zodia se derrumbo.

Hai...-confirmo Shuzuru-Pero no del todo...sus pobladores emigraron a una zona segura que se ubica en el norte, tiene un nuevo rey...Garnett

Cuando este termino de hablar, vio como su compañera estaba algo pálida y con una mano se agarraba el pecho apretando el silbato en su mano-Clyo-chan...

E-estoy bien-contesto instantáneamente al recibir la mirada de todos.

De la nada se oye un fuerte graznido, haciendo que miren abajo-¿Un pueblo?...

Hai...es un pueblo con muchos implemento mágicos que nos podrían servir-dijo alegre Shuzuru-ademas, necesitamos conseguir algo...

¿Que cosa?-pregunto Shion alzando una ceja con interés.

Sorewa himitsu desu~-contesto Fukuro sonriente. Miro a la cara a su dueña y al compañero de esta y asiente_._

* * *

Bajaron a un pueblo muy grande y de mucha gente. Las casas y tiendas eran de colores suaves.

Clyo y Shuzuru se cambiaron de prendas a unas mas cubiertas. El oji rojo usaba una chaqueta azul marino con una camisa de cuello alto negro, pantalones de lino blancos y zapatos negros; y la azabache luce un vestido de mangas largas color vino, con unas medias blancas finas y calzado rojo.

¿Porque tan discretos?-pregunto la castaña.

Nosotros somos criminales-contesto el rubio menor, mostrando unos anuncios de "se buscan" con las imágenes de ellos y sus nombre-Nos...tenemos que esconder...¿verdad, "Mion"?

¿Mion?-pregunto Fausto algo divertido. Era como el nombre de su hermano pero para niña.

Hai...y Shuzuru se apodara "Alex"-contesto riendo la azabache oji marrón alegre.

Y ustedes...-aviso Fukuro antes de abrir una botella, cambiándole la ropa a Emma, Luu, Ain y a Fausto; Raven y Shion no se dejaron por que ellos ya venían preparados para lo que fuese-Hay una biblioteca que hablan de leyendas...¿Hay que ir para haya, "Alex"?

Hai...pero necesito una "pequeña" ayuda-contesto mirando a su padre, Anise, Ain y Fausto- "Mion" tu tendrás que investigar por tu cuenta ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Mi~-canturio la pequeña llevando su mano a su cabeza como una soldado siguiendo ordenes de su jefe.

Ahora te le haces de jefe-burlo Fukuro aferrándose a la espalda de su dueña.

Nosotros iremos con ella-dijeron Emma y Luu, refiriéndose a las mencionadas y al albino; lo que asombra a la niña pequeña.

¡Hai!-todos exclaman antes de dispersarse.

Al lado de la edificación en la cual ellos se encontraban hablando, una silueta se asoma.

Hm...parece que ellos llegaron-dijo alegre la silueta, de la sombra se revela ser un chico de unos 18/19 años, no muy alto y de contextura fuerte, de cabellos y ojos de color negros como la noche. Llevaba puesto una camisa oscura debajo de una chaqueta larga roja carmesí elegante hasta las rodillas con una bufanda, unos guantes negros junto unos pantalones negros algo formales y unas botas marrones de cuero.

Al parecer ejecuto el ritual del viajero...-el moreno entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a los mayores y a los menores-...aun que debo admitir que lo han hecho bien hasta ahora...pero ella va a necesitar esto-saca de su bolsillo un frasco azul.

* * *

Ne-eh~-canturrio la pequeña "Mion", mientras veía a la gente pasar.

¿Que hay que hacer?-pregunto Luu a la menor.

Hay que ver si alguien sabe algo de Litch o de la leyenda...por aquí hay mucha gente que le sirve, por lo que ellos conocen bien sobre sus planes y poderes-contesto algo seria la niña, con esa voz tan distinta. Al darse cuenta de su cambio, se voltea a ellos y les da su usual "Mi~".

Yo buscare con Shion-aviso la castaña- y Luu-chan puede ir contigo...

¡Bueno!-contesto exclamo la pelirroja tomando de la mano a la azabache y llevándosela a investigar.

Emma...-esta asienta ante el llamado de su esposo para ir a averiguar por medio de la gente.

Así pasaron toda la tarde buscando información sobre a lo que se enfrentaban.

En la biblioteca no lograron averiguar mucho por mas que buscaran...

Hasta que...

¡Creo que encontré algo!-exclamo Anise llamando a los demás. Como la biblioteca estaba vacía y no había nadie a cargo; no hubo problema con que ellos indagaran-"La casta platinada son pertenecientes a un lugar místico y fantástico, Zeruko paradisua. Un universo en que todo lo imposible es posible..."

_¿Que lo imposible...se vuelva posible?_-se pregunto Ain.

Raven toma el libro que la gata oji esmeralda leía y leyó mas abajo-..."Mundo donde todo origen tiene un fin; toda certeza puede surgir el milagro; y del redimir con cambios del tiempo y el espacio...capaces de matar y revivir sin parar, repetir sucesos sin limites y dar vida y muerte a cualquier hecho dependiendo de los números y las letras"

Probabilidades y acontecimientos-dedujo el mayor de los eliphas.

Brujo de los fines dar fin...-comento al aire el oji rojo- los 6 brujos son capaces de unir sus fuerzas y dar impulso al mundo...Fin-Redimir-Certeza-Milagro-Omnicion-Origen...

Los fundamentos del mundo...-Anise lo concluye de forma inmediata.

* * *

Mientras con Luu y la azabache...

Hay que ver...la gente de aquí es muy _snob_-comentaba la pelirroja con algo de molestia.

¿La razón? por que el estar investigando, la gente que notaba la curiosidad de las pequeñas las llamaron "crías mal educadas".

Es que soy mala espiando...gomen-se disculpo la niña, apenada escuchando las burlas de su bolso.

¿Clyo...que le paso a tu nariz?-pregunto Luu al ver la nariz de la niña sangrando.

¿Que?-esta como reacción se lleva la mano a la nariz, para ver su mano llena de sangre_- rayos...me siento mal, n-no puedo_-pensaba jadeante antes de caer al suelo.

¡Clyo!-Luu alarmada corre a pedirle ayuda a Shion y a Emma; dejando a Clyo sentada en una banca.

Clyo-chan...resiste-pidió el bolso parlante a su dueña la cual se estaba debilitando cada vez mas y mas.

Vaya...si que te ves mal-alguien se le acerca, el muchacho azabache de antes.

¿Qui-quien eres...?-pregunto sin aire la pequeña Clyo.

Tranquila...no te haré nada-calmo el chico recibió una embestida de el bolso de la niña; este como respuesta saca una pistola con un cañón en forma de cráneo.

Aléjate-el misterioso joven se da vuelta, chocando sus orbes negros con unos rojos y el brillo de una hoz. Luu ya trajo a los demás-¿Er-eres un brujo legendario?

A-absolutismo...-jadeo agotada la infante en el suelo inconsciente.

¿Quien eres?-pregunta Ain y su esposo preparándose para cualquier ataque.

¡Clyo-chan!-Emma corre donde la nombrada junto con su esposo.

¡¿Que le hiciste?!-exclamo el albino al desconocido azabache.

Nada...-se le acerca el azabache a Clyo, en lo cual la castaña la abraza de forma protectora y Shion se pone en frente de ellas de forma protectora-Le recomiendo que se haga un lado...

Ni lo pienses-contesta el menor de los Eliphas.

¡Estoy en serio...o ella morirá por culpa de ese imbécil!-exclama el misterioso azabache apuntando a Shuzuru-Ella esta así por tu culpa...

¿Como puedes echarle la culpa a...?-defendio Raven a su hijo.

¿No lo sabian?-pregunta el chico al rubio menor, quien baja la mirada-...el ritual que realizaste estaba incompleto y sabiéndolo lo usaste en una niña...sabiendo que le causa daños...

Shuzuru...-susurro Raven viendo como su hijo caía de rodillas al suelo y a su hoz también, derrotado por esas palabras.

Por eso traje esto...-el moreno le arroja un frasco trasparente con un liquido traslucido perlado- Elemento de emergencia: bunga lotus madu...

Ese liquido divino capaz de sanar y recuperar la salud...¿Como lo obtuviste?-pregunto Anise asombrada.

Suspiro el chico mirándolos de reojo a todos, disimuladamente a una pareja en particular, inclinando su cabeza de lado dudosamente- Matta ne~...tengo cosas que hacer-despidió antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer.

¡E-espera!-exclamo el oji rubí saliendo del trance-_¿Quien eres?_

* * *

Devuelta en el pato gigante, que giro su cuello para ver a sus domadores en un estado débil y cansado.

Se veia a la pequeña en un fuuton de estampado florales y coloridos en un fondo amarillo, ya recuperada por el liquido mágico, esta cambia su rostro a uno triste- gomene...

¿Por que?-cuestiono Anise a la pequeña.

Por mi culpa...retrase la investigación-respondió apenada Clyo al rubio mayor.

Fue mi culpa...-contra dijo Shuzuru-no hubieras tenido esa recaída su no te hubiera involucrado en mi ritual de viaje...sabiendo que estaba incompleto...soy un...

¡Usoda!-exclamo la niña levantándose de golpe y dando frente a su compañero rubio-Yo ya sabia que el ritual estaba incompleto...fue mi culpa mi responsabilidad...nano desu~

Clyo...-murmuro de la nada Shion al ver esa escena, era como si recordara...a Emma y a él mismo en su época del ritual "mágico".

Me arriesgue a pesar de todo para traerlos..., para que esto se arregle y traer a nuestros padres otra vez a la vida-prosigue esta-Ademas...traje a tu padre por que lo extrañabas...no solo por que me lo pediste, sino por que como se que lo extrañabas...te haría feliz verlo otra vez...no pude saludar o abrazar a mis padres...pero yo tengo la esperanza de que si logramos ganar, los volveré a ver...

¡Así se habla!-exclamo el bolso parlante a su dueña-ahora hay que continuar con el trayecto...

Y traje esto-añadio Shuzuru, mostrando el texto de la biblioteca

¿¡Lo robaste de la biblioteca!?-regaño Raven a su hijo.

No...dejo el dinero sobre la mesa de la entrada-contesto Fausto calmando al rubio.

Vuela Tsuba~-ordeno Fukuro al ave-trasporte, quien emprendió vuelo.

Ya en los aires, los adultos se miran entre si, dudosos.

Hay cosas tan complejas e inesperadas que no esperan saber.

_**Ya acabe...muy largo**_

_**trate de acortarlo...pero me salio así.  
**_

_**Muy bien hora de la verdad...  
**_

_**LA IDENTIDAD DE CLYO**_


	11. Debo decirlo

_**Ok..ya ha llegado la hora de la verdad...del suspenso y de..**_

_**LA IDENTIDAD DE CLYO! 1º parte  
**_

_**Todos: ya sabemos quien es...**_

**_Fue tan obvio?..bueno no lo dir-  
_**

**_todos: NO!  
_**

**_Ok lo diré...a continuación...esta algo largo, advierto y Ooc  
_**

Estaban en pleno vuelo, nuestros héroes (ya sonó como narradora de pokemon) estaban preparándose para llegar a su destino, el castillo de Litch. Pero muchos estaban algo consternados por lo sucedido en la cuidad anterior con Clyo

¿Quien fue ese muchacho de ojos color noche?, ¿Que fue lo que le paso a Clyo? y lo mas crucial..

¿Que tiene que ver Clyo con todo esto?...nadie sabia quien era; y aun que Shuzuru la conociera y fuera su amiga, no la excluye de ser sospechosa. Es decir, era perseguida con el rubio y ella conoce mucho de ellos; eso era muy raro y misterioso.

Pero para algunos, había cosas que le eran mas extrañas, había muchas cosas de esa niña que les resultaban...¿familiares?...¿conocidas?

¿Cuanto falta para llegar?-pregunto Luu mientras zarandeada al rubio menor sacándolo de su concentración y orientación, ya que este estaba observando el mapa, mirando su bola de cristal y la brújula.

M-muy poco-contesto algo aturdido por la brusquedad de la pelirroja.

Ya casi llegamos-dijo seriamente la pequeña, leyendo su libro.

Emma se levanta del suelo y se acerca a Clyo-¿Clyo-chan?...

¿Sucede algo...E-emma-san?-pregunto algo dificultada la niña, ya que nunca la había llamado por su nombre. Pero al verle a la cara una parte de ella recordada a otra persona.

En este futuro...¿Como somos nosotros?-pregunto la castaña curiosamente.

Todos ustedes...no lo se-contesto la oji chocolate menor algo nerviosa-etto...yo era muy pequeña, apenas...recuerdo a al padre de Shuzu-kun...

Calma...-Shion le aprieta la nariz por sorpresa, lo cual hace que la niña solo lo mirara con un rostro ido-no te pongas nerviosa...solo es curiosidad.

B-bueno...Shion Eliphas Levi, Raven y Zodia Sink...-comenzo la pequeña, cerrando su libro-son reconocidos universalmente como los 3 sabios mundiales...

¿Mundiales?-pregunto Fausto, haciendo un lado a su hermano.

¿Sere una archimaga poderosa?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Hai...-contesto Clyo

Tsuba, el ganso gigante grazna sin parar...

El cielo se nubla-Shuzuru se levanto; y se asoma para ver el paisaje y las nubes-hemos...llegado.

En el horizonte, se veía un castillo inmenso y sombrío; de estructura muy fantasiosa y con muchísimos escombros. Pareciera que su aspecto sombrío y negativo contagiaba al cielo; ya que este adquiría la misma vibra tenebrosa.

¿Con que este es el lugar?-pregunto monotonamente Fausto levantándose y mirando el castillo.

Hay que tener cuidado...-comento Fukuro haciendo señas de "silencio".

* * *

Bajaron del ave y abrieron las puertas de la mansión, las cuales parecen que fueron dejadas abiertas apropósito.

Todos caminaban con sumo cuidado, procurado no hacer ruido; pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por...

¿Un aplauso?

Vaya...habéis llegado-una luz como de un reflector apunta a un hombre junto a una mujer, que estaban sobre una clase de altar.

Litch...-susurro el rubio menor mostrando un amargo y rabioso rictus en su rostro.

Pensar que unos simples humanos...llegaran hasta aquí y enfrentarme-dijo el brujo platinado sonriendo socarronamente, mirando a los presentes-bueno...dejemos de palabras y a pelear...

Este baja del altar de un solo salto y se acerca a los demas-pero me da pena pelear con ustedes y luego tener que matarlos...-dijo este fingiendo tristeza.

Shuzuru toma aspecto de brujo de los fines, lo cual sorprende al brujo Litch-¡Vaya, vaya...la reencarmacion de mi 1º hijo Shokei, el brujo de los fines!

Raven colocándose a la defensiva, con su hechizo de "Hell lesson" al lado de su hijo; Emma se aparta un lado mientras que su esposo invoca a una de sus escobas, mientras un lazo rojo brillante salia del anillo de la castaña se conectaba con el de su esposo dándole energía; Fausto traía a superficie del suelo muertos y esqueletos junto con su esposa, quien hacia el ritual de control (ya saben, los muñecos clavados en su brazo). Luu y Anise se preparaban para cualquier sorpresa.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento_-penso Clyo colocándose en guardia y mirando a su oponente.

Litch salta por los aires y se dirige a Luu, quien de inmediato reacciona dándole un golpe. Este lo esquiva y se prepara para atacar por la espalda.

Pero una navaja lo detiene y ve a Anise en forma humana; este responde con una sonrisa antes de contra atacarla con una esfera de energía...sin embargo.

Unas hebras de escoba lo detienen y lo hacen deshacerse. Por detrás, un fuerza hizo que lo azotara contra una pared.

Tu + la pared...-finalizo el rubio ojo topacio haciendo que este se azotara contra el muro.

Creo que...ya no es un juego-respondio Litch levantándose del suelo, mientras se quita su capa.

Hora de pelear-dijo seria la azabache menor preparada para propinarle un golpe, pero este desaparece y aparece por detrás de ella.

¡Cuidado!-exclamo Shuzuru alzando su hoz listo para atacarlo pero otra vez desaparece-_es muy rápido_

¡E-emma-san!-grito Clyo colocándose detrás de la castaña para dar 5 golpes consecutivos a el brujo malvado.

Detrás de este unas calaveras se avecinaban rápido y le dieron por ambos lados.

¿Eso es todo...?-pregunto antes de destrozar las calaveras y abalanzarse sobre la avariciosa ritualista.

¡Alejate de ella!-ordeno el esposo de esta antes de patear al brujo.

Obligame...desgraciado-provoco Litch antes de pisotear la cabeza de Ain, lo cual provoco una intensa rabia en el mayor de los Eliphas y mayor fuerza en su patada.

Luu y Clyo tomaron esa oportunidad para golpearle lo mas fuerte y rápido posible; hasta que ambas llegaran a los 100 e invocarán al hechizo de "Cinderella Fever".

Vaya que lindas...pero eso no significa que sea cordial con ustedes-un viento voltaico los deja a la mayoría en estado casi paralitico- conozco sus poderes...los he estado observando de hace mucho tiempo...y he visto sus vidas, pasados y..."Mágico"-desaparec para reaparecer al lado de Emma y Shion- y tu pasado...con el de Fausto, ¿una madre tratar como herramientas a sus hijos? eso si que...es único y esa soledad que veía en tu pecho...fue lo mas exquisito que pude sentir en años...Y tu aventura con tu "esposa" y esa niña...fue tan genial, que lastima que no lograste protegerlas de mi...las dejaste morir y me demostraste que eras, eres y seras "Inutil", fuiste uno de los primeros en morir.

El albino con recordarlo, sentía una energía oscura en su cabeza...como si _algo _o mas bien _alguien_ lo mirara de afuera hacia dentro lo cual hizo encorvar su postura un poco, era un dolor intenso en su pecho. ¿Emma y Luu...muertas y el no logro protegerlas ni luchar por salvarlas?

¡Shion!-llamo la esposa de este tratando de moverse, pero al ver que no podía se desespero.

_Mierda..._¡No lo escuches!-ordeno Fausto, ya que también sentía _algo_ raro en su psique.

Ra-rayos-jadeo Raven tratando se moverse sin exito alguno.

De repente a la castaña se le ocurre algo-¡Closet!...-de la nada, el brazalete de su muñeca destella y la viste un bello vestido de novia. Por la rabia que sentía, unas armas empezaron a disparar a todas partes sin control-¡C-closet!.

Dicho esto el vestido se convierte otra vez en brazalete y todos se libraron de la parálisis, quizás por el susto.

O al menos la mayoría...Shion seguía muy aturdido y sin recobrar la consciencia.

Onii-chan...-gimoteo Fausto, también algo aturdido.

¡Rayos...le esta destrozando el alma!-exclamo aterrado Shuzuru.

¿¡Que!?-Anise sabia que eso era malo.

De la nada Clyo aparece y embiste a Litch, dejándolo en el suelo y deshaciendo el hechizo-_Ya ha hecho muchos estragos en el..._

Aun que ya no seguía el hechizo, ya había dejado al menor de los Eliphas muy débil.

¡Shion, despierta!-pidio Emma tomándolo de los hombros.

_Yo...fui...una herramienta_-pensaba idamente el albino.

Su alma no responde a su voz...su mente y alma están desconectadas-dijo Fukuro-algo de impresión mayor tiene que traerlo de vuelta.

_¿De mayor impresión?_-cuestiono Clyo viendo como todos estaba yendo donde el afectado.

No Clyo-chan...-pidio el hijo del director mágico, temiendo que la niña tuviera _eso_ en mente.

¡Shion!-llamo la pelirroja a su "padre", esperando reacción alguna.

Onii-chan...-su hermano se le acerca muy débil, con ayuda de Ain se acerca a el-quizas...antes fuimos herramientas o muebles de nuestra madre, te abandono; y nos torturo a mi y a Onee-chan...pero ella ya no esta...ya todo paso...

_Debo hacerlo..._-penso Clyo aterrada, corrió donde el albino y los demas-Así es S-shion-san...usted no puede rendirse por eso, aun que todo eso ya ha pasado y no se puede revertir; ahora usted es feliz...piense en ello.

Tu mejor no hables...-interrumpio Litch observando todo desde lejos- ellos no confían en ti...

La maga roja azabache, traga saliva antes de proseguir-Pienselo...usted es feliz hoy en día...con Emma-san y Luu-san...¿Que hay de su familia?...

_No...Clyo-sama...¿Vas ha...?_-penso aterrado el bolso viendo como su dueña tiembla de nervios.

¿Que hay del futuro de su familia?...¿De su hija?...¿La Imooto de Anise y Luu-chan?-pregunto nerviosa Clyo.

_¿H-hija?_-pensaron Shion y su esposa.

¿Imooto?-preguntaron al aire Luu y su "Onee-chan".

En este futuro...ustedes tienen una hija...-la azabache se voltea a ver a los demas-ustedes tambien lo tienen...Ain-san, Fausto-san y Anise-san tambien...

¿Q-que?-prenguto nervioso Shuzuru-_¡NO lo hagas, sabes lo que pasara!_

¿Nosotros...?-Fausto y su esposa se miran entre si; y la gata se queda paralizada.

Por eso mismo...no deben rendirse ¿piensen en sus hijos? ganen por el amor que les tendran...- se acerca a al albino, la castaña y la maga roja-¿piense en su familia?...en su hija que la espera en casa...¡por el amor a ella y a su familia...No la abandone ni que caiga en esa oscura soledad!.

U-una hija...-murmuro Shion levantándose un poco-_¿Abandono?_

_No la dejaremos caer en esa soledad..._-pensaron Emma y Luu; ya que ambas sabían lo que era estar en la soledad y el abandono-¡jamas!

¡Eso jamas!...¡jamas la abandonariamos!-exclamo el albino aun débil, acompañado de su esposa e "hija".

Su alma y mente se están recuperando...-dijo Fausto sin tiendo su energía volver por completo o mayor parte.

Pero todavía no esta del todo-comento Raven frustrado.

No...no-murmuro el rubio menor-¡No Clyo-chan...no lo digas!

¿Que cosa?-pregunto Ain al pequeño rubio.

**_Continuara..._**

**_ya se...todavía no lo digo...pero esperen, no quiero que el cap sea muy largo  
_**

**_el próximo cap. la 2º parte y su identidad sera revelada  
_**

**_matta matta  
_**


	12. ¡Yo soy!

_**Aquí esta la 2º parte. **_

_**Ya se sabrá la verdad...por cierto: Ooc.  
**_

_**continuación...**  
_

Clyo corre hacia el albino abrazándolo por la espalda-¡Por favor...les suplico que ganen y regresen a casa!...¡No quiero que me _dejen_ sola!.

¿Eh?-Raven alzo las cejas, sorprendido.

Shion giro un poco su rostro para ver a la oji café cabizbaja sollozando-¿Tu...quien eres?

La azabache levanta su rostro para verle a los 3 con unos ojos llorosos y apresándolos con fuerza-...Soy tu hija, Clyo

En el salón todos callan de la impresión.¿Acaba de...decir que era la hija de Shion y Emma?

Una corriente de viento estático cruzo la columna de los mencionados.

N-no...puede ser-dijo Fausto casi sin habla.

Por favor...les pido que vuelvan-la azabache los abraza con mas fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse de ellos-los he estado esperando en casa...¡Regresen, onegai~!

¿T-tu eres nuestra hija?-pregunto Emma acercándose a Clyo, saliendo un poco de la impresión y mirándole el rostro.

¿Imooto-chan?-pregunto Luu.

H-hai...yo soy su hija, Clyo Eliphas Levi...-responde entre sollozos la morena, tomando algo de aire para proceguir-Ninguno de ustedes volvieron la noche de mi cumpleaños...mis primos, amigos y yo esperábamos que regresaran, pero ustedes, mis tíos ni Sieg volvieron...nadie regreso-respira hondo, aprentando sus ojos tratando de clarar su vista de las lagrimas-¡Por eso les pido que ganen y que regresen!...no queremos estar mas solos...¡No quiero...!

¡Clyo-chan!-exclamo el Eliphas oji lavanda. ¡Era su hija! ¿Como no lo noto? Hasta tenia...la apariencia de Emma y cabello negro como lo tenia el cuando niño.

¡Su alma y mente se están uniendo otra vez!-exclamo feliz Fausto mientras su esposa lo confirma con sus ojos.

Hai...pero -ante ese "pero" que dijo Shuzuru; Anise, Raven y Fausto se voltean a verlo.

Clyo con sofoco, afirmándose en la camisa del su padre y el hombro de Emma.

Clyo-chan...-murmura Emma.

En el ritual de viaje que Shuzu-kun y yo realizamos estaba incompleto...-jadeo la hechicera morena, mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar-yo estaria bien...con tal de seguir una regla sin importar que cosa sucediera..."No dejar que sepan que soy Clyo Eliphas Levi...su hija", pero como ya lo saben...ya no puedo seguir aqui-Clyo comenzo a apretar el abrazo de Shion y Emma la sustenia en pie, mientras al morena sentía un liquido correr en sus piernas y frente.-P-pero no se preocupen...ustedes, luchen para ganar...por favor háganlo por su futuro, yo los estaré esperando en casa para darles la "bienvenida"...-girando un poco su rostro para ver a Raven y a sus tíos-no solo yo, si no mis primos y mis amigos...Shuzu-kun y mis primos los esperan en mi casa...con impaciencia pero con una sonrisa-toda la sangre de la pequeña Eliphas corrió por la alfombra, llegando a manchar los zapatos de sus padres.

Al ver el liquido rojizo bajo sus pies de Shion y Emma se voltean a verla; para toparse con la chica de ropas teñidas en sangre y jadeante por el dolor. Anise y Luu contenian las lagrimas y tratando de soportar esa escena. Fausto solo quedo inmóvil junto Ain, oyendo ha su sobrina en ese estado agónico y sintiéndose horrible como esta la había tratado todo este tiempo; y Raven va al lado de su hijo, quien parecía retener la tristeza y angustia de ver a su amiga.

Clyo sollozo unas lagrimas-C-como hubiese deseado haberlos ayudado mas...y seguir a su lado, pero veo que ya no podre...gomene~...Otou-san, Okaa-chan...Onee-chan.

Clyo...-la voz de Shion mostraba determinación y fuerza; recuperando su energía-lo juro...juramos que volveremos...

¡Volveremos...Okaa-chan, Otou-san y tu Onee-chan volveran a casa!-Emma lo decía firme y con muchísima seguridad; soltando una que otra lagrima.

Yo...se que ganaran, confió en ustedes-Clyo junta sus manos en su pecho, apretando algo contra su pecho-venzanlo...estoy feliz de haberlos visto-mira a su madre, dándole una sonrisa tratando se hacerla sentir feliz, su sonrisa se borra y a duras energías desvió su vista a ver de forma despreciable al malvado rubio Litch.

De pronto la figura de la joven oji chocolate se esfuma lentamente; dejando solo un gran charco sanguinolento y un crudo silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por el sonido agudo de un metal golpeando el suelo.

El silbato...-dijo Shuzuru antes de tomar el dicho objeto y entregárselo tristemente a Emma.

Esta mira el silbato, manchado de sangre.

Sangre tanto de ella como de Shion.

Patético...-todos se voltean a ver al que dijo esas palabras, Litch.

¡Cállate!-Luu corrio a golpearle unos mortales golpes.

Eres un...bastardo-Raven, Ain y su esposo se avecindaron rápidamente; listos para propinarles unos furiosos ataques.

¡No nos rendiremos!-llenos de furia, Shion saca su escoba y se prepara para luchar. Con el hilo rojo que lo unía a Emma, le daba mas fuerza. mas aun sabiendo que tenia que luchar por su familia...su esposa, su hija Luu y...su pequeña Clyo.

* * *

En medio de Fool's town; el cual estaba en ruinas, destrozos y escombros.

En una casa de estructura casi hecha trizas, en el suelo se veía una figura de una niña recostada y muy herida.

Una morena con unos mechones albinos, que hacían que su cabello luciera un plomo, usando un vestido rosáceo desgarrado y sandalias desgastadas; su cuerpo muy débil, mas delgado que antes, y tembloroso mientras se abrazaba a si misma hecho ovillo, quizás por el frío.

Clyo Eliphas Levi.

Abriendo sus ojos marrones como el chocolate-¿estoy...muerta?-se preguntaba aterrada, mientras se tocaba la cabeza, el torso y las piernas. Sin embargo al levantarse tambaleante del suelo, se mira en un espejo, notando su cabello y su estado físico; lo que causa que unas lagrimas de miedo y pavor caigan de sus ojos amarrónados._  
_

¿Ahora que?-pregunta idamente la niña, mientras se recostaba otra vez en el suelo. En su mente, pareciera como si ella no hablara sino que alguien hablara por ella.

* * *

¡No te lo perdonamos!-Shion ataca usando su escoba con rabia, pero solo logrando destrozarle las prendas.

Litch detente...-una voz armoniosa pidió a lo lejos en el altar. Ayumu, baja del altar y se le acerca-Cariño...por favor detente...

¡No!-le da la espalda-...ahora si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer.

Pero...-el hombre desaparece, dejándola sola con los demás.

Todos se colocan a la defensiva, observando a la dama.

Sumimasen-suspira triste la oji verde, haciendo una reverencia antes de esfumarse.

Dejandolos solos, solos en ese castillo.

¡Maldicion!-exclamo el menor de los eliphas, dando un golpe a la pared. Todos lo miran con gran tristeza, a el y a Emma.

Y yo...que tanto la trataba de sospechosa-comento Fausto a aire arepentido de todo.

...-aun que no lo dijiese, la esposa de este se sentio mal por ver ese sacrificio.

Anise y la pelirroja se sentian internamente, tanto que no hablaban ni podian describirlo.

Shion...-Emma lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo, pero como ella estaba en las mismas condiciones no daba mucho consuelo.

¡Shion-san!...-llamo Shuzuru-¡Clyo-chan esta en Fool's town!

¿Qué?-pregunto Raven, sorprediendo a los demas se sorprenden; mucho mas el menor de los eliphas, la ex portadora de Echidna y la archimaga roja.

El ritual lo ejecutamos en Fool's town...por lo que si el ritual fallaba, regresara allá-respone el rubio menor, volviendo a su forma normal-pero...temo que halla "problemas"...

¿Problemas?, ¿Qué problemas?-Emma corrio tras el rubio menor, quien se dirigía afuera donde el pájaro gigante los esperaba.

**_Listo ya lo dijo..._**

**_ya esta...me salio muy prolongado, ejejjeje  
_**

**_pero no importa, le da la respuestas que deseaban  
_**

**_¿no?  
_**

**_ok...nos vemos en el next cap.  
_**

**_Matta matta~  
_**


	13. la verdad tras el secreto

_**Ya volví...ok me demoro mucho lo se, y bueno ya revele al identidad de Clyo.**_

_**Fue rápido, pero es que me comía la ansiedad...LOL  
**_

_**ok ya sigo...hice algunas especificaciones en los caps anteriores, cosas pequeñas...  
**_

_**continuemos.**  
_

¡Tsuba...vuela mas rápido!-ordeno impaciente Shuzuru. Tsuba solo gira su cabeza para darle su cara de *_si crees poder hacerlo mejor que yo, hazlo*_-B-bueno...sigue

Hijo calma...-trato de calmar Raven a su descendiente, sin mucho éxito.

No podemos calmarnos, no saben en lo que he metido a Clyo-responde el oji rojo, exasperandose-El ritual que realice es muy complejo y dañino...no se bien que cosas podremos encontrar al llegar a Fool's town.

¿A que te refieres?-Anise se le acerca al rubio menor cruzando su mirada con la de el de forma curiosa.

El bolso parlante, salta al lado de Luu- "El ritual: viajero, tablero de mesa" permite a una persona viajar de un lugar a otro o tiempo a otro; consta en viajar en ese túnel que usamos, el túnel kairós...

¿Es dcir el túnel en el que usamos para llegar a este tiempo?-pregunto Shion muy curioso y preocupado, cosa que solo su esposa podía sentir en el y en ella misma igual.

Hai...ese vórtice es como si se usara la expresión "Cruzar mar, tierra, fuego y dolor...por llegar a mi destino"-respondio el rubio menor, poniendo su rostro serio-El ritual del viajero consta en cruzar el mar, tierra, fuego y el dolor físico...

¿Es decir, cruzar esos obstáculos hasta cierto punto como un juego de mesa?-pregunta Ain al menor de los rubios-¿...pero?

El ritual no estaba del todo mejorado...-responde Fukuro como si hubiese leído la mente de la azabache-se supone que el "viajero" en el "juego" no debe revelar su identidad, ya que dejaría de ser un viajero jamas se le conoce...al revelar su identidad estableces un vinculo con el entorno...tu alma y mente debe de estar enfocado en las reglas del ritual/juego. No debes revelar tu identidad, no puedes establecer un vinculo con alguien del ritual y no detenerte.

Todos miraban al bolso, con curiosidad y luego miraron al rubio menor-al no estar completo, cualquier vinculo la podría hacer causado daño...como en esa aldea, en la que Clyo colapso por que empezó a "detener su viaje"...es decir, se tentaba en querer establecer un vinculo con ustedes...

Por suerte te proveyeran de esas gotas-advirtio el director oji topacio.

Pero lo peor es que...-comenzo el hijo del director a temblar- si el ritual no resulta...puede ocurrir..."cosas"

¿Que cosas?-pregunto Luu mirando al rubio menor de forma no muy agradable.

Al fallar el ritual...el "Viajero" sufre de un desequilibrio psimorfo-dijo muy asustado Shuzuru- si el ritual falla, la persona experimenta todos los obstáculos que tuvo que afrontar...

¿Te importaria ser mas claro?-pidio muy serio Shion, mientras que Emma lograba calmarlo un poco.

De hecho no era un ritual mio, fue uno viejo e incompleto...por lo que no se mucho de el-aviso algo nervioso el oji rubí-pero ese era un ritual negro...y si ella tuvo que evitar obstáculos como fuego, derrumbes y golpes...como "penitencia del juego" ella los sufrió antes de desvanecerse...y quizás por la absorción de energía...ya no sea la de antes...

¿Q-que quieres decir?-pregunto Emma muy angustiada, algo le decía que no era bueno lo que le esperaba.

...-el hijo de Raven solo mira detenidamente al padre de su amiga, como si con eso le dira la respuesta.

El albino pareció lograr captar el mensaje-No...-murmuro levantandose y mirando de frente al rubio menor-¿No me digas que...?

Hai...-respondio este tapando sus ojos con su cabello dorado-quizas...se haya vuelto una humana degradada.

Todos le miran con una mirada de sorpresa y horror puro.

Emma se le acerca a su esposo, quien cae de senton al suelo; Fausto y Ain solo quedan en blanco tratando de asimilarlo; la pelirroja y la gata quedan mudas sin poder hablar. Raven queda sin habla viendo como su hijo cae al piso ocultando su rostro.

¡P-pero Shuzu-san solo es una suposición!-exclamo nervioso el bolso-sabes que solo el 3,455555% de las veces puede ocurrir eso...

También era poco probable que cayeran en el hechizo destroza almas, pero lo hicieron-contrasto el rubio menor al bolso parlante.

¿Hechizo destroza alma?-pregunto Luu al oji rojo.

Es un hechizo hipnotico y manipulador...-respondio sombriamente el rubio oji rubí-...puede llegar a destruir la mente de la victima y borrar recuerdos; como casi lo hace con Shion-san, estaba apunto de borrarle los recuerdos alegres con Emma-san y Luu-san; y remarcar su corazón envenenado lo con los momentos amargos.

Shion siente un filoso dolor en su pecho...¿Olvidar los momentos felices?...¿con Emma y su "hija" Luu?

Lo se...pero igual puede que suceda...-antes que pudiera acabar de hablar el rubio menor, el menor de los Eliphas le agarra del cuello de la chamarra.

¿Cuanto falta para llegar?-pregunto muy serio el albino, mirando duramente al hijo de su colega.

* * *

Clyo estaba rondando Fool's town, donde Toto y Garlan la adoptaron después de que Shion y Emma desaparecieran

_Flashback_

_¿Toto-ojisan? -una Clyo de unos 6 años se le acerca._

_Toto, quien traia en su espalda a Garlan o como la morena solía llamarlo Garla-ojiisan, se da vuelta para verla-¿que ocurre?_

_¿Otou-san y Okaa-chan se querían mucho?-cuestiono la pequeña de ojos color chocolate como los de Emma y llenos de curiosidad._

_Claro...ellos lucharon por estar con el otro...-narraba el albino con gafas. Aun que siempre la Eliphas menor le preguntara lo mismo una y otra vez; esta jamas se cansaba de oír los relatos que contaba de sus aventuras, Echidna, como su padre fue el único en realiza la magia de la escoba y que Luu era una chica muy fuerte. E incluso le pedía que le contaran como se habían conocido su madre y su padre._

_Mis padres se amaban tanto...que romantico-pensaba sin dejar de sonreír y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción._

_¡Cuando grande, sere una gran maga...como Otou-san y ser una gran dama como Okaa-san!-exclamaba a los 4 vientos, sacando una gran sonrisa a el albino con gafas y al anciano.  
_

_Fin del flashback_

Todo era tan lindo...-murmuro la morena dándole la espalda al antes alegre Fool's town, la cual estaba hecha escombros y destrucción.

Ilusa...creíste que escaparias-una voz detrás de ella le arroja un collar y unos brazaletes oscuros, los cuales capturan a la niña con una corriente de voltaicos.

_N-no...Litch_-trataba de oponer fuerza, pero sentía que toda su fuerza fuese reducida.

Ahora...escúchame...-ordeno mientras un aura negra cubría el cuerpo de la pequeña. Litch sonreía al ver que su hechizo de rompe almas le iba a servir.

Entonces de pronto la niña y el brujo Litch desaparecen.

* * *

Quedan unos minutos para llegar-responde muy indiferentemente el rubio menor al albino, zafándose del agarre.

Por favor calmense- pidio o mas bien ordeno el director de escuela, separando a su amigo de su hijo.

Pero...-añadio Shuzuru dudoso-...Fool's town ya no es el lugar alegre que solía ser...ya no es el lugar donde ustedes crecieron.

Raven y Shion se giran a ver al joven brujo de los fines con una mirada de miedo. ¿Acaso...?

Fool's town se ha hecho ruinas-como si les leyera la mente, Fukuro les responde de inmediato.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Emma haciéndole soltar un quejido.

¿Emma?-el esposo de esta se le acerca-¿Que ocurre?

No se...-la castaña se levanta y se asoma a los bordes de la montura del ganso- tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a suceder.

El albino solo se tensa al oírlo, quizás Emma estaba experimentando lo que algunos llaman "intuición materna".

¿Shuzuru...llegamos?-pregunto la pelirroja quien miraba el horizonte una escena para nada bonito.

Hai..-responde Shuzuru apretando su puño.

Todos se acercan donde la pelirroja y lo que ven...

Tampoco les gusto, muchísimo menos a al eliphas menor ni al director de escuela.

Toda Fool's town estaba hecho escombros, en cenizas e inhabitable.

Todo lo que antes era sonrisas, color y mágico; ahora era ruinas, oscuridad y muerte.

El ave aterrizo en el suelo y todos bajaron a ver lo que antes era Fool's town. Solo se podía apreciar destrozos, cadáveres y dolor.

¿P-pero...que?-casi o logra articular Emma con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

* * *

¿Entendiste?-comenzo a decir Litch, mirando a la figura inconsciente de la niña y envolviéndola en esa aura negra por completo.

**_Muy bien...aquí esta..._**

**_no me salio muy bueno...pero  
_**

**_¿Que hizo Litch?  
_**

**_¿Clyo sigue viva?...¿Podre seguir con el fanfic?  
_**

**_Reviwenme...o comenten como se escriba...  
_**


	14. Lady Peace Holly Silvi

_**Bueno a continuar con todo...**_

_**con la acción, la pasión, el misterio y la...  
**_

_**Luu:¡Ya!  
**_

_**ok..ok,...gritona. Si voy rápido, avísenme y tratare de ir lento.  
**_

_**continuamos.  
**_

_¿En qué creo? _  
_En aquello que puedo ver. _  
_¿En qué creo? _  
_En lo que vive y respira. _  
_¿En qué creo? _  
_En mí._

* * *

¿Este...era Fool's town?-pregunta la pelirroja.

¡No, no puede ser!-nego el albino-¡No puede ser!...Si lo fuera ¿de donde viene la magia ahora?

El origen de la magia se ha cambiado a otra aldea en el sur-respondio Shuzuru, viendo los alrededores-¡¿Clyo-chan?!

De la nada, Tsuba empieza a graznar nerviosamente y aleteando sus alas; una cortina de humo envuelve al pájaro para mostrar a un polluelo de plumaje cafés y beige que apenas media un poco mas que una mano. Este comienza a trotar de un lado para otro hasta llegar a la pierna y tirotear del pantalón de Shuzuru; quien se agacha para agarrarlo con cuidado y animándolo en los brazos del bolso parlante

¡Tsuba, calma!-Fukuro envuelve al polluelo, y tratando de calmarlo-Vayan por Clyo-sama, yo me quedo con Tsuba...

¿Esa ave es mágica?-pregunto Raven a su hijo.

Hai...un ganso de Juno-respondio este a su padre.

¿Un ganso sangrado?-el joven oji rojo asiente ante la pregunta de Ain-_dicen que cuestan una fortuna conseguirlos..._

Jamas había visto a Tsuba tan alterado-comento Shuzuru-¡Separemonos a buscarla!

Hai-todos salen a diferentes direcciones.

Fukuro suspira preocupado-...Tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

En la vieja mansión de Litch.

En un salón de espera, una habitación de color vino y crema en la alfombra y paredes respectivamente; con un gran candelabro que colgaba del centro del techo.

Estaba lleno de unos sirvientes y guardias; semi-demonios, golems y/o demonios mismos.

Todos los sirvientes y guardas en orden "jerarquizado" sirviendo a la dama Ayumu quien estaba sentada mirando con sus verdes/ambarinos ojos la ventana; mostrando tristeza y sintiendo dolor.

Sentía el vacío en su pecho, sus hijos...ya no estaban con ella. Unas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras se abraza a si misma.

Ayumu...-esta levanta la vista y se a su esposo.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto indiferentemente.

Detrás de Litch, aparece una hermosa dama de unos 15 años muy desarrollada, ojos cafés y de unos cabellos plomo grisáceos que tocaba sus talones. Con un traje es de color negro, con blanco y rosa; mangas largas y con guantes blancos; un gran moño blanco en la espalda y medias largas y negras que cubrían sus largas piernas; dándole un estilo formal de una sirvienta.

¿Quien es?-le pregunto muy dura a su esposo. Esa no era una demonio, aunque tenia el aura de uno, no lo era-¿Es otra semi-demonio que has creado?-pregunto mirando a la otra dama a su lado, una rubia con ojos naranjados, Lady Profane.

No una cualquiera...-la semi-demonio se acerca a la mujer de Litch, quien se tropieza en el trayecto por el "peso extra" de su frente, pero se levanta de inmediato.

Lady Peace Holly Silvi...sirviendole-se presento la semi-demonio. La mujer con verla, quería abrazarla y besarle la cabeza.

_Se parece tanto a...mi hija Ένα_-penso con nostalgia la oji ambarino.

Ahora...¿Sabes que hacer?-Litch ve como su sirvienta asiente para luego desaparece-...Como detesto lidiar con los semi-demonios...

* * *

Shion corría en busca de esa pequeña, que resultaba ser su hija...de el y de Emma.

Todavía en su mente no cabía la idea que esa niña; quien les sorprendió en el pasado y los trajo hasta aquí...fuese su hija. Todavía no lograba asimilarlo.

Se sentía muy preocupado y horriblemente mal; es decir, con la frialdad que había tratado a la pequeña y sin contar la tunda que le dio en Fool's town en el pasado. Era...su hija, su familia...alguien que debía proteger...junto a Emma, él, Anise y Luu.

_Nuestra hija..._-penso el albino...¿feliz?. No sabia por que, pero desde que sabia de ella empezó a imaginarse _cosas_.

Como tenerla en brazos, Emma cocinando con ella, aprendiendo lo que a el le costaba entender con Anise o jugando con Luu...todo eso le hacia sentir ¿feliz?¿orgulloso?

¿Esto era lo que muchos llamaban "Paternidad"?

Gira en una esquina y ve a los demás juntándose.

¿La encontraron?-pregunto Fausto, recibiendo la negativa de todos.

el menor de los Eliphas pudo ver la angustia y preocupación en los ojos de su esposa e hijastra.

El director de escuela le coloca la mano en el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Calma Shion-san...ya veras que estará bien...después de todo es hija tuya y de Emma.

De pronto, en ese momento una carcajada- Humanos...que graciosos son-de la nada, una chica con un traje estilo de sirvienta morena/gris y ojos penetrantes marrones cae del cielo al suelo-Itai~...

¿Quien eres?-pregunto Luu poniéndose en guardia.

La joven semi-demonio se endereza mientras tose y se limpia disimuladamente-Mi nombre no os diré...gente como ustedes no merecen saber mi nombre...-dando una leve reverencia-pero podeis llamarme la semi-demonio Lady Peace Holly Silvi

Que apodo tan raro-burlo el mayor de los Eliphas a la chica, quien infló las mejillas molesta.

¡No se burlen de mi apodo!-chillo de forma infantil la sirvienta.

¡Baka!-Litch aparece sentado en un trono flotante, pero el insulto de no vino de el sino de una dama rubia oji anaranjados con el mismo traje que la semi-demonio Peace- Litch-ojisama te envió a matarlos y tu estas haciendo el ridículo...

Ignorando los insultos, la semi-demonio saca de la nada una espada negra dispuesta a luchar-¿Quien luchara conmigo?

Ain dando unos pasos adelantes desenvainando su sable. El esposo de esta , solo pide que ella tenga cuidado.

Bueno...humana ¡pelea!-la semi-demonio corre donde la esposa de Fausto, quien bloquea su ataque y la contraatacó pero la semi-demonio esquivo el ataque.

Que interesante...-murmuro risueña la dama junto al trono volador de Litch-...pelean contra "la rata profeta", la patética...

¿Que?-pregunto Shuzuru asustado mirando a la semi-demonio.

Lady Peace cae de senton al suelo cubriendo su dorso, ya que Ain de un solo corte destrozo parte de su uniforme. La joven solo se levanta algo tambaleante y jadeante; justo cuando Ain le iba a encajar su sable...algo impacto al suelo.

Una calavera. Una calavera roja en llamas.

¡Alto!-exclamo Shuzuru, sintiendo otra voz uniéndose a la de el.

Era él. El chico misterioso de la aldea anterior.

¿Ese fue la magia de la certeza absoluta?-pregunto Litch levantándose del trono y descendiendo al suelo-Eres la reencarnación de mi 3º hijo Zettai, brujo de la certeza.

El brujo absoluto solo vio a Lady Peace-¡...Todo lo que te haya dicho es mentira...No les hagas caso!

¡Callate!-le replico levantándose del suelo- No blasfemas el nombre de Litch-sama...el fue el único que me ha querido en este mundo ellos no mienten...mis únicos amigos fueron solamente Litch-sama y...

¡Te han lavado el cerebro!-exclamo Shuzuru, comprendiendo algo-¡No se quien eres, pero Litch puede borrar y manipular mentes!

¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamo Lady Profane.

De pronto un piar se oye a lo lejos junto con unos "¡Tsuba, quieto!". Fukuro perseguía al polluelo, quien parecía inquieto.

¿Que esta ocurriendo, chicos? ¿Donde esta...?-sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando vio a las semi-demonios, el brujo certero y al brujo Litch-¿Que paso?

Mucho embrollo-contesto Shion al bolso parlante preparando su escoba.

Solo que hay gente no deseada aqui-añadio Fausto yendo donde su esposa.

Fukuro y Tsuba ven a Lady Peace. El polluelo fue el 1º en acercarse a la semi-demonio, quien lo toma en sus manos y le acaricia la cabeza.

No lo lastimes-pidio la esposa de Shion al ver a la joven acariciar al polluelo.

No...-murmuro temeroso el hijo de Raven viendo esa escena-_Tsuba nunca se acerca a extraño...a menos que..._

Fukuro se abalanza a la semi-demonio, quien lo abraza con fuerza.

Oh...Fukuro-san, Tsuba -la servienta semi-demonio los abraza sonrientes-mis unicos amigos en este cruel mundo...

A Shuzuru se le activo su mente en un_ clic _y sus ojos se abrieron mas-¿C-clyo-chan?

¿Que?-pregunto sorprendido los demás, viendo mas detenidamente a Lady Peace. Abrazando a Fukuro y a Tsuba.

Iguales. Un reflejo de Emma.

¿Como sabes mi verdadero nombre, humano?-cotrainterrogo acercandose sigilosamente al rubio menor.

¿Eres tu, Clyo-chan?-Emma se le acerca y la toma de los hombros llorando.

Lady Peace se zafa del agarre de Emma-No me llame así...¡Nadie puede llamarme así!-se abalanza sobre Luu dispuesta a propinarle un golpe pero esta la bloquea y una maraña de paja envuelve a la semi-demonio. El albino sabio del oeste usa su escoba sanadora para deshacer todo daño en ella.

Ellos son tus padres...-comenzo a decir el brujo de la certeza-...ellos nunca te han odiado ¿Que ocurrio con esos bellos momentos de tu infancia? ¿Tus padre, hermanas, tíos...amigos?

Su rostro parecía relajarse y mostrar una sonrisa al ver aquellos bellos recuerdos-Otousan...Okaachan...Onee-san

Lady Profane corta la escoba, separando al padre de su hija-No os hagas caso...-la rubia le lanza un rayo oscuro a la morena-no les creas todos lo que viste fue solo una ilusión

¡¿Una ilusion?!-pregunto Clyo con rabia.

¿No lo recuerdas?...-la rubia sonrió toscamente-...ellos te abandonaron, se deshicieron de ti...te odiaron desde que naciste o incluso antes-regresa donde Litch-...tu padre era alguien sin corazón, tu madre una hipócrita; y tus hermanas, primos y tíos son crueles.

¡Callate!-exclamo Emma viendo como su hija absorbía todas esas palabras tomándola del brazo.

Malagradecida...-Litch mira a la azabache semi-demonio- de no ser por mi serias una humana degradada...eres y sera lo mas patético

**_continuara..._**

**_el siguiente cap hasta unos cuantos...  
_**

**_Lady Peace Holly Silvi estara con ustedes...  
_**


	15. Hora del plan b

_**OmG!**_

_**esto se esta poniendo muy...¿WTF?  
**_

_**no tengo mas reviews TT_TT...ya que sigo sin ellos.  
**_

_**Todos: ¬¬  
**_

_**Ejejejeje...em  
**_

_**sigamos...  
**_

Os felicito-burla Litch viendo a los mencionados-me habeis mostrado cuan patética es Clyo.

¡¿Como se atreve a humillarme de esta forma frente a Litch-sama?!-se levanta tambaleante Peace atacaba a los viajeros-¡Los matare a todos!

Profane se dispone a embestir a Ain, pero el esposo de esta la patea contra una muralla; Shuzuru y su padre tratan de arremeter contra Litch, pero en ese momento la rubia oji naranja se abalanza sobre Raven dispuesta a matarlo, sin embargo el hijo de este fue rápido y la ataco con su hoz; Shion evade todo ataque de la morena Peace pero si devolviendo los de la rubia. El brujo certero evade cada ataque de la morena.

Fukuro-san...Tsuba-chan...-una aura negra emana de las manos de Peace que toca a los mencionados. El bolso pierde su color beige y se cambia a un color azul-marino con parches de color grises; y sus ojos se tornan amarillos. El ganso, en cambio, rechaza esa aura oscura-_...Lo olvide, eres un ganso de Juno..._-El ganso solo corre donde su otro dueño, Shuzuru.

Peace-sama...¿que debo hacer?-pregunta Fukuro, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

Tu ataca a los que puedas...-respondio Lady Peace a Fukuro.

Dicho esto, el bolso mágico se abate contra el Raven, quien reacciono lo golpeo contra el suelo con su magia matemática. Shuzuru trataba de evadir los ataques de este y darle con su hoz.

¡Fukuro-san!-exclamo Emma, pero su grito fue callado cuando vio que Clyo, su hija, Lady Peace se acercaba a gran velocidad para apuñalarla.

Pero algo paso, el golpe jamas llego. La semi-demonio queda levitando en el aire mirándola fijamente a ella y a Shion.

¡Baka!-Fausto la patea con suma fuerza a Profane al tratar de abatir contra la esposa de este de nuevo.

¡Emma!-el albino va junto a la castaña, dispuesto a defender la. Pero se detuvo por las 2 simples razones que eran:

Era la Hija de el y Emma, conociendo a Emma no le perdonaría si la heria ni el se perdonaría; y la otra que no hacia nada mas que verlos a los dos.

¡Retirada!-exclama Profane, desapareciendo junto Litch y Fukuro-¡Peace Baka dije retirada!

¿Eh?-al ver que hacia reacciona-¡H-hai!_¿¡Q-que me pasa!?...¿por que no pude matarla fácilmente?_

¡No espera!-Shuzuru corrio dispuesto a agarrarle siquiera del brazo de esta, pero ya había desaparecido.

Hubo un silencio total y tenebroso que era solo interrumpido por la fuerte brisa. Hasta que...

Clyo-chan va a tener el cuerpo de Emma cuando crezca-penso en voz alta Fausto recibiendo unos coscorrones de su esposa y un puñetazo por parte de su hermano menor.

¡Eres un pervertido!-le riño el albino a su hermano. Primero Emma y ahora su hija ¡Por Dios!

_Sabia que esto sucedería..._-penso el brujo del absoluto soltando una gota de sudor tras su nuca.

¿Se puede saber por que nos sigues?-pregunto Fausto acercándose peligrosamente.

Por nada malo-respondio acomodandose la bufanda para cubrir parte de rostro.

¿Te conocemos?-pregunto la esposa de Fausto.

N-no creo-respondio algo intimidado por la mirada de la azabache ritualista-me tengo que ir...tengo que tratar de evitar que una desgracia ocurra-dándoles la espalda e irse rapido- Y también evitar ver esto...

¿Esto?-pregunto muy cansado Shuzuru.

¿Shuzu-chan...estas bien?-Raven toma el hombro de su hijo, pero de pronto un aura azul prusiano envolvió al rubio menor. Una aura fría y...mortal-¿¡Shuzuru!?

Es una etapa de adaptación...-una voz se oye por detrás de ellos. Todos quedan helados al oir de quien se trataba.

¡Clyo-chan!-la madre de esta fue la primera en reaccionar y correr a abrazarla; si embargo solo logro impactar el suelo.

¡E-emma!-Shion se dispone a ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

Unos graznidos los hacen ver al suelo; era Tsuba, quien sujetaba a duras penas un libro rosáceo con bordes morados oscuros.

E-es el diario de Clyo-chan-alcanza a murmurar el rubio menor afirmándose de un árbol, el cual con el simple tacto se marchito. Pero lo que dejo a todos sin habla fue la imagen de la niña: era Clyo con uno pequeños mechones albinos, que hacian que su cabello luciera un plomo, usando un vestido rosáceo desgarrado y sandalias desgastadas; su cuerpo muy débil, mas delgado que antes.

Veo...que es verdad-murmuro Anise viendo la proyeccion-te volviste una humana degradada.

Por favor...no cierren el diario, yo soy una proyección de mi diario-pidio la ilusión de la Eliphas menor-es urgente, es un mensaje que deje por si alguna razón yo no este aquí; Tsuba debe abrir mi diario y proyectarme...Shuzu-kun estas en la fase de adaptación del brujo de los fines. Como este es el poder de la muerte, tu alma esta consumiendo todo ser vivo...incluyese a si misma

No quiero ser la muerte en persona...no-susurro adolorido y lloroso el oji rojo. Pero su tristeza incremento cuando vio que su padre al leve tacto, sus manos se volvían huesos-Estaba al tanto del ritual y en lo que consta...quise hacer el ritual solo con seres depredadores...no quiero matar a otros...

Ese efecto sera pasajero...pero para que tu cuerpo y los demás no se vea afectados-la proyeccion saca de un bolsillo de su vestido un sobre pequeño, el cual Shuzuru abre. Del envoltorio se oyeron una palabras apenas audibles, un resplandor blanco hizo que el rubio recuperar su estado normal y el aura oscura se esfumara-Praline's blessing...Lily-san me las recito para en caso de emergencia cuando fuimos a investigar...

¡Espera!-interrumpio Shion-¿Como puedes estar aquí?Eres una proyección pero puedo sentir el alma de nues...-se travo la lengua, sintió algo en su corazón-nuestra hija

Es por que para que esto sirviera...tuve que dejar el 60% de mi esencia-respondio como si nada la azabache-Supongo que por eso fue mas fácil corromper mi alma...

¿Estas diciendo que eres el alma de Clyo-chan?-pregunto Shuzuru.

Hai...-la oji castaña Eliphas mira seriamente al rubio oji rojo-no me queda mucho tiempo de proyección...por lo que diré esto rápido...Yo soy aliada de Ayumu-sama

¡¿Qué?!¿La esposa de Litch?-todos miran choqueado al rubio menor y mirando aterrados a la azabache.

¡Ella no es el enemigo...es Litch!-contradice la morena a su compañero-ella es una victima mas...crean lo o no... -suspiro algo molesta y tratándose de calmar-...bueno ya me tengo que ir...quisiera explicar mejor esta situación...creo que van a desconfiar mas de mi...¡Ah! por cierto antes de irme...Shuzu-kun recuerda el plan "b" ya es hora de mas ayuda...-mira a los demás con una infantil e inocente sonrisa-Matta nee~ nano desu~

La proyección desaparece y el ganso pequeño lo cierra a duras fuerzas.

¿Con que el plan "b"?-repitio oji rubi claros cuestionándose.

Y~¿cual es el plan "b"?-pregunto Luu muy curiosa a Shuzuru.

Va a ser algo difícil...-respondio fatigado el rubio menor-para eso necesito que Shion-san y Otou-san me ayude a..."persuadir"

¿"Persuadir"?-pregunto muy confundido Shion.

¿Que debesmos hacer...hijo?-pregunto Raven acercándose a su hijo.

B-bueno...viajar otra vez al pasado-comenzo algo nervioso el oji rubi- y buscar a Zodia-sama; a Joshua-san y Rossetta-san...

¿¡Nani!?-exclamaron ambos hermanos Eliphas- _¿Tendria que traer al Rey de Skull eye, uno de los que trato de matar a Emma para conseguir el poder de Echidna?; ¿Y a una pareja, que consta de una princesa besucona y de un imbécil que le dice "fea" a esposas ajenas?_-pensaron desaireados el menor y el mayor de los Eliphas respectivamente.

Yo voy con ellos-se ofrecio Anise-Conociendo al tonto de Shion, quizás meta la pata.

¡Oye!-reacciono el nombrado.

Shion...por favor-pidio Emma y Luu al albino- ¿piensa en Clyo?

Ademas...-comenzo a hablar Ain a su esposo algo apenada-Q-quisiera conocer a nuestros hijos...b-bueno es lo por curiosidad...

Antes de que esta acabar de hablar, su esposo ya la abrazaba y la levantaba del suelo; para girar y girar de alegría por lo que dijo su esposa.

Bueno...¿que estamos esperando?-Raven, Anise y Shion se colocan juntos dentro de un circulo.

Bueno~...-Shuzuru saco de su bolsillo una tiza-preparense para viajar...

_**continuara**_

_**¿Aliada Clyo con Ayumu? Que sucede?  
**_

_**si quieren saber...dejen un review...que me siento abandonada TT_TT  
**_

_**pero bueno ya que...seguiré!  
**_

_**matta nee~  
**_


	16. Recuerdos de mi alma

_**Ok...**_

**_Va a haber algo de Ooc, AnisexZodia...y algo de misterio  
_**_**Shion:¬¬ no me digas *sarcasmo*  
**__**¡Bueno perdona!*puñetazo* ne-eh~ bueno hora de escribir**_

_**¡A continuar!  
**_

En las lejanías de Fool's town, el cielo era soleado y habían tantas flores en los alrededores. Se veía a un joven corre a gran velocidad.

Este joven, era el brujo del absoluto o certero.

Tenia un gran recorrido que dar, primero donde estaban los adultos del pasado y luego a un pueblo del norte apodado "Sanctus". Ignoraba el cansancio y el hambre; solo iría de ahí para allá y viceversa. Y después regresaría a su prisión, donde nadie lo esperaba, solamente esa helada indiferencia del entorno.

Todo afuera era tan diferente a lo que el veía en su punto de regreso; todo era colores, vida y alegría.

¿Por que...lo hacia?, ¿Quienes eran ellos?

Y lo mas crucial...¿Quien...era el? Ni el mismo lo sabia.

_Como quisiera recordar...al menos mi nombre y saber quienes son ellos, no solo sus nombres y vida...sino ¿si ellos le conocen?_-el muchacho se ajusta la bufanda, para correr mas rápido Pero...debo hacer esto...¿por que?, no importa lo que no pueda ver...sino con tal de verlos...pero ¿por que?...¿acaso los conozco?-unas lagrimas rebeldes caen de sus mejillas a su bufanda.

* * *

Déjame ver si entendí...-comenzó a hablar el Rey de Skull eye-¿Ustedes vienen del futuro a pedirme ayuda para evitar el apocalipsis?.

Hai...-respondió Raven recibiendo la penetrante mirada de su colega castaño. No parecía muy convencido que digamos.

Zodia...-Anise llamo la atención del rey oji azul-marino- estamos hablando en serio, el futuro esta en peligro, todas las persona

¡Incluso tu reino!-añadió Shion muy impaciente, no solo por que estaba frente a su nemesis sino por que tuvo que dejar a Emma y a Luu solas con su hermano y cuñada; y conociéndolos e incluyendo el hecho que un brujo que era mas sádico que su colega castaño estaba manipulando a su hija; se estaba impacientando.

...-el oji azul-marino parecía pensar un poco. Esto debía ser serio, si lo analizaba había cosas muy notorias: Anise jamas jugaría con el con algo así (yo: claro no juegan inner: cállate sucia!), Shion JAMÁS le pediría ayuda, Raven raras veces le pedía ayuda. Y ese niño que venia del futuro, le pareció conocido-¿Y tu eres...?

Quizás no me reconozca...yo soy Shuzuru-lo saluda formalmente.

Ah...sí te reconozco ahora-de la nada lo recuerda el castaña-eres mi ahijado...

El Eliphas mira fijamente al rubio mayor con una mirada indignada-¿Zodia ya sabia y a nosotros no cuentas?

Como reacción el director ríe algo nervioso-Etto...

Acepto...-respondió de la nada Zodia interrumpiendo la escena-acepto ir con ustedes

¡Yay~!-exclama feliz el rubio menor-Ahora solo falta Joshua-san y Rossetta-san...

* * *

En el horrible Fool's town del futuro...

Emma, Luu, Ain y Fausto estaban esperando a que los demás volvieran.

_¿Como les estaría yendo?_-se pregunto Emma preocupada, viendo como Luu juega con Tsuba

El silencio del lugar fue roto por la repentina aparición de la proyección del diario-¿Nani desu?

Todas dirigen sus ojos al que ha abierto el diario. Fausto

¿Ocurre algo, Fausto-oji-san?-pregunta la proyección.

¿No que solo aparecerás una vez?-contra pregunto el Eliphas mayor a su sobrina.

Ne-eh~ es que esto requiere energía y mucha fuerza...-respondió algo agotada-...como estoy ahora...apenas puedo aparecer...¿por que abrió el diario?...¿No estará husmeando? ¡Nano desu!

¡N-no...claro que no!-respondió nervioso al verse acorralado por las miradas desaprobadas de las féminas.

Clyo miro a su tío y sonrió creyendo comprender su razón-¿Queria saber si tengo paginas con mis primos?

Fausto asiente sin borrar su sonrisa, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de una apenada y sonrojada Ain.

¿Mi~...quieren que les hable de Miyo-Ane Ane y Fausto II-Ani Ani?-pregunto sonriente la proyección.

¿Son 2?-pregunto Ain sorprendida.

Mellizos...-respondió Clyo, viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus tíos y como estos casi les da un ataque-Mmm...no los recuerdo bien, hace mas de 2 años que no los veo...pero recuerdo poco, Ane-Ane es mi prima, se parece mucho a Ain-obasan... solia actuar como la mayor, a pesar de que Ani Ani es el mayor...-ríe por lo bajo-recuerdo que ella era muy dependiente de Ani Ani...pero tiene un carácter fuerte, no se de donde lo saco...

Ain solo desvía la mirada apenada-¿Y Fausto II?

El es Ani-Ani, es igual a Fausto-ojisan...solo que no es "pervertido" como dice Otousan-dijo esta inocentemente y confusa, ya que aparentemente no sabia el significado de "pervertido"- es muy dulce y calmado...¡Siempre jugaba con Ane-Ane y conmigo antes!...es el mejor primo que existe...

¡Eso es mentira!-todos se dan vuelta y ven a Shuzuru, Anise, Raven, Shion, Zodia, Joshua y a Rossetta.

¿Como que mentira?-pregunto Clyo al rubio menor indignada.

¡Con ustedes el era dulce...pero conmigo y Eliot-kun...el era una bestia!-exclamo aterrado el oji rojo-¡Hasta tengo 3 cicatrices que me dijo a los 8 años!

¿Eliot-kun?-dudo Luu.

Chicos...por favor calma-interrumpió Raven en medio de la discusión de los menores-no deben discutir frente a los demás...

Oh...Zodia-sama, Rossetta-san y Joshua-san- Clyo mira a los recién llegados-un gusto verlos otra vez...s-soy Clyo Eliphas Levi-se reverencia y se presenta muy apenada-_Aun no me acostumbro a presentarme..._

Hola...¿Eres la hija de Shion y Emma?-pregunta Rosseta saludándola.

Etto...mas o menos-se pone nerviosa la proyección-soy una proyección espiritual de ella...

Un gusto de conocerte...-dijo Zodia dándole una sonrisa. Aun que no tenga buena relación con Shion no significa que sea descortés-Se pareces a Emma-san

Joshua se le acerca a saludarla y la mira detalladamente, cosa que le puso algo nerviosa. Pero Shion temía saber que sucedería y rezaba mentalmente por que no pasara.

-Eres fea

¡¿Nani?!-exclamo Clyo comenzando a llorar.

¡No es verdad, Clyo-chan es la niña mas linda que he conocido!-defiende Shuzuru, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte del albino y la mirada picara de su padre junto unos leves codazos diciendo "con que...Clyo-chan".

Joshua...-pidió la esposa.

Pero si es la verdad...se parece a la fea de su madre y a su padre-se justifico el peli azul ante la rubia.

¡Mi Emma ni mi hija son fea!-defendió Shion, quien era sujetado por su esposa, la pelirroja ya que este empieza a tentarse a usar su escoba contra el triocular.

Este va a ser una larga aventura...-comento Anise bebiendo una taza de té.

Tu lo has dicho...-concordó Zodia bebiendo con esta.

Por cierto...a esa pregunta-la gata capta la atención total del castaño- mi respuesta es "Hai".

El resto estaba tan metido en detener al Eliphas menor de hacer alguna locura, que ni se dieron cuenta de que Zodia le tomo la garra a su "prometida"

* * *

Lady Peace flotaba en el aire dentro del castillo de Litch, mientras su mente estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Que me paso?_-se preguntaba esta miles de veces.

_Flash back..._

_¡Fukuro-san!-exclamo Emma, pero su grito fue callado cuando vio que Clyo, su hija, Lady Peace se acercaba a gran velocidad para apuñalarla._

_Pero algo paso, el golpe jamas llego. La semi-demonio queda levitando en el aire mirándola fijamente a ella y a Shion._

_de repente unas imágenes cruzan por su psique..._

_era Emma y Clyo cocinando, están otras personas ahí, pero la imagen se focalizaba en esa; y Shion revolviendole el cabello.  
_

_Cuando un "Peace Baka vamonos" le saco de su psique, se fue.  
_

_Fin flash back  
_

¡Peace!-Profane acabo golpeándole la cabeza- Ayumu-sama te esta llamando...

¡Oh...etto...hai!-desaparece la semi-demonio.

Pronto me desharé de ella...-susurro alegre la rubia.

**_continuara..._**

**_ahora se pondrá mas animoso!_**

**_y luego a buscar a los otros!  
_**

**_Luu: vas a meter todo el elenco?  
_**

**_no..esos serán todos...yo me refiero a los otros "otros"_**

**_Emma: eh?  
_**

**_Jijijiji Matta nee~  
_**


	17. Ayumu Bezkraen

**_aquí sigo...he tenido problemas por eso tardo un poco...y mis altibajos emocionales_**

**_Zodia:vamos a seguir? mas rápido y menos tiempo estoy cerca de Shion...  
_****_Ok...ok...ok  
_****_Sigamos...  
_**

Tsuba, en su forma gigante volaba a lo largo del cielo cargando a los hechiceros, de nuevo hacia en castillo del brujo platino. Shuzuru y Clyo explicaban mas a fondo las cosas, sin omisiones, secretos ni nada a todos y mas aun a los nuevos llegados.

La leyenda de los 6 brujos legendarios...-Zodia se sienta en el suelo, muy interesado-Va a ser una aventura temeraria...

Pero hay que tener cuidado...-advirtio el rubio oji rojo a su padrino-muchas personas los buscan...por la avaricia y el deseo de poder.

Por la recompensa de €10,000,000 por la cabeza de ellos-la proyeccion de Clyo seguía en pie algo pálida, viendo como su tío trataba de que su esposa no empezara a babear por el dinero.

Parece que Litch quiere deshacerse de ellos a toda costa-comento Fausto.

Eso parece...cerdito-concordo Joshua recibiendo la atención de su esposa.

¡Pero nosotros vamos a ganar!-exclamo alegre Luu.

Hm...-Clyo parecia muy pálida lo cual Emma logro notar.

Estas pálida...¿estas bien?-pregunto la castaña a la proyección, lo cual hace que el albino llamara la atención.

H-hai...-respondio muy cansada la imagen- ¿podrian cerrar el diario, onegai?...estoy cansada...

Claro-Emma toma el diario y con cuidado lo cierra; haciendo que la imagen desapareciera.

Hay tantas cosas nuevas ahora...-suspiro Shuzuru.

¡Dinos por favor...!-Emma se le acerca al niño-¿Que cosas nuevas?

* * *

Lady Peace recorría el gran pasillo para llegar donde Ayumu, cuando siente un dolor en el pecho.

Peace-chan...-la nombrada se da vuelta y ve a Fukuro.

Tr-tranquilo estoy bien...-trato de continuar la azabache.

Mentira...-murmuro molesto el bolso.

Después de una larga caminata, entran al gran salón donde ven a la dama sentada en un trono.

¿Nos llamo, Ayumu-sama? - se reverencia la azabache semi-demonio.

...solo quería saber ¿como ha sido la estancia tuya y de Fukuro-kun?-pregunto mostrando por 1º vez vista una sonrisa.

¿Eh?-...etto buena creo-dijo muy ruborizada Peace, la belleza de Ayumu intimidaba y apenaba a la sirvienta; y Fukuro se ponía a babear a ver a la dama.

No se preocupen...por cierto ¿Os importaria llamarme...Okaasan?-pidio nostalgica la dama.

Etto...-medito algo indecisa la chica.

¡Hai desu~!-exclamo el bolso.

No puedo...no se por que...pero no-respondio la azabache, recibiendo unas palmadas en la espalda de parte de la dama.

No te preocupes...-le calmo algo angustiada la dama.

Es que...siento que algo no anda bien-respondio en voz baja.

Hm..._me temía que esto pasara_-penso algo molesta la dama-ahora pueden irse...digan a Litch que volveré en unos minutos.

Hai Ayumu-sama...-la joven Peace y Fukuro se retiraron dejando a la dama quien sale fuera de la mansión.

_Debo hacerlo..._-la dama silba y un pegaso desciende, relinchando y luciendo su bello pelaje negro con su melena blanca; para montarse sobre el corcel.

* * *

Entonces...-Shion medita un poco y comienza a hablar-Luu-chan se casara a los 18 años con Musashi...

Shuzuru asiente viendo como el albino pone una cara de "padre celoso", Emma solo sonríe ya que se lo suponía por que esos 2 siempre fueron amigos que se llevaban bien, a su forma. La pelirroja solo se ruboriza desviando la mirada.

¡Wow se lo tomo bien!-el rubio se asombro por ver como el Eliphas menor solo suspira resignado calmándose un poco- Y yo creí que se enojaría como cuando Anise-sama se caso con Zodia.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió a todos.

Al albino, la castaña y a la pelirroja; la noticia le cayo sobre ellos como balde de agua helada.

Varios estaban con una expresión de "¿Sorpresa?" y "Van a rodar cabezas"; Raven voltea su rostro para ver los rostros de la gata y el rey...parecían un arcoiris.

¿¡Qué!?-el grito del mago de la escoba se hizo sonar hasta la luna (mala suerte que Oz no pueda presenciarlo ni Echidna xD)

S-shion calmate-empezo a pedir Emma algo sorprendida de lo revelado.

¡Eres un enfermo, depravado...!-Raven y Fausto lo sujetaban bien para que no matara a su futuro "cuñado" (Anise es su Onee-chan), haciendo que este solo lo insultara y le gritara groserías.

¡Vamos experto en escobas, tarde o temprano tendrás que ser tío!-comento Joshua con la intención de "calmar"-Mejor que tener sobrinos por parte de tu cerdito hermano y su esposa fea

¿Disculpa?-Fausto al oír la blasfemia contra su esposa, saca sus cráneos y prepara para aniquilar al peliazul.

Solo dije la verdad cerdito sordo...-el triocular abre el cierre de su boca, mostrando unos filosos dientes y sacando un arma de fuego.

Fausto/Joshua...-la ritualista y la ex reina detiene a sus respectivos esposos-Recuerden que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que pelear...

-Y por lo que veo no hacen nada mas que jugar...

Todos se giran hacia el origen de esa voz, vieron como Ayumu baja de aquel corcel hasta la montura del ave gigante.

¿Quien es ella?...-Pregunto Joshua.

Es Ayumu...la esposa de Litch-Shuzuru le contesto mientras se colocaba a la defensiva.

Es muy fea...-Rossetta le pidió a Joshua que no continuara.

Hm...-la dama platinada solo sonríe por el comentario-que gracioso es usted...

Muchos quedan asombrado por la reacción de la dama.

¿Que quiere?-Luu se preparaba para atacar.

Parece que habéis buscado mas ayuda...-comenta agraciada cuando ve al peliazul, la rubia y al rey castaño poniéndose a la defensiva; se acuclilla frente de la pelirroja-No es necesario pelear...no quiero usar la violencia solo vengo por una cosa...

La dama se levanta y se acerca a Emma-¿Podria entregarme ese diario?

No...-la ex portadora de Echidna aprieta el diario fuertemente contra su pecho.

¡Alejate de ella!-Shion abraza a la castaña con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro blande amenazante su escoba.

¡Por favor...entreguen el diario...!-pidio algo fastidiada Ayumu, viendo como no cooperaban-bueno...si no quieren hacerlo a las buenas...¡a la fuerza sera!-de la nada una cortina dorada hace aparecer un arma, una Beretta M9 para ser mas preciso.

Veo que Clyo se equivoco...-Shuzuru se transformo en brujo alzando su hoz de forma amenazante-¡Usted es como Litch!

En un movimiento rápido, una bala reboto contra la hoz y aniquiló al corcel azabache.

¿Una bala?, mejor dicho una calavera...

¡Que tenemos aquí!-otro intruso aborda a la ave, el brujo del absoluto-La bruja platinada, Ayumu Bezkraen...no podrás huir...

La magia del absolutismo...capaz de matar sin fallo, matar de forma directa o indirecta siempre con la muerte al final-Ayumu susurro viendo al joven.

¡No te daremos el diario!-exclamo Luu lista para propinarle un golpe, pero e ataque fallo haciendo que la pelirroja se fuera al borde de la montura.

¡Luu!-Shion trata de usar su escoba para sujetar a la maga roja.

Zodia, al ver que la dama se acercaba donde la castaña y la gata, prepara su puño Dark Rocket Shoot para arremeter contra la bruja.

¡No Zodia!-la gata lo detuvo-si lo haces, todos nos caeremos.

_¡Rayos!_-el castaño detuvo su ataque, aun estaban en el aire sobre Tsuba; si usaba un ataque de esa magnitud podría ocasionar que el ave cayera en picada.

El triocular fue besado por su esposa, haciendo que este cambiara de vestimentas y abriéndose el cierre del borde de la boca para sacar unas pistolas-¡Hora de pelear~!

La dama esquivo los disparos de Joshua y los ataques de Raven.

Emma, alejase...-pidio Rossetta, quien beso uno de sus brazos para intensificar su fuerza.

¡Ayumu-sama!-De la nada una jadeante y herida semi-demonio aparece junto un bolso parlante casi hecho harapos.

¡Clyo-chan!-Emma se acerca a la chica, quien evade a la castaña.

_¿Clyo?_-el rey y la pareja de Joshua y Rossetta quedaron pasmados viendo a la muchacha semi-demonio. ¿Esa semi-demonio...era la dulce y adorable niña del diario?

El brujo certero solo observo a la joven, quien no le presto mucha atencion-_pobre...Clyo-chan..._

¿Que paso?-pregunto Ayumu.

Litch esta muy molesto...exige verla-respondio Peace.

Esta tan molesto que esta torturando a los sirvientes-rio adolorido Fukuro a lado de la joven.

¡¿Litch te hizo eso?!-exclamaron muy molestos los oji rojos.

Maldito...-murmuro muy molesto el albino Eliphas. Juraba que lo mataría...¡lo haria!

¡Ese es mi diario!-Peace le arrebata el diario a su madre.

Peace...muchas gracias-agradecio la dama sonriente-me has ahorrado tiempo...

Clyo entreganos tu diario...-ordeno el brujo certero cortesmente pero muy firme a la vez.

¿Por que deberia de darselo a unos extraños?-cuestiono Clyo muy enojada.

Vamonos antes que Litch mate a alguien...-Fukuro desaparecio junto la semi-demonio.

Adios...y perdonen lo sucedido-Ayumu se reverencia ante los demas y desaparece.

El albino cae de senton al suelo, maldiciendo entre dientes...¿Ahora...eramos extraños para ella?

Litch...juro que acabare contigo...-mascullo entre dientes el menor de los Eliphas, cuando unos brazos lo rodearon junto unos leves sollozas. Al voltearse, sus ojos lavandas solo captaron unos ordes achocolatados y otros cobrizos cristalinos...

Era Emma, quien sollozaba es el hombro de su esposo por la impotencia junto con Luu.

Nosotros...todos nosotros vamos a vencerlo-musito Emma angustiosamente pero a la ves firme.

* * *

Ya en la mansion del brujo Litch, este se veia indiferente pero a su alrededor se veia sirvientes en el suelo.

Muertos, agonicos, heridos...pero todo por la misma persona.

Diganme...¿Donde se fue...?-pregunto muy impaciente el rubio brujo, por estar desperdiciando energía contra sus sirvientes.

Estoy aquí...-el brujo sonrio feliz a voltearse y ver a su esposa, seguido por la eliphas y el bolso parlante de esta.

¿Donde te fuiste?...estuve muy preocupado...-Litch se acerco rapido, pero no de forma amenazante a su esposa.

Fui a dar una vuelta...-respondia Ayumu desviando la mirada-pero que te preocupes no te da derecho de atacar a los sirvientes...menos con Peace y Fukuro.

Me dan lo mismo...-dijo el brujo platinado viendo a los nombrados con una escalofriante desprecio y fastidio.

_Litch-kun...como has cambiado_-penso Ayumu antes de pedir permiso e irse a su salon con sus seguidores.

Clyo-san...te quiero dar un regalo y a Fukuro...-llamo la castaña oji ambar llamando la antencion a los mencionados.

**_continuara..._**

**_supongo que tienen dudas_**

**_¿por que Litch quiere matarlos a todos?_**

**_¿por que Ayumu busca el diario de Clyo?_**

**_¡ayumu es mala o buena!_**

**_lo veremos en el siguiente cap._**

**_matta nee~_**


	18. Siempre me he opuesto

**_Hora de las revelaciones...quizás me demore..._**

**_los secretos y todo sera explicado. Ooc, __Oc __y__ drama._**

Vaya...si que hay un gran rollo aquí-comento Joshua.

Pero...¿por que esta ocurriendo esto?-se pregunto la esposa del triocular.

Algo tuvo que haber ocasionado el despertar de Litch-el rubio menor meditaba-y lo crucial...¿Que hacer ellos en este mundo?

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Shion.

Es decir, abandonar su mundo de reinado e inmortalidad para llegar a este mundo ¿por que?-argumento el hijo de Raven.

Tienes razón...-murmuro Fausto meditando un poco.

¡Rayos!-exclamo Luu mientras se alborotaba los cabellos.

Shion...-el director mágico llamo al albino-creo que deberías ver a Emma...

El albino rápidamente se voltea a ver a la castaña, quien estaba sentada con las piernas traídas hacia sí ocultando su rostro.

¿Que ocurre Emma?...-Emma se sorprendió ante la repentina presencia de su esposo.

No, no es nada...-respondio la oji café mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas rápidamente, pero una mano se le había adelantado. La mano de Shion.

Calma...todo va ha pasar-decia al Shion mientras rodea a su esposa con sus brazos dándole algo de tranquilidad.

¿Crees que debamos decirles que quedan 5 minutos antes de llegar?-pregunto Raven a la prometido de Zodia.

No, eso arruinaría el momento-contesto la gata muy tranquila viendo a los 2.

Solo espero que este bien...-murmuro muy preocupado Shuzuru.

* * *

¿Entendieron?...-pregunto Ayumu a la semi-demonio y al bolso- Distraiganlos y yo iré hacia ellos...

Hai...-respondieron unidos Peace y Fukuro.

Bien...-la dama mira por el vitral y divisa a un ganso gigante volando-ya es hora...

Peace y Fukuro desaparecen para aparecer en la entrada

* * *

Que lugar tan viejo...-comento Joshua viendo las paredes del lugar, las cuales estaban descoloridas y muy desmoronado.

Parece un lugar abandonado-añadió Rossetta mientras mira como Luu camina con cuidado por los huecos en el suelo de madera.

Luu ten cuidado...-advitio la gata a su hermana menor.

¡ Deberían!-todos miran al techo, donde ven al bolso colgado del candelabro y a la chica semi-demonio levitando.

Veo que han llegado...-Ayumu aparece tras una puerta cargando con sigo el diario de Clyo.

Nos estaban esperando-Zodia sube su guardia.

Voy a divertirme...-Fukuro sonríe toscamente bajando a brincos.

Entonces...nos divertiremos Fukuro-san...-murmuro Peace apareciendo a lado de Luu.

Acabaremos contigo y con Litch-antes de que Raven pudiera atacarle, una azabache se puso en medio deteniendo el ataque.

¡¿Como osan ustedes a atacar a Ayumu-sama?!-la semi-demonio se dispone a pelear, observando a sus objetivos y deteniéndose en Shion, Emma, Luu y Anise-¡A pelear!...-Peace una una energía potente y oprime a todos en el suelo.

Shion...-Emma se aferra fuertemente de su esposo, como este de ella tratando de protegerla. No solo ellos, todos estaban protegiendose o aferrandose de su respectiva pareja, Rossetta de Joshua, Ain de Fausto y Anise de Zodia; aun que Shuzuru se aferraba de su padre y Luu de Emma.

La energía se detuvo, dejando ver a una Peace muy confundida-¿Por que?...¡¿por que se protegen unos a otros?-los mira con un poco de angustia- ¿Eso...es ser una familia?

Clyo...-el albino miraba los ojos de su hija, ls cuales eran marrones pero algo claros como si fuera un toque lavanda cristalinos por las lagrimas.

Ayumu saca bajo de la falda de su vestido la escopeta y con una mano libre abre el diario a leer unas paginas para después arrancarlas.

¿Que estas haciendo?-exclamo furioso Shuzuru blandiendo su hoz.

Algo que debí hacer hace mucho...-la dama arroja el diario sin paginas a suelo mientras amuñaba las hojas en su mano y colocarlo dentro del arma-¡Peace...Sayonara!

Pero de la nada, un as de luz platinado atraviesa el pecho de una muy asombrada Peace, quien caía lentamente al suelo.

¿¡Clyo!?-toda la mansión se lleno por el grito de Emma.

No se alarme...-pidio Ayumu muy sombría bajando su arma.

Están cargadas con las paginas del diario de Clyo...-la sonrisa de Fukuro aumento al ver como Clyo se levantaba del suelo, pero su aspecto cambio de golpe como la proyección del diario. Una humana degradada.

Yo jamas quise que todo esto pasara-la dama deja caer su arma y cae de rodillas mientras cubría su sollozante rostro con sus manos-Yo...solo quería...estar con...él

En el salón solo se oían los sollozos de la dama, Raven fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse a la dama y ofrecerle un pañuelo.

¿Entonces...usted no es mala?-pregunto Luu muy sorprendida.

Claro que no lo es...-respondió Fukuro mientras arrastraba a Clyo por el suelo ya en su forma infantil.

¡¿Que estas haciendo? no la arrastres!-le grito Shion al bolso parlante mientras Emma toma en brazos a la niña. No pesaba tanto como creía.

Expliquenos...-Zodia se acerca a la dama sin intimidara-¿Que ocurre? ¿Que ocasiono esto?

Fue...un capricho mio-respondió Ayumu muy angustiada.

¿Capricho?-pregunto Ain.

Eso paso mas o menos hace 20 años...-comenzó la dama un poco mas calmada.

_Flash back/P.O.V de Ayumu._

_Eramos yo y Litch que reinabamos en el reino de Zeruko. No solo nosotros, sino nuestros 6 hijos..._

_Los brujos legendarios. En Zeruko, todo era armonía, alegría e inimaginable; siempre se podría crear vida, hacer que ocurra lo poco probable, que se cumpliera los deseos, cambiar las cosas, arrebatar vida y/o devolvérsela. Litch y yo veíamos a los de su mundo con admiración, como se adquiere poder la gente, logrando mejorar y ser quien lo obtuviera en la vida._

_Pero todo cambio cuando los vi. Shion, Emma, Luu y Anise._

_¿No son asombrosos?-pregunte alegre a mi familia._

_Increíble__-dijo Litch mirándome con esos ojos negros/azulados cautivadores._

_Mire a mis hijos, quienes compartían mi pensamiento. Eran increíbles, la fuerza del amor en carne y hueso; luchando contra cualquier oponente._

_Mire mis manos y pensé algo genial._

_¿Y si...fuéramos a verlos?-pregunte en voz alta._

_Todos me miraron sorprendidos-¿por que no?...sabemos hechizos y tenemos los poderes para hacerlo._

_Pero Okaasama...-empezó mi hija mayor mostrándose insegura-¿Sabes cuanto tardan en finalizar el ritual?_

_De hecho...podemos hacerlo-el menor de los varones respondió con su voz ronca-recuerda que aquí el tiempo pasa 300 veces mas rápido que allá...en lugar de 142 años, serian unos 12 semanas..._

_Ante lo que dijo mi hijo, salte de alegría abrazando y besando a mi esposo._

_Era un ritual complejo, era el que usaron este de para viajar aquí, pero el original antes de ser modificado. Para materializarnos en el mundo mortal, debíamos ocupar lugares y ser sellados allí por cierto tiempo. Mis hijos escogieron islas vírgenes para no causar estragos a personas, Litch y yo tomamos lugares diferentes; Litch y yo escogimos cuerpos celestes._

_El ritual salio bien, sin embargo...en el lugar en el que yo me selle fue destruido, matandome en el proceso. Ante esto, Litch se consumido en el dolor, mis hijos se sumían en la tristeza. Al menos se que...ellos alcanzaron a vivir una vida terrenal. _

_Por ello, Litch se distancia de nuestros hijos y por ello ellos no pudieron consolarlo ni calmar su rabia; el comenzó a odiar a la humanidad, en especial al saber lo que causo mi muerte...Jurando venganza, trato de reunir poder y matar mucha gente junto a los 6 brujos legendarios. No obstante ellos no quisieron ayudar a su padre con su venganza, Litch estaba volviéndose paranoico y retorcido a tal punto que...los mato uno por uno, sin piedad ni compasión. Pero no contó que nuestra hija mayor desarrollara su poder del renacer y de ahí nació la leyenda; muchos mintieron agregando lo de "hace miles de años..." esos fueron textos de hechiceros que dicen haber visto visiones. No son años terrenales, sino años alternos nuestros...seria hace 5 años..._

_Fin del flash back/fin del P.O.V de Ayumu._

Un silencio aterrador ahogaba a los hechiceros y 3 sabios del oeste. ¿Sus...hijos, asesinados por su propio padre?

Padre desnaturalizado...-murmuro muy furiosa Raven mientras su hijo trata de calmarlo.

Un cerdo desgraciado-añadió Joshua.

Demente-Ain mascullo entre dientes.

Es un enfermo sin escrúpulos-concluyo Rossetta.

¿Nos admiras?-pregunto alegre Luu tironeando de la manga a la dama platinada.

Espera...-Emma se acerco a la dama-si usted ha muerto...¿C-como puede estar aquí?

Simple...Litch uso un ritual de resucitaron por medio de sacrificios-respondio Ayumu muy acongojada-mis hijos mas 11 cuerpos...

Pero...-Fukuro dio unos brincos hasta el hombro de Rossetta y estar a la vista de todos-¿En que lugar fueron sellados Litch y usted? ¿Como fue destruido todo un lugar? y mas importante ¿Quienes lo destruyeron?

Bueno...-comenzó algo nerviosa la dama-Litch se sello en el sol...y yo...

¿¡No me diga que...!?-exclamo Zodia que parecía sorprendido.

Hai...fui sellada en la Luna, en la presunta cabeza de Echidna-respondió sobriamente.

Emma, Shion, Luu y Anise callaron mientras los demás quedaron en blanco.

¿N-nosotros...?-Shion apenas podia articular palabras algunas. Fueron ellos quienes mataron a Ayumu.

Gomenasai...-Emma se reverencio ante la dama.

Emma...-el albino bajo la mirada.

Pero algo les levanto el mentón, el cañón de una escopeta. De una forma gentil, Ayumu besa la frente de Shion y de Emma-No les guardo rencor...es mas, fue un gusto verles pelear por la vida y el amor...Arigato...

Clyo-chan...-la voz del rubio menor hizo que todos voltearan a ver a una pequeña albina sentada mientras se frotaba los ojitos, de una mezcla materna con paterna. Marron y lavanda.

¡Clyo-chan!-Emma se levanta rápidamente para abrazar a la niña contra su pecho-¡me alegro tanto que estés bien...!

La pequeña trato de separarse un poco de su madre-Okaachan...

¡Imooto!-la pelirroja salta de la nada y le abraza mas fuerte aun que Emma.

¡Luu, no tan fuerte déjala respirar!-Anise trata de separar a la albina de la pelirroja.

¿Donde esta Otousan?-pregunto algo adormilada la pequeña albina.

Aquí esta...-Anise le daba unos empujones al albino para que fuera donde su hija.

No es que no quisiera ir donde ella, sino que estaba paralizado de los nervios. Es decir, una hija...su hija, suya y de Emma. Pero lo que lo paralizaba era tener que ver la imagen de ella, una muy conocida y vivida imagen que lo marco; mas verlo en su hija le volcó el corazón dolorosamente...sentir que fue su culpa, si nunca hubiese caído en el hechizo rompe almas, Clyo nunca hubiese revelado su identidad y no sufriría las consecuencias...

Otousan...-la voz infantil de la albina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Otousan...esa palabra hizo que Shion cayera de rodillas dejando su escoba a su lado y la abrace fuertemente pero procurando no herirla-Me alegro tanto que estés bien...-esas palabras hicieron que todos se enbobaran por la escena.

¿Comenzamos con el plan?-pregunto Fukuro a Ayumu trayendo la atención de muchos.

¿Plan?-pregunto Raven.

Es un plan para ganar tiempo...-la dama se levanta y mira a los 3 sabios-Litch tiene mucho poder ahora, pero va a invocar a un poder que podría matarlos...si lo detenemos, perdería parte de su poder y no podría luchar al máximos.

Pero...-Fukuro se acerca a la dama-para ello necesitamos a Clyo para que haga de señuelo...

¿Que?-Luu salto furiosa-¡No dejare que mi imooto se use como señuelo!

¿Y cual es el plan para atraer al cerdito?-pregunto Joshua

Acerquense...el plan es...-todos se acercan para oír a la dama.

_**continuara...**_

_**ok...ya saben la causa de toda esta trama...**_

_**¿cuando aparecerán los brujos? esperen y vean!**_

_**no cambien de pagina...**_

_**nos leemos, dejen review...**_


	19. Atacar al punto débil

_**Ok... aquí sigo con el drama y el suspenso, la locura, la acción y el hent...**_

_**Shion:¡NO!*hemorragia nasal y tapándole los oídos de Clyo***_

_**ok ok...bueno sigo.**_

El misterioso brujo de la certeza miraba desde la ventana todo. Suspira aliviado al ver que la albina estaba bien, excluyendo lo de su estado degradado.

Me alegro que estén bien...-murmuro el brujo azabache. No obstante un ruido lo alarma y 2 siluetas lo sujetan a la fuerza y lo inmoviliza.

* * *

¿Entendieron el plan?-pregunto Ayumu a los demás.

Suena bien...-comento Zodia- Pero...¿y que hay de la defensa?

No se preocupen...-la dama chasquea los dedos y aparecen 2 muchachas con vestidos lolitas largos, llevando a la fuerza a un brujo de la certeza muy inquieto.

¿P-pero...como...?-Raven muy asombrado por o que veía.

Estaba espiando por la ventana...¿como no lo vieron?-pregunto muy incrédula la dama viendo como muchos balbuceaban y se reían nerviosos.

¡Suéltenme!-ante la exclamación, las muchachas lo sueltan de golpe, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

Chicas...sean mas suaves-reprocho la dama a las chicas, las cuales se reverenciaron como disculpa y se esfumaron.

Bueno~ y...-Clyo miraba a sus pies nerviosamente-¿yo...debo llamar su atención?

¿¡Piensas usar a mi hija como carnada!?-exclamo Shion muy exaltado.

No se preocupe...-la dama saca su rifle, esta vez cambia de municiones-Clyo... quédate quieta-Un fuerte disparo llena el silencio de la habitación, mientras una bala empuja a la oji café haciendo que cayera de senton. De pronto un polvo dorado cubre a la albina y la figura de Peace aparece al desvanecerse el polvo.

¿Eres tu Clyo?-pregunto asombrado el brujo de los fines.

Solo hay un modo de probarlo...-Fukuro ríe de forma traviesa y se le acerca a Shuzuru para susurrarle unas cosas en la oreja.

¿¡Que demonios estas diciendo!?-grito muy rojo el rubio menor, pero al ver que no bromeaba solo alcanza a suspirar y taparse la cara con una mano de la vergüenza-Otousan me arrepiento te pidiera que me enseñaras _eso _

¿Que cosa?-pregunto Raven algo nervioso por ver a su hijo tan apenado.

...Clyo-chan...-la nombrada se voltea a ver a su mejor amigo-¡Bu~!-sacándose la mano de su rostro, muestra un rostro espeluznante que su padre hacia.

...-la chica parece sorprendida, pero de pronto se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo contra su pecho-Kawaii~ desu~

El rubio estaba tan rojo que apenas se podía diferenciar su piel con sus ojos, sacudiendo los brazos por esta situación que dejo asombrado a su padre y algunos, mientras que otros reían a lo bajo o murmuraban cosas.

...Voy a matar a tu hijo-Raven entro en pánico ante las palabras de Shion, quien apretaba sus dientes y se contenía las ganas de arrojar al oji rojo por los aires con su escoba, mientras Zodia ríe internamente de la escena.

De tal palo tal astilla-Shion miro a Anise con cara de "¿a que viene eso?" mientras Zodia reía ante el comentario de su prometida.

Pero antes...-la dama camina donde Shuzuru-debes llegar a la fase final...repite después de mi "Master Mort".

"Master Mort"...-después de esas palabras una emanación oscura conocida cubrió el cuerpo del rubio menor.

¡Shuzuru!-el rubio director mágico corre desesperadamente donde su hijo. Pero al llegar donde su hijo se sorprende lo que ve cuando el aura se disipa-¿Eres tu, Shuzuru?

El rubio menor poseía sus mismas vestimentas elegantes de brujo pero mucho mas pulcras.

Su chaqueta negra llegaba hasta las caderas con una abertura en la parte posterior/inferior, poseia botones color añil que combinaba con el cinturon azul marino en su cintura sobre una camisa negra con una corbata añil, sus pantalones se veian mas negros y angostos que antes; poseia guantes color negro y su sombrero de copa se alargos hasta tener unos 25 cm de largo mientras era adornado solamente con una cinta azul/indigo en la base; y su figura cambio a la de un adulto alto, mostrando un gran parecido a su padre; excepto por su melena que llegaba solo hasta la nuca y unas 3 lineas verticales en su mandíbula que subían hasta su labio inferior, dándole un leve parecido a la faceta de la parca. Y su hoz parecía 3 veces mas grande de lo que era y sus colores eran más sombríos que antes.

¡Ya era hora!-exclamo el brujo de la certeza recuperándose de su caída-era muy aburrido verte como un teme...

Poseedor de los fines...-sentencio alegre Ayumu-¡Capaz de destruir hasta lo no existente, matar con su presencia y aniquilar con sus ojos!

De inmediato, el brujo de los fines se tapa los ojos.

Era broma...caray que crédulo eres...-reía el bolso parlante al ver la inmediata reacción del rubio menor.

Fukuro-san no molestes a Shuzu-kun...-le reprendió Clyo pellizcandolo del cierre de su boca.

Hora de actuar...-Ayumu hace gesto a Fukuro y a Clyo de irse ha ejecutar su plan junto a Shuzuru.

* * *

Afuera, todos los adultos incluyendo a Luu; caminaban por el largo pasillo.

Tengan cuidado-advirtió Ayumu con su arma en sus manos-Aquí hay muchos sirvientes y si se percatan de su presencia ya sera un problema...

Ayumu-sama...-todos voltean para ver unas siluetas flotando en el aire-¿Qu-que esta haciendo?

Eran 4 damas , de cabellos verdosos y ojos topacios; cada una usando una túnica de estilo colonial negra junto unos tacones de puntiaguda.

Chicas...-murmuro muy tensa la Bruja platinada-por favor...no digan nad...

¿Esta con el enemigo?-una de las chicas la miro con deplorable-¡Inaceptable!

Eso mismo digo...-todos miran al techo y se topan con la figura de Lady Profane-Vaya...pero si han traído ayuda

Y de la peor...-dijo una de las chicas-deben morir...

Matenlos...-ordeno Lady Profane.

De la nada todas las chicas se transformaron en unas dagas.

* * *

¡Peace!-Litch grito desde su trono, en un instante la llamad y Fukuro aparecen frente a este.

¿Que desea Litch-sama?-pregunto cabizbajo el bolso haciendo reverencia.

¿Que es todo ese alboroto?-pregunto muy irritado.

No es nada...solo son unos intrusos...-respondió algo nerviosa Peace.

Hm...voy a ver que ocurre...-antes de que Litch se levantara, una hoz gigante lo contuvo en su silla.

No tan rápido...-Shuzuru lo mira de una forma decisiva y amenazante.

Vaya...veo que has llegado a la fase final del brujo de los fines-dijo de una forma burlona-Y se...que Clyo y Fukuro están de su parte-de pronto, Litch saca una espada negra con lineas doradas en los filos logrando escapar del enroque del rubio.

¡Alto!-advierte la azabache antes enviar una onda de aire hacia el brujo platinado, quien lo esquiva.

Veré que esta pasando en el pabellón... quizás me divierta...-el brujo desaparece mientras suelta una fuerte carcajada.

Rayos...-mascullo Clyo-Hay que avisarle a los demás...

Hai-Todos se dirigen a la puerta para correr a donde estaban los adultos, sin darse cuenta del unas siluetas

* * *

Tsk...-chasqueo la lengua la rubia molesta, mirando como todas la chicas peli verdes caen al suelo derrotadas y jadeantes-¡ Inútiles!...

-No merecen ser llamadas sirvientas reales...

Todos callan ante esa profunda voz, de la nada Litch aparece frente a los demás. Pero el brujo se sorprende al ver a su esposa-Ayumu...¿que estas haciendo?

¡Algo que debí hacer hace años...!-respondió la dama levantando su arma para apuntarle-No te pienso perdonar nunca por lo que has hecho...A los humanos y en especial a Clyo-chan...todo ese daño que le has hecho.

Eso si es tan...descarado-de pronto Litch toma de la barbilla a su mujer agresivamente-¡Yo, que te he revivido y dado todo lo que has deseado! ¿Me lo agradeces de esta forma, a tu esposo?

Suéltala baka...-el brujo certero hablo de pronto, blandiendo su arma-¿eso es manifestar amor a tu mujer?...¡Eres enfermizo, fuiste capaz de matar a los de tu propia sangre y a muchos inocentes...por tu sed de venganza sin sentido! Tienes a tu mujer y la vida terrenal ¿por que no lo olvi...?

Tu jamas lo entenderías...-Litch mira a todos con odio y mira a las chicas que fueron derrotadas-Como no sirven de nada ustedes...yo se quienes podrán-chasquea los dedos-Ahora... conocerán a los encargados de matarlos por 2º vez-Litch concentra toda su magia-Vengan a mi...armas gemelas, perdonen a los seres sin entendimiento...¡Vengan a mi, Kotsuki y Kotaiyou!

Unas luces salen de la nada, haciendo aparecer a 2 chicos de unos 19 años. Uno era de cabello albino tonado en una coleta baja, ojos oscuros como la noche con una esencia seria y su túnica era azul marino; y el otro era de cabellos rubios cortos, ojos brillantes celestiales con un toque juvenil y su manto era de un tono rojo vivo.

Kotsuki y Kotaiyou, para servirle-los 2 jóvenes se reverencian ante el brujo.

¿Acaso esos imbéciles nos mataron?-pregunto en voz baja Joshua.

¿No crees eso?-Litch alza su ceja burlonamente-Chicos...nos darían una demostración...

¿De-demostración?-se cuestiono nerviosa Ain.

Y ustedes...-el brujo miro con desprecio a las chicas peli verdes que se levantaban-aprendan de los mejores

Hai...-de la nada un vidrio traslucido aparece frente de ellos-Nii-san...coordenadas 4.5 positivo.

Nii-san...7.8 m/s-el de ojos celestiales sonrió-Ahora...

Ambos chicos sacan un arco y unas flechas brillantes-Apuntando...¡Fuego!

Las flechas volaron y chocaron locamente por todas las paredes.

Es como...mi magia-murmuro el azabache certero, pero al voltearse advierte algo que lo aterro-¡Cuidado...Fausto-san, Ain-san!

Los mencionados se voltearon y los vieron, unas flechas de gran velocidad se acercaba. Estaban a unos 8 cm de atravesarle los cráneos a la pareja. pero justamente, un cráneo llameante desvió las flechas al choque entre los proyectiles.

Gracias...amigo-agradeció Fausto sorprendido.

Etto, no hay de que...-respondió el azabache certero cubriéndose el rostro mejor.

Pero las flechas no se detuvieron, solo se desviaron causando que matara a todas las chicas peli verdes de un solo disparo.

Cruel...-Shuzuru hace acto de presencia junto a Clyo y a Fukuro-¡Te voy a matar!

pero antes de que pudiera acechar, Kotsuki lo agarra del cuello rápidamente y acorralándolo en la pared. Levantándolo del suelo.

¡No, Shuzu-kun!-exclamo aterrada Clyo, pero Kotaiyou la embistió contra la pared.

¡Clyo!-Anise se alarma

¡Suéltalos!-Raven ataco a el oji negro con una ráfaga de hielo que lo aniquilo de un golpe-¿Estas bien?

H-hai...-respondió dificultoso por la tos-Parece que son armas de funciones mutuas. Uno ataca y otro es de respaldo/defensivo...

Ya veo...eso explicaría por que no contra ataco y el otro quedo inmóvil -Zodia analizo rápidamente lo dicho-era lógico, uno defendía y respaldaba como el otro contra ataca y coordina.

De pronto unas hebras de escoba enrollan a Kotaiyou-Que la vuelves a tocar...y veras lo dulce que es el maldito infierno del que vienes...

Bueno...esto va enserio...-Litch tosió un poco-veo que ya no jugare mas...Ahora, los aniquilare

**_Continuara..._**

**_me costo escribirlo. Pero algo es algo,_**

**_Esta super no...hora de la mayor acción...pero pronto veremos la búsqueda._**

**_perdone_****_ la demora, me embobe LOL_**

**_ok...nos vemos_**


	20. Improvisar

**_vamos a seguir..._**

**_ok, no tengo mucho que decir...solo Felices fiestas!_**

**_sigamos..._**

Kotaiyou se libera usando una ráfaga de fuego y se aproxima donde estaba Clyo.

Pero antes de que llegara, una bala le atravesó la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al piso dejando trozos de marmol.

¡No permitiré mas esto!-Ayumu empieza a disparar a Litch miliares de veces.

No mostrare misericordia contigo...-de la nada Litch patea la pistola de su esposa para tomarla fuertemente del brazo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, Clyo se le abalanza y le plantea un puñetazo en la nariz.

Hmp...-Litch se palpa la nariz, encontrando un hilo de sangre-... estúpida hija del hombre...

¡Y no es todo...!-junta toda su fuerza en un golpe, pero una barrera eléctrica la amortiguó y electrocutándose.

¡Detrás de ti!-Litch se voltea y se topa con el maestro de la escoba; quien lo azoto contra pared con un puño hecho por su escoba.

Veo que ya es hora de luchar..-comento Zodia mirando a Raven, quien asiente.

¡Jaja...hoy comeré muchísimo!-Joshua abre el cierre de su boca para sacar su pistola y por el beso que su esposa le planteo en ese instante, su fuerza aumento.

No nos quedamos atrás ni de broma ¿verdad?...-la ritualista azabache solo sonríe como afirmación a su esposo Fausto.

Bueno me voy...murmuro el brujo sonriendo de forma sádica.

¿Irte...?-Emma miro nerviosa a su esposo, esperando que nada malo pasara.

Imooto ¿estas bien?-preguntaron Anise y Luu al ver a Clyo aturdida por la descarga.

Pero Clyo de la nada se vuelve a convertir en una niña degradada, jadeante de la debilidad.

Veo que tu hechizo no ha durado...-le reprocho Litch a su mujer (o mejor dicho ex mujer)-¡Profane!

Como diga...-profane de la nada toma a Clyo de los brazos.

¡Clyo!-exclamo Emma alarmada.

¡Suéltala!-ordeno Shuzuru amenazando con su hoz.

¡Alto!...-ordeno Litch-Un paso mas...y la niña muere

Todos quedan callados e inmóviles. Maldición...el desgraciado esta manipulándolos.

¡Joder!-Fukuro abre su boca y saca un objeto que lo avienta a Profane-¡ Ataja!

¿¡Nani!?-Profane suelta de golpe a la niña haciendo que cayera de senton al suelo. La rubia Profane ataja el objeto y cuando lo ve, una sustancia azul le explota en la cara-¡Kya~!

De la nada Litch se zafa de las hebras de escoba-¡No se libraran de esta fácilmente!-vuela a alta velocidad y agarra a Clyo y a Ayumu de los brazos; arrastrándolas.

¡Clyo-chan!-Emma corre donde la nombrada, ignorando los gritos de los demás Litch le da un fuerte manotazo que la dejo en el suelo.

¡Emma!-Shion corre a ver a su esposa.

¡¿No te han enseñado a que las mujeres no se les agrede, cerdo viejo?!-Joshua aparece a la izquierda del brujo mientras Fausto estaba al lado opuesto-¿tregua, cerdito?

Si no hay de otra...-el azabache Eliphas saca 2 calaveras de la nada y se aproxima para atacar igual que el triocular peli azul.

¡Ahora!-avisa Ain a Rossetta antes de que ambas saque su sable y cuchara gigante respectivamente, y se encarga de inmovilizarlo para que sus esposos lo ataque.

No seré compasivo con ustedes...por ser mujeres-Litch lanzo un as de luz que salio disparado para la rubia ex reina, pero con su cuchara ladea el ataque. Pero algo paso, el as reboto contra las paredes y para finalmente...atravesarse el pecho a Ain, matándola en un instante.

Todos quedaron helados de la sorpresa y el pánico.

Rayos...-mascullo entre dientes Joshua

¡AI-CHAN!-el grito de dolor de Fausto al ver a su esposa caer a bruces al suelo, corre rápidamente donde la ritualista.

No...-murmuro helado el brujo de la certeza-No...

Pero de la nada un aura dorada cubre a la ritualista muerta-No dejare que usted muera...-Ayumu suelta de sus manos unos destellos dorados, los cuales cubren a Ain; y cuando los destellos desaparecen, dejan a Ain revivida y sin una herida en su cuerpo-No dejare que los mates...ellos son la esperanza de este mundo ¡te dormiran!-enfatiso lo ultimo dicho, levantándose y mirándolo de frente.

¡Oh por dios, Ai-chan!-el esposo de la nombrada la abraza fuertemente, mientras ella solo se ruboriza e intenta zafarse del abrazo.

¡Zodia-sama!-aviso Clyo.

El rey asiente, entonces Zodia rápidamente ataca a Litch usando su Dark rocket shoot y no le da tiempo ni para reaccionar.

¡Ahora, Raven!-el rubio ante la orden del castaño, inmediatamente usa su hechizo matemático y lanza a Litch contra los vitrales. Por el impacto, el brujo suelta a su ex mujer y a la niña degradada.

¡Te toca Shion!-el albino al escuchar a su viejo amigo, prepara su escoba para sujetarlo. Al principio le fue difícil por la mana oscura y corrosiva que emitía el brujo pero gracias a la conexión de Emma y de sus anillos; la escoba adquirió una fuerza mayor, lo suficiente para sujetarle.

Ya no tienes salida...-dijo Anise.

Esto va a ser rápido y simple-comento sonriente Luu.

¿Eso crees?-pregunto burlonamente Litch-¡Profane!

La rubia semi-demonio acumulo una potente energía en sus manos, tan oscura que la noche parecía la luz.

Adíos...Clyo-la chica lanza su energía donde la nombrada estaba.

Clyo parecía congelada del miedo y no respondía.

¡Clyo-chan, muévete!-ordeno Anise.

No hay caso...cuando se usa la esfera Shadow fear, el objetivo no se puede mover-aviso Litch de forma sonriente.

Shion solo lo maldijo entre dientes. Estaba contra la espada y la pared; si iba donde Clyo, Litch escaparía, pero si no Clyo moriría. Entonces con una mano libre saca su rana mágica y estaba apunto de sacar algo cuando...

¡Clyo-chan!-Emma corre donde su hija estaba.

¡Al diablo!-el maestro de la escoba saca otra escoba y se dispone a sacar a su hija y esposa.

Pero algo paso. Emma se detuvo y las hebras de su segunda escoba quedaron paralizada

Pero ¿que...?-pensaron ambos al verse detenidos.

Sin embargo todos presenciaron algo que los dejo helados hasta los talones:

Ayumu salta y se usa como escudo para proteger a la humana degradada-Aun que no sea su madre...sere su 2° madre.

Y entonces la esfera atrapo a las 2.

¡NO!-Emma estaba apunto de correr donde la esfera pero Rossetta la detiene.

¡Emma, no vayas!-la rubia ex reina la sujeta de los brazos.

Shuzuru era retenido por su padre y le cubría el rostro para que su hijo no viera esa tragedia.

Shion estaba helado, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido o que su mente se había trabado. Estaba apunto de apuñalar con sus hebras a la rubia semi-demonio responsable de esa esfera, cuando...

_Shion-sama..._-una voz resonaba en la mente del nombrado.

_¿Ayumu-sama...?-_el albino se pregunta asombrado_-¿¡Como esta Clyo!?...¡¿Esta b...?!_

_Esta muy lastimada pero no se preocupe que les ayudare_-respondio agitada la dama_-...La medalla de Litch, el que sujeta su capa, destruyalo y el perderá la mitad de su poder._

_¿Medallon?-_el oji lavanda mira al brujo y ve una medalla circular que era platinado con un cristal de rubeus-De acuerdo...-entonces con su segunda escoba, le arranca la medalla y lo destroza en miles de pedazos.

¡KYAA~!-el cristal suelta una gran explosión que destruye el castillo y deja todo hecho trizas.

Todos estaban en el suelo, donde antes era el salón, ahora era una tierra árida y rocosa; se levantan y verifican que si todos estaban bien.

Se sorprendieron al ver que ninguno estaba herido, es mas, parecía que todos estaban ilesos.

-¡No canten victoria!

Shion levanta la mirada y ve a Litch, seriamente herido y débil; dentro de una esfera gigante de cristal. Entonces Zodia trato de usar sus golpes, pero cayo de rodillas al suelo. Aunque nadie estaba herido, por alguna razón, se sentían cansados y abrumados.

El brujo aprovecho a huir, desapareciendo por el horizonte.

Ha escapado...-comento la maga pelirroja muy molesta.

Pero por lo menos lo hemos debilitado...-calmo la gata negra mientras va donde el rey.

¿Emma, estas bien?-el albino ayuda a la castaña a levantarse.

Ha-hai...-responde Emma a su esposo creyendo que quizas este algo molesto por casi meterse en...-¡Espera! ¿Y donde esta Clyo-chan?

Todos se alarmaron entonces ante la pregunta de la castaña. De inmediato, empiezan a buscar bajo los escombros.

¿Donde esta?-se preguntaba alarmada en voz baja Shuzuru buscando desesperadamente.

¡Chicos!-muchos se voltearon donde estaba Joshua-encontre a la bolsa parlante.

¡Fukuro!-Ain se acerca al nombrado por su esposo-¿Y Clyo-chan?

No se...-respondio muy acongojado-solo se que Profane no molestara...-añadio entre tociendo y mostrando un accesorio de Profane-y al parecer el brujo de la certeza desaparecio...

No se preocupen...-una voz les llamo la atencion y vieron a Ayumu que cargaba un manto blanco

¡Ayumu-sama!-Fukuro salto a donde estaba la dama.

Veo que todos estan bien-dijo sonriente la dama platinada.

¿¡Donde esta Clyo-chan!? ¿¡Como esta!?-pregunto preocupada Luu.

Tranquilos...-pidio algo cansada la dama-Clyo-chan esta bien...pero...

¿Pero que...?-pregunto serio Shion, al ver que tanto suspenso estaba poniendo nerviosa a Emma.

Sus heridas fueron muy graves que...casi muere-respondio muy triste.

No...-murmuro Emma al borde del panico.

Pero no se asuste Emma-sama...-calmo un poco Ayumu-Use toda mi magía y energía para revivierla aun que surgio un incomveniente.

¿Podria llegar al grano?-pidio algo impaciente Fausto.

Ayumu solo se limita a entregarle el manto balnquecino a Emma, quien lo recibe sin entender.

¿Que es eso?-pregunto Ain mirando a la dama.

"Eso" es Clyo...-respondio muy calmada.

¡¿Que?!-exclamaron casi todos del asombro, haciendo que del manto proviniera un llanto.

Para que no muriera o no tuviera algun efecto...tuve que convertirla en un bebé-explico algo apenada y nerviosa por la mirada de todos, mientras veia como Emma acunaba a la pequeña tratando de calmarla poco a poco.

¿Se refiere a los efectos del viaje y los que Litch le ocasiono?-pregunto Zodia.

Ha-hai...-suspiro agotada Ayumu, de pronto cae al suelo.

¡¿Esta bien?!-todos se le acercan.

Gomen...-se disculpo muy debil la dama-pero tuve que usar el resto de mi poder y energía para salvarlos y a Clyo...por lo que yo...no podre seguir...

¡N-no diga eso!-pidio Shuzuru-¿Que hay de los brujos legendarios? ¿Como los encontraremos?

No se preocupen...eso lo hara Clyo...-Ayumu mira a Emma- Emma-sama... Shion-sama...cuiden bien de ella, es su hija...pero la quiero como si fuese la mia...tienen mucha suerte de tenerla...y...luche, ¡Todos luchen...para que todo vuelva a la normalidad!

De pronto el rostro de Ayumu se inclino a un lado y su pecho dejo de moverse, era oficial que Ayumu fallecio.

El cuerpo sin vida de la dama se desvanece volviendose polvo dorado y brillante, que era arrastrado por la brisa del lugar.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Raven mientras mira a la bebé en brazos de la castaña.

No se...-respondio Shuzuru acercandose a donde fallecio Ayumu.

Tenemos que buscar a los brujos...-respondio Fukuro dirigiendose frente de Shion-Quizas...nos ayuden con Clyo y aprovechamos a prepararnos para lichar contra Litch

Fukuro silba al aire, originando un sonoro eco.

Y de los cielos viene Tsuba, que grazna feliz y aterriza.

Este viaje va ser interesante-comento Fausto a Zodia.

Muy interesante...-enfatizo el triocular.

Tsuba volo por el cielo en busqueda de la aldea cercana.

**_Ok ya acabe la parte de la pelea y todo el castillo_**

**_lo se fue muy rapido, pero bueno todo se arregla con un gran"boom"_**

**_Shion: esa es mi frase_**

**_como sea...pronto todo sera mas accion, drama, tragedia y...mucho mas_**

**_Matta nee~_**


	21. Temores

**_volví del mas allá!_**

**_Ok...este cap. esta fuertemente ligado al lado paternal de Shion_**

**_Luu:Espero que sea un buen padre para Onee-chan *embiste a Shion*_**

**_Emma: Shion!_**

**_ok...sigamos..._**

Hau~...-Emma le brillaba los ojos.

La castaña llevaba en brazos a su hija, quien ya le había cambiado de ropita, mientras esta jugaba un poco con ella.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que el castillo de Litch fue destruido junto a Ayumu.

Emma-san parece muy feliz...-comento Zodia a Raven viendo como incluso Anise se acerca a unirse.

_De hecho...pareces toda una madre_-pensó alegre el albino mientras miraba a su esposa.

Onii-chan...-la voz de Fausto lo saco de su estupor, junto con los tirones que le daba de su manga-¿que esperas? ve con tu esposa

¿Q-que? sueltame-se zafo del los tirones de su hermano.

Oye...-el hermano mayor de Shion se puso algo serio-En serio, ¿Por que no vas con ellas?

Tu jamas...bueno es...no te voy a decir-tartamudeo algo incomodo a su hermano.

¡Gente!-exclamo feliz Joshua-Quedan 5 minutos para llegar a la ciudad mas cercana.

Rossetta se le acerca a Emma-Emma, te ves bien como una madre...

¡Claro que si!-respondió sonriente Luu-Emma y Shion son los mejores papás del mundo

Entonces ¿por que el experto en escobas no esta contigo, pechos grandes?-pregunto de la nada el triocular, recibiendo una mirada asesina del nombrado.

La gata negra al ver que la castaña quedo deprimida y entre escuchar a Rossetta disculpándose por lo que su esposo dijo, se fue donde el Eliphas albino algo molesta.

¿Se puede saber por que no estas con Emma y las niñas?-pregunto la gata oji verde en un tono molesto.

¡¿Tu también?!-exclamo algo irritado el albino, haciendo que la gata mirara al hermano mayor de este.

Ya somos 2-le dijo Fausto a la gata.

De la nada se escucha a Shuzuru avisando que ya iban a aterrizar.

* * *

Se acercan...-una silueta oscura le murmura a otra.

Si...¿Quienes?-pregunto la otra recibiendo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Imbécil, los que se enfrentaron a Litch-sama-le reprocho la 1° silueta.

Ah...-logra captar la silueta.

* * *

Tendremos que alojarnos un tiempo aquí...-comento Shuzuru.

Por mientras nosotros trataremos de ubicar mejor la nueva localización de Litch-Fukuro suspiro al final.

Otousan...Zodia-san-los nombrados asintieron ante la voz del brujo de los fines.

Nosotros iremos a ver mejor el lugar-aviso Fausto antes de que su esposa se lo llevara de su corbata.

¿Que tal si vamos a ver las tiendas Emma?-pregunto Luu a la castaña.

Etto...no se ¿Que hay de Clyo-chan?-Emma dudo mientras cargaba a la bebé.

fácilmente Emma...-sugirió Anise-Shion se encargara de ella...después de todo es su padre

¿Q-que?-antes de que pudiera decir mas, Emma le pasa la criatura a su esposo y Luu se la lleva a un lugar.

Yo me voy a ayudar a localizar al enemigo-Anise se alejo dejando solo a Shion con Clyo.

...-Shion se sentía algo incomodo y luego mira a la pequeña que se removía mientras dormía.

* * *

¿Crees que Shion este bien?-pregunto Raven a Zodia.

No se...-respondió secamente el rey castaño- pero no te preocupes...ademas, es una bebé ¿que podría pasar?

Zodia-san...con mis respetos, cuidar un bebé no es muy fácil-contradijo el rubio al castaño-te lo digo por que yo lo se...

Sí Zodia, cuidar a un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y requiere tiempo y mucha paciencia-añadió Anise adquiriendo su forma humana, ya regresando de investigar alguna señal o rumores de algunos cambios.

Ademas...usted también lo sufrirán-dijo Shuzuru de forma sombría.

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Zodia confundido.

Por favor...-murmuro algo agraciado-¿No me va a decir que al casarse con Anise-sama, creyó que no iba a tener hijos?

¿¡NANI!?-las caras del rey y la golem se tornaron mas rojos que un tomate.

Sí...el, yo y Clyo somos muy buenos amigos...-Shuzuru añadió mientras ve como su padrino endurece su rostro-No hay problema en eso, ¿verdad?

No creo...-respondió algo molesto, pero al ver los ojos de su prometida se relajo un poco-No...no hay problema

¿Ni que Shion-san sea el padrino?-Shuzuru reía a lo bajo al ver como su padrino casi se va de espalda por lo dicho.

¿Shion-san va ser el padrino de su hijo?-pregunto alegre el director, luego de felicitar al rey diciendo "No sabes el buen padrino que tendrá tu hijo" mientras que el castaño contradecía lo que su colega decía.

De seguro yo fui la que influyo para que Zodia aceptara que Shion fuera el padrino-concluyo Anise yendo a calmar un poco al oji azul marino.

¡Chicos, encontré...!-Fukuro entro alegre a la habitación, pero se calla al ver la escena de Anise y Zodia calmándose-creo que entre en el momento equivocado...

Ambos amantes se quedan mudos y sonríen algo ruborizados.

* * *

Dentro de una posada, Shion se encontraba en la habitación que le asignaron a Emma, Luu, Anise, Clyo y a el.

La bebé dormía en su cunita, la cual Fukuro saco de la nada junto a otras cosas como un biberón y algo de ropa.

_Ese bolso parlante tiene hasta de lo trivial..._-Shion suspiro algo agobiado.

Veo que te agotaste...-el albino se topa con Raven y Anise.

No lo creo...es muy callada-respondió muy simple el albino-_lo debió sacar de Emma_.

Es que Emma se encargo bien de ella...-añadió Anise-mejor que lo que has hecho en estas 3 semanas...

Raven mira como su amigo baja la mirada ante lo que dijo la gata-Mira Shion...somos amigos, pero dinos ¿por que no te vinculas con la niña?

Es que ...no se-respondió el Shion.

¿Que paso, cerdito y experto en escobas?-Joshua entra como si nada a la habitación.

¡Ah hola, pasa...estamos bien de la vida!-respondió sarcásticamente el albino mirado al peli azul.

Vaya que humor tienes...-comento algo risueño el triocular.

Lo siento es que...-el Eliphas suspira pesadamente-primero Nii-san, luego Anise y ahora Raven...

¿Se refieren por que no estas ayudando a la pechos grandes con la niña feita...?-el triocular no alcanzo a seguir, ya que una mirada asesina muy hostil de parte del albino lo sorprendió-También me preguntaba eso

Que vuelves a decir lo de Emma y de Clyo, juro que sabrás lo que es tener un palo de escoba por detrás dijo Shion con una voz hostil y aterradora; pero al verse rodeado de la misma pregunta-...es solo que aun no logro asimilarlo...

¿Lo de ser padre?-pregunto Raven.

Pero si lo eras, ¿Que hay de Luu?-Anise trata de animar al maestro de la escoba

Es diferente...-Shion suspira-Logre conocer a Luu junto con Emma durante el tiempo y quererla como una hija...y ella es mas independiente. En cambio, Clyo es de mi sangre...sin que yo supiera, la trate mal en Fool's town, trato de ayudarnos y ahora esta en un estado muy delicado en el que depende de otros...¿que pasa si...?

Las palabras se trabaron en la boca del Eliphas, aparecía tristeza y preocupación muy notoriamente.

¿Temes no lograr ser un buen padre?...-pregunto Anise.

Ante la afirmación de este, todos los presentes lograron entender mucho mejor al oji lavanda.

Shion...-comenzó Raven-sabes, cuando yo comencé a cuidar a Shuzuru...fue difícil y temía lo mismo que tu-Shion miro a su amigo, mientras el rubio se muestra serio-pero...me di cuanta que no debía tener miedo, nadie se nace sabiendo ser padre, ni te enseñas...lo aprendes en vida y en el momento. Y se sabe que lo hace bien...cuando ves que tus hijos son felices

Yo ya no tengo miedo-comento Joshua- Rossetta y yo tenemos 4 hijos.

A Raven y Shion casi se les cae la mandíbula por lo dicho.

¿Y dejaron solos?-pregunto Anise anonada

No...los cuida un amigo mio...pero a veces quisiera tener mas-respondió Joshua mientras se sonroja ante ese pensamiento.

Vaya 4 hijos y otro mas...-murmuro algo boquiabierto Raven.

Es maravilloso ser padre-añadió satisfactoriamente el triocular- cuando los cargas...les ayudas y cuando ellos te dicen que te quieren...eso te llena el corazón...

Antes de que Shion pudiera responder algo, la bebé empieza a llorar. De inmediato Shion se levanta y observa a la causante del llanto, cargándola con sumo cuidado. Como si en ves de ser una bebé, tomara un cristal o un vitral. Cuando la tomo, la bebé empezó a calmarse un poco

¡Lo ves!-exclamo feliz el rubio-Yo cuando cargaba a Shuzuru, lo tomaba al revés...tu lo haces sin problema.

Yo creo que no tendrás problemas...-añadió despreocupado el triocular, aspirando su cigarrillo. Aun que por alguna razón el cigarrillo desapareció y fue apagado en un cenicero de la habitación.

No se debe fumar cerca de un bebé...-Rossetta le reprocho suavemente a su esposo, el cual queda algo callado.

Si siempre se me olvida...-rió el triocular recibiendo un beso de su esposa, quienes se levantaron y salieron a pasear un poco.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, el director de escuela mira entretenido como la bebé le apretaba la nariz a su amigo. Shion miro a la pequeña con detalle, era igualita a Emma, pero sus cabellos eran de colores negros castaños y sus ojos parecían ser mas violáceos mientras que el color achocolatado trataba de sobresalir-quizás se les oscurecieron al crecer- y se escucha una pequeña carcajada, lo cual congelo al albino, solo la había oído cuando Emma jugaba con ella o Luu le hablaba...pero verlo por si mismo, le daba una calidez en su pecho...era ese mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando Clyo le dijo quien era.

¿Paternidad?

Reconozco esa mirada...-la voz y unas palmadas de parte de su amigo, hicieron reaccionar a Shion-¡Bienvenido a la paternidad!

Vamos Shion...tienes que elegir a Raven como el padrino-alentó la gata muy sonriente.

¡¿Yo?!-el director de escuela exclama feliz.

¡¿Que..?! no jamás...etto...bueno-tartamudeaba el albino nervioso.

¿O prefieres que Fausto, Joshua o Zodia lo sean?-pregunto la golem

Eres el padrino...-sentencio serio y sin mas el albino. No dejaría que su pervertido hermano, un molesto que le diga fe ni menos a su rival sean su padrino.

De la nada, una niña pelirroja entro a la habitación junto a un bolso beige.

¿Han descubierto algo?-pregunto Anise a Fukuro

No mucho...-suspiro decepcionado el bolso.

...Vaya que se nos paso el tiempo ya es de noche ¿Como esta Onee-chan?-pregunto Luu acercándose a la bebé, quien le sonríe y le toma la mano-¿Como estas?, ¿Shion no se ha portado como un bobo ni nada, verdad?

Pues claro que no...-respondió Shion inflando sus mejillas.

Todos los presentes ríen, hasta...

* * *

Emma caminaba por el pasillo de la posada, llevando pequeño regalo blanco y con un listón morado.

¡Emma-san!-la castaña oculta la caja en su espalda al oír el llamado del hijo de Raven.

¡Shuzu-chan!, ¿ya han sabido donde esta Litch?-pregunto Emma disimuladamente ocultando el paquete en su espalda.

No exactamente, pero si hemos...-el rubio menor trato de explicar.

Pero una explosión sorprende a todos.

¿Pero que...?-Emma y Shuzuru solo alcanzan a decir antes que la cortina de polvo y tierra los cegaran

¡Vamos, baka!-2 siluetas corrieron a gran velocidad, acercandose a Shuzuru

**_Continuara!_**

**_omg! el lado paternal de shion sale y un enemigo acecha_**

**_¿que pasara?_**


	22. Sorpresas

**_Bueno seguimos..._**

**_quizás hubo y habrá algo de Ooc. Pero es lo que hay._**

**_perdonen si me demoro, mi cerebro esta de vacaciones._**

Las siluetas corren a gran apuro donde el rubio menor, pero una ráfaga de hielo los golpeo.

Un ataque sorpresa...-Raven sale de la nada-no me gusta mucho eso, en especial si es a mi hijo.

Otousan...-Shuzuru alcanzo a murmurar sorprendido antes de que finalmente se transformara en el brujo de los fines.

Joder...-una de las criaturas corre para arremeter contra Emma, pero una mano enorme hecha de paja lo golpea contra la pared.

¡Ni creas que dejare que toques a Emma!-Shion murmuro de una forma amenazante y aterradora.

Entonces de pronto el polvo se disipa, mostrando la identidad de los atacantes.

Kotsuki y Kotaiyou.

¡Ustedes!-exclamo Emma sorprendida-_¿N-no los habían matado?_

Litch-sama es capaz de revivir a los muertos...no solo Ayumu-sama-explico Kotsuki sonriente.

Nii-san...¿Cual era la misión?-pregunto algo apenado el rubio al albino, quien le da un zape.

¡Baka, te lo he dicho mas de 11 veces!-quejo el golem a su gemelo.

¿Eh?..¡Ah sí, matar a la bebé!-respondio Kotaiyou, antes de recibir un puñetazo de una pelirroja que salio de la nada.

¡Que tocan a Onee-chan y me los comeré vivos!-amenazo Luu mientras chasqueaba sus dientes como si estuviera mordiendo a alguien.

Emma queda aterrada y al oír el llanto de Clyo, se tenso y quiso correr donde ella.

Patético...-Los golems se voltean y ven a un castaño con unas luminosas alas-Enviar sirvientes a matar a una indefensa bebé...

Mira quien habla...-susurro el albino al recordar cuando peleo contra Zodia por querer matar a Emma y obtener el poder de Echidna.

Kotaiyou se abalanza contra Zodia, quien le golpea con una de sus alas.

El gemelo del rubio corre dentro de la habitación, esperando aniquilar a la cría. Pero no pensó que Anise le contra atacaría en una embestida y llevándose a la bebé.

¡Anise, llévate a Clyo!-ordeno Shion recibiendo la afirmación de la golem humanoide, llevándose a la niña lejos, sintiendo algo pesado en su espalda.

Nii-san...se la están llevando-aviso Kotaiyou recibiendo una seña de su hermano diciéndole que vaya tras ellas.

Cuando estaba a escasos metros de Anise y alistando su puntería, una bestia los embiste junto a un montón de garabatos.

No tan rápido...cerdito patético-Joshua con su mujer hacen acto de presencia-¡Experto en escobas, nosotros nos encargamos de este cerdo de mierda!

¡No jodan!-Kotsuki empieza a disparar a distintas direcciones. Shion esquivaban los ataques protegiendo a Emma y a Luu con las hebras de su escoba; Raven evitaba los ataques y su hijo usaba la hoz como protección para el y a su padre; Y Zodia esquivaba los ataques y desviaba con golpearle con sus alas.

* * *

Anise corría usando toda su velocidad tomando en brazos a esa inocente bebé, quien no paraba de llorar.

El golen rubio la perseguía mientras esquivaba los disparos y ataques, que la pareja de Rossetta y de Joshua arrojaban.

¡No podras escapar!-Kotaiyou esquiva a todos los ataques lanzados por la pareja y da un gran salto que lo coloca en frente de la oji verde-No hay mas escapatoria...

Antes de que pudiera decir más, una patada lo envió hacia una muralla. La oji verde encuentra al responsable de la patada. Fausto con Ain a su lado.

¡Ni siquiera se puede pasar una velada romántica con su...!-antes de que el azabache pudiera acabar de hablar, su esposa le tapo la boca.

¿Mas molestia?-pregunto Kotaiyou muy fastidiado-¿¡Que acaso no se puede matar a un bebé sin problema!?

Eso si es de lo mas patético que he visto en mi vida...-dijo Fausto mirando de forma asesina al soldado.

No mas que un hermano mayor que molesta a su hermanito menor famoso...-comento Joshua al recordar el torneo de la mejor pareja hace años atrás.

¿Chicos?-pregunto Anise llamándoles la atención a las parejas-¿No se les olvida algo?

Antes de que pudieran decir o moverse, el soldado los embistió a todos con una fuerza sobrehumana y se abalanzó sobre Anise. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento en falso, una calavera lo inmoviliza y una cuchara gigante lo golpeo con gran fuerza.

Ain y Rossetta se muestran orgullosas ante el trabajo del control de las calaveras y el agrandamiento de una diminuta cuchara respectivamente. Fausto se levanta alista 2 craneos en sus manos; Joshua es besado por Rossetta, lo que hace que despierte todo su poder y sus prendas cambien. Ambos hombres acechan al golem listos para acabarlo pero justo Kotaiyou empuja a Anise en su lugar, quitando a la cría, haciendo que ambos magos se detuvieran.

¡Sueltala!-exclamo Anise tratando recuperar a Clyo.

El golem evadía los intentos de Anise; mientras Fausto y su esposa trataban de inmovilizarlo con unos cadáveres. Pero igual, Kotaiyou los esquivaba y destruía sin esfuerzo

Haré esto rápido...-murmuro el golem sacando una daga y descubre el rostro de la cría, quien lloraba mas fuerte del miedo.

Cuando blande la daga listo para acabar con la vida de la asustada criatura.

¡Aléjese!-de la nada Fukuro salta de la espalda de Anise y trata de arremeter contra el soldado; solamente consiguiendo un fuerte bofetón y corte en su mejilla.

¡Fukuro!-Anise mira sorprendida al bolso. Con razón se sentía mas pesada en su espalda, se había subido.

Pero de pronto...

* * *

Shion estaba frente a Kotsuki, quien estaba mal herido gracias a los potentes golpes de su hija, los cortes por la hoz de Shuzuru; y los ataques de Zodia y Raven con las alas de Lucifer y su horario del infierno respectivamente (no se si se escriben así en español, los traduje)

El albino sujetaba su espada Cometa y Emma estaba a su lado unida por los anillos-Ese desgraciado...¿ordena a soldados para matar a gente inocente e incluso a niños?

Antes de que Kotsuki pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, una explosión se escucho a lo lejos. Todos se voltean donde se origina la explosión y de pronto una emanación rosácea envía a todos al suelo.

Shion, su esposa y Emma lograron identificar esa sensación.

¿Que es esto?-pregunto Zodia en voz alta.

¡Creo que es...!-trato de responder Shuzuru.

¿Sabes que ocurre?-pregunto el rubio a su hijo.

¡Joder!-exclamo adolorido el golem, sintiendo como si sus brazos se agrietaban y como se erizaba su piel.

¿Que...?-pensaba el albino mientras ve como el golem se empieza hacer trizas.

* * *

Anise tenia que taparse el rostro debido a esa emanación poderosa.

Joshua y Rossetta no logran identificar que estaba pasando; por parte de la ritualista y su esposo lograron recordar esa aura. Todos miraron sorprendidos como poco a poco el golem se convertía en trozos de cerámica.

¿Que esta pasando...?-se pregunto Joshua muy serio mientras se cubría los ojos y sujetaba a su esposa de su mano.

No se...-respondió su mujer.

El aura se fue disipando y Anise inmediatamente se acerca para cerciorar que Clyo estuviera bien.

Sin embargo al acercarse, todos se sorprenden con lo que se encuentran.

* * *

Shion se acerca a ver los restos del golem en el suelo.

¿Como que ese poder provino de Clyo?-pregunto Zodia asombrado ante la explicación que Emma le había dado.

¡Se lo merecen por querer dañar a Onee-chan!-exclamo muy cansada Luu pero muy aliviada.

Que gran poder...-comento Raven a su amigo mientras toma en sus manos las cenizas del golem.

¡Anise-sama!-Shuzuru exclama llamando la atención de todos. La nombrada camina algo ida mientras la pareja de Rossetta y Joshua la seguían atrás.

¡¿Anise?!-varios se le acercan felices y aliviados.

¡Anise, estas bien!-Luu se abalanzo a abrazarle junto con una sonrisa de alivio en Emma.

Estas bien...-murmuro aliviado el castaño inaudiblemente.

¿Donde esta Clyo?-pregunto Shuzuru.

Bueno...-trato de articular Anise-algo paso...

Todos quedaron mudos del miedo. Anise nunca se ponía nerviosa, se sorprendieron mucho y luego vieron a Fausto y a Ain caminando dentro hacia ellos ocultando a algo tras ellos.

O mejor dicho, alguien.

¿Q-que paso?-pregunto Emma preocupada borrando su sonrisa. Su esposa e hija quedaron mudos, mientras Shuzuru estaba muy tenso ;y el padre del brujo y el rey estaban preguntándose que escondían atrás de fausto y su esposa.

Sera mejor que ustedes mismos lo vean...-finalizo la golem oji verde mientras la pareja de ritualistas se separan y muestran la razón de este silencio incomodo.

Todos comprendieron por que el silencio, pero no explicaba lo que sus ojos veían.

Shion y su esposa fueron los primeros en reconocerla.

Era Clyo, pero ya no era una bebé sino una niña de 5 años, que solo tenia una mantita que cubría su cuerpo como un pareo blanco. Tenia sus ojos marrones y levemente violetas que mostraban confusión y somnolencia; su pelo negruzco era hasta los hombros. Comienza a caer de senton al suelo muy aturdida, pero Emma la toma en brazos y la sienta en su regazo.

El albino podía ver a Emma, la pequeña Emma que le salvo de morir de hambre en ese bosque años atrás. Era idéntica a Emma, solo que con el cabello negro de antaño.

De inmediato una cortina de humo apareció cubriendo a toda la niña, para luego aparecer con un vestido rosa con manga hasta los hombros, de bordes blancos tanto en mangas como en los vuelos del faldón del vestido y con un listón rojizo en su pecho; y con unas zapatillas rojas con rosa.

¡Creciste!-Luu abraza a Clyo de la nada con mucha fuerza.

Nee Nee...-la niña murmura correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana mayor.

¡Me llamo Nee nee!-exclamo la pelirroja muy emocionada.

O-okaachan...mi~-la niña abraza recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña.

_Al menos puede reconocer a la gente..._-pensó aliviado el albino, aun que su sonrisa se borra al sentir unos bracitos en su pierna.

¡Otousan! Uu-u~-exclamo sonriente la niña mientras Shion soltaba un rubor de pena.

¡¿P-pero que...?!-se exalto el albino al sentir de pronto la pequeña en su pierna.

¡Au~, que escena tan mona!-exclama Raven de la nada.

Esto esta para una foto...-Fukuro saca de la nada una cámara.

Clyo-chan es tan mona-dijo Shuzuru mirando a su amiga.

Obviamente lo adorable tuvo que haberlo sacado de Emma-san...-comento Zodia recibiendo la afirmación de Anise y Joshua mientras Rossetta ríe un poco.

¡Me recuerda a Shion-chan de pequeñito!-Fausto se acuclilla frente a la niña mirándola y le aprieta la nariz-¡Fausto-ojisan tiene tu nariz!-la pequeña se palpa el rostro buscando su rasgo mientras el azabache reía.

Cálmate Fausto...-Ain de inmediato toma el cuello del suéter de su esposo y lo aleja ya que podía ver la mirada de su cuñado...la cual era muy seria y letal. Ademas...-_tenían hijos con los cuales podría jugar-_el rostro de la ritualista se ruboriza.

Mi~ Okaachan ¿tengo mi nariz?-Emma miro a su hija menor.

Claro-respondió la castaña calmando a la infante.

* * *

En un pueblo muy grande y caluroso; como no serlo, si estaba en el centro de un desierto y el sol parecía besar el suelo.

Era el poblado mas caluroso y brillante de todo el norte, Sanctus.

¿Higanbana, como estas?-un chico de pelo cobrizo y piel morena le pregunta su amiga.

Como siempre con jaquecas...-respondió una chica azabache dándose la vuelta para verle de frente, tenia ojos negros como su cabello, su piel era caucásica, parecía tener unos 13 años.

-Te dije que usaras el amuleto.

-Ya lo hago, pero solo me alivia un poco.

-Si no fueras avariciosa ni algo perversa...

La chica lo mira duramente mientras juega con una de sus 2 coletas largas que amarraban su cabello por unos listones amarillos-Tengo la sensación de que todo mejorara...

Higanbana...-murmuro el chico.

No me llames así...-pidió algo fastidiada la azabache-mi nombre es Miyo

**_Listo acabe al fin..._**

**_Hora de que aparezcan los demás personajes!_**

**_todos: AL FIN!_**

**_¬¬ ok...perdon la demora, problemas con la conexión._**

**_matta nee~_**


	23. El pueblo purificador

_**Aquí continuo con lo que he comenzado**_

_**Ok me demore mucho lo admito pero también quiero gozar de las vacaciones**_

_**Bueno…Ooc, habrá confusión al inicio pero se clarificara todo.**_

_Blabla: Flash back/pensamientos/ sintonizacion de TV __**(sabrán cual es cual por que dejare en claro)**_

_**Ok…continuamos…**_

Tsuba volaba muy cansado pero muy feliz, ya que podía ver que su ama estaba sana y salva a pesar de su edad.

¿Adonde hay que ir?-pregunto Raven mirando la brújula-¿Al este?

Creo que el este…-respondí Zodia.

No creo…-respondió Fukuro al rey-¿Qué piensas Clyo-chan?

¿No crees que es muy poco ético preguntarle a una niña de 5 años?-pregunto Ain al bolso parlante.

Pero recuerden lo que dijo Ayumu-sama antes de morir…-argumento el bolso

_Flashback_

_¡N-no diga eso!-pidió Shuzuru-¿Que hay de los brujos legendarios? ¿Como los encontraremos?_

_No se preocupen...eso lo hará Clyo...-Ayumu mira a Emma_

_Fin del flashback._

Hm…tiene razón-murmuro Zodia.

Clyo-chan… ¿que crees tu?-pregunto Emma.

La niña mira a su madre muy curiosa y luego mira el mapa mostrando un rostro serio. Tardo unos segundos antes de responder.

Norte…-respondió apuntando con su pequeño dedito la parte superior del mapa.

Entonces norte será…-concluyo Shion mientras el ave cambia el curso.

En unas horas todo iba bien hasta que entraron en un desierto que parecía quemar al mismísimo infierno. Solo se veía dunas gigantescas de brillante color dorado y como el sol pareciera tocar el suelo.

Buena idea…-Zodia, al igual que todos, estaba muy irritado por el calor.

Por lo menos tenia una idea, no supuse-replico en voz baja.

Unos graznidos del ganso llamo la atención de todos, pudieron ver al horizonte pudieron ver un gran poblado que parecía brillar como el oro.

Ya estamos llegando...-comento Anise, pero luego Anise cae al suelo aturdida.

¡Anise!-Shion se alarmo al ver a la gata en el suelo.

¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Zodia tomando a la gata en sus brazos, pero de repente este junto a Fukuro, Ain y Fausto caen al suelo.

¿Q-que esta pasando?-pregunto Emma asustada.

Lo olvide…-dijo Shuzuru- Esta es el poblado de "Sanctus", la tierra casta.

¿Sanctus?-pregunto algo asombrado Raven.

Dicen que es una tierra donde se purifica el alma al entrar…-explico un poco- y los seres mágicos y no humanos se aturden y causan migrañas.

Ya veo…-Shion ve como Anise se incorpora pero igualmente muy aturdida.

Por 2 razones…-comenzó Shuzuru- 1º) Purifica las mentes de personas, aun que sea el menor pensamiento impuro y 2º) Seres mágicos o no humanos como golems por ejemplo.

El albino solo suspira algo aliviado, sabiendo que no era tan grave. Es decir, no era tan potente como el estaque Santo de Luna.

_Conociéndolos…tiene que ser por la avaricia de Ain, lo pervertido que es Fausto, la Soberbia-envidia- de Zodia_ –pensó el albino mientras reía en sus adentros.

¡No es verdad!-replico Zodia como si hubiese oído lo que Shion pensaba, antes de que una corriente aturdidora golpeara su cabeza y lo dejara K.O.

Solamente hay que concentrarse en investigar mas afondo el lugar-recordó Raven-Si no piensan cosas "impuras", no tendrán problemas…

¿Qué hay de Anise?-pregunto Emma.

No te preocupes...-trato de calmar la golem a la castaña mientras se acomodaba en el cuello del rey.

* * *

Ya todos abajo del ave, tratan de enfocarse en investigar.

El pueblo era gigantesco, parecía de la altísima sociedad y los mercados llenos de mercancía muy cara, por lo que muchos regateaban. Toda la gente del lugar, cavia de notar, que era bronceada o de piel negra; y la vestimenta parecía como del cuento Aladino por sus tonalidades coloridas y su gran cantidad de joyas.

Hace calor, Okaachan-Clyo caminaba tomada de la mano del su madre.

Shion hizo de su escoba un quitasol para Emma, Luu y Clyo.

Para todos los demás…-el bolso saca de la nada unos sombreros para los que los necesitaran.

_Buenas tardes, toda Sanctus…-_una voz proveniente de una pantalla gigante-_estas son los informes de esta semana_…_Se ha reportado que en una aldea cercana se han ejecutado daños debido a unos delincuentes que han podido eliminar a los soldados de protección, se creen que fueron los mismos que han destruido el castillo de Litch-sama hace 3 semanas atrás. Se ofrece una gran recompensa de €10,000,000,000 por sus cabezas…_

Genial…ahora somos buscados como criminales-reclamo en voz baja Zodia mientras veía como mostraban fotos de todos ellos.

Bienvenido a mi mundo -burlo Shion a su castaño colega.

Que suerte que les hice cambiar de prendas para que no los reconocieran…-comento aliviado Fukuro, mirando las ropas descubiertas coloridas pero a la vez indiscretas.

Fausto…ayúdame -pidió la ritualista a su esposo para que le ayudara a afirmarse, por que al oír sobre la suma de dinero otra corriente le cruzo la cabeza.

_Todos lo integrantes no se les puede identificar sus rostros…Solo se conoce que entre ellos estaba el __criminal juvenil…Alex "__Raki__usagi"…-_en la pantalla solo muestran la foto de Shuzuru que usaba… ¿unas orejas de conejo y un sombrero de copa blanco con rojo?

¿Etto…?-trato de preguntar Raven muy sorprendido.

No preguntes…fue un día extraño-respondió muy apenado el oji rojo mientras escuchaba a Luu riendo entre dientes.

…_Solo se sabe que estuvo sin la compañía de su compañera Mion "Muon__nezumi"_ ni -esta vez muestran la imagen de Clyo a los 10 años con unas extrañas orejas de ratón y una boina rosada con negro.

Ahora Shion y su mujer estaban boquiabiertos de la sorpresa mientras los demás estaban asombrados y otros no tanto, miran a la pequeña que Emma cargaba en brazos y tomaba una siesta en pecho.

¿Cómo algo tan adorable podría causar daño?-pregunto una dama entre la multitud.

Quizás sea un demonio usando una niña…-respondió un hombre mayor.

O peor aun, ese chico podría estar usando a la niña como escudo-replico una dama al mismo hombre mayor.

Shuzuru tuvo que sujetar a su hijo para que hiciera alguna estupidez, pero no hizo falta ya que no se inmuto-No te preocupes Otousan…ya…ya me acostumbre a que digan esas cosas…-Raven noto esa mirada triste y dolida.

¡No creen que deberían irse a otro lugar!-Toda la multitud e inclusive Shion y los demás se voltean a verlos; una chica de cabellos negros que eran sujetados por 2 listones ambarinas haciendo lucir 2 coletas y ojos oscuros con un deje temperamental, de uno 13 años. Su piel blanca que delataba ser una extranjera y por sus prendas, que eran un kimono corto de manga larga amarillo con flores negras que hacia juego con sus listones y su cabello; y unas botas negras ajustadas a su pierna con tacón alto.

¡Au~ Clyo-chan se despertó!-exclamo Emma avisándole a Shion, mientras la nombrada se frotaba los ojitos.

¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Zodia en voz baja.

Fausto la quedo mirando fijamente, lo cual puso nerviosa a la chica.

Ain le dio un zape a su esposo-¡Fausto por kami…!

N-no es lo que piensas…-trato de explicar el azabache a su esposa, trayendo su rostro para hablarle-¿no se te hace familiar esa niña?

La ritualista se voltea a verla y nota algo familiar en ella, pero no sabia que era-hm…parece que…

¡Hi-higan-chan!-un chico bronceado peli cobrizo de ojos verdes de unos 16 años que usaba un pantalón abombado blanco con un cinturón negro y unas joyas sin usar camisa, corre muy fatigado donde ella-Podrí…podrías esperar, no soy tan rápido…

¡Higanbana, la chica que ha hecho grandes fortunas como caza recompensas o ritualista necromante!-una dama del publico la reconoce.

_¡¿Grandes fortunas?!-_pensó Ain casi babeando pero una corriente cruzo su frente, pero por alguna razón era mas suave.

Yo conozco a esos chicos, créame no son malos y Gupta-san debes de correr mas rápido…-dijo fríamente la joven a la dama.

¿Conoces a Clyo y a Shuzuru?-pregunto Zodia a la chica, haciendo que los nombrados levanten la mirada.

Sí…-respondió mirando al rey y luego al grupo, en especial a Ain y a Fausto-¿U-ustedes…?

¡¿Eres tú…?!-pregunto sorprendido Shuzuru.

¡Shuzuru!-exclamo asombrada-¡Entonces significa que…!-se volteo a ver entre el grupo y ve a Emma bajando a Clyo-¡Clyo-chan!

¡Ane Ane!-llamo la pequeña Eliphas abrazando a su prima.

¡¿QUÉ?!-todos los adultos se asombran por la revelación. No solo los del grupo, sino la multitud.

¡Espera!-Miyo mostró gran asombro en su rostro mirando a Fausto y a Ain-¿U-ustedes…son…?-de la nada Miyo se desmaya mas pálida que un fantasma.

¡YAAH!-grito Fausto al ver como su esposa tratada de reanimar a su hija.

Tranquilo…solo se desmayo de la impresión-replico Ain calmando a su esposo y revisando a su hija.

¡Ne-eh~, Ane Ane!-Clyo miraba preocupada a su prima que estaba en el suelo.

Ok…yo me encargo-Gupta se fue frente de la multitud, que parecía chismear-¡Largo, no hay nada que ver aquí!-saco unas bolas de cortina de polvo, que hizo desaparecer a Miyo, con los demás.

_**Ok ya apareció Miyo faltan muchos personajes mas…**_

_**¡Prepárense para lo que sigue!**_

_**Luu: ¡Si!**_

_**Fausto: ya era hora...**_


	24. La chica flor del infierno

**_continuo con la historia~_**

**_Shion: Mas te vale..._**

**_Ok que humor... quizás no debí traer a Zodia._**

**_*mirada de odio entre los dos*_**

**_ok...-_-UU agregare poemas y algo de Ooc._**

**_Ain: por que?_**

**_Continuamos..._**

_Lo que ves aquí es tu falso hogar.  
Lo que ves ahí es un laberinto vacío.  
Lo que yo veo es tristeza reiterada._

* * *

Miyo abrió los ojos algo aturdida, mira fijamente el techo. ¿En donde estaba?

Era una habitación que conocía...era su habitación en su casa.

¡Ya despiertas dormilona!-una voz varonil alegre la alerto un poco mas. Se sienta, se frota los ojos y al alzar la vista para toparse con unos rostros familiares.

Muy familiares.

¿Nii Nii?-pregunto Miyo viendo mejor de donde se originaba la voz.

¿Eh?...-Fausto la mira confundido.

Espera...¿Otousan? ¿Okaasan?-pregunto asombrada la azabache recibiendo un abrazo de su padre.

¡Nos reconociste!-el azabache abraza feliz a su hija. Se sentía feliz mas que nada, sorprendido también Pero la felicidad de saber que tenia una hija de gran parecido con Ain y con los ojos negros de el...le daba ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos una incomparable felicidad.

¿¡O-otousan!?-la chica se sorprende ante el repentino abrazo de su padre.

Conocer a su hija lo puso feliz...-comento muy sorprendido Zodia a Shion.

El siempre es así...-replico el albino al castaño, recordando cuando este le abrazo y apachurró cuando lo reconoció en el torneo de la mejor pareja.

Fausto tranquilo, la estas asfixiando...-Ain separo a su esposo de su hija. Es decir, ella estaba sorprendida y feliz a la vez; pero no estaba apachurrando a su hija hasta dejarla sin aire, aun que...le hacia feliz conocerla.

¡Mi~! Ane Ane esta bien ahora...-dijo aliviada Clyo sentada en una silla no muy lejos.

¿Clyo-chan?-la chica miro a todos los presentes-¡E-esperen un minuto! ¿Co-como pueden estar aquí...?

Es un largo relato...-excuso Shuzuru muy calmado.

Ritual de viaje del tiempo y los trajimos aquí...-resumió Fukuro apareciendo en el hombro de Shion.

Hm...-la chica azabache solo queda callada mirándoles fijamente y de la nada saca una sonrisa y abraza a sus padres-...me alegro tanto...

¡Uu-u~, Ane Ane sonrío!-Clyo salto de su silla-¿Donde esta Ani Ani?, ¡Quiero ver su reacción! Nipah~

De pronto, la sonrisa se borro transformándose en un semblante dolido.

¿Miyo...donde esta tu hermano?-la pregunta de Ain hizo que Miyo se tensara mas aun.

Nii Nii...-estaba apunto de responder Miyo cuando de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió bruscamente.

¡Ore~, Higan-chan se despertó!-Gupta entro de la nada sonriente junto a una chica de unos 15 años de pelos azabaches y ojos verdes acuosos, que usaba un vestido árabe azul con gemas verdes con moradas..

¡Hola, Gupta-san, Lusin-san!-saludo Miyo ya aliviada de salir de esa incomoda situación-perdón...no les he presentado...El es mi guardián Gupta y su hermana Lusin; Gupta, Lusin ellos son mis padres, tíos, amigos y mis primas Luu y Clyo.

¿Prima?-pregunto Luu algo sorprendida.

Que gran familia tienes...pero ¿no que tus padres habían muerto años atrás?-pregunto algo confundido el peli cobre.

Te explico después...-respondió algo sonriente Miyo-Bueno, ¿Que tal si salimos a pasear por el poblado? hay muchísimo que ver...

De hecho ya hemos...-antes de que Shuzuru pudiera argumentar, Gupta le dio una palmada en la espalda.

¡Vamos, acepten!-pidió la oji verde-Higan-chan pagara toda su estancia en este lugar...

¡Salgamos!-Miyo salio por la puerta seguida por los demás.

* * *

Emma, Clyo y Luu miraron emocionadas sus copas de helado con frutas.

Todos se habían detenido a un restaurante de helados y granizados.

Ya se habían presentado mejor y sin desorden, explicado ya lo del ritual de tiempo, omitiendo algunas cosas, obviamente.

Gupta y Lusin eran los 2 guarda espaldas de Miyo, debido a que ella era una ritualista de renombre en la aldea y también principal vocera discreta de los reformistas en contra de Litch, junto a Clyo y a Shuzuru.

¡Que rico!-exclamaron Emma y sus hijas.

¿Shuzu-kun, quieres un poco?-pregunto Clyo dándole un poco.

Ah...etto gracias-agradeció este algo apenado.

...Y ha sido una vocera en muchos medios conocidos, tratando de juntar gente para estar en contra de Litch...aun que esta aldea ya fue tomada por el...pero eso sí, Higan-chan a podido juntar junto a nosotros a mas de 500 personas...-finalizo Lusin dando un mordisco de su helado-¿No es verdad. Higan-chan?

Les he dicho que no me llamen así...-repitió suspirando la azabache.

Pero Miyo-chan...es que tu eres como la mismísima flor de Higanbana-argumento el oji verde-bella, sutil y con una gran gracia...

Padre celoso nº 2...-murmuro risueña la gata mirando a Shion, ya que, efectivamente Fausto parecía tener una mirada asesina para chico de piel bronceada.

¿Nº2?-pregunto el albino mirándola con cara de "¿que me quieres decir?".

Pero...-pauso Gupta dando una pequeña risa-¡Su personalidad y actitud son como del mismísimo infierno!

Joshua soltó una carcajada de por lo que dijo el colorado-¡Era de esperarse, si sus padres son una mezcla fatal!

Ante una replica y las disculpas de Rossetta; y la mirada asesina de Fausto. De pronto Gupta termina en el suelo aturdido y con una huella de una bota en su cabeza.

Si sabes que yo soy como el infierno...¿por que sigues?- quejo muy sonriente la azabache pero con una latente vena en su frente.

Por cierto, no nos has respondido-recordó Ain-¿Donde esta tu hermano?

El rostro de Miyo volvió a mostrar tristeza-E-el...Etto...

El se fue del pueblo...-interrumpió Lusin-el...fue trasferido hace 3 años atrás a otra escuela en el sur.

¿Escuela?-pregunto Zodia.

Por supuesto-Gupta le da unas palmadas en la espalda de Miyo-...A Higan-chan no le gusta hablar de ello por...hecha mucho de menos a su hermano...

Lo lamentamos mucho...-disculpo Rossetta a la joven.

No se disculpe...no lo sabían...-calmo un poco la chica mirando otro lado.

Su té, señorita...-una camarera le da una taza de té tibio.

Gracias...esto me ayuda a quitarme las constantes jaquecas que tengo...-respondió alegre la oji negra tomando la taza entre sus manos.

¿Jaquecas?-pregunto Raven.

Miyo-chan es tan codiciosa que con solo pensar en el dinero le da una...-la de piel tostada recibió una mirada asesina de parte de la que usaba kimono.

No solamente eso...sino también lidiar con ustedes-añadió molesta la hija de los ritualistas.

¿Ane Ane extraña a su Onii-chan?-pregunto Clyo muy triste.

N-no digas eso...-pidio la azabache roja de la pena.

¿Onii-chan?-pregunto Ain-¿No que llamabas a tu hermano por "Nii Nii"?

Ahora que recuerdo-rio un poco Shuzuru-Miyo desde muy pequeña llamaba a Fausto II por Onii-chan

Sí...era como "Onii-chan~"-imito Clyo.

Una carcajada se oyó de Gupta y su hermana-¡¿Onii-chan?!

¡Dejen de reírse!-ordeno muy sonrojada Miyo.

¡Au~ tuvo que haber sido una monada!-exclamo Fausto muy sonriente imaginándose la imagen de una Mini-ain diciendo "Onii-chan".

¡Ya callense!-pidio muy apenada Miyo con una rubor al maximo-era muy niña en ese entonces...-la chica mira fijamente su reflejo en su taza de té-Té de ciruela, €150 la quincena...pero es mejor regatearlo por €75-murmuro audible antes de que una descarga le diera en la cabeza.

¡Miyo!-exclamo preocupado Fausto al ver a su hija recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

De tal palo tal astilla-dijo Shion mientras oía a Joshua reírse con su esposa tratando de calmarlo..

Como desearia que fuera así-murmuro Gupta algo angustiado.

¿A que te refie...?-antes de que Shion pudiera preguntar, la camarera apareció.

¿Gustan de más helado?-pregunto la camarera, recibiendo una exclamación de Luu, Clyo y una afirmación de Rossetta.

Voy al tocador, no tardo-aviso Miyo algo apresurada.

Todos no se preocuparon, bueno la mayoría.

Clyo miro a Ain que parecía inquieta mientras Fausto le pregunto si se sentía bien o si quería algo.

* * *

Miyo se enjuaga su rostro y se mira al espejo...

Por poco y lloraba frente de ellos, se seco el rostro y se miro el espejo fijamente-Onii-chan...Nii Nii

Flash back

_10 años...jugaba feliz con su pelota roja._

_Pero esta pelota cayo en otro lado de la pared-Rayos..._

_De pronto, dicha pelota regresa, saltando la pared en manos de una figura muy conocida._

_Onii-chan...-murmura feliz recibiendo unas palmadas en su cabeza junto una sonrisa de su hermano-¡Nii Nii! _

Fin del flash back.

La azabache corre a una de las casillas y devuelve parte de la comida.

Miyo se sienta en el suelo y se abraza las rodillas soltando unas lagrimas-Nii Nii...

Volviendo al lavabo, se moja el rostro y se seca.

Saliendo para continuar con el recorrido.

* * *

Bueno...esta es la posada que ustedes usaran...-aviso Miyo mostrando una posada enorme y de aspecto lujoso-Y no se preocupen...yo me encargo de todo.

Gracias-agradeció Emma a su sobrina, los demás agradecieron también.

No se...¿segura que no hay problema?-pregunto algo inseguro Fausto. Es decir ¿Era ético/moral que tu hija pague todo?

No te preocupes Otousan...-la chica se voltea a ver a su madre-Okaasan...¿no te molesta...?

No te preocupes-respondió Ain indiferente.

Bueno...la posada apaga sus luces a las 10 pm-aviso el guardián de la azabache ritualista menor.

¿Por que tan temprano?-pregunto Zodia a Gupta.

Es cosa de leyes...como usted es rey debe de saber...-respondió algo agraciado el de piel tostada-nos tenemos que ir...¡sayonara!

Entonces Miyo vio como Ain se frotaba las sienes y Fausto trataba de ver si estaba bien-Gupta-san, Lusin-san adelántense ..yo les sigo después...

Los colorados oji verdes salieron algo preocupados y Miyo se acerco a sus padres.

¡Otousan, Okaasan!-los 2 ritualistas se voltean a ver a la chica.

¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ain mirando a su hija.

Bueno...etto-la chica saca de su kimono un amuleto ovalado violáceo en el centro tenia una imagen dorada de un perro guardián con un aspecto divino y era unido a una cadena de plata- es un amuleto que Gupta-san me dio...ayuda a calmar las jaquecas en un 60% y para poder dormir. Solo tiene que colocarlo en la perilla de la puerta por fuera...

G-gracias...-agradecimos Fausto antes de ver como la chica corrió alejándose de ellos despidiéndose-¿Crees que este bien?...es decir, ella sufre jaquecas también.

Ain no le respondió a su esposo, también le preocupaba su hija-No se...

El azabache entro a la habitación que le tocaba con su mujer, se sentía algo mal porque Miyo pagara toda la estancia y eso. Quizás Ain no le moleste tanto, pero a el sí.

Ain entro después de su esposo viendo por donde su hija se fue, antes de entrar, coloca en el picaporte de la parte externa de la puerta el amuleto recibido por su hija-_Buenas noches...Miyo-chan_-cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Miyo corría para llegar a su casa, ya eran las 10:5 pm y esa hora...

kusu kusu~¿que tenemos aquí?, igualita a su hermano...saliendo a escondidas de noche-una silueta raquítica y alta la mira-...¿Sabes lo que pasa a esta hora?

Tsk...-la chica del kimono miro aterrada a la silueta-Espero...que estén bien

**_Esta historia continuara..._**

**_¿que sucederá?_**

_**Miyo la necromante ritualista se ha encontrado un ser misterioso.**_

_**que habrá de suceder...**_


	25. Revelaciones

**_Soy rápida... quizás sea el verano.._**

**_Ain: o el ocio_**

**_cállense_****_...ok_**

**_ya puse algo de Ooc en el cap. anterior, en este va a ser algo misterioso _**

**_...y confuso pero espero que se entienda _**

**_ok...continuemos_**

Era casi de amanecer, las 5:08 am.

Era silencioso solo se oía el viento matutino levantar algo de arena y papeles en un callejón de Sanctus.

Una figura raquítica se encuentra con un hombre

¿Y bien?-pregunto el hombre mirando a la figura frente suya.

Hice una limpieza Rajesh...-la silueta muestra unas cadenas que ataban a unas 10 personas muertas-Y mas por que me encontré con una amiguita en el camino...-entre sus dedos mostró un pedazo de seda amarillo con algo de negro.

Pedazo de un kimono.

Genial...-soltó una carcajada los 2 seres en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos los miraban.

_Malditos..._-pensó la silueta oculta en la oscuridad, sujetando su pistola con su misil cráneo rojo.

* * *

Era un mañana maravillosa, soleada y calurosa.

Ain se despertó y se levanto de su cama; vio a su esposo todavía dormido. Debía aprovechar a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa antes que su esposo se despierte y le de la idea de meterse a la ducha con ella o cosas así. (¿Como se me ocurrió escribir eso?)

¡Buenos días!-exclamo Fausto apareciendo por la espalda abrazándola.

T-tranquilo Fausto...-trato de alejar la azabache a su esposo de ella mientras se sonrojaba como una cereza.

* * *

Todos bajaron a la posada a desayunar.

En el restaurante de la posada, la camarera tenia en claro que Miyo pagaría todo por ello no había problema, por lo que cualquier orden que viniera de Luu o de Joshua, era servida.

Era fácil de imaginar la imagen; Emma comiendo gustosamente mientras le daba de comer a Clyo algo de leche con unas fresas, el albino comía algún inconveniente pero feliz junto a su mujer, Luu comienzo vorazmente su desayuno de waffles con miel y un gran vaso de leche, Anise disfrutando su tazón de leche mientras Zodia le platicaba de cosas de interés para ella.

Por otro lado, Joshua comía junto con Rossetta bien juntos como si el entorno no importara mientras la camarera "fea" servia la taza de café para la pareja y Rossetta se disculpaba por los insultos de su esposo; Raven desayunaba junto a su hijo mientras este repasaba unas lecciones al rubio menor y este le respondía correctamente; mientras Fausto y Ain, quienes habían bajado ya estaban comiendo en paz sin problema sin contar los atrevimientos del ritualista de robarle besos a su mujer recibiendo una que otra miradita.

¡Vaya!...eres bueno en matemáticas-felicito Raven a su hijo.

Bueno...que no este en la escuela no significa que no deba estudiar...-argumento Shuzuru dándole un mordisco a su pancake-ademas... aprovecho a ayudar a Clyo-chan, le cuesta mucho.

Hm...¿Con que...Clyo-chan?-pregunto picaramente a su hijo quien se ruborizó como un tomate.

¡Ne-eh~Shuzu-kun, prueba estas fresas!-de la nada Clyo apareció por detrás del rubio y le metió una fresa en su boca.

...Rico-contesto al probarlo el rubio sacando una sonrisa a Clyo junto a un "Nipah~".

¡Au~mira que buenos amigos son!-exclamo Emma y Raven mirando a sus hijos juntos.

Hm...-Shion solo mira a otro lado.

¡Pero eso si...hieres a Onee-chan y te voy a golpear duro!-amenazo Luu al rubio menor mientras el albino reía en sus adentros.

¡Luu-chan!-exclamo muy asombrada la castaña.

Vaya...esto se esta poniendo interesante-susurro divertida Anise mientras el castaño veía la situación de su ahijado.

¡Buenos días!-Gupta llego alegre saludándole junto a Lusin-¿como durmieron?

Lo posible...-respondió Anise aun sintiendo su cabeza dolida.

Bien...-respondieron algunos los demás.

¡De maravilla!-Fausto sonrió enérgicamente mientras su mujer decía lo mismo.

Suertudos...-murmuro algo celoso y dolido Zodia.

¿Como?-pregunto Lusin-¿No les duele la cabeza?

No, gracias a esto-Ain mostró el amuleto que Miyo les dio.

¿Que es eso?-pregunto Emma mirando el amuleto.

Parece ser un amuleto sanador y protector...-respondió Shion mirando de cerca el amuleto.

Son polvos de Eir-respondió Raven viendo los diseños- el perro/lobo Huargo ayuda a proteger todo maleficio y pesar...

Es un amuleto que hice...-dijo Lusin-muchos en Sanctus sufren de estos malestares y los diseñe para que "eso" no los acongoje.

¿"Eso"?-pregunto Emma.

Las arpías...-respondió Gupta.

¿A-arpías?-pregunto Shuzuru algo nervioso.

Na-nada...es decir, para las descargas...-dijo Lusin muy risueña.

Un aire de desconfianza se siente en el lugar, pero era muy diminuta.

De pronto unos gritos de miedo se escuchar afuera de de la posada.

Todos salieron de la posada, incluyendo a Shion con los demás.

Había una mujer de unos 60 años tirada en el suelo asustada apuntado a una pared, la cual estaba salpicada y arañada con sangre.

¡No puede estar pasando!-exclamo una chica entre una gente.

Pero...¿por que?-pregunto un hombre joven de cabello rubio.

¡Debe ser por ellos!-apunto una dama morena Shion y a los demás.

¿Po-por que noso...?-pregunto Emma mientras tomaba a Clyo con un brazo y con el otro acercaba a Luu.

¡No se hagan...!-recrimino un hombre canoso acercándose a la castaña dándole un fuerte poque a esta en su frente con su dedo.

De pronto una mano gigante hecha de escoba, envío volando al hombre-¿Que te crees tu, para estarle apuntando a Emma?

Por favor, cálmense señores-ordeno Gupta tratando de clamar a Shion de no hacer volar a mas gente.

¡Si es igual que esos hermanos malditos!-exclamo la dama morena-¡Desde que habían llegado, no trajeron mas que solo maleficios a este lugar!

_¿Hermanos...?_

Ese asesinato hace 3 años atrás marco esta aldea de por vida...-dijo una chica rubia muy asustada-¡Todo por culpa de ese de Higanbana y su imbécil hermano!

_¿Asesinato?...¿Higanbana y su hermano?..._

_Fausto II_

¿Si fue tan hombre para causar tanto rollo, por que no se la llevo consigo?-pregunto una de los hombres-¡Muy cobarde como para enfrentar su...!

¡Ya basta!-exclamo ya muy nerviosa Lusin agarrándose la cabeza-¡Cállense, cállense!

¡Desaparecio, el muy coba...!-antes de que aquel hombre continuara, Gupta le dio un puñetazo.

_¿De-desapareció?_

¡Cállese le digo, vejete pedazo de mierda!-ordeno molesto Gupta, mostrando su puño lleno de energía que soltaba electricidad-¡Y si ustedes no quieren probar mi golpe Mjolnir, les recomiendo que se vayan!-dicho esto la multitud corre despavorida de miedo y terror.

Un silencio sepulcral contaminó ese momento llenando a Shion, Emma y a los demás de dudas...

¿Quienes decirnos que fue todo eso?-pregunto Shion a los jóvenes oji verdes.

...Si prometen que no le dirán a Miyo que lo oyeron de nosotros, esta bien-suspiro muy nerviosa Lusin.

* * *

Era un lugar muy oscuro, de suelo rocoso y húmedo; las paredes arenosas y eran soportadas por unos pilares de acero.

El suelo estaba cubierto de muertos, gente muerta, calaveras, putrefactos e incluso sangre relativamente fresca; lucia tétrico y su hedor a sangre podrida hacia del lugar una escena de alguna pesadilla macabra.

Alucinantemente, un cadáver empieza a moverse y a tratar de levantarse-Este lugar es frío...me encanta-se arregla un poco su atuendo y luego se cubre la nariz-pero el olor lo jode...rayos, mejor salgo de aquí-se recarga en las paredes para poder caminar y saco de su bolsillo un frasco diminuto con unas bolitas-_que bueno que las use..._

El cadáver pasa por donde una luz diminuta alumbraba el lugar mostrado con claridad que este "ex-occiso" era una chica de cabello desgreñado, piernas severamente heridas, pero lo mas notorio: un kimono amarillo con negro desgarrado-Es un lugar subsuelo...puedo calcular unos 3 metros bajo tierra..._ya es hora de actuar... _

Dando un ligero suspiro, cierra sus ojos concentrandose y de sus manos unas chispas doradas tocan sus heridas, sanandolas rapidamente-Y Gupta-san decia que ese ritual era basura...le gane la apuesta, me debera unos €450...

Pero la chica no se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, si no que en la oscuridad unos ojos la miraban detenidamente.

* * *

En la casa de Miyo, todos se sentaron en el pequeño salón.

Lusin sirvió algo de té frío de hierbas a cada uno, excepto a Clyo por ser muy pequeña le dieron algo de leche y a Luu unas galletas junto una leche.

Ya déjense de preámbulos...-dijo secamente Zodia.

Que impaciente...-murmuro el albino, pero para ser honesto también quería saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Fausto II no fue trasferido a otra escuela al sur...-confeso triste Lusin ocultando sus ojos entre su flequillos-el... desapareció hace 3 años atrás...

Ain y fausto quedaron helados ate esas palabras.

¿Que...?-alcanzo a preguntar la ritualista azabache.

¿Que Ani Ani...?-pregunto asombrada Clyo dejando su leche de lado.

Calmense...-trato de decir Lusin-no pudimos decirles antes por que este tema es muy doloroso para Miyo-chan

N-no entiendo...-dijo Shuzuru asombrado.

Mejor...-Gupta carraspeo su garganta-para que entiendan mejor, les contare como llegaron Fausto II y Miyo a Sanctus años atrás...

**_continuara..._**

**_¿que esta pasando? ¿Que paso con Fausto II y Miyo?  
_**

**_¿Por que sigo haciendo caps. largos? ¿Por que pregunto tanto?_**

**_nos vemos_**

**_matta nee~_**


	26. Heridas del pasado

**_Voy muy rápido lo se..._**

**_LL es que parece que me inyecte al máximo de eso *muestro jeringa*_**

**_Wow...elefantes rosa *pausa comercia*_**

**_Shion: mientras la autora resucita...lean por favor_**

**_Oc, Ooc posiblemente y enredos mentales muy fuertes_**

**_continuamos..._**

P.O.V de Lusin.

Todo ocurrió en un día caluroso hace 5 años atrás-dije mientras sentía mi estomago oprimirse.

_Flash back..._

_Sanctus era diferente...no había miedo y Litch todavía no había tocado este lugar con su poder. Era muy conocida por sus paisajes floridos y tradiciones. Pero notábamos que había gente avariciosa y cruel en el mundo...como Abdel Tehlsan alias "Rajesh"._

_Era el peor hombre de esta ciudad, no solo por sus rituales ruines y trabajos sucios..sino por su "comercio". El era muy temido por ser un colega y aliado de Litch, por lo que podría hacer lo que quisiera._

_El usaba a niños para conseguir dinero y para su beneficio._

_Ellos eran recogidos de un orfanato en el oeste, esperaban un hogar...pero fue un sueño roto; e__llos fueron marcados con una cicatriz muy potente en su cuerpo, pero mas en su mente...Todo por el "jugoso" cheque:_

_Y...Fausto II y Miyo fueron uno de ellos._

_Les obligaban hacer trabajos forzosos e incluso ser experimentos de horrendos rituales que eran prohibidos e inhumanos._

_Si se opusiera a Abdel sufría días sin comer o eran explotados sin descanso; por lo que todos le hacían caso a lo que Abdel para no sufrir daño algunos..._

_Bueno menos Miyo-chan... _

_Ellos siempre hablaba de estar en contra de Litch y por ello eran castigados cada día...pero algunas veces o mejor dicho la mayoría de las veces...por que __Fausto II decidía tomar el castigo en lugar de ella para protegerla, siempre tratando de proteger a su Onee-chan._

_Siempre trataba de no llorar o colapsar por su Miyo, dándole una sonrisa a ella y siempre diciéndole_

_-No te preocupes Onee-chan...Onii-chan puede soportar esto._

_Mentira...el estaba al borde del colapso, pero sabia que no podía rendirse...Onee-chan lo necesitaba._

_Sinceramente...Miyo-chan era alguien que siempre recurría a su hermano por cualquier problema, pero en este caso solo causo que Fausto II se sintiera muy presionado y cansado; por lo que tomo la decisión de tratar de sacar a Miyo y el adelante.  
_

_A escondidas ahorraba dinero, lo cual era difícil de hacer; investigaba sobre los lugares de Sanctus, gracias a la ayuda mía de de Gutpa-san; vociferar en contra de Litch entre unas 350 personas incluyéndonos; y buscar rituales en libros, practicando afuera de la ciudad todo un día. Nosotros le prestábamos dinero para que no sospecharan nada de lo hacia._

_Miyo no supo hasta dentro de un año que...Fausto II logro salir del lugar gracias a ese esfuerzo, comprando esta casa para el y Miyo...**  
**_

_Sin embargo, cuando estaban apunto de escapar...Abdel los descubrió e hizo lo mas inhumano a Fausto II, algo que lo hizo caer en un dolor y rabia inmensa: Separarlo de Miyo-chan._

_Ella permaneció en ese lugar y sufrió un mismísimo infierno, ya que su hermano no estaba para cuidarla. Abdel fue mas detallista y exigente por lo que nadie podría ahorra dinero ni nada, siquiera el dinero que le dábamos se salvaba; lo que causo una crisis a Fausto II, tratando miles de veces de ver a su hermana, solo logrando ver a su hermana llena de golpes, heridas y en condiciones deplorables sin comida ni sueño._

_Un día Miyo tenia que trabajar, pero nosotros nos la llevamos a ver a su hermano. _

_Fausto II dijo que tenia que ser muy especial...era su 10º cumpleaños, por desgracia Miyo fue retenida en el lugar, dejada malherida e inconsciente para que escapara._

_Pero nadie preparo a nadie de lo que venia, Abdel Tehlsan fue asesinado a golpes en un callejón sin salida. Muchos quedamos asombrados por la brutalidad que usaron para matarlo, sabiendo de todo lo que era capaz._

_Miyo al fin era libre y Fausto II estaba feliz por ello. Eran tan feliz..._

_Pero no toda la felicidad dura._

_Litch al saber de su muerte, tomo control de la ciudad, eliminado las plantas y las tradiciones; y empezó a ejecutar a todos los que tuvieron un pensamiento revolucionario. Matando familias, amigos y extranjeros; eso causo un odio profundo hacia Fausto II._

_-¡Es tu culpa, rebelde!_

_-¡Alimaña sin cerebro!_

_-Ojala maten a tu hermana y a ti..._

_Todos esas recriminaciones llegaron a Fausto II a un punto de desesperación que ya no salia a la luz del día...solo si Miyo-chan salia para que no notara su sufrimiento._

_Desde ese momento...el se volvió alguien desconocido para nosotros. Era alguien aterrador, no era el Fausto II que conocíamos._

_-Tocan a mi Onee-chan...y juro que veras al mismísimo infierno en persona._

_Empezó__ a llevar consigo uno cráneo unido a un tuvo de metal oxidado y a actuar de una forma muy perturbadora. Miyo-chan siempre terminaba discutiendo con el por su actitud y por sus comentarios hirientes; haciendo que ellos 2 se distanciaran._

_Pero cuando creímos que no podría empeorar fue cuando sucedió..._

_-Fausto-kun..., la proxima semana a las 10 pm habrá un gran festival __¿vamos?_

_-Hm...No se Lusin-san_

_-Vamos Nii Nii sera divertido_

_Luego de ver a su hermana y sus brillantes ojos negros, accedió a ir._

_Pero..._

_En la noche, después de ese día, recibimos una llamada de el._

_-¿Como que no podrás ir?_

_-Hm...no voy a poder ir_

_-¿Que te esta ocurriendo? ya no eres el de antes...Faus..._

_-Gupta-san...te quisiera pedir un favor_

_-...¿Eh?_

_-...por favor, les encargo a Miyo..._

_-¡Es-espera! ¿por q...?_

_Colgó__..._

_fin del flash back y P.O.V de Lusin._

Todos quedaron callados y helados ante ese relato.

El día siguiente, nos avisaron de su desaparición-finalizo Gupta mostrando una fotografía de Miyo y Fausto II.

Como dijo Clyo, era identico a Fausto cuando niño, solo que sin esa cola de caballo abaja, su pelo parecia algo mas lustroso y usaba una bufanda roja carmesí.

_Que horrible_-pensó Anise y Emma.

Pero ¿por que?-pregunto Ain muy asombrada.

No sabemos...-respondió Gupta cabizbajo.

¡Como que no saben!-exclamo molesto Fausto golpeando la mesa.

Onii-san tranquilo-trato de calmar el albino a su hermano con ayuda de Ain.

...No pensamos que Fausto II haya desaparecido-dijo muy acongojada la hermana de Gupta-creemos que...-las palabras se les atoraron en la garganta.

¿Que que?-pregunto Shion saliendo de su impresión.

Que...se suicido-completo Gupta.

¡No eso si que no!-exclamo Shuzuru mirando como el rostro de Ain y Fausto se descomponían-¡No se mato!

¡Shu-shuzuru!-Raven miro asombrado a su hijo.

Yo he sido amigo de Fausto II desde los 5 años gracias a Clyo-chan-explico el rubio menor-quizás si es aterrador y mas ahora...¡Pero yo se que no se mato!

¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE SUS COSAS SIGUEN AQUÍ?!-exclamo molesto Gupta.

Y desde entonces son rigidos con las reglas hoy aquí-explico Lusin-desde entonces todas las noches gente desaparece...por eso exigen que todos se vayan a casa antes de las 10 pm.

_No...no puede ser..._-un frío cruzo la espalda de Ain-Miyo...salio a las 10:03 pm...

¿Que?-pregunto Fausto ya muy desesperado.

¿N-no se quedo a dormir con ustedes?-pregunto Gupta nervioso, recibiendo la negativa de Ain-¿Me esta diciendo que Miyo no llego a dormir?

¡MIERDA!-exclamo muy aterrado Fausto golpeado con mas fuerza la mesa-¡1º Fausto II y ahora Miyo! ¿Y tu te haces llamar guard...?

¡Esperen!-Emma se alarmo-¿Do-donde están Fukuro, Luu y Clyo?

Algunos miraron alrededor.

¿Donde se metieron?-pregunto Shuzuru.

* * *

¿Crees que fue buena idea salir a investigar solos?-pregunto Fukuro a Clyo.

No se...-respondió la niña azabache.

¡Es hora de investigar!-exclamo emocionada la pelirroja.

¿Que es eso?-pregunto Fukuro mostrando un pequeño túnel en el suelo muy cerca de una pared haciéndolo casi invisible.

Parece un túnel secreto...-Clyo se acerco junto a Luu.

*snif* ¡Fuaj...es apestoso!-exclamo asqueada la pelirroja pero luego quedo en blanco. Era un olor fuerte pero conocidamente aterrado, no era como hedor natural, era...-huele a... cadáveres

¡Hola!-un grito proveniente del túnel llamo la atención de las niñas y el bolso.

¿Ane Ane?-pregunto al túnel la oji café.

¿Clyo-chan...?-Miyo trato de oír bien.

¡No te preocupes, bajaremos enseguida!-Luu tomo la mano de Clyo y de Fukuro para luego meterse al túnel.

* * *

¡Luu, Clyo, Miyo...Fukuro!-llamaba Raven.

¿Donde se habrán metido?-se pregunto Zodia mientras buscaba.

¿Algún rastro?-pregunto Anise en su forma humana, recibiendo la negativa de todos.

Fausto caminaba mecánicamente mientras su mente estaba ida, por lo que su mujer tuvo que estar con el.

Fausto...-Ain jamas había visto así de mal a su esposo. Es decir, estaba la ves cuando Shion lo volvió humano otra vez y se replicaba que era un hermano de mierda, pero estaba peor que esa vez.

El albino al ver eso, decidió acercarse a su hermano pidiéndole un momento a Ain-Onii-san...

Fausto seguía ausente, hasta que un fuerte apretón en su nariz lo hice despertarse-¿O-onii-chan?

Pareces un zombie...¿seguro que no te golpeaste con tus cráneos a ti mismo?-pregunto Shion luego rascándose la nuca-perdón...no soy bueno en esto, pero quería decirte que al menos debes de estar feliz..

¿Hm?-dudo un segundo el azabache.

Es decir, fue un gran hermano...mejor de lo que tu has sido-trato de animar Shion-quizás...se escapo y esas cosa, pero el ha hecho cosas admirables, puso la mano al fuego por su hermana...

Sí en comparación conmigo el fue mejor hermano que yo..-rió un poco Fausto ante lo dicho por su hermano.

Y...no creo que lo haya aprendido solo-trato de decir el albino captando la atención de su hermano-es decir, tú...no fuiste un mal hermano al 100%... quizás aprendió algo de ti...

¡Gracias!-agradeció Fausto a su hermano, agarrándolo de sorpresa con un gran abrazo.

¡O-oye, ya déjame!-trato de separarse el oji lavanda del azabache-¡Dije que algo...no que eras el hermano perfecto!

¿Sabes que pasa?-pregunto Emma a Ain.

Ni idea-respondió simple dando un suspiro.

Shuzuru paso corriendo frente a una casa desaliñada y aparentemente vacío-¿que lugar es ese?

Era la vieja oficina de correos...-respondió Lusin-era donde nuestro padre solía trabajar, pero Litch prohibió el acceso a la comunicación exterior por lo que no se reciben cartas a la gente...

Veré si están ahí...-el oji rojo se metió a buscar, pero no pudo buscar mucho parecía estar desolado y vació-_ninguna carta llega aquí_- pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que solo había una cosa sobre la mesa, un sobre blanco viejo y con una estampilla roja-¿De las montañas nórdicas?

* * *

No les pedí que bajaran es peligroso...-reprocho Miyo mirando a Luu, Clyo y a Fukuro.

Kusu kusu~ veo 3 presas buenas-una voz de una silueta raquítica.

¿Quien eres?-Luu se puso en guardia.

Es una Arpía...cuidado-aviso Miyo.

Me divertiré mucho hoy...-corrió rápido la arpía donde la azabache del kimono, pero un cráneo rojo le mato de un solo golpe.

¿Divertirse? eso fue aburrido-el brujo certero apareció de la nada mirando a las chicas y al bolso.

¡Brujo de la certeza!-exclamo el bolos parlante.

¡¿Tú?!-Miyo se alejo de golpe-¡Eres el pervertido que me espía!

¿¡Que!?-Clyo y Luu miran de forma mal vista.

¿¡Que!?¡Claro que no!-replico algo nervioso el brujo sintiendo la mirada de Miyo.

¿Entonces por que me sigues?-pregunto Miyo.

Pero antes de que pudiera replica, una arpía toma a las chicas y se las lleva.

¡Clyo-chan, Luu-san, Miyo-san!-Fukuro trata de estirar su brazo pero la arpía atraviesa el techo.

* * *

¡Esta temblando!-Raven advierte.

De pronto del suelo, surge una grieta y el suelo explota; haciendo que parezca una criatura raquítica de piel negra, alas delgadas; y de garras y colmillos filosos. Sin embargo lo que mas llamo la atención fue que esta criatura llevaba a Luu, Clyo y a Miyo (y sus estado físico) de sus garras traseras.

¡Regresa, imbécil!-insulto Fukuro tomándole fuerte la pata de la criatura, se voltio a ver a el brujo a su lado-¿Que no puedes atinarle?

Este disparo y la arpía cayo, pero otra apareció y se llevo a las chicas.

Chica lista...¿Utilizaste esto?-la arpía le quito el frasco con capsulas para arrojarlo al suelo.

Joder...-murmuro el brujo certero.

Shion alzo su escoba y trato de detener a la arpía, pero estaba a una gran altura y en dirección donde el sol iluminaba-¡Luu, Clyo...Miyo!

Una arpía apareció rápidamente dándole una descarga eléctrica a el y a los demás, Joshua le dispara a la criatura atontandola pero hace un movimiento rápido para atacar a Emma. Pero Anise se puso en frente, haciendo que tomara a la gata y le la llevara.

¡Anise!-el grito de Emma hizo llamara la atención de Zodia, quien trato de atacar a la arpía, no obstante la arpía descargo una fuerte energía potente sobre los demás dejándolos en el suelo-¡Adiós ~!

Se las llevaron...-murmuro Shuzuru levantándose del suelo-¡Master Mort!

Hay que ir por ellas-dijo Shion ayudando a su esposa a levantarse junto con su escoba.

¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!-Joshua se levanto junto a su mujer-¡Hay que salvar a las hijas de los cerditos!

Van hacia...-dijo el brujo certero-¡Siganme, ya se a donde van!

**_continuara..._**

**_vamos a seguir!_**

**_ya lo se esto parece muy cliché_**

**_...pero es diferente...ya verán_**


	27. Sucesos dramaticos

**_Estoy yendo muy rápido lo se..._**

**_pero es que he pensado muy bien la trama desde hace días y como estaba trabada con ChibiChibi Clyo..._**

**_pero he pensado mucho y me he emocionado._**

**_jeje bueno Ooc y esas cosas se darán cuenta._**

**_Sigamos..._**

Todos seguían al brujo certero por donde corría y saltaba a gran velocidad.

¡Esperamos un poco!-Shion tuvo que usar su escoba para llevar a Emma debido a la velocidad en la que el brujo corría.

¡Joder, no tan rápido!-reclamo Gupta mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana para que no quedara atrás.

_Siento una energía muy poderosa en ese lugar..._-pensó Zodia invocando las alas de lucifer.

¡Ya estamos cerca!-el brujo señalo una muralla gruesa que era parte de una casa enorme.

Todos vieron como el brujo atravesó una pared sin destruirla.

Era una ilusión.

¡Vamos!-Fukuro animo atravesando la pared junto a los demás.

* * *

Nee Nee...-llamo Clyo moviendo a sus hermanas.

¿Clyo?-pregunto la pelirroja muy mareada.

Estamos encerradas...-las palabras de Anise hicieron que todas miraran claramente el lugar.

Era una pequeña celda rocosa con rejas de acero brillantes, de las cuales parecían estar electrificadas con magia.

La gata pudo ver a unos 6 metros fuera de la celda había alguien atado a al soporte del lugar y estaba atado por unas cadenas y grilletes.

Atada.

Miyo...por nada del mundo te vayas a mover-advierte la gata a la chica atada-son cadenas mágicas que con cualquier movimiento, oprimen a su presa.

La azabache mira las cadenas llena de temor, sentía miedo. Sus ojos contenían las lagrimas tratando de evitar derramar el salado liquido, tenia ganas de gritar y sus piernas tiritaban levemente pero se trataba de contener. No podía seguir siendo "esa" de años atrás.

No has cambiado en nada...-una arpía aparece y se le acerca a la azabache atada.

¡Aléjate!-ordeno Luu dando un fuerte golpe a las rejas recibiendo unas descargas.

¡Luu!-trato de detener la gata al ver las heridas en el puño de la pelirroja.

¡Voy a ir a ayudar a Miyo-san!-aviso la pelirroja dando mas puños rojos a las rejas.

Luu...no lo hagas esa descargas son muy fuertes...-trato de detener muy débil la azabache a la pelirroja de seguir golpeando los barrotes.

¡No!-respondió la pelirroja-...aparte de Shion, Emma, Anise y Clyo-chan...¡Ella me acepta como familia!...¡Nuestra prima!

Ane Ane...-la pequeña azabache trato de dar un puño a los barrotes, pero al no tener magia solo consiguió recibir una gran descarga.

¡Clyo-chan, Luu!-la azabache sintió un conocido dolor en su pecho-¡Basta ya par de bakas, por favor!...-sollozo fuertemente-no quiero que pase de nuevo...no quiero ver sufrir a los que quiero otra vez...

¿Otra vez?-se pregunto Clyo.

...Lo sabia-la arpía la miro a los ojos negro de Miyo-tu fuiste la que...

¡Cállate!-Luu da un potente, tan fuerte que a pesar de las descargas logra destruir los barrotes.

* * *

Ya todos se veían dentro de aquel lugar.

Luego de atravesar esa pseudopared, ahora se encontraban dentro de una casa horrible y tétrica.

¿Que lugar es este?-pregunta Emma viendo lo rocoso del suelo y lo sucio que estaba el lugar.

Odio este lugar...-dijo Lusin-me trae tan malos recuerdos...

Yo también lo odio...es horrible-comento el brujo de la certeza.

Este era la casa de Abdel-respondió Gupta a la castaña mientras miraba las paredes con marcas de sangre seca o abolladuras.

De Abdel-Ain miro el lugar con una gran frialdad.

Espero que Higan-chan este bien-murmuro Gupta seriamente ha hecho muchos rituales y sabe usar su magia sabiamente...sin contar ese ritual raro...

¿Que ritu...?-quiso pregunta Ain

Del repente se pudo oír un gran ¡BOOM! y la pared desplomarse mientras una gran cortina de polvo se levanto.

¡Pendeja!-la arpía cae de espaldas al recibir el puño de la pelirroja.

¡No te perdonare que hayas lastimado a Clyo-chan, Anise y a Miyo!-exclamo Luu en su cuerpo mayor mientras Anise bajaba a Clyo y ayudaba a Miyo a levantarse.

¡Okaachan, Otousan!-la pequeña eliphas corrió donde sus padres.

¡Vayan tras ellas!-las otras arpías acecharon a las chicas.

Pero unos cráneos golpean a las arpías, convirtiéndolas en huesos.

¡Buen ataque!-halago el brujo certero a Fausto.

Ain desenvainó su sable y atravesó a una de las arpías.

¡Oigan... déjenme alguno!-exclamo Miyo levantándose de golpe sacando un cráneo.

¡Dejadme un poco para nosotros!-exclamo el brujo de los fines junto a su padre.

El brujo certero aniquiló a 5 arpías seguidas; Luu noqueo a mas de 6; y Miyo con sus padres aniquilaron unas 7 tanto convirtiéndolos en huesos como en cuerpo a cuerpo. Rossetta y Joshua no se quedaron si nada, ellos pudieron derrotar unos 8 gracias a los besos de la rubia y a la magia del triocular; y Zodia junto a Anise se encargaron de protegerse sus espaldas.

¡Y yo creí que sus mujeres eran feas...estas son horrible como para llorar!-rió Joshua al dispararle a 3 arpías mientras su mujer las capturaba en su copa gigante.

Shion protegía a Emma y a Clyo con su escoba, Volf; matando a varias de un golpe.

Boom, Boom~-canturriaba Clyo en brazos de Emma.

_¿Boom, Boom?_-se pregunto Shion-_quizás se refiere a esa conexión en mi corazón...adorable_

Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando una descarga paralizo a Raven, quien quedo en el suelo-¡ Prepárate para morir!

¡Raven!-gritaron el rey, el albino y la castaña.

¡Otousan!-Shuzuru corre donde esta su padre, blandiendo su hoz.

La arpía vuela a gran velocidad mostrando sus enormes garras cual cuchillas navajas.

El rubio trato de moverse pero sus nervios estaban entumecidos ante la descarga recibida-Rayos...-pensó cerrando los ojos maldiendose por esto.

Pero el ataque no llego.

¡SHUZURU!-el grito desgarrador de Clyo que salto de los brazos de Emma al suelo.

Raven ante el grito, sintió su sangre irse a los pies y como si su corazón se volcaba dolorosamente al abrir sus ojos.

Shuzuru estaba enfrente de el recibiendo el ataque de la arpía, quien le atravesaba el pecho con sus garras mientras el oji rojo le atravesó el pecho con su hoz; parte de las garras de la criatura se veían salir de la espalda del brujo de los finales; su figura adulta se desvanecía y se convertía en su forma verdadera de preadolecente. El rubio mayor se levanto rápido, sin importar si su cuerpo no respondía correctamente corrió donde su malherido hijo.

¡Shuzurru-san! -Miyo corrió donde su amigo estaba en el suelo.

Maldición...-murmuro el brujo certero corriendo donde el rubio.

¡Hijo!-Raven toma a su hijo antes de que golpeara el suelo, dejando una gran charco de sangre.

¡Por favor Shuzu-kun...no te mueras!-pidió Clyo llorando lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

Clyo-chan...-murmura muy mal trecho el rubio-Otousan...gomene...

¡No hablas baka!-callo Miyo mientras trataba de parar el sangrado.

Rossetta...¿no podrías bésarlo?-pregunto Emma a la rubia.

Lo siento...pero mis besos no podrán ayudarle...-disculpo la rubia mientras su esposo le cuidaba la espalda.

¿Que hay de la escoba Fey?-pregunto Anise a Shion.

Su herida es muy severa...-respondió el albino mientras trataba de retener a las arpías.

Otousan...-de las boca del rubio menor brotaba sangre y sus ojos parecían agotados-me alegro...que estés bien...

Se esta desangrando-dijo el brujo de la certeza.

¡Cállate pervertido!-trato de callar la azabache del kimono al brujo azabache mientras trataba de bloquear el sangrado.

Me...dio gusto...verte otra vez Otousan...te quiero...-sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo opaco mientras su rostro caía de lado en los brazos de Raven y como sus ropas eran teñidas de rojo brillante.

Flash back

_Raven-kun...cuida a nuestro hijo...-pidió Vidra mientras sus ojos rojos brillantes se oscurecían, tomando su mano-Te amo...los amo...Raven-sensei y Shuzuru-chan..._

_Sus féminas manos cayeron inertes sobre la sabana mientras los ojos topacios de Raven sueltan unas dolorosas lagrimas, abrazando al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos-Lo haré...Vi-chan...lo juro_

Fin del flash back

¡NO!-el rubio abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su hijo mientras Shion y Zodia trataban de calmarle, cosa que no lograron hacer. Emma lloraba al ver a su hija llorar desconsoladamente.

No...no puede ser-el brujo certero miro la figura inerte del rubio menor-¡Joder cabrón, no me tomes el pelo!

¡Esto es todo!-Miyo se levanto muy furiosa-¡Primero me quitan a mis padres, luego a mi hermano y ahora a mis amigo!...¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE, ARPÍA de MIERDA!

La pendeja ha sacado las garras-burlo la arpía.

Pues veras mucho mas...-la azabache miro a Clyo, quien le afirmo con sus ojos llorosos-Esto va por ti Nii Nii...

De la nada un resplandor dorado aparece frente a la azabache usuaria del kimono, del cual se aparece un abanico gigante dorado, su telar era negro con el símbolo dorado que daba la forma de una flor Higanbana.

¿Pero que...?-muchos se preguntaron que pasaba.

¡Kami sama!-Fukuro quedo boquiabierto.

¡Ahora!-ordeno Clyo mientras abrazaba a su difunto amigo.

Miyo se acerco, sujeto el abanico y unas prendas doradas la cubren.

¡No puede ser!-exclamo una arpía.

¡Mistress Redeem!-despues de pronunciar esas palabras, un destello dorada cubrió a Miyo.

¡Lo sabia!-exclamo Lusin.

¿Ese ritual absurdo dio resultado?-pregunto Gupta asombrado.

¿Que sucede?-pregunto Fausto.

La dama del renacer...-sentencio Clyo llamando la atención de casi todos-la que puede vencer a la muerte, reparar lo destruido y revivir sin limite...¡Es...!

El destello dorado disminuye mostrando a Miyo, en un cuerpo adulto. Obviando su semejanza con Ain, su kimono amarillo fue reemplazado por un vestido dorado con un abombado faldón con el diseño de un luto negro; el faldón tenia una apertura larga en la derecha, mostrando un telar negro. En la parte superior, tenia un ajuste amarillo con lineas negras, cubierto por una estola dorada con un recogido negro como en los bordes del vestido y en las largas mangas abultadas; y con unos guantes negros. Su cabello negro era recogido por los mismos listones amarillos pero situados en la altura de los omóplatos, junto a un pequeño quepis amarillo con un velo negro que caía por un lado.

La bruja del redimir...-completo Fukuro. Todos quedaron mudos ante esta revelación, la 2° bruja buscada era Miyo.

¿Nu-nuestra hija es...?-trato de preguntar Fausto a su mujer, quien también estaba asombrada.

Veo que yo tendré que luchar...-de las sombras apareció la figura de un hombre algo robusto, piel muy tostada, ojos amielados pero no dulces sino sádicos y usaba una túnica negra con gris.

No...puede ser..-murmuraron Lusin y su hermano.

¿Quien eres?-pregunto Ain.

¿T-tu...?-pregunto Miyo con temor blandiendo su abanico, pero tratando de mantener la compostura. El brujo certero mira penetrantemente al hombre.

¿Que sucede, Mi-chan?-pregunto el hombre mostrando una sonrisa maligna-¿No te acuerdas del viejo Abdel?

_**OMFG!**_

_**ya se revelo toda la cosa! ¿que sucedera?**_

_**lo se era predecible, pero bueno...**_

_**yo escribo ustedes leen!**_

_**LOL ok...sigo y los siguientes caps...habran confesiones**_

_***música de suspenso***_


	28. Pétalos y lágrimas de culpa

**volveré**_** a escribir el chap. mi neetbook es una mierda.**_

_**ok,,ooc...bla bla...** _

¡Desgraciado!-Fausto miro con asco a Abdel.

Miyo miraba aterrada a ese hombre-¿¡No que te habías muerto!?

Es una graciosa historia...-comenzo Abdel-Litch-sama me pudo revivir y me dio el poder de vigilar esta ciudad...

Higan-chan...no dejes que te intimide-dijo Lusin.

_Este sujeto libera un mana muy fuerte_-penso Zodia levantando la guardia.

Ritual: llamar y revivir 700 muertos...-dijo Abdel acercándose a Miyo-fuiste capaz de revivirlas sin usar la magia de tu padre...si no usando un ritual en la que ofreces tu mortalidad...y gracias a eso poder revivir a las personas muertas, sanar a las almas, hacer renacer a un alma y también reencarnar...incluyéndose-sonrie malevolamente-aun que...por consecuencia, tu alma se va tu mortalidad, convirtiéndote en una no muerta viviente; sin poder crecer, expandir tu conocimiento ni sanar correctamente sin recurrir a la magia del redimir.

¿Q-que?-Ain habia oído de ese ritual pero nunca de alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

Una arpía toma el frasco de esferas negras y se la entrega a Adbel-¿Por eso no necesitabas las esferas, las ocupaste como pantalla? astuta...pero no tanto-se le acerca como si nada-quizás ya eres una bruja...pero-toma del cuello a Miyo-sigues siendo esa niña patética de hace años...

Sueltala...-Ain toma firmemente el brazo del Abdel.

Este solo la mira y le patea en la cadera-Se parecen tanto las 2...pero una es poderos y otra no...

Bastardo...-el mayor de los eliphas se disponía a golpear al hombre pero una mirada cristalina de su hija lo detuvo.

La morena menor suelta una arcada tratando de detenerlo-¡Ahg!

No me digas que intentas gritar...-dijo Abdel clavando una daga en su cuello.

¡Miyo!-Fausto se abalanzó sobre Abdel, quien lo esquivo.

¿Quiere defender a quien mato a su hijo?-pregunto Abdel.

¿Que?-todos quedaron sin palabras.

Tu...-miro a la morena besando su frente-una bella flor...una que quite pétalo y pétalo mientras tus lágrimas fluían...siempre dependiste de tu hermano "Nii Nii"...para que te protegiera, poniendo las manos al fuego por ti, alguien sin valor, fuerza y carácter...-Abdel la toma del cuello y azota su cara contra el suelo-solo eres una marioneta con la cual pude hacer lo que quisiera...Tu hermano lucho por una marioneta durante 3 años, logrando ser arrastrado a un limite, sin saber que hacer...haciendo que el desapareciera

¡Callate!-el brujo de la certeza a punto a Abdel, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, una arpía le apuñalo el costado derecho.

Siempre gritando y llorando por ayuda, pidiéndoselo a tu hermano y poco a poco lo hiciste sucumbir ante la presion-dijo Abdel tomándola del cabello-pero...¿que creiste?...¿que era tu caballero de armadura de acero?-suelta una risa sadica-Pues...¡NO LO ERA!, ni tu...

Que cerdo mas patético...-dijo Joshua captando la atención del hombre-aparte de recordar cosas pasadas...golpea a una niña.

¡Como te atreves!-Abdel solto a la niña y miro al triocular con desprecio. Pero cuando Fausto se levanto con ayuda de su mujer...

Sa-sabes-trato de decir Miyo-yo...pense lo mismo que tu...

¿Miyo?-Clyo miro a su prima.

Yo creí que fue mi culpa...que sintiera presionado-dijo carizbaja la morena-y que lo hizo desaparecer...

Miyo...-murmuro Emma al ver a su sobrina derramando lagrimas y notando que los padres de esta estaban perplejos.

Yo...solo me veía ami misma...-sollozo Miyo-incluso sabiendo que el estaba mal, yo seguí...seguí dependiendo de el...

Un silencio cubrió el lugar mientras todos quedan perplejos y sin palabras.

Pero...-la bruja se levanto-yo se que el volverá...

Miyo...-murmuro el brujo de la certeza asombrado.

¡Y cuando lo haga le mostraré que puedo defenderme yo sola!...-dijo firmemente Miyo-¡Que no necesito depender de el mas y que cualquier cosa que pase...yo puedo soportarlo!

¿Volvera?-una carcajada seca vino de la garganta de Abdel.

¡El volvera, lo se y yo estaré viva para cuando vuelva!-Miyo se acerca firmemente donde estaba Clyo dándole la espalda-¡y le pediré perdón por haber dependido de el y haberlo hecho sentir que debía cargar conmigo!

Fausto miro a su hija fijamente con sorpresa. Era alguien fuerte.

La morena blande su abanico y lo agita con fiereza contra Shion y los demás.

¿Pero que...?-pregunta Shion sorprendido.

Unas chispas doradas los bañaban de vitalidad y fuerza.

Raven vio como las chispas tocaban las heridas de su hijo y como rodeaban a Clyo.

Cuando el viento se detuvo, quedaron asorados al ver que ya no estaba heridos, estaban llenos de energía. Pero mas sorpresa fue cuando vieron a Clyo y a Shuzuru.

El rubio menor estaba sano y a salvo...Y vivo

¿Que paso?-trato de preguntar el rubio menor pero su padre va donde su hijo, lo abraza con fuerza y alegría-¡O-otusan!

¡Shuzuru!-Raven abraza fuertemente a su hijo.

Y Clyo...ya no tenia 5 años, si no su edad original de 9 años-¡Shuzu-kun!-la azabache oji café abrazando a su mejor amigo.

¡Clyo-chan!-Emma llama a la azabache, quien se separa de su amigo y abraza a su madre.

¡Que bueno que has crecido!-Luu le palpa la cabeza sonriente.

Y Abdel...-hablo Miro feliz de verlos a todos bien limpiándose las lagrimas-Ya no lloraré...por que ya no estoy sola...-sus mirada se volvió dura y fria-y te matare...

¿ Rápido y sin dolor?-pregunto burlonamente Abdel-¿o dolorosa y lenta?...como lo hizo tu hermano...

Un fría recorrió la espalda de Miyo y sentía la sangre irse a sus talones-¿Qu-que dijiste?

Fausto y Ain quedan sin palabras-¿Di-dices que...?

Hai...Fausto II fue mi asesino-respondio simplonamente Abdel.

No es verdad...-replicaron Shuzuru, Clyo y Miyo.

Como respuesta, el hombre solo arroja un cráneo al suelo.

¡Este es uno de tus cráneos!-Fausto saco 2 cráneos y los comparo. Como dijo su esposa, eran el mismo.

Lo hizo para protegerme...-dijo Miyo mostrando una sonrisa-yo lo conozco...el es alguien muy bueno conmigo y con Clyo-chan y quizás muy duro con Shuzuru-san...pero el no es malo, hace lo que todo hermano hace para proteger a su hermana...Onii-chan...Nii Nii

¡No dejaremos que maltrates a Ane Ane otra vez, nano desu~!-dijo Clyo segura.

Fausto II es mi amigo...y se sus razones-dijo Shuzuru blandiendo su hoz-y a mi no me gusta que lastimen a mis amigos...

No te perdonaremos que hallas maltratado a nuestros hijos-Ain apareció a lado de su hija.

También voy a pelear...-dijo el brujo certero apareciendo detrás de Ain-un caballero no puede quedarse parado viendo como otros pelean...ademas aprovecho a hacer ejercicio...

¿Pervertido?-pregunto Miyo

¿Vas a volver a ayudarnos?-pregunto Shion al brujo.

¿Ayudar?-pregunto Miyo-pero si el me acosa...

¡¿Que?!-pregunto Fausto mirando agresivamente al brujo.

No-no es verdad...-defendió el brujo de traje rojo.

¡Vamos a cocinar este cerdito a las hierbas!-dijo burlonamente Joshua haciendo que Luu empezara a babear del hambre.

Creo que me voy a divertir un poco-rió Abdel-pero eso si...no seré gentil con nadie...

Jamas lo has sido...-dijo Miyo fríamente.

**_ok..espero que esta vez la mierda de neetbook publique esto..._**

**_ok sigo despues con el sigueinte estoy cansada..._**

**_bye bye_**


	29. De una Higanbana a un Girasol

_**ya regreso del mas haya**_

_**bueno sigamos con el fanfic...WOW!**_

_**Anise: no debes comer tanta azúcar...**_

_**gomen... ya revele parte de la trama antes...ahora esto sera difícil para peleas soy mas o menos mala relatando. pero bueno veamos...** _

Miyo blandió su abanico, bloqueando el puño de Abdel.

El brujo de los fines y de la certeza aparecieron a los lados del hombre, esperando darle con la hoz o un disparo. Pero Abdel salto esquivando los ataques de los jóvenes.

De pronto unos cráneos rebotan, rozando al hombre-¿creen que me van a vencer?

Unas arpías aparecen y tratan de golpear a Emma; sin embargo su esposo las azota contra el suelo con las hebras de su escoba.

Joder, si que son horribles-dijo el triocular pateando algunas mientras se preparaba para abrir el cierre de su boca.

¡Esperen!-detuvo Miyo dando un agite de su abanico hacia las arpías.

¡Sorpresa!, las criaturas se convirtieron en personas inconscientes pero sin algún rasguño-Me lo suponía...puedo revertir hechizos...¡Shion-ojisan!-el albino asiente, haciendo que su escoba tome a todas las arpías, tanto vivas como muertas. Miyo dio unos agitaciones de su arma, haciendo revivir a todas las personas.

Rossetta, Emma y Anise se encargaron de llevar a esas personas a un rincón seguro.

Genial, pudo revertir el hechizo de las arpías-dijo orgulloso Fausto.

Bueno, después de todo es nuestra hija-murmuro Ain con una imperdible sonrisa.

Parece que la feita no es patetica-dijo burlonamente Joshua.

De pronto Miyo siente unas manos alrededor de su cuello-Ella es nada mas que un objeto de experimentacion-dijo Abdel mientras le lame su cuello.

¡Quita tu sucia lengua de mi hija!-Ain golpeo al hombre con unas calaveras.

Ella y su tonto hermano son mis juguetes de experimentación...-dijo sonriente Abdel mientras evadió el ataque.

Unas manos llenas de electricidad le electrocuta el cuerpo, al girar su vista se topa con Lusin y Gupta-Abdel baka...¡golpe Mjolnir!-otro potente golpe electrocuto al hambre.

Imbécil..-murmuro Miyo levantando su rostro y abriendo su abanico-¡YO NO SOY JUGUETE DE NADIE!

Y un gran golpe por el lomo del abanico, envió a Abdel a la pared muy aturdido-Me has quitado todo lo que tenia...la libertad, mi seguridad y lo que mas apreciaba en este mundo...-del abanico empieza a caer un polvo dorado-Ya no mas...

Zodia golpeo a Abdel con su ataque Dark Rocket haciendo que quedara malherido.

Tu eres nada mas que un demonio...-dijo Miyo-uno que se alimentaba de mis lagrimas y sufrimiento...¡Pero ya no mas!

Una brisa de su abanico hizo que Abdel tuviera una atadura traslucida.

Una cadena hecha de energía espiritual.

Shion uso su escoba para retenerlo con mas fuerza y avisarle a su hermano que lo atacara.

Pero...

¡Ya...es suficiente!- rompiendo las ataduras que le retenían, la forma humana de Abdel es cambiada a la de un ogro gigante de unos 5 metros, piel roja como la sangre, ojos de un amarillo fluorescente y con dientes afilados; y con sus grandes manos, atrapa a Miyo como si fuese una mosca.

Como un mismísimo Oni.

¡Miyo!-Fausto exclamo muy alarmado al ver sangre gotear entre las manos del Oni.

El Oni arroja al suelo el cadáver de Miyo, el corazón de Ain y su marido se descolocan al ver a su hija que parecía una muñequita de trapo.

¡Eres el mismísimo Oni!-exclamo la Emma.

No se preocupe...Obasan...-Miyo logra levantarse con sus piernas rectas y sus brazos colocados en su lugar.

Kamisama...-murmuro Ain al ver a la azabache ensangrentada, colocándose los huesos en su lugar para luego moverse como si nada y como las heridas desaparecían como la sangre de su vestido.

Creo que olvidaste lo que Clyo-chan dijo...-burlo suavemente Miyo mientras con sus manos volvía a colocarse la cabeza de torcida a derecha-La gran característica de la bruja del redimir es que...puedo sanar tanto a mi como a otros y revivir...y lo mas crucial-rio fuertemente al oírse su cuello volviéndose a unir con su craneo-¡Soy alguien inmortal!

Puedes hacerlo sin limite de veces...-comento el brujo certero-y poder vencer a la muerte...

Se escucho un suspiro de alivio de parte del rubio menor-ya no tengo que preocuparme tanto de ser la muerte...ahora esta el Samsara y el Nirvana en persona...

El Oni solo grito furioso mostrando sus colmillos amarillentos y sus endemoniados rasgos.

Y yo creía que las arpías eran horribles...-comento Joshua a Rossetta.

Bueno...mientras mas grande sea, mas fuerte sera la caida-dijo Shion sonriendo levemente.

¿Pero que...?-pregunto Shuzuru al ver a...¿¡Lady Peace!?

Cinderella fever-respondio Luu dejando caer una gota de sudor.

¡Uu-u~, traje meido kawaii!-dijo Clyo sorprendida entre risas-_al parecer Ayumu-sama no pudo eliminar todos los efectos del hechizo de Litch._

¿Una colegiala y una maid?...¿como creen que esas chicas podrían matarme?-pregunto el ogro mirando perversamente a la azabache en su traje-Y ahora que lo veo...Miyo-chan no esta nada mal...

El brujo certero, Shion y Fausto molestos usan su fuerza para romperle el pie al gigante-¡Sucio pervertido!

El ogro chillo tomándose el pie mientras saltaba con el otro-¡Los voy a matar!-levanta su puño y se prepara para azotarlo contra el suelo. Sin embargo unos pequeños pero potentes puños desvían el ataque del gigante, haciéndole tambalear.

No nos subestimes-dijeron la pelirroja y la oji café alegremente e inocentementecon un "Nano desu" respectivamente.

Esto es por matar a mi hijo-dijo firmemente el oji topacio, haciendo que una ráfaga congelante atrape a su otro pie.

Seré gentil y te voy a evitar el dolor-dijo Shuzuru encarnando su hoz el la pierna congelada del Oni.

Con ambos pies inservibles, el Oni sube sus brazos para tratar de azotarlos contra Emma y Anise.

Ni lo creas-dijeron el albino y el castaño pulverizando los brazos del demonio con su espada cometa y las alas de lucifer, respectivamente.

¡Fuera abajo~!-exclamo melodiosamente Miyo mientas aterriza en la cabeza del Oni al estilo paloma en un solo pie, haciendo que este cayera boca abajo.

La gracia de una flor

Fausto acumula una gran energía en sus palmas, Reversal of the world; mientras su mujer manipulaba unas calaveras y sujetar a la criatura.

¡No puede estarme pasando esto!-exclamo desesperado el Oni recibiendo el ataque. Todos se habían refugiado tras una barrera que creo el bolso parlante.

Miyo agitó su abanico, sorprendiendo a muchos, la forma de Oni desaparece y muestra la figura de Abdel demacrada con las piernas heridas y sus brazos torcidos con un cuerpo herido. Este empieza a arrastrarse hacia la bruja del redimir, pero antes de poder tocarle siquiera las zapatillas doradas con negro de esta, un pisotón de Fausto y del brujo de la certeza le rompe las manos.

P-por favor Miyo-chan...-suplico Abdel mirando a Miyo a los ojos pidiendo misericordia-Y-yo no quise ser malo con tu hermano y contigo...p-pero Litch-sam me obligaba a torturarlos y yo...quería prepararlos para el mundo de afuera y que tuvieras una vista mas critica y yo no quise...

Abdel...-interrumpio Miyo agachándose y colocando un dedo en la boca del hombre haciéndole callar-antes que nada, gracias...-todos quedan sorprendidos y sin palabras-usted me maltrato a mi y a Nii Nii tanto física como mentalmente, pero gracias a eso...he logrado a cambiar y no depender de otros, eso es lo único que agradezco...pero ya no estoy sola, no volvere de depender de otros pero tengo apoyo de los que crei perdidos...mi familia-dijo sonriendo al final-Sayonara...

¿Sayonara?-rio debilmente Abdel-¡Cuando Litch-sama me vea, me va a revivir!

El brujo de la certeza le apunta en la cabeza-No creo baka...el redimir no puede traer de regreso a la vida un alma que es asesinada por la magia de la certeza...

¡¿Q-que?!-pregunto Abdel.

A diferencia de la magia de los fines, la certeza puede matar a una persona enviando a su alma al Limbo-explico Clyo-los Fines dejan las animas rondando y esperando regresar...

Sayonara...-se despidieron los mas jóvenes.

Y una disparo se oyó rompiendo el silencio junto a Abdel.

Ya acabo...-suspiro Miyo volviendo a su forma juvenil-Ojala Nii Nii me este viendo ahora mismo y ver que he cambiado...este..donde este...

Antes de que pudiera impactar el suelo, el brujo de la certeza la toma de su espalda.

_Lo esta haciendo, cree lo_-penso admirado por las palabras de la joven mientras se la entregaba a los padres de la chica.

Esta muy cansada, muchas emociones por un día-comento Lusin.

_Miyo-chan...eres admirable_-penso Ain orgullosa de su hija.

Y no es la única...-Gupta apunto a Luu dormida junto a Clyo en el suelo abrazada por Shuzuru.

¡¿Que hace tu hijo abrazando a mi hija?!-exclamo en murmullo Shion a su amigo mientras Emma carga a Clyo.

Generando unas risas en el ambiente, los momentos de tensión se había terminado y todos estaban mejor.

_Es hora de irme...-_pensó el brujo certero antes de irse a gran velocidad sin hacer mucho ruido.

* * *

¡Que mona se ve mientras duerme, se parece a Ai-chan mientras duerme!-dijo feliz Fausto mientras cargaba a su hija para la posada junto a los demás.

¡Ca-callate!-Ain le replico conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo.

¿Que paso?-pregunto unas de las millones de personas revividas por Miyo, quienes venían atrás.

No se...-le respondio otra.

El pueblo quedara en deuda con Miyo de por vida-dijo Gupta junto a un "eso espero" de su hermana.

Mas vale...-dijo Shion-jamas perdonare a ese imbécil de incriminar a Emma.

¡Vamos escondante!-Joshua aparecio y le dio una gran palmada en su espalda-eso ya no vale, todo se arreglo.

Pero mañana tendremos que arreglar los destrozos de los lugares-comento Raven cargando a su hijo.

Toda Sanctus quedo asombrada al ver a sus familiares y amistades de regreso con vida, la eliminación de las arpías y de Abdel; toda Sanctus le debió una gran disculpa a los forasteros y en especial a Miyo.

Lusin y Gupta se encargaron de llevar a las personas a sus casa mientras que Shion y el grupo tuvieron que irse al hotel para descansar y dejar durmiendo a los niños.

* * *

Están muy cansados...-Emma vio a sus hijas, al hijo de Raven y a su sobrina dormir plácidamente en la habitación.

Parecen unos angelitos...-murmuro el hermano de Shion.

Al menos Higan-chan esta bien-comento Gupta recibiendo un codazo de Lusin.

Mira, niño...-comenzo a hablar el padre de la mencionada-Mi hija no es una Higanbana...es un Girasol, uno que mira al sol y tiene fe de que todo volvera a ser alegria...

Tambien lo digo...-murmuro inaudiblemente Ain sonriendo al ver a su esposo y ver que quizas...sera un buen padre.

**_Listo...bueno se que fui muy rapida..._**

**_Lo siento...creo que me injecte de mas...ajajaja_**

**_Pero ok, hice algunas modificaciones a los caps anteriores para darle mas drama _**

**_o que se vieran mas desentes._**

**_ortografia al car*jo..._**

**_bye bye_**


	30. Paz y calma

**_10 caps seguidos...luego me voy a flojear...pero no por mucho tiempo..._**

**_es que me he sentido rara y mal..._**

**_pero basta de males...seguire adelante, ademas...son vacaciones, puedo hacer lo que quiera_**

**_lol. Ooc, lagrimas, sangre, mocos, bla bla momentos muy conmovedores._**

**_Vamos, sigamos..._**

La luna llena se muestra sobre Sanctus anunciando el anochecer.

Ya llevaban 4 días desde la confrontación de Abdel, lo que se reflejaba en los rostros alegres y relajados de todos los pobladores. Ya no estaban asustados ni furiosos y sus rostros mostraron una gran felicidad al ver a todas las personas "desaparecidas" regresar a sus hogares, explicando que había sucedido y tambien por que tuvieron que ayudar a reparar los daños en Sanctus en las calles.

Al saber que Shion y los demás ayudaron, con una gran vergüenza, pidieron una humilde disculpa a todos y en especial a Miyo al saber que esta era responsable de devolverles la vida a los desaparecidos.

En 4 días este lugar a cambiado mucho...-dijo Rossetta.

Todos estaban celebrando en un restaurante, como muestra de gratitud por deshacerse del régimen de Litch.

Le estamos muy agradecidos...-dijo Lusin sonriente mientras servia el gran festín de carnes, frutas, verduras y bebidas-estas verduras y frutas son de exportación y son de la mejor del sur.

Ojala lo gocen...-deseo Gupta.

Luu fue la primera en querer comer la carne pero la gata alcanzo a calmar un poco a su hermana y evitar que se acabara toda la carne, Joshua comía mientras su mujer le daba un poco de su comida y viceversa; Zodia degustaba su comida que tenia un rico sabor, Raven hablaba con su hijo; Clyo le dio parte de su carne a su hermana ya que esta prefería la fruta y empezó a curiosear las bebidas de la mesa, Emma le daba de probar de la comida a su esposo, quien muy sonrojado, acepta; y Fukuro bebía unas copas de licor a discretas.

La mayoría estaban ahí...excepto 3 personas.

* * *

En el techo del restaurante, Miyo estaba sentada mirando fijamente el cielo.

¿No quieres entrar a comer con los demás?-Miyo se da vuelta y ve a su padre sentado a su lado.

No, gracias...-respondio la del kimono amarillo-¿Y Okaasan?

Aquí-dijo la ritualista sentada al otro lado de Miyo logrando asustarla y casi hacerla caer del techo.

¡O-okaasan casi me matas del susto!-exclamo la azabache menor.

¿Que haces aquí arriba?-pregunto Ain un poco mas seria.

...-se sorprendio Miyo ante la pregunta y solo suspira-Perdonen...

¿Por que?-pregunto el mayor de los eliphas ante la disculpa repentina.

Por no...-la necromante tomo un poco de aire-por no decirles la verdad sobre Onii-c- digo Nii Nii.

Descuida...-despreocupo Ain-era comprensible...

¿E-entonces no me odian?-pregunto Miyo sorprendiendo a sus padres.

¿Odiarte?-pregunto Fausto-¡nunca te odiariamos!

Quizás fue muy grave mentirnos sobre tu hermano-argumento Ain seriamente para luego abrazar a su hija-pero eso no nos daría razón para odiarte...

Pero fue mi culpa, de no haber sido tan dependiente y llorona Nii Nii no habría desapareci...-Miyo fue interrumpida por su padre.

No, claro que no...-corto el moreno a su hija-y sí, quizás fuiste muy dependiente de Fausto II...pero era normal, eras solo una niña.

Ademas...-añadio Ain-eso quedo atrás, ahora ya no eres una niña...eres fuerte, te haces respetar y eres independiente, sin mencionar que eres la bruja del redimir...

Gracias...-interrumpio Miyo abrazando a sus padres-¿bajamos?

Hai...-los 3 bajaron del techo para ver como la fiesta se iniciaba.

Hm...-en un techo a unas 3 casa lejos, el brujo de la certeza absoluta vio como ellos bajaban. Solo da un suspiro junto a una seca tos-Debo regresar a casa...-dijo con un deje de tristeza antes de bajar del tejado y tratar de correr a gran velocidad fuera del poblado.

* * *

Shuzu-chan no sabes como me asuste cuando te vi "morir"-dijo Raven abrazando a su hijo fuertemente.

Otousan, calma-trato de calmar el oji rojo a su padre, pero debía admitir que su padre se vio muy afectado por el incidente-Ya...Otousan.

¡Mi~ Shuzu-kun se ve tan kawaii cuando su Raven-san lo abraza!-exclamo Clyo, haciendo al rubio menor ruborizar al máximo, pero de pronto se torna seria-Pero de hecho...Shuzu-kun no había muerto, vera el brujo de los fines no puede morir en si ya que es la parca misma...al ser herido gravemente como antes, su cuerpo entra en un estado de estupor haciendo que su energía se guarde y logre recuperase lentamente...-pero con decir eso, solo logro que el director de escuela apachurrara mas a su hijo ya aliviado de su hijo no había "muerto".

Otousan...Clyo-chan-dijo en voz seria Shuzuru metiendo su mano en el chaleco que ocupaba-necesito hablar con ustedes...

¿De que?-pregunto Raven ayudando a Clyo a cargar a Fukuro ,inconsciente de tanta bebida.

Es sobre esto...-respondio el oji rojo mostrando un sobre-lo saque de la oficina de correos cuando fuimos a buscar a Miyo...

¿Robaste una carta?-pregunto el director de escuela-¡¿Acaso no sabes que es delito federal...?!

Otousan, créeme valió la pena...miren-el oji rubi le mostró la carta, ya que Shuzuru había abierto el sobre.

¿Hm?-dudo el rubio mayor tomando la carta mientras Clyo se sube al hombro de su padrino-Por kami...

* * *

¿Me veo bien?-pregunto Miyo a su madre arreglándose sus coletas.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder...

¡YAYYY~!-Gupta sale de la nada con un leve sonrojo y abraza a Miyo-¿Que paso~?

¿Gupta-san...cuantas copas bebiste?-pregunto Miyo separándose de el pelirrojo.

No se...unas 7 o 10-contó muy mareado Gupta-Hola Fausto-san...Ain-san

¿No eres muy joven para beber?-prgunto el azabache al pelirrojo.

¿Ya que? estamos de fiesta~-canturreo el oji verde-Por cierto Miyo-chan...ese brujo de la certeza...¿No era el que tu me dijiste una vez que te estaba espiando en los baños termales?

¿¡QUE!?-grito Fausto ante esa revelación-¡NADIE SE ATREVE A PERVERTIR A MI BEBÉ!

Mira quien habla...-recrimino Ain logrando sorprender a su hija.

¿¡Otousan!?-Miyo miro con desconfianza a su padre-No puede ser...

¡E-espera!-trato de explicar el mayor de los eliphas a su hija-de-déjame explicarte...

Wow~ y yo creía que lo irónico fue pedirle una cita a Miyo-chan cuando ella ya salia con su novio-murmuro Gupta a Ain riéndose.

¿¡Que!?-Fausto se volteo a ver a Gupta con una mirada asesina y luego de unos segundos mira a Miyo con sorpresa y horror al máximo-¡¿QUE NOVIO?!, ¡¿como se llama?!, ¡¿donde vive?, lo voy a...!

¡Ni creas que te diré!-dijo la morena menor recordando después darle una paliza a su borracho amigo, quien cayo boca abajo.

Hola, ¿que hacen aquí afue...?-Lusin miro a su hermano-Nii-san ¿cuanto vino bebiste?

Esta noche va a ser inolvidable y alocada.

Los únicos que se emborracharon fueron Fukuro, Gupta y por accidente, Clyo; al parecer ese "jugo de moras" resulto ser vino. Emma tuvo que llevarse a la menor oji café a la habitación de esta y dejarla dormir; Shion se quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a su hija beber y dio gracias a kami que su esposa la saca evitando que viera a Fukuro bailar con un loco y a Gupta cantar como un aficionado. Raven discutía con su hijo sobre los delitos federales y dándole un sermón del reglamento, Joshua reía ante el espectáculo dado mientras su mujer reía un poco; Zodia paso tiempo hablando con su prometida sobre cosas interesantes, Luu gozaba de la carne y de la comida, Lusin intentaba calmar a su hermano y Miyo paso un buen momento con sus padres.

* * *

Día siguiente...en el restaurante de la posada desayunando.

Estuvo genial la fiesta de anoche...-dijo Joshua recibiendo la afirmación de todos.

Bueno...casi.

Siento que me muero...-dijo Gupta mientras Fukuro estaba bocabajo.

Eso les paso por beber como animales...-reprocho Miyo bebiendo su té.

Buenos días...-Shuzuru aparece frente la mesa con su mejor amiga en su espalda, cargándola.

Gomene~...-disculpo Clyo frotándose los ojos del sueño-me quede dormida de mas...fue mala idea beber ese jugo de uva, me da siempre dolor de estomago...

Clyo-chan eso era vino...-le dijo Emma a su hija-¿y como es eso de "siempre"?

Clyo-chan ha bebido mas de 3 veces...-respondió Shuzuru haciendo que muchos quedaran sin una palabra en la boca.

Es fue culpa de tu abuelo por dejar la bodega de licores sin candado...-reprocho Fukuro con su cara cargada sobre la mesa.

¿Tu abuelo?, ¿te refieres al padre de Vi-chan?-pregunto Raven a su hijo-¿sigue vivo?, no lo tomes a mal pero ya tendria unos 90 años, ¿como esta?

Creo que sigue bien...sin contar las veces que tiene que encargarse de los problemas que la familia Nekyia, despues de tu muerte estube en un orfanato y de ahí a tutela de un ex-alumno tuyo -suspiro el rubio menor entregándole la azabache menor a su padre.

¿Ex-alumno mio?...-cuestiono Raven, pero en un instante logra reconocerle-¿Schneider?

-Hai...ese mismo y despues fui donde mi abuelo...hay encontre a Clyo-chan

-¿Encontraste a Clyo?

Hola~-todos se exaltan ante el saludo de Lusin.

No grites...-mascullo Gupta.

¿Como amanecieron?-pregunto la bronceada oji verde a los demás, ignorando el estado de su hermano.

Más o menos...-respondieron muchos mirando el estado del bolso parlante, el oji verde pelirrojo y de la adolorida Clyo, a quien le dieron un poco de té para que se recuperara.

Miyo-chan...me contaron ayer que tuviste una entrevista...-comento Lusin-¿Y bien...?

¿Entrevista?-Fausto miro a Ain, se les había olvidado que ella era famosa en toda Sanctus por ser poderosa y también por ser "traidora".

No dije mucho...tuve que ocultar muchas cosas para que no llamara la atención-respondió Miyo-y que me voy...

¿Que?-Lusin se sorprendió, incluso Gupta levanta su cabeza de golpe.

Es verdad, Mi~ -respondió Clyo, ya algo mejor.

Necesitamos que ella se quede...-dijo Gupta-ella es muy poderosa y si los soldados de Litch se acercan; ella los enviara lejos.

Gupta-san...yo no soy la mas fuerte-replico Miyo-ustedes son los mas fuertes...

Es no es...-Lusin contradijo.

Es verdad...ustedes me han protegido de todo aquel que quiso lastimarme-explico la necromante-ademas...tengo que ayudar a derrotar a Litch y tambien...-su rostro se torno rojo-Qui-quisiera pasar ma-mas tiempo con mis padres, di-digo recuperarlo...

Ane Ane se ve kawaii cuando se sonroja, nano desu~-dijo Clyo.

¡Ca-callate!-exclamo la morena antes de sentir el abrazo de su padre-y ademas...es por Shuzuru-san...

-¿Por mi?

Claro...-comenzó a decir Miyo-Eres un chico lindo...¡No confío en ti y en tus intenciones con Clyo-chan!

¡¿Nani?!-el rubio menor queda boquiabierto.

¡Podrás engañar a todos con tu apariencia de Chico bueno, pero yo mas que nadie sabe que esos chicos son los peores!-exclamo la morena apuntándole con en dedo-¡Y mas cuando engatusan el corazón puro e inocente de una pequeña!

Todos quedan boquiabiertos ante la acusación de la morena hacia el rubio.

Ja-jamas me he sentido...tan ofendido-susurra Shuzuru en un rincón oscuro mientras su padre se le acerca para tratarle de animar.

¿Y tu dices que soy un depravado?-le pregunto agraciado Fausto a su mujer.

¿Shuzuru...acaso te gusta el loli-com?-pregunto Fukuro haciendo que el director de escuela cayera de espalda de la impresión, Fausto riera como loco junto a Joshua (¿tregua, no?) y que el albino mirara al oji rojo con ojos asesinos.

¿Que? no...-respondió muy sonrojado el rubio menor.

¿Que es loli-com?-pregunto Clyo a su madre junto a Luu que estaba igual de confundida.

No lo se, ¿Shion, tu sabes?-pregunto Emma a su esposo, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso.

T-t-te explicare luego-respondió rojo como un tomate el eliphas menor..

_**¿que decía la carta?**_

_**¿relleno o importante?**_

_**¿como es el abuelo de Shuzuru?**_

_**¿Clyo-chan aprenderá a diferenciar jugo de uva con el vino?**_

_**continuaremos...**_


	31. Levantarse y volver a caer

_**Sigo...y luego volveré a flojear...**_

_**he tenido actividades y he leído unos buenísimos comics...aun que la autora en buena dibujando...me da cosa...**_

_**ok...Se va revelar algo!?... quizás...jajjaja**_

_**sigamos con la trama!** _

Bueno...-trato de empezar la oji verde bronceada.

En ese caso...te deseamos un buen viaje-dijo Gupta sonriendole a Miyo.

Pero eso no significa que me valla para siempre...-dijo la azabache del kimono-quizás los venga a ver...ademas, yo prometí que estaría aquí...

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, un hombre de unos 40 años se les acerco. Era robusto, alto; de ojos eran verdes jade, cabellos rojizos como sus barbas y bigotes, su piel tostada como los habitantes de Sanctus; usaba unos pantalones abombados blancos con un cinturón azul.

Buenos días..-saludo el hombre.

Lieo-san...-saludo Miyo.

Gente...este es Lieon...-presento Lusin-nuestro Otousan...

Todos se presentaron ante el hombre que parecía muy humilde y educado.

¿Cuando comienzas a trabajar?-pregunto Gupta a su padre.

En unos 15 minutos mas-respondió el hombre.

¡Ah si, Lusin-san me dijo que usted trabajaba en la oficina de correo!-exclamo Shuzuru.

Hai, pero cuando Litch había llegado los medios quedaron censurados-suspiro el hombre para luego sacar una sonrisa-Ahora podre trabajar sin problema...aun que ninguna carta a llegado desde hace años...

No se preocupe...-dijo Miyo tomando de su té-poco a poco irán llegando cartas...

Shuzuru le murmuro algo a Clyo en el oído y esta se le acerca a Fausto.

Ojisan...¿me podría prestar el amuleto que Ane Ane le entrego?-pidió la azabache a su tío, quien se lo entrego sin preguntar.

Shuzuru se levanto diciendo que iría a arreglar sus cosas mientras Clyo traería a Tsuba para darle de comer, como lo había hecho diariamente, dándole panes con leche.

¿Crees que funcione?-pregunto la menor de los eliphas.

Estoy seguro que sí-respondió el rubio tomando el amuleto-Busca a Tsuba, dale de comer y tráelo...

Hai, nano desu-respondió Clyo yendo donde estaba el ganso.

* * *

Entonces...¿te vas a ir?-pregunto Lieon a la morena del kimono.

Hai, pero descuiden vendré de ves en cuando...-tranquilizo la morena al hombre-por mi promesa...

Pero estoy preocupado...-comento Shion-es decir, ¿Que pasa si Litch viene al darse cuenta de todo esto?

Antes de que pudieran replicar un gran graznido y unos polvos coloridos que caían del cielo.

¡Otousan~!-Shion y Raven levantan la mirada al cielo; donde se topan con sus hijos saludándoles sobre Tsuba.

¿Que hacen?-pregunto Zodia. Todos sienten los polvos sobre su piel y se sienten extraños pero sanos.

¡Exparsemos polvos mágicos para protección!-respondió Fukuro.

Estos son pedazos de mi amuleto-dijo Lusin.

Pero tienen algo mas-añadió Miyo al notar algo mas.

Un poco del plumaje de Tsuba-respondió Shuzuru.

Ya veo...planeas inmunizar esta ciudad-Anise le sonrió al rubio menor.

Hai... recordé cuando Lady Peace trato de convertir a Tsuba y a Fukuro-comento el rubio menor-Tsuba no se vio afectado...por lo que pensamos que quizás sus plumas junto al amuleto servirían como protector.

Buena idea Shuzu-chan -felicito Raven a su hijo.

Agradécele a Clyo-chan y a Tsuba-dijo el oji rojo mirando a los mencionados, quienes sonrieron y graznaron respectivamente.

¡Sugoi!-Gupta literalmente, salto de alegría y alivio.

¡Contrólate, loco!-le grito Miyo.

Todos ríen ante esa escena épica y graciosa.

Definitivamente te vamos a extrañar-murmuro melancólico Gupta.

Pero tranquilos...yo vendré de ves en cuando-volvió a decir Miyo.

Uu-u~ Shuzu-kun...-el nombrado va donde su mejor amiga-quiero hablar contigo y con Raven-san...mi~

Otousan...-Raven acompaño a su hijo.

¿No es bello la confianza que se tienen Shuzuru-san con Clyo-chan?-pregunto retorica mente Miyo, percibiendo solo un refunfuñar de su tío.

Era de esperarse...-dijo Fukuro-después de todo, es un agradecimiento mutuo.

¿Agradecimiento mutuo?-pregunto Emma sin entender.

* * *

No entiendo...-Clyo murmuro algo molesta-No entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo~

¿Deberíamos decirle a Miyo?-pregunto Shuzuru a su padre.

No estoy seguro...-respondió el director de escuela colocando su mano en su quijada-si no lo sabe, eso seria doloroso...

¿Y no saberlo sera menos?-pregunto Clyo cambiando a una voz mas madura y fuerte.

Clyo-chan cuando cambias así de la nada, me asustas-comento el rubio menor.

Gomene~-dijo la azabache volviendo a su tono infantil.

Shuzuru solo saca de su bolsillo la carta y la lee-"Estimada Miyo-chan..."

* * *

¿En serio tocas el teclado?-pregunto emocionado Fausto a su hija.

Bueno...no soy experta, pero solía tocarla-dijo algo apenada la morena.

¡Era excelente!-Gupta saco de la nada un teclado. Todos entraron a un local de bebidas heladas, pidiendo algo que los refrescara del caluroso día y esperar a los rubios con la morena infante; era un lugar muy juvenil, colorido, con un bar de licores y para servir bebidas no alcohólicas; y lo mejor un pequeño escenario para presentaciones o karaoke.

Ella junto a Fausto-kun eran unos rompe corazones-dijo Lusin-Miyo-chan canta y toca de maravilla; Fausto-kun era mas la prosa y la poesía...

El sí, que era un casanova...-comento risueño Gupta.

Vaya genética-murmuro Joshua a su mujer.

Ain solo mira a su esposo con unos ojos de "tal palo tal astilla", mientras que este solo queda boca abierta.

Pero el era tan romántico-dijo muy atontada Lusin con una sonrisa en sus labios-era grandioso con la pluma y el papel...un gran poeta, un gran hermano y muy amable~

¿Hablamos del mismo que me aventó una silla por invitar a salir a Miyo-chan?-pregunto Gupta arruinando el momento, haciendo que Fausto se le saliera parte de su bebida por la nariz.

¿Fue el?...yo creí que te habías caído-dijo Lieon a su hijo.

Pero Nii-san...tu sabes claramente que Fausto-kun era alguien muy celoso y sobre protector-comento Lusin.

El fue el que me rompió un brazo usando solo una rama-Shuzuru hizo acto de presencia con Raven y su amiga.

_Quizás__ si le doy algo de dinero, pueda vigilar a Clyo-chan...pero sin usar violencia_-pensó Shion ante la idea de que su sobrino vigilara a su prima.

Traten de imaginar como reacciono cuando supo que Miyo-chan tenia novio-comento risueña Lusin.

...Onii-chan-murmuro muy triste la morena del kimono.

Clyo miro fijamente a su prima respirando profundamente-Ane an...

¿Miyo-chan muestrales a tus padres como cantas y tocas?-pregunto Lieon entregándole el instrumento.

Etto...-pero antes de poder replicar, Gupta se subió al escenario y exclamando a gran voz con el micrófono que "Higanbana, Miyo-chan va a cantar". Miyo no tuvo mas de otra que subir al escenario con el teclado, sin antes darle una mirada fulminante a Gupta.

Bueno...esta canción esta dedicada a una persona del publico-dijo muy seria Miyo-y me refiero a usted...-dijo apuntado a...¿El brujo de la certeza?

¿Yo?-se pregunto el brujo que salio de su escondite, que era detrás de una mesa.

¡El acosador!-exclamo Gupta.

Déjalo...-dijo Miyo-es un asunto del pasado...

El brujo solo se sienta en una silla cerca del grupo.

¿Eres un acosador?-pregunto Fausto mirándole de forma asesina.

...No creo-respondió el brujo de traje rojo recibiendo la fulminante mirada de algunos.

¿Y porque la mirabas en los baños termales?-pregunto Gupta viendo como el padre de la morena parecía estar apunto de reventar.

No se...¿ protección?-respondió dudoso el brujo algo distraído.

¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?-pregunto Zodia.

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar, el melodioso sonido de un teclado los callo.

_You're so annoying, pitiful young man_

_I would like to help you, but i don't know if i can_

Miyo mueve su cabeza y su cabello, como en forma de resignación.

_I though that you were nut, _

_but you're really really really nuts_

El brujo la mira confundido sin entender la letra de la chica. ¿era acaso una canción romántica o que?...no era romántica sino insultante...pero ¿por que le parecía adorable?

_In every place and time I see you and yes annoys me much,_

_Reasons or excuses, ¿what's your point?_

_You know I'm actually glad to see you ..._

Miyo nota la mirada confusa de su familia, amigos y del brujo...pero este ultimo se había ido; solo logrando que la morena diera un suspiro doloroso.

_Maybe i'm the one who is...nuts_

Todos en el publico aplauden y exclaman emocionados antes la bajada de la morena. Miyo solo se sienta donde los demás y suspira triste y cansada.

¿Miyo-chan...que?-trato de preguntar Shuzuru.

Supongo que no lo has olvidado...-comento Lieon.

¿Olvidar?-pregunto Ain.

Fue en el festival...-respondió Lusin-después que Fausto-kun desapareciera...

**_Hola...fiu acabe al fin _**

**_¿por que esta canción? pues después de ver hora de aventura "I remember you" me inspire para crear algo mas dramático y OMG!_**

**_¿Que sera? esperen y verán...muchos quedaran de espaldas._**


	32. La carta de Onii-chan

**_Hora de la trama máxima...los siguientes caps. están concentrados en el brujo de la certeza._**

**_todos: Nani?_**

**_brujo de la C: Yo?_**

**_ok...Ooc, flashback...bla bla._**

¿Co-conoces al brujo de la certeza?-pregunto sorprendido Raven.

Hai...-Miyo solo da un suspiro antes de poder continuar-todo paso después que On-Nii Nii desapareciera...

_Flashback_

_¡Wow, este año me dejaron asombrados!-comento Gupta de unos 14 años a su hermana._

_Concuerdo contigo...-Lusin se voltea a ver los locales, pero sus ojos se topan con Miyo cabizbaja._

_¡Miyo-chan!-Gupta le toma del brazo alegre-vamos, hay juegos muy buenos mas adelante._

_N-no gracias...-respondió la morena de inmediato._

_Había mucha gente que caminaban, corrían y se divertían; disfrutando de los juegos, las comida y los premios de los juegos._

_Los hermanos intentaban animar a su amiga, pero era muy complicado hacerlo. Su hermano había desaparecido y la había dejado._

_Un extranjero rubio choco con la niña del kimono por accidente, haciendo que Miyo cayera. Después de que la morena se levantara y que el pelirrojo casi fuese a perseguir a el turista; lograron seguir, pero Lusin se percato de un detalle ..._

_Miyo-chan, te falta un listón la morena del kimono se reviso el cabello. Tenia una coleta intacta, mientras que la otra parte suelta._

_¿D-donde..?-pregunto asustada Miyo buscándolo con la mirada. Sus ojos se humedecen mas y mas...estaba desesperada. Esos no eran listones cualquiera, eran un regalo de sus padres y de su hermano en el 5° cumpleaños de el y ella._

_¿Sucede algo, pequeña?-los chicos se voltean a ver a un hombre. No parecía mas de 19 años, usaba una camisa gris algo demacrada bajo una chaqueta larga de un color rojo negruzco junto unos pantalones negros, que sujetaban un sombrero rojo con negro y su rostro cubierto por una bufanda roja; dejando ver solo sus ojos negros joviales pero cansados delatados por sus ligeras ojeras bajo sus ordes, su piel pálida como mármol enmarcado con sus cabellos de color nocturno que cubría hasta sus mejillas-¿Por que tan feliz?_

_Hm...-Miyo solo le frunce el ceño y lo mira duramente._

_Perdona...-se disculpo el hombre-pero...enserio ¿por que tan triste?_

_Usted no se meta...-Gupta fue detenido por su hermana._

_Quizás__ les pueda ayudar...si me permiten-sugirió el joven de la bufanda._

_P-perdí uno de m-mis listones amarillos-responde Miyo hipando entre sollozo._

_Calma...-murmuro el joven de la bufanda roja agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña y con sus manos encueradas por los guantes, limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro-¿Que les parece si les acompaño a buscarlo?_

_Dicho esto, se separan a buscarlo._

_Pasaron horas, hasta que los menores se volvieron a reunir._

_¿Y ese caballero?-pregunto Lusin._

_De seguro se fue...-respondió Gupta, siendo callado por los nuevos sollozos de la niña._

_¡Mi listón!-sollozo la niña. pero de pronto sintió que alguien se le acerco y le tomaba del cabello._

_Por favor no llores...-pidió el joven de la bufanda colocándole un listón amarillo en el cabello de la niña._

_¡Mi listón!-Miyo saco una gran sonrisa y miro alegre al hombre, quien solo se levanto del suelo._

_¡Gracias!-agradecieron las niñas mientras que Gupta hacia reverencia._

_Bueno...espero que se cuiden-el hombre se dio la vuelta-Ahora..._

_Antes de irse se detiene a decir:_

_"Si me permiten...debo seguir buscando lo que he perdido. Tu sabes que buscas, yo...no se si busco algo siquiera"_

_Fin del flashback_

¿Te ayudo a buscar tu listón?-pregunto Shuzuru.

Hai...-respondió la morena al rubio mientras se acomoda los listones de su cabello.

_¿Que quiso decir con eso de "buscar lo que siquiera sabe que es"?_-se pregunto Anise seriamente.

Pero...por alguna razón...el me recordaba a alguien-comento Lusin.

Quizás era un extranjero...-sugirió Shuzuru-después de todo...muchos turistas vienen a ver esta ciudad y pasan tiempo aquí antes de irse.

Verdad...-murmuro Clyo mirando a los adultos-_¿No sera que...?_

_Hai...lo es_

Nee-san...¿me acompañas?-Gupta tomo del brazo y la saco antes de que esta pudiera contestar.

¡Gupta!-Lieon vio como su hijo salia con su hermana, dando por ultimo un suspiro-perdonen lo...el es un caso alocado...

* * *

En el norte, mas específicamente; eran las montañas nórdicas.

Eran unas montañas enormes rocosas con grande risco decoradas y azotadas por fuertes ventiscas de nieve. Vientos fuertes y poderosos que parecían congelar mas las rocas, ningún animal se atrevía a salir de sus madrigueras y ningún ser humano.

O eso parecía.

El brujo de la certeza corría con gran velocidad en contra la ventisca, con unos papeles sus manos.

Llegue...-murmuro el brujo de la certeza, entrando , a lo que parecía ser, una pequeña choza en medio de la montaña.

* * *

¡Miyo-chan!-Gupta aparece de la nada-¡les tenemos una sorpresa!

¿Que pas...?-antes de que pudiera preguntar Luu, todos fueron arrastrados hacia afuera.

Sorpresa.

¿Que...?-dudo Ain al querer preguntar como todos con lo que veían.

Era Tsuba en tamaño gigante, pero no era a Tsuba quien llamaba la atención sino lo que había en su montura.

Era una casa, la casa de Miyo.

Es como muestra de gratitud...-dijo Lusin a Ain.

Como van a buscar mas gente, necesitaran mas espacio-añadió Gupta-y Miyo-chan tiene la casa mas espaciosa que conozco...claro tuvimos que vaciar muchas habitaciones...

¡E-espera!-Miyo miro de forma amenazante a Gupta-¿Hiciste QUE? ¡Entréguenme todas esas cosas!

Tranquila...todo esta adentro, solo vaciamos la habitación de tu hermano...-Gupta termino de el suelo mientras Miyo intentaba estrangularle.

Todavía piensas que...-estaba apunto de decir Lusin pero fue callada por Lieon.

¡Se que para ustedes sea tonto, pero yo pienso...y DIGO que Onii-chan sigue vivo!-exclamo Miyo muy molesta.

¡Nano desu~!-Clyo tironeo del brazo de su prima-Eso es verdad...sino hubiese estado en el pozo junto a los otros...

Shuzuru...-la voz de Raven hizo que su hijo diera unos pasos adelante, encontrándose unos 3 pasos frente a Miyo.

Miyo-chan...esto es para ti-el rubio menor saca de su bolsillo una carta, entregándosela a la morena.

¿Que es eso?-pregunto Ain.

Etto...lo saque de la oficina de correos-Shuzuru rió nerviosos al recibir la mirada desaprobada de Lieon-pero es muy importante, fue enviada antes de que Litch se apoderara de Sanctus.

¡Léelo, léelo, léelo ~!-suplico melodiosamente Clyo.

Miyo abre la carta rápidamente y lee la carta en silencio. En unos instantes, los ojos de la morena del kimono se cristalizaron-por favor...Shuzuru-san...si es una broma...te pido que no sigas...

Es verdad...Uu-u~-contesto Clyo-sino explica lo del pozo...

¡Dame eso!-Fausto le quita la carta y decide leerla en voz alta:

_Estimada Miyo-chan..._

_espero que estés bien. Yo me encuentro...bien en los parámetros de lo "normal"._

_Te estarás preguntando las razones de mi ausencia y me gustaría decírtelas._

_Pero me temo que es una larga y compleja respuesta...y lo mas probable es que no me escuches._

_No te culparía si me odiaras...pero solo te diré que es para que no sufras y para salvarte..._

_Aunque me pregunto ¿quien me salvara a mi y como evito este sufrimiento?_

_Por lo que se...creo que estoy en las montañas nórdicas, o quizás me equivoque._

_No me queda mucho tiempo y espero poder enviar esta carta antes de que...se me olvide._

_Supe que Shuzuru y Clyo-chan han logrado encontrara un ritual que ayude a detener a Litch._

_Espero que sirva, aun que Shuzuru sea un estirado y muy obsesivo; es alguien con algo de control,_

_lo suficiente para poder mantener a Clyo-chan fuera de algún problema._

_No te quitare mas tiempo, algo esta tras mio y voy a encargarme de ello._

_No te preocupes, Onii-chan estará bien._

_Atte._

_Fausto II_

Todos quedaron mudos de la sorpresa.

¿E-es decir...el si esta vivo?-Miyo temblaba de la emoción.

¡Yay~!-Luu y Clyo saltan de alegría.

¡Les dije que no estaba muerto!-encaro Miyo a Lusin, Gupta y a Lieon.

¡Eso es fabuloso!-exclamo Emma abrazando a Shion feliz.

Cuñadita...¿un abrazo?-pidió Fausto a la castaña, solo recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de su mujer y de su hermano.

¡Otousan!-Miyo miro a su padre de forma decepcionante.

Ya son las 12:45 pm, me voy a trabajar-aviso el padre de Gupta y de Lusin.

¡Ten un buen día...!-se despidió Lusin mientras Gupta miraba risueño junto a Joshua como Miyo, como bruja del redimir, sanaba a su padre de su chichón.

Fausto tuvo que tratar de explicarle a su hija...o al menos lograr mentir para evitar una mala impresión de el.

Y tener un memo mental, acordándole que **debe** cambiar para no decepcionar a sus hijos; dar una buena impresión a su hija y un buen ejemplo a su hijo.

* * *

Bueno...ya son las 4 pm, es hora de irse...-mientras todos se acomodaban y entraban a la casa, la cual parecía mas grande, Shuzuru miro por la ventana, la cual miraba donde estaba la cabeza de Tsuba-¡Arriba!

El ave grazna y emprende vuelo.

¡Cuídense!-Lusin se despedía mientras Gupta agitaba sus manos alegre.

¡No olvides escribir!-Gupta siguió moviendo sus brazos mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Desde el ave, todos veían a los 2 chicos despedirse de ellos.

-Falta algo más...

Todos se voltean a ver a Miyo, en su faceta de bruja del redimir.

¿Que haces Ane Ane?-pregunto asombrada la morena menor.

¡Un regalo de despedida!-Miyo salta por la ventana y levanta su abanico con fuerza, para soltar una fuerte brisa.

El viento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para bañar a toda Sanctus con polvo dorado y también como para impulsarla de regreso a la casa.

Todos quedaron perplejos con lo vieron en Sanctus.

Plantas, oasis, toda la ciudad estaba adquiriendo color verde y de acuosos brillos. Sanctus estaba recuperando lo que Litch había quitado.

¡Wow~!-Luu mira con sus ojos rojos brillantes de sorpresa.

Que bello-comento Rossetta a su esposo.

Miyo-chan...mejor vuelve a la normalidad-pidió Fukuro.

¿Por que?, he estado desde la mañana así...-pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, una descarga dorada la vuelve a su forma normal.

¡Miyo!-Fausto se aproxima a su hija, quien estaba algo aturdida.

¿Que le sucedió?-pregunto Ain.

Me lo suponía...-dijo Anise mientras hojeaba el libro de los brujos, el cual Clyo también leía-"el poder de los brujos solo puede usarse entre 6 a 12 horas por lo máximo permitido; o de lo contrario el mana dentro de individuo puede corromper su esencia y distorsionar la percepción psicomorfica des usuario, causando un estado de degeneración progresivo e irreversible de las facultades mentales".

Anise vio como muchos tenían caras de confusión y de no entender nada de lo que acababa de leer; Zodia, Raven, Shuzuru, Ain y Clyo entendieron.

En otras palabras...-trato de resumir Shuzuru-terminas demente y quizás, creyéndote ser "el mismísimo brujo supremo"

Por eso tengo mas sobres con la bendición de Praline-Fukuro saco otro sobre y se lo acerco a Miyo-Lily-sama me dio unas 8 para cualquier problema, por eso Shuzuru no esta afectado...

Eso es bueno-suspiro aliviado el rubio menor-iré a decirle a Tsuba que hay que dirigirnos a las montañas nórdicas...

¡Por Ani Ani!-exclamaron Clyo y Luu.

¿Que hay de los brujos?-pregunto rey del cielo escarlata.

Primero es la familia...-respondió el albino.

Relajate, cerdito supremo...-añadió el triocular mientras Rossetta se disculpaba con Zodia.

_Primero es la familia..._-pensó Emma.

¡Otousan, Okaachan!-la eliphas menor se le abalanzo a sus padres junto con Luu.

Mientras Tsuba volaba para donde el hijo de Raven le indico, dentro de la casa estaba lleno de alivio.

**_Termine...ok_**

**_ahora viene los caps. sobre el brujo de la certeza._**

**_quizás_****_ me tarde, y sea algo ooc...pero es lo que hay._**

**_ok_**

**_eso seria...bye bye._**


	33. Silueta oscura y bufanda carmesí

**_Sigamos_****_ con esto!_**

**_Volví_****_ y con un pequeño aviso. _**

**_Edite el cap. 4...¡donde describe la madre de Shuzuru!_**

**_Es la alumna de Raven, quien lo acompaño en la boda y la que deseaba ser esposa de el. ya saben, la que parece de pelo claro y que tiene coletas._**

**_Y aviso otra cosa...por "montaña nórdicas" no me refiero al norte escandinavo, ...como Rusia, es mas como Finlandia_**

**_Rusia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol_**

**_ok...sigamos, Ooc, incógnitas (quizás) y posible gore._**

Un fuerte estornudo hizo eco entre las gigantescas montañas nórdicas.

Tsuba-chan...-Clyo miro por la ventana al ganso, que volaba contra la ventisca y estornudaba.

Fukuro salto por la ventana y se colgó en el cuello del ave; colocando su brazo entro de su boca sacando unas orejeras y una bufanda verde-Ahora Tsuba-chan estará mejor...

¡C-cierra la ventana q-que se mete el c-chiflón!-exclamo Miyo tiritando de frío seguido de un estornudo de Emma.

Shion y Fukuro se encargaron de cambiar las ropas de todos, por el clima extremista. Dándole unos abrigos, gorras y guantes a las chicas y menores; mientras que a los chicos y a sí mismo, unas bufandas y chaquetas mas gruesas.

Este lugar esta a -18 °C -dijo Shuzuru chequeando en termómetro, para luego ver el reloj-y eso que son las 8 pm

¿¡Como Ani Ani puede vivir aquí!?-exclamo Clyo.

De repente, Tsuba empieza a descender.

Todos empezaron a salir de la casa, para ver al ave muy cansada y graznando suavemente como si jadeara.

Creo que Tsuba-chan no se siente bien...-la morena menor sale y se acerca, viendo como Tsuba estornudaba.

Debe descansar-añadió Shuzuru acariciándole la cabeza al ganso, el cual se volvió un polluelo.

La casa se encogió...-murmuro asombrada Emma.

Esos chicos tuvieron que haber puesto algún hechizo en la casa-concluyo la ex-reina rubia a su amiga.

Busquemos una cueva o algún lugar para poder resguardarnos...-dijo Ain.

Fukuro se trago a Tsuba, lo cual hizo que muchos se consternaran-Creanme, si los hubieran traido desde hace tiempo, esto no seria sorpresa en lo absoluto...

¿Que quiso decir el bolso parlante?-pregunto Joshua a Shion.

Mejor que no sepas...-respondio Shion en sun suspiro.

Hay que tener cuidado...esta ventisca es muy fuerte-aviso Zodia-podría arrastrar a alguien hasta el risco...

Una fuerte brisa sacude a todos, hasta que un fuerte grito hace que todos se volteen.

¡Okaachan!-Clyo y Luu corren por la castaña, quien era arrastrada por el viento.

¡Emma!-el albino corrió rápido donde sus hijas corrían. Usando su escoba, crea unos brazos largos para sujetar a su mujer y a sus hijas-¿Están bien?

¡Onii-chan, hay una cueva en el tope de la montaña a unos 120 metros arriba!-aviso Fausto a su hermano.

¡Hay que subir con mucho cuidado!-añadió la gata en el hombro de Zodia.

Vamos...-Rossetta empieza a subir junto a Joshua.

El escalamiento fue muy duro y forzoso, con la fuerza de la ventisca en contra de ellos y la cegadora nieve parecía querer evitar su llegada al refugio a toda costa. Emma tenia que sujetarse bien de Shion como Luu y Clyo; Fausto sujetaba firmemente a su esposa y a su hija; mientras Zodia cubría a la gata, quien estaba en su hombro, con su capa; Raven se preocupo de que Shuzuru no fuera arrastrado por el viento; y Fukuro metió dentro de sus fauces al ganso.

Hm...¿que hacen ellos aquí?-se pregunto una silueta escondida entre las rocas a un chico que cubría su rostro con una bufanda roja carmesí con las siglas "F II"-_¿Por que vienen hasta aquí?...este lugar es peligroso...todavía no lo entiendo, los vigilare mas de cerca._

¿Eh?-Luu mira las rocas que estaban a unos metros lejos del grupo.

¿Que pasa Luu-chan?-pregunto la castaña a su hija.

N-no es nada...-respondió la pelirroja disimuladamente.

...-el albino no parecía muy convencido al igual que Emma.

¡Ahí esta!-el grito de Raven llamo la atención de todos. Ya habían llegado a la cueva.

Todos caminaron con mayor velocidad para llegar a la cueva.

* * *

Hay que esperar que la ventisca se calme un poco...-dijo Shion mirando la brisa desde la cueva.

...espero que Ani Ani este bien-murmuro Clyo muy bajo, sin captar la atención de nadie.

O bueno, eso creyó ella.

Ya son las 10 pm...sera mejor que descansemos-sugirió Rossetta.

Todos se dispusieron a dormir, gracias a que el bolso parlante saco de su boca unos sacos de dormir.

Pero Ain parecía no conciliar el sueño, solo miraba fijamente la boca de la cueva. Pensando constantemente en lo que su sobrina dijo, creyendo que nadie lo oiría sin embargo sí lo escucho, incluyendo las condiciones inhumanas de afuera.

¿Ai-chan?-un murmullo la saco de sus pensamientos, topándose con su esposo.

¿Que quieres?-pregunto fríamente la morena de los vendajes.

Ain...te conozco desde hace años, tu faceta fría no me engaña-Fausto se acerco un poco a su mujer-¿Te ocurre algo?

...-Ain solo se ruboriza ante lo que su esposo le dijo, para solo murmurar algo.

¿Eh?-el mayor de los eliphas se acerco un poco mas a su mujer.

Estoy preocupada...-volvió a murmurar sonrojada la ritualista a su esposo, dejándolo asombrado.

Fausto abrió sus ojos negros al máximo por el asombro, de inmediato coloca su mano en la frente de su esposa-No tienes fiebre...

...-Ain solo le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza-Estoy hablando enserio...

¿Estas preocupada por nuestro hijo?-pregunto Fausto al azar, notando como Ain solo desvía la mirada y haciendo que se sorprendiera más con la boca abierta al limite-¡Lo sab...!

¡Cállate!-exclamo en voz baja la ritualista tapándole la boca-y bueno lo admito, me preocupo por el ¿que hay de raro que me preocupe por nuestros hijos?, Casi me da un infarto cuando Miyo no llego a dormir esa noche en Sanctus...pero en este caso es muy diferente...este lugar es inhóspito y casi inhabitable...

Ai-chan...estoy viendo una faceta de ti que no me esperaba ver-comento el moreno-Y es...muy mona.

C-call...-antes de que esta pudiera reclamar, el azabache la callo con un beso. Ain se sorprendió pero no lo corto, sino que lo profundizo; con sus manos le tomo del cuello de su camisa para traerlo a si misma mientras que el le acariciaba el cabello.

Pero...

Eh...-la pareja se separo para ver que la hija de estos junto con la pelirroja y la morena menor los miraban con incomodidad, asombro y confusión, respectivamente-m-mejor los dejamos solos...

¡E-esperen, esto no es...!-trato de explicar el moreno mientras la esposa de este lo empujaba atrás.

Descuiden...-calmo Miyo-no nos interesa sus manifestaciones amorosas..._aun que no me molesta... después de todo son mis padres. _

Oímos un ruido-dijo Luu mirando afuera.

Los morenos se ruborizan al máximo ante el comentario de la pelirroja, tosiendo disimuladamente y con una "leve" hemorragia nasal (adivinen quien hizo que ¬¬U).

¡No "ese" tipo de ruidos!-susurro la hija de estos roja y tapándose la cara mientras Luu rodaba sus ojos ante la mente de sus "tíos" y Clyo se preguntaba que pasaba con sus tíos.

Cuando el sonido de unas pisadas provenientes del exterior de la gruta los hizo levantarse, abrigarse y asomarse para afuera. Aprovecharon que ya la ventisca había disminuido

La ventisca ya disminuyo...-comento Ain saliendo de la cueva.

¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto Clyo.

¿Que pasa?-Shuzuru salio de la cueva abrigado pero algo somnoliento.

Hay alguien aquí afuera-respondió Clyo-siento una presencia...es la misma de antes...

¿De antes?-pregunto Ain.

Antes Nee Nee presencio un mana antes de llegar a la cueva...-respondió la menor de los eliphas.

Hai...-respondieron Ain, Fausto y Miyo por fin notando el mana.

Luu olfateo un poco-es una esencia muy poderosa...pero diminuta a la vez...

Apenas se puede sentir-añadió Shuzuru-_con razón nadie la pudo sentir..._

De pronto unos aullidos hicieron que su guardia aumentara.

Detrás de las rocas aparecieron unos lobos enormes blanquecinos, mirándolos con depredación y acercarse lentamente.

Yo me encargo de estos alimañas-dijo confiada Luu, como si recordara sus días salvajes.

Los canes salvajes se abalanzan sobre Luu, quien golpea a varios dejándolos lejos o con serias heridas. Al ver que la pelirroja parecía también recibir varios ataques de los lobos, Clyo se unió a su hermana en la pelea mientras Miyo pateaba a varios lobos.

¡Alto!-una exclamación detuvo a los lobos, quienes dirigieron sus ojos como los hechiceros a una silueta.

Las siluetas se acercan poco a poco a los hechiceros, quienes subieron la guardia. La forma misteriosa solo se mostraba en contra de la luz lunar, dejando a la luz solo el rojo carmesí de su bufanda y el oscuro de sus prendas; junto a una dama de vestido abombado celestino con blando y sus largos cabellos dorados.

¿Quien son?-Shuzuru subió su guardia.

Pero antes de que este pudiera replicar, un pequeño sismo hizo que todos estos quedaran callados, para la sorpresa de muchos. Un gran montículo de nieve y hielo rodaba a cuesta abajo directo a las chicas.

-¡Miyo!

-¡Luu-san!, ¡Clyo-chan!

Las nombradas estaban muy débiles para moverse.

¿¡Que esta pasando!?-la voz del albino hizo que todos se voltearan a verle sin prestarle atención a la silueta masculina, quien aprovecho esto para noquear a las chicas y sacarlas de esa peligrosa posición.

Matta nee...-la silueta del muchacho desaparece a gran velocidad con las chicas.

¡Regresa aquí!-Fausto se preparaba para arrojar sus cráneos, pero ya la silueta había desaparecido igual que la otra.

¿Que sucedió?-cuestiono Zodia a la morena.

¡Se han llevado a Miyo, Clyo y a Luu!-aviso alarmado Shuzuru.

¿Que?, ¿quien?-pregunto Rossetta.

No lo sabemos...era una silueta rara-respondió alterado el rubio menor.

¡Encontré algo!-Anise se acerco a los demás, llevando consigo una bufanda.

Debe de ser del chico ese...-comento Ain revisándola y sintiendo que esa prenda la vio en alguna parte.

Shuzuru la observo unos minutos antes de reacciona-¡No puede ser!-el oji rojo le quito la bufanda y depara en un detalle que lo dejo callado.

* * *

En una cabaña muy abandonada, adentro tenia un estilo rustico y deshabitado.

Todos los muebles y ventana parecían recientemente destrozados, por fuera parecía un desastre...

Pero bajo los tablones de la entrada, un pasadizo secreto que conduce a un escondite.

Hm...-Miyo despertó lentamente mientras miraba su alrededor-¿Eh, d-donde estamos?

¿Que paso?-pregunto somnolienta Luu.

¡Ane Ane, Nee Nee!-la exclamación de la morena menor las hizo despertase totalmente y ver el lugar.

Era como una casa normal, la sala era de color azul pálido y estaba conformada, por un gran sofá rojo, en el cual estas despertaban; una lámpara de techo, un radio, dos bancos rojos para barra, un tipo ventana que traspasa hacia la cocina. La cocina Las paredes son de color verde y amarillo; el piso son cuadros de color blanco y gris y se puede apreciar que el techo es blanco.

Este lugar...es muy cálido-comento Luu.

Nipah~ no es normal...-dijo Clyo acercándose a su hermana con algo de inquietud.

Vengan...les sanare las heridas-Miyo activo la fase primaria del redimir y lo uso para sanar las heridas de sus primas.

vamos a la cocina, tengo hable-sugirió la pelirroja animada, entrado con su hermana.

¡S-silencio, Luu-san!-susurro muy nerviosa Miyo-si hacemos mucho ruido, vendrá alguien...

-Nee Nee

-Que venga, le golpeare y me lo comeré...

**_continurar...¿quien era ese chico?_**

**_¿que paso?_**

**_posible yangire complex, comedia y algo de angustia_**

**_0.o OMG!_**

**_no adelantare nada_**

**_ok..nos vemos bye bye..._**


	34. No las conozco

_**Aquí estoy…**_

_**Sigo con todo**_

_**Quizás sea confuso, pero mas adelante se podrá explicar.** _

_Remordimientos que no puedo eliminar  
Una historia sin perdones  
Mi otro yo está ahí retratado_

* * *

Shion volaba por los cielos sobre su escoba Fey con Emma, en busca de las chicas.

El albino esperaba cualquier noticia de la gata en su bola de cristal mientras sentía el agarre firme de Emma en su cintura y veía a los alrededores tratando de buscar algún rastro. Pero no la puede culpar, después de todo también estaba preocupado, es decir, confiaba en que ellas pudieran defenderse solas pero igualmente se preocupaba.

Voy a ver si hay alguna novedad-aviso el albino a la castaña mientras sacaba su esfera de cristal, oyendo la conversacion.

¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-pregunto Raven a su hijo.

Estoy seguro, esta bufanda es de Fausto II-respondió el rubio menor a su padre.

¿Estas seguro?-pregunto el oji lavanda al oji rubí.

Sin duda Shion-san-respondio el rubio menor al albino.

¿Por que esa persona tendría su bufanda?-pregunto Rossetta desde su esfera de cristal.

Quizás...lo tengan retenido en alguna parte-respondió Anise muy seria en la otra linea.

Anise-sama sin ofender pero no lo creo posible-comento Shuzuru a la morena mirando su bufanda-Fausto II sera agresivo y algo raro...pero débil nunca.

¿Y como ese chico tendría su bufanda entonces?-pregunto Fausto al hijo al rubio.

Todos se habían separado en grupos de 2 para investigar los alrededores; Zodia y Anise en el valle, Shion y Emma en vía aérea, Raven y Shuzuru con Fukuro trataban de contactarse desde la cueva a la esfera de cristal de Clyo, Rossetta y Joshua en el bosque al lado de la montaña; y Fausto y Ain en medio de los montes.

No se...-respondió muy confundido el rubio oji rojo-no creo que ese chico fuese el...si ese chico fuese Fausto II, nos hubiera dicho algo y tampoco se habría llevado a las chicas...la otra silueta no la reconozco bien...

Y menos a Luu-san...-añadió Fukuro-después de todo Fausto II siempre le tuvo terror/respeto a ella, con lo agresivo que era, Luu-san lo dejaba llorando por no poder jugar con Clyo-chan de pequeña...

Fausto quedo sin comentar nada ante la imagen mental de un mini-el llorando ante una Luu-ya mayor y diciéndole "No, No". Joshua soltó una leve risa ante la misma imagen mientras su esposa solo sonrió con gracia.

Aun que se respetaban por el trato que hicieron...-añadió Fukuro.

¿Trato?-pregunto Ain algo interesada.

Según entendí...-comenzó Shuzuru algo pálido y dolido- Luu-san le pagaba €50 para que Fausto II golpeara a cualquiera que se le acercara a Clyo-chan o a Miyo-chan...

Y a veces ni le pagaba-añadió Fukuro.

Ante esta información, el mayor de los eliphas cayo de espalda de la impresión mientras la mujer de este pensaba en que era un buen trato, pero tambien apenada. Anise y la pareja del triocular con la rubia se reían.

Si... recuerdo que golpeo a Shuzuru-san y al hijo de Anise-sama y de Zodia-sama -comento Fukuro mientras Zodia y Anise pusieron una cara en blanco-y tambien le rompio unas costillas al "principito".

¿Que el que?-pregunto perplejo el castaño.

_Genética es __genética-_pensó Fausto con una leve risa.

¿Shion?-pregunto Anise atreves de la bola de cristal, poniendo una cara mas apta-¿encontraron una pista?

No...no hemos encontrado nada-respondió el albino desde la esfera de cristal.

Ain y Fausto escuchaban atentamente a la esfera de cristal, pero también se enfocaban en buscar a los alrededores.

¡Fausto, mira!-aviso la mujer de este, apuntando a una vieja casa pequeña.

Una casa...voy a revisar, tu avísales a los demás-el moreno corre donde el lugar mientras Ain le avisaba a todos por la esfera.

Una casa pequeña, de madera podrida y vieja; cargando nieve sobre su techo, que milagrosamente no se derrumbaba. Abriendo la puerta, que estaba muy podrida, el interior no era mejor; los tablones del piso estaban sueltos, los vidrios rotos y las paredes estaban maltratados.

_¿Quien viviria aquí?_-se pregunto Fausto entrando a la casa, pero se queda callado al notar un detalle un tablón del suelo.

* * *

Una figura corrió a gran velocidad se acerca a la cueva, mirando desde lejos al rubio de ojos rojos.

Hay que estar atentos por cualquier cosa-advierte Raven a su hijo, quien miraba afuera de la cueva-Shuzu-chan, tranquilo...ellas estarán bien.

Eso espero...me prometí que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara-dijo el menor dándose cuenta de la mirada picara de su padre-¿que?

¿Te gusta Clyo-chan?-pregunto repentinamente el rubio mayor sorprendiendo a su hijo.

Otousan...¿puedo...pedirte un favor?-pregunto apenado y ruborizado a su padre-no sigas preguntando...no quiero morir antes de tiempo...

¿Eh?-dudo el director mágico, logrando captar el mensaje-¿Es por Shion-san...?

...Su mirada aterradora, sus primos y Luu-completo el rubio menor.

¡Vamos, Shion no es malo!-Raven le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su hijo-Admito que **quizás** ser alguien duro y muy impulsivo...pero es alguien bueno en el fondo y si es así es por que quiere mucho a sus hijas...

El menor mira a su padre; tenia razón, después de todo su padre había sido amigo de infancia de el. Raven le había contado todo sobre su niñez y como siempre acosaba al albino para-que-estudiara. Como adopto a la pelirroja, todo sobre Mágico; y contando el relato, no muy agradable, de como ellos pelearon por el corazón de la castaña.

Kusukusu~kusukusu~-una tenebrosa risa se escucha fuera de la cueva. Los rubios salen de la cueva, preparándose con sus materias y con su hoz, respectivamente; ven a un muchacho de abrigo negro con cabellos negros alejándose del lugar, dándoles las espaldas-¡Hey, tu regresa aquí!

El brujo de los fines vio como el muchacho ladea su rostro, mostrado su perfil y dándole una mirada pertubada al rubio menor, para seguir corriendo lejos.

De-definitivamente...-murmuro tieso el ojo rojo.

* * *

Esta es la casa...-Shion y Emma entraban al lugar del cual Ain le había avisado.

Parece estar desavitado-comento Fausto saliendo de la casa despreocupado, sintiendo una fuerte brisa a su lado.

No lo creo...no hay señales de insectos ni de polvo-argumento Ain-Alguien tiene que venir a limpiar este lugar.

¿Quen es esto?-Emma se agachó y recogió una foto que estaba atorada en un tablón del suelo. Eran Clyo, Miyo y quien parecía ser Fausto II con otros 2 chicos.

...-Shion se agachó a ver el tablón del suelo y revisar la foto, notando que en el reverso tenia un mensaje no muy claro por estar en ingles-¿Hm?

_Hm...como supuse...mejor me voy_-pensó la silueta de la dama desde afuera de la cabaña moviendo un poco su flequillo, mostrando un tercer ojo, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Recuerdo que esa silueta apareció afuera de la cueva después del ataque de los lobos-comento Clyo.

Hai...y que un desplazamiento de nieve-añadio Luu levantándose bruscamente, haciendo que se tambaleara-Ese tipejo raro nos salvo del desplazamiento...

Mi~ nano desu~-afirmo Clyo-las siluetas nos salvaron uu-u~

Pero...¿quienes eran esas siluetas?-se pregunto Miyo muy extrañada. Unos ruidos las hicieron voltear a una habitación cerrada, sin seguro; llamando la atención de las hechiceras y acercarse a la puerta. La pelirroja giro la perilla con cuidado y las 3 asomaron su cabeza para ver el interior. La habitación es de color rojas, se observa que en sus paredes tenia varios cuadros, y uno de ellos tenia a la Virgen María con el Mesías. También había una silla, un gran escritorio negro lleno de papeles, fotos y unas libretas; y una cama.

En el escritorio se veía a un muchacho sentado en ella, no mas de unos 13 años, sus ropas eran negras como su cabello corto que no pasaba su cuello. Parecía nervioso por como se rascaba el cuello y agitaba su pie mientras murmuraba cosas como "¿Que quiere decir esto?", "Creo...que esto es...". Miyo pudo deparar en un detalle que la sorprendió, en el escritorio había un tubo de acero oxidado y torcido; pero lo que le llamo al atención era que unida a la pieza de plomeria, había un cráneo insertado desde la parte inferior de este.

Pero...¿Que?-se pregunto en voz baja la morena de kimono amarillo-¿Por que tiene la arma de Onii-chan?

¿¡OYE, QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES CON..."ESO" QUE NO TE PERTENECE!?-Luu entro de golpe haciendo que las morenas cayeran al suelo.

¿Oh, ya despertaron?-el muchacho se paro de su asiento y se giro para ver a las chicas con sus ojerosos ojos negros, las chicas vieron al chico y quedaron calladas-Etto...¿como est...?

Hasta que Miyo se le abalanzó sobre el chico, le daba pequeños golpes débiles y le gritaba cosas.

-ONII-CHAN FAUSTO II BAKA, IDIOTA, COBARDE ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE?

¡Miyo calma, no mates a Fausto II!-Luu trato de sujetar a la chica de la cintura con ayuda de Clyo.

¡O-oye...espera...!-Fausto II se levantaba como podía mientras con sus manos tomaba como podía las muñecas de la morena-¿Podri-podrias calmarte...un momento?-pidio molesto el moreno a la chica, logrando que se detuviera con ayuda de la menor oji café y de la pelirroja, robándose el cuello-Eso si que dolió...¿¡Y mi bufan..!?

Tu no sabes lo mal que he estado desde que te fuiste-respondio molesta la morena.

¿Por que te fuiste Ani Ani...?-pregunto Clyo.

¡Y no te hagas el tonto que te voy a pegar mas fuerte que Miyo!-exclamo la pelirroja notando la mirada extrañada del moreno.

Vamos, que me golpeen una vez me basta y sobra y quisiera que se calmaran ¿De acuerdo?-comento el moreno muy confundido viendo como las chicas se empiezan a calmar-ahora...¿me podrian decir **quienes** son ustedes y **como** saben mi nombre?

**_continuara..._**

**_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU uhhhh~_**

**_ya se puso raro y confuso..._**

**_¿Que esta pasando?_**

**_¿Por que Fausto II pregunta eso?_**

**_¿que paso con la bufanda de el?_**

**_¿Podra Raven dejar de preguntarle cosas a Shuzuru?_**

**_lo verán en los siguientes capítulos..._**

**_bye bye_**


	35. Polaridad psicótica

**_Aquí_****_ sigoooo_**

**_ya veo que están emocionados!_**

**_ok...Ooc, yandere/yangire mode...y posible gore._**

**Miyo P.O.V**

Mire a Onii-chan con angustia...¿Estaba hablando en serio?

¿Ani Ani?-Clyo se le acerco a Onii-chan mirándole tristemente.

¡¿Como que quienes somos?!-Luu le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla de Fausto II-¡Somos tus primas Luu, Clyo y tu hermana Miyo!

Solo pude reír sin poder evitarlo mientras soltaba lagrimas por el dolor en mi estomago-Por favor Onii-chan...no hagas bromas...-mire otra vez a mi hermano, que me miraba con pena; hay mi corazón se volcó dolorosamente.

No...lo siento pero no las conozco-Fausto II nos miro con mucha confusión-me tienen que estar confundiendo con otra persona, ahora si me disculpan tengo que salir...-quede callada y ausente después de esto que ni supe como salí de la habitación ni cuando salio Onii-chan.

**Fin del Miyo P.O.V **

_¿Acaso...?_-se preguntaba Clyo aterrada mientras un fuerte dolor le recorrió el cuello y los brazos, haciendo que cayera de senton en la silla en la que su primo estuvo sentado antes-_Creo no me he recuperado de esa pelea contra los lobos...pero... _

¿Que son todas estas cosas?-pregunto Luu mirando el escritorio y cogiendo unas fotos.

Creo que son paginas de su diario...-respondió Clyo-¡Ane Ane!...¿Donde esta?

¡Iré a buscarla!-Luu salio de la habitación a buscarla.

* * *

Joshua buscaba a los alrededores del bosque-Este bosque es tétrico...

¡Joshua!-el peli azul camino donde estaba su mujer, topándose con algo extraño.

Sobre la nieve veían una nota de papel azul con escrituras en blanco junto a unas pisadas, que aparentemente estaban desapareciendo, dando muestra de que habían estado no hace mucho.

¿¡Oiga!?-la voz de la rubia hizo que el Als-noble mirara al horizonte, para toparse con la imagen mas rara del mundo.

Era una dama oji azul de unos 18 años con largos y rizados cabellos rubios que superaban la cadera mientras tenia una pequeña boina blanco con un listón celestino/turquesa y mas listones adornaban su cabello; de abombado vestido azul celestino largo, lleno de listones blancos con mangas cortas; su cuello era cubierto por una gargantilla celeste con perlas blancas; abierto en el frente del faldón mostrando un telar blanco que llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas; sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos largos guantes negros y sus piernas por unas medias a rayas azules y blancas con unos zapatos de Mary-Jane.

¿Quien eres?-pregunto Rossetta a la dama.

La dama miro sus ojos topacios mientras el flequillo de la misteriosa dama cubría los ojos de la dama misterosa-Yo soy...la bruja de los milagros, mi nombre lo sabrán después...si me permiten vengo de visitar a un teme...tengo que ver si hay probabilidad para un milagro-después de enfatizar lo ultimo, la oji azul desapareció.

¿Milagro?-pregunto Rossetta a su esposo.

No lo se...-Joshua inhala una bocanada de su cigarro antes de agacharse a recoger las hojas, los cuales tenían unos mensajes extraños en ellos.

_ En la soledad y oscuridad,_

_Ver nada mas que números y un futuro inevitable._

_He ganado mucho, pero he perdido lo mas importante._

_¿Acaso podre cambiarlo?...hay tantas posibilidades y opciones._

_Pero llegar a uno...¿sera posible?_

_Quizás yo pueda hacerlo...nada es imposible_

_es de vida o muerte._

_Atte_

_Elizabeth_

¿Elizabeth?-Rossetta toma la hoja en sus manos y las lee, tratando de entender el mensaje.

...-el triocular solo quedo pensativo-_¿Quien es esa tipeja?..._

* * *

¿Miyo?-Luu logra sacar a la morena de su trance.

¿Eh?...-la morena al recobrar los sentidos mira a su alrededor-¿Donde esta Onii-chan?

Mm...ni idea-respondió simple la pelirroja.

Ane Ane, traje algunas de las notas de Ani ani para poder ayudar...-Clyo aparece detrás de su prima con sus brazos llenos de hojas-...¿Donde se fue Ani Ani?

* * *

Esta foto es de Fausto II, Miyo y Clyo-dijo Ain al ver la foto que le había entregado Shion.

Lo que significa que el debe estar por estos lares-comento Fausto muy ansioso.

¿Pero donde podría estar?-Shion le pregunto a su hermano-desde la vista aérea, solo se puede ver este lugar...

Puede que este en un lugar no visible-Emma se sentó en el suelo mientras oía a su cuñada argumentar.

Pero sus argumentos y discusiones se callaron, al oír un fuerte crujir del suelo y como Emma casi cae en una fosa.

¡Cuidado!-la voz del albino alerto a todos cuando el suelo desapareció Por suerte la escoba del oji lavanda salvo a todos de caer en el agujero.

¡Onii-chan, mira!-Fausto no podía creer lo que vio, ni mucho menos los demás.

Era una casa amplia en el subsuelo.

-Creo que hemos encontrado a tu hijo, Nii-san

* * *

Un silencio llena el ambiente cuando escuchan unos ruidos de afuera de la casa.

¿Que es eso?-se pregunto Clyo dejando las hojas sobre el sofá, cuando unos inconscientemente murmullos

Iré afuera...ustedes miren de donde salen esos murmullos-Luu busco la puerta de salida.

¿Por que me siento solo...?-los murmullos fueron mas consistentes y las condujeron a una puerta que no habían visto antes. Dentro se podía ver el cuarto oscuro y con Fausto II sentado en el suelo hecho un ovillo-¿Por que me siento vació...?

¡Shion, Emma vengan!-la exclamación de la pelirroja desde las afueras de la casa, distrajo a las morenas.

Onii-chan...-susurro muy preocupada Miyo viendo el estado deplorable en el que cambio. Al ver lo, solo pudo arrodillarse a su lado y tocarle el hombro.

-¡Ane Ane cuidad...!

Pero este al sentir el tacto, le propina un gran manotazo en la cara de Miyo, dejando a su hermana patidifusa y estupefacta-¿¡Quien se atreve a tocarme!?-sus ojos parecían oscuridad con unas brillantes pupilas rojas; soltando un siseo aterrador mientras impacta sus ojos con los de Clyo, a quien toma del brazo y la empuja donde Miyo-¡¿Quieren mi poder?, sobre mi cadáver...!

Clyo empiezan a sollozar del miedo y Miyo a temblar del pavor.

Fausto II las seguía mirando de forma asesina y siseando, pero de pronto algo paso en su mente.

O-oh kami...-los ojos del moreno cambiaron a sus ordes negros normales, sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de culpa en su corazón y de angustia-N-no, por favor...no me teman...perd-perdónenme-agachándose a la altura de las chicas extendiendo su mano a donde estaban las chicas. Estas pudieron notar los cristalinos ojos del chico, mostrando arrepentimiento y dolor en ellos-N-no quise...

-Onii-ch...

De repente Fausto II termina en la pared inmovilizado por unas manos en su cuello.

¡Chicas!-las morenas se giran al oír el llamado del albino.

¡Otousan, Okaachan!-Clyo se giro a verlos alegre.

¡Okaasan!-Miyo fue donde su madre y la abrazo fuertemente y se percata de que esta sola-¿Y Otousan?

La fuerte arcada de Fausto II hizo que las menores vieron algo aterrador.

¡Ojisan, no!-Clyo exclamo aterrada cuando ve que Fausto empieza a estrangular al moreno.

¿Quien te crees para golpear a unas niñas?-Fausto presionaba fuertemente la garganta del chico que forcejeaba mientras el cuello alto del abrigo negro del menor le cubría la mitad del rostro-¿Quien er...?

¡Otousan!-Miyo corrió sujetando el brazo de su padre-¡Es Onii-chan, por favor Otousan no~!

¡¿Que?!-Ante lo dicho por la chica del kimono, el mayor de los eliphas baja el cuello del abrigo de menor, para ver un reflejo juvenil de si mismo, haciendo que lo soltara de golpe al suelo.

Fausto II empieza a toser forzosamente y a tomarse del cuello, empezando a perder el conocimiento.

¡Ani Ani!-Clyo corre donde su primo como Miyo y Luu para verificar que el joven estuviera bien.

_¿Que...e-e-el...?_-una horrible culpa invade a Fausto (padre) mientras se miraba las manos-¡Díganme que no acabo de ahorcar a mi PROPIO hijo!

Fausto...calma-Ain trato de sujetar a su marido mientras el albino le decía a Emma que fuera donde las menores para que el pudiera ayudar a su cuñada con su hermano.

¡Onii-chan, por Kamisama, dime que no he acabado de matar a mi hijo!-pidió el moreno al albino histérico y al borde de su cordura.

¡Nii-san, Fausto tranquilízate -el agarre del albino a su hermano no fue efectivo, ya que se soltó y fue donde las chicas estaban con su hijo.

¡Fausto II esta bien!-logro calmar la pelirroja a su tío-aparte del estrangulamiento, Fausto II se desmayo por la impresión...

Pero si el es Fausto II...¿por que las ataco?-pregunto Emma a sus hijas, notando la miradas angustia de las menores.

Ahora no solo Emma lo noto, sino todos en la habitación.

¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Ain seria pero angustiada a la vez.

No sabemos por que...-comenzó Luu-pero...¡El no nos recuerda!

Todas las miradas de preocupación se volvieron duda, temor, asombro...pero la mas notable era dolor. Girando sus ojos para ver el rostro inconsciente del muchacho.

Ain y Fausto sintieron como si algo se magullara y rompiera en su interior, sintiendo un sentimiento igual al que sintieron al ver como Miyo soporto esa tristeza al desaparecer su hermano.

Angustia, que era alimentado al oír los sollozos de la nombrada.

-¡¿Que?!

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡Ya quedo la *****!**_

_**¿Que sucederá?**_

_**¿por que hago tanto drama y angustia?**_

_**¿Quien es la bruja de los milagros? (piensen en Lamdadelta pero en celeste y con pelo largo y rizado)**_

_**¿por que algo larga la cosa?**_

_**bye bye nos leemos después...**_


	36. NOTA DE AUTORA

_**Hola...s**__**oy Clyo Eliphas Levi...**_

_***Clyo saluda* **_

_**autora no el personaje...**_

_***Clyo se va con la cara abajo*.**__**..perdona chibii...**_

_**bueno, escribo para un pequeño aviso.**_

_**Quízas no escriba tan frecuente como antes, es que comienza el año escolar y este año sera bestial.**_

_**Litch:no mas que yo...**_

_**Como digas...*cof* tarado*cof***_

_**...ok y no se preocupen...ademas, quizás me ayude a aclarar mis ideas y poder dar nuevos giros a la historia. Por que, por si no lo han notado, he editado muchos caps. y cambiado muchas cosas; sin contar que muchas cosas las tomo de animes, escenas de pelis o leo mas fanfics para crear algo freaky y muy retorcido.**_

_**Por ahora me iré, pero volveré.**_

_**Esos serian...espero tener su comprehensión...**_

_**Por mientras...**_

_**Creditos: (usuarios de yahoo que me han ayudado)**_

_**Odin Yosai Union de Hinamizawa (mano derecha)**_

_**Kei**_

_**Ragna the Bloodedge**_

_**Sanji**_

_**Lizzy Union de Hinamizawa**_

_**Mario**_

_**Bye Bye (lo se...soy mala escribiendo notas de aviso)**_


	37. Escapando de la realidad

_**Sorry la demora...he estado sin Internet unos días.**_

**_bueno_**_** ya deje mucho drama, **_

_**gore, misterio, ooc, bla bla.**_

_**continuamos...** _

Anise esperaba alguna noticia de los chicos mientras Zodia meditaba algunas cosas

_¿Mi hijo?_-se preguntaba mientras recordaba lo que habían dicho su ahijado y el bolso parlante. Es decir, el se había comprometido con Anise y le amaba; pero no espero que todo ocurriera rápido...y en un futuro como este.

¿Que que piensas, Zodia?-la pregunta de la gata a su prometido le hizo salir de su trance.

En nada...-responde el castaño a la gata.

¿Zodia?...-volvió a preguntar la gata, ahora en su forma humana.

...Nunca-comenzó a decir el castaño-nunca pensé que seria padre alguna vez...

Ni yo pensaba que me enamoraría-interrumpió la oji verde-yo siempre pensé que me quedaría con Shion, Emma y Luu; pero el destino tiene siempre un plan diferente de lo que uno espera-Anise se sienta a lado del castaño.

Zodia solo mira a su prometida y suelta un suspiro-¿ Seré o habré sido un buen padre?...yo he crecido solo desde que yo recuerdo y nunca he tenido una figura materna o paterna a mi lado. Siempre me preguntaba como era tener una familia...¿como seria? y siempre soñé eso, pero...¿Y si lo hago mal?

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez?, ¿Cuando me salvaste de Oz en la luna?-pregunto Anise, haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera-"No hay nada de malo en desear ni en soñar" antes, tu "sueño" era gobernar el mundo y vencer a Shion...pero ahora tienes un sueño diferente y es uno hermoso...deseas formar una familia y nunca dejarlos; yo también quiero una familia, tengo a Shion, Emma y a Luu...pero también deseo tener lo que Emma y Shion tienen, pero contigo...

Anise...-Zodia le acaricia la mejilla antes de darle un beso en los labios.

¡¿Anise?!-la exclamación hizo que ambos se golpearan en la nariz de la sorpresa.

¿Que sucede Shion?-pregunto Anise al albino desde su esfera de cristal adquiriendo su forma gatuna y se sobaba la nariz disimuladamente al igual que Zodia-...¡¿Que?!

¿Que ocurre?-pregunta el oji azul marino acercándose a la esfera de cristal.

* * *

_¿Donde estoy?...me duele el cuello, espera ¿¡MI BUFANDA!?_-Fausto II empieza abrir los ojos.

¡Ani Ani esta despertando!-el anuncio de la morena menor hizo que todos se acercaran a la cama de este.

¿Donde estoy?-pregunto muy adolorido el moreno.

En tu casa-dijo Ain sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Tu casa es genial, buena idea de esconderla-halago Luu a su primo-así no estas expuesto a ataques o a depredadores.

Y tambien por el hecho de que este valle es muy conocido por causar desorientacion-completo Fausto mientras Fausto II se sienta en la cama algo adolorido.

Fausto II...-la voz de Shion hizo que este le mirara-¿Sabes quienes somos?

...Claro que se-respondió Fausto II mientras le pide a Fausto que se le acerque.

Para cuando Fausto se le acerca a su hijo, el menor le propina un potente puñetazo en la cara y le quita la bufanda, que Fausto tenia en sus manos.

¡Ustedes son gente, que se atreven a invadir mi hogar!-exclamo mirando a todos con rabia para dirigir su mirada a las morenas menores y a la pelirroja-¡y ustedes niñas malagradecidas que me hablan cosas sin sentido!-se sienta en el suelo pero vuelve la vista a las morenas-¿No son ustedes Higanbana y Muonnezumi?

Para ser un chiquillo, tienes fuerza-Fausto se levanta del suelo mientras se soba su mejilla.

¡Esperen, ¿por que este tipo se parece a mi?!-pregunto el moreno menor a Ain para luego mirar a Miyo-¡¿Que mierda esta pasando aquí?!

¡Cálmate!-Shuzuru le zacudio de los hombros, pero recibió un cabezazo de una calavera en un tubo de acero.

Primero...No me toques si es que no quieres que te convierta en comida para perro...y segundo-amenazo con ojos sombríos y rojos, los cuales desaparecieron en un instante-¿No eres tu...Rakiusagi?, ¿que buscan?

Soy yo, Shuzuru...tu amigo de estudios-dijo el rubio menor esperando alguna reacción pero nada-¿El estirado?, ¿El devora libros?...

¿Esos son apodos?-pregunto Raven muy perturbado.

Fausto le tomo de los hombros y miro a su hijo con ojos suplicantes-¿En serio...no nos reconoces?

...-los ojos negros del muchacho chocaron con los ordes oscuros del moreno mayor y lo mira confuso. Solo pudiendo sonreirle-...perdonen mis modales...les traeré algo.

¡E-espera!-Miyo vio como se detuvo un instante para verlos.

¡Ah! y por cierto...-los miro algo angustiado-perdonen...por lo de antes, no quise lastimarles ni a ustedes ni a usted señor. Gomenasai...

Dicho estas palabras, sale de la habitación y deja un dolor desgarrador a los presentes en ella.

* * *

¿Vieron a la bruja de los milagros?-pregunto asombrado Zodia.

Hai...fue en el bosque, cerca de la cueva-respondió la rubia a través de la esfera de cristal.

¿Hablaron con ella?-pregunto Anise.

No pudimos...-respondió Rossetta.

Sí...la fea se fue antes de poder decir algo-añadió Joshua.

¡Por el amor a...!Joshua-san ¿No la habrá insultado verdad?-Zodia con recelo y algo temeroso. Shion ya le había advertido de la costumbre del triocular de insultar a la gente.

Por supuesto que no-respondió Joshua con un deje de "no alcance a hacerlo".

¿Al menos saben donde esta?-pregunto Zodia.

No...pero encontramos unos papeles que quizás nos den una pista-Rossetta relee los papeles-Son de una tal "Elizabeth".

¿Elizabeth?-se pregunto Zodia.

Regresen, Shion nos ha informado que encontraron a Fausto II-informo Anise-aun que hay algunos problemas...y cuidado en el camino, puede aparecer un enemigo y el area es muy amplio.

De acuerdo-la esfera de cristal se desactivo luego de la confirmación de Rossetta.

* * *

¡¿Por que?!-Shuzuru golpeo fuertemente la mesa de noche.

No puedo créelo...no nos reconoce-Clyo sentía su pecho estrujarse mas y mas.

Pero...¿por que?-pregunto Emma a Shion.

¿Crees que Litch tuvo que ver?-pregunto el director de escuela a Shion.

No lo creo, de ser así nos hubiera atacado sin piedad-respondió Shion.

¡Ese maldito Litch!-exclamo molesta Luu haciendo un puchero.

¿Donde están Oji-san y Oba-san?-la pregunta de Clyo fue respondida al ver la puerta del cuarto abierto.

Raven se sentó a lado de su hijo-Es duro..ver a tu amigo y que no te recuerde...

A pesar de todo lo bestial que sea y aterrador...el sigue siendo mi amigo-añadió muy triste el rubio, desviando su mirada al escritorio lleno de papeles y el bastón.

¿Eh?-el director mágico se acerco al mueble y cheque los papeles de esta-¿que son estas escrituras?...

Fausto II le fascinaba la poesía-respondió Shuzuru imitando a su padre en revisar los papeles.

Se sorprendió al ver que muchos no tenían el mas mínimo sentido algunos, lleno de fotos de ellos bien guardadas y rayadas con lápiz rojo que decía "IMPORTANTE". Pero al tocar el bastón, sintió algo muy familiar-¡Eh, el bastón!

¿Que con el?-Raven al tomar el objeto, se dio cuenta.

* * *

Casi todos salieron a ver que sucedía en la cocina siendo mas especifico. Fausto y su mujer estaban mirando a su alrededor-¿Donde esta On-Nii Nii?

¡Ani Ani!-todos se sorprendieron al ver que el chico estaba hecho ovillo...¿Sobre el refrigerador?.

¿Se puede saber que haces?-pregunto Miyo sorprendida.

Necesito meditar...-la voz del chico parecía muy deprimido, solo dando un leve suspiro antes de seguir-En serio, perdónenme por mi conducta...-las morenas solo suspiraron pesadamente, se acercaron al refrigerador para que Miyo sacara unas galletas cuando sintieron el roce de la bufanda carmesí-¿que tienes hay? ¿Galletas?

¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA TE PASA, BAKA?!-grito con rabia Miyo a su hermano-CAMBIAS DE ACTITUD CADA SEGUNDO, ERES AGRESIVO, AMABLE Y RARO...-unas lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos-¿¡ACASO ESA ES TU VENGANZA POR LOS MOMENTOS CON ADBEL!?

¿Adbel?-pregunto el moreno a su melliza. Miyo solo gruñó para cerrar fuertemente el aparato y darle las galletas a la menor antes de caer de senton.

Miyo...-Ain miro a Fausto II y luego a Miyo, quien baja su miraba y toma una gran bocanada de aire.

_I know you always helped me..._

_I'd like to help you, but i don't know if i can._

_You maybe be crazy, mad or insane._

_but I'll be on your side._

_Oh~ _

Fausto II miro a su hermana con extrañeza, mientras cantaba a capela.

_Everytime you overact and ruin everything, but I didn't even matter to me_

_always trying to make me smile and you did..._

_Even if you don't remember me...I'll always remember you_

_even if we fight or argue, I'll always forgive you_

El moreno de la bufanda se sorprende y queda en blanco.

_Whatever happen, I'll always love you~ _

¡Espera un segu...!-Fausto II se había caído del refrigerador de cara.

¡O-onii-chan!-Miyo vio como este se levanto rápidamente.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ain acercándose al menor, quien se levanto.

¿T-tú...me quiere?-pregunto Fausto II sorprendido mirándole con asombro.

...¡Claro que si, baka!-respondió Miyo.

¿En serio?...wow-el moreno se soba el brazo nervioso ocultando su rostro con su bufanda-¿Y-y que tal...uno de estos?-pregunto muy sonrojado extendiendo sus brazos.

...-la morena le miro sin entender, pero Clyo le da unos leves empujones dándole entender lo que decía el moreno. Un abrazo, quien Miyo le dio sin dudar.

El moreno menor se sorprende ante el abrazo, y corresponde a la muestra de cariño. Cuando se separan para verse la cara, Fausto II se acerca un poco y muestra sus labios en muestra de un beso.

¿N-ANI?-El moreno mayor se sorprende ante la postura de su hijo.

¡Ah, no!-la morena se separa y le tapa la boca para alejarlo bruscamente-¡No de esa forma!

Menos mal...no eres mi tipo-suspiro aliviado el moreno.

-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada, ONII-CHAN?

¿Onii-chan?-dudo el mellizo de Miyo.

¡Soy tu hermana, Miyo!-exploto la morena llena de dolor-¡Soy tu Onee-chan-tomando fuertemente del brazo del joven lo empujo frente a Ain y a Fausto-¡Ellos son Okaasan y Otousan!

El moreno menor los miro con algo de nervio y se alejo un poco-A ver...no se que buscan o quieren pero ¿¡por que buscan CONVENCERME DE ALGO QUE NO ES CIERTO!?.

Ambos quedaron helados ante la pregunta del moreno y esa mirada llena de nervios que tenia. Fausto sintió una daga filosa en su corazón y que decir de Ain, quien solo salio de la cocina rápidamente.

¡E-espera Ai-chan...!-Fausto la siguió fuera de la habitación.

Ani Ani...-Clyo se acerco al joven mirándole con tristeza, para solo acuclillarse para acariciarlo-Uu-u~ Ani Ani...

¿Ani Ani?-pregunto el joven sintiendo el tacto de la infante para darle una sonrisa e irse a una habitación afuera pero su sonrisa se borro al sentir algo raro en su pecho-g-gomen...debo salir...

E-espera-Miyo le sigue con Clyo.

¡Shion!-Raven apareció con su hijo-Tienes que ver esto...

¿Que sucede?-pregunto Luu.

Esto es muy importante, Shion-san...-Shuzuru llevo a todos los presentes al cuarto del moreno-en el escritorio de Fausto II...en su baston...

¿Y el baston?-pregunto Raven haciendo que su hijo se pusiera nervioso.

¿Desaparecio?-el oji rojo se puso palido-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Pero en los papeles...miralos Shion-el albino hizo lo que su amigo le dijo y chequeo varios papeles de su sobrino.

* * *

Oh~ vaya vaya...parece que voy a tener que aparecer muy pronto-dijo risueña una chica de 12 años mientras sus rubios rizos eran acariciados por la viento.

H-hace mucho frío, Elizabeth-san-alego una ratona mientras temblaba por la viento.

Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Elizabeth, puedes llamarme Bethy-chan-regaño la chica-eres mi Nee-san Kyuutosu, te recuerdo Nee-san como que~...pudiste quedarte en el palacio

¡Pero es que...sin tu canto no puedo dormir!-dijo muy triste la ratona, pero un beso en la mejilla de su "hermana" le hizo sacar una sonrisa relajada.

Nee-san...despues de esto, vamos al castillo-dijo alegre la chica a la ratona-quiero dormir y tu me haces dormir muy~ bien con el hechizo de bella durmiente...-un bostezo salio de la boca de la ratona-ademas...yo quiero poder vengar la muerte de mis padres...

¡Sí, ahora no tengo donde dormir!-exclamo la ratona llorando.

Ademas...si es que llega a pasarme lo mismo que Fausto-tonto II...quiero que valga la pena-murmuro angustiada la rubia.

-Betty-chan, ¿estas olvidando cosas?

-Me temo que he empezado...pero Nee-san, me lo merezco por nacer con esta jodida suerte.

-Poder sobrevivir mas de 49 veces a ese tipo de ritual es muy asombroso.

¡Una mierda, no vale nada si olvidas todo!-exclamo molesta Elizabeth-...sobrevivir a poca probabilidad a 49 atentados, que mierda de buena forntuna tengo-rueda unos dados al suelo y un resplandor celestino la cubre tornandose una dama y de vestimenta elegante-todo gracias a que yo soy como un dado, poco probable de dar un 7 si es que mi probabilidad de vivir no sea menos de 0...pero me salvo a milagro-rie a lo bajo la rubia-como que~ es obvio, ya que soy la bruja de los milagros.

**_OMG!_**

**_la cague verdad?_**

**_si es que mi creatividad bajo, pero no se preocupen sigo~_**

**_¿Quien es Elizabeth?_**

**_¿Que hace Kyuutosu con ella?_**

**_¿Por que ellos olvidan cosas?_**

**_¿Doy mucha mola verdad?_**

**_sigo despues_**

**_bye bye_**


	38. Lágrimas blancas y nieve roja

**_holas..._**

**_sigo con la historia, bueno..._**

**_no se que escribir aqui..._**

**_inner: por que no mejor hablo yo?_**

**_No asi mejor, sigamos...ooc, drama, escenas de confusión/gore y habrá ediciones._**

Kyootosu-nee mejor nos vamos-sugirio Elizabeth en su forma de bruja-este lugar es muy peligroso y esta infestado de criaturas carnívoras...

¡¿Que?!-la ratona parecía muy asustada.

Están bien ocultas, milagrosamente ninguna se ha acercado..._1 de 5,777,7855,565_-advirtio la rubia a la ratona-y gracias a mi, ellos tampoco...pero no por mucho, mejor vayamos a casa.

* * *

¡Ain!-el grito de Fausto se escuchaba por todo el valle.

Con la nieve y las rocas congeladas la vista se hacia mucho mas dificultosa; e incluyendo el hecho de que Fukuro le proporciono a Ain un abrigo y ropas de color marfil. Camuflaje perfecto en un lugar como este.

Al moreno no le gustaba lo que sucedió, primero su hijo no les reconoce y ahora su esposa se metía en Dios sabe donde; para nada le gustaba eso, era peor que cuando vio a Miyo llorar o supo lo que le pasaron a ella y a Fausto II.

¿Por que sucedió todo esto?

¡Otousan!-la voz de la morena menor hizo sacar a su padre de sus pensamientos.

¿Miyo-chan?, ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?!-pregunto en cercanía de regaño a la morena.

Lo mismo que tu...-respondio indiferentemente la morena como su madre.

Como me lo imaginaba, te pareces a tu madre-penso en voz alta Fausto, entonces se voltea a ver a su hija, el moreno saco de su chaqueta un pañuelo y le limpio esos finos residuos de lagrimas-no llores...que no me gusta verte así.

Antes de poder replicar, una suave brisa golpea el valle, haciendo que cruzara entre la nieve y los 2 morenos. Era somnífgo el sentir de la brisa en sus rostros.

Pero de repente se escucha entre la brisa un...angustioso lamento.

_¿Alguien llora?_-se pregunto Fausto notando que su hija percibió el mismo sonido. Los dos deciden ir a indagar mas afondo el valle, habían muchas rocas y algunos arboles congelados.

Al volver a oír el leve gimoteo, se percataron que provenía entre unas rocas cercas de un risco. Se acercaron con cuidado para ver a una mujer

-¿Ain?

¿Okaasan?-dudo Miyo asombrada.

* * *

¡Rossetta, Joshua!-Anise finalmente se encontró con la pareja.

¿No han vuelto a ver a la bruja de los milagros?-pregunto Zodia buscando el mana de Shion o de Raven.

No...-respondio Rossetta desairadamente.

¡Permiso!-el grito de un muchacho hizo que todos se silenciarán. Un chico azabache corrió entre medio de la multitud, chocando con Zodia y Rossetta.

¡Fijate por donde corres, pendejo!-exclamo molesto Joshua recogiendo a su mujer del suelo-¿ese pendejo...?

¿Es idea mía...-Zodia se levanto de suelo con ayuda de Anise-o ese niño se parece a Fausto-san?

Debe de ser Fausto II, ustedes vayan donde Shion y los demas-dijo la gata al grupo-yo lo seguiré.

Hai...-el grupo fue rápido donde la casa del moreno menor, mientras Anise adquiere su forma humanoide para seguir a Fausto II.

* * *

E-estas llorando-dijo sorprendido Fausto a su mujer.

...hai-respondio arrastrando su voz.

Okaasan...-Miyo se sentó a lado de su madre igual que su padre hizo.

No quiero que me vean así...-dijo firme Ain-quiero estar sola...

...-Miyo abrazo fuertemente a su madre, recibiendo la sorpresa de esta-se lo sientes...Okaasan y Otousan lo entiende perfectamente también...-Fausto rodeo la espalda de su mujer

¿Que hacen aquí afuera?-los 3 se dan vuelta para ver quien era.

Anise-san...¿Que hace aquí?-pregunto Miyo.

Lo seguí...-Anise respondio simplemente.

¿A quien?-pregunto Fausto con deje de alerta.

Anise apunto un lado, a la izquierda de Ain.

Fausto II.

¿C-cuando llegaste?-el moreno mayor se sorprendió.

Soy muy rápido...-respondio indiferentemente el menor-¿Por que están aquí?...es muy peligroso.

Esta así...por ti-respondio ahora triste la menor.

¿Por mi?-pregunto Fausto II, notándose una expresión de culpa.

Perdóname...-pidio disculpa la hermana de este.

No, yo soy quien debe disculparse-respondio el moreno mostrando tristeza-si es mi culpa que Ain-san este así...pido disculpas...-el moreno menor abraza repentinamente a su madre.

No te disculpes-interrumpio Anise-tu no tienes la culpa de las cosas que ocurren, hay cosas que tu no sabes..._o recuerdes..._y no es tu culpa.

No lo pude haber dicho mejor-añadio Fausto a la golem.

Fausto II miro algo confundido a la golem-¿Quien es usted?

Yo soy Anise-respondio la gata dándole una pequeña sonrisa-¿Tu eres Fausto II, verdad? encantada...

El gusto es mio...-saludo timidamente el moreno.

De pronto, un fuerte gruñido hizo que todos se alertaran, para ver a una criatura corpulenta de unos metros. Poseía orejas puntiagudas, cuerpo de pantera y cabeza de águila; ojos rojos con pelaje blanco nívea lanudo y de filosos colmillos

Carajo...-maldijo entre dientes Fausto II-¡tu de nuevo!

* * *

¡Shion, Raven!-Zodia abrio de golpe la puerta de la casa.

¿Una casa escondida en el subsuelo?, realmente interesante-Comento Joshua.

¡Zodia-sama, Joshua-san, Rossetta-san!-exclamo sorprendido Shuzuru.

Menos mal que han llegado...-dijo aliviada Emma, pero luego depara en un detalle-¿Y Anise?

Fue tras un pendejo que se parecía mucho al cerdito de tu cuñado-respondio Joshua.

¿Ani Ani salio?-pregunto sorprendida Clyo.

Con razón el bastón no estaba, es crucial ver el baston-dijo el rubio mayor.

¿Por que?-pregunto Luu muy confundida.

En el bastón había un mana-respondio Raven muy serio-pero...tambien habia una esencia extraña y senti como si alguien me hablara...

-¿Otousan...?

¿Mana?-pregunto Fukuro.

Y no uno cualquiera, Otousan-replico muy serio el oji rojo-sino el mana de Fausto II.

-Uu-u~

* * *

¿Que criatura es esa?-pregunto Ain poniéndose a la defensiva.

He leído de estas criaturas, los andriagos-aviso Anise-hay que tener cuidado...

¡Onii-chan!-el grito de Miyo hizo que todos se alarmaran, el moreno menor fue a luchar contra la bestia solo con su bastón.

¡Sabes que no te tengo miedo!-Fausto II sonrientemente golpea fuertemente la cabeza de la criatura, haciendo que esta gruñera por la herida causada en la sien.

La criatura miro al moreno menor como un lobo a un conejo, rodeando a Fausto II mientras sus cortantes garras se endurecían gracias al helado hielo del suelo. Fausto, Ain y Anise tenían la defensa arriba bajo cualquier intento de la bestia, Miyo estaba muy preocupada de que Fausto II no le pasara nada por lo que no se dio cuenta de la mirada depredadora sobre ella.

¿Sabes?...no me gustan las quimeras-comento al aire el moreno joven sin quitar su rostro inocente-yo...prefiero las aves o los ratones...

La quimera rápidamente se acerca al joven, quien le golpea la cabeza con el bastón, que tenia una navaja bajo la mandibula del craneo y le hizo un daño en el ojo derecho de la criatura, haciendo que esta rugiera y embistiera a Fausto II al suelo.

¡Fau-kun!-exclamo temeroso fausto al ver a su hijo.

Descuide Fuasto-san, tengo todo bajo contr..!-el joven se vio interrumpido ante el nuevo ataque de la bestia, el cual evadió con agilidad y se preparo para cortarle la garganta a andriago. Pero la bestia evade al moreno y se dirige velozmente donde Miyo, para acorrarle entre las rocas.

¡Miyo-chan!-los adultos exclamaron asustados ante ver que la menor estaba acorralada y como la bestia se disponía a darle un gran arañazo a la ritualista del kimono.

¡Oye!-Fausto II se puso frente a la bestia para darle con el bastón entre los ojos, pero solo logro que el mismo recibiera un voraz arañazo en el dorso y cuello. El abrigo de cuero negro se volvió añicos y su parte superior corporal perdía sangre en el mismo instante. Solo se muto en sujetar su bastón y con su otra mano tomar firmemente su bufanda, mientras en que la bestia le mordió el brazo derecho; y arrojarlo contra la fría pero abundante y suave nieve entre unas rocas.

¡ONII-CHAN!-el grito de Miyo se hizo oír resonar entre los montes.

Fausto y Ain quedan con la sangre en sus talones, viendo como la nieve se teñía de colores escarlata, bermejo, granate, rubí, carmesí, bermellón, corinto ...un sanguinolento matiz de rojos y no veían respuesta alguna del moreno menor. Sintiendo la rabia misma que como si volviesen a ver a Abdel, se abatieron contra la bestia.

Anise se dispuso a verificar que los chicos estuvieran bien, primero notando que Miyo no dejaba de temblar del pavor y de la preocupación por su hermano y por sus padres, quienes se abatían contra la bestia.

¡Anise, cuidado!-ya cuando el grito de Ain llego a los oídos de la golem, ya la bestia le había golpeado en la cabeza.

¡Anise-san!-Miyo rápidamente invoco el poder del redimir para sanar las heridas de la golem-Debo ir con Onii-chan...

-Vaya...parece que sin mi, todo parece irse al demonio.

**_Continuara..._**

**_¡OMG!_**

**_¿Que va a pasar?_**

**_¡Alguien aparecía!_**

**_¿Quien es Elizabeth? ¿conoce a Kyootosu o solo quería una casa para dormir?_**

**_veremos en el siguiente cap..._**


	39. Cicatrices y secretos

**_Hola_**

**_ya volví de mi ausencia..._**

**_pero los estudios son difíciles._**

**_ ...se a vecina la gran revelación del siglo..._**

**_gore, Ooc, oc, etc._**

¿Vieron a la bruja de los milagros?-pregunto sorprendido Shuzuru al triocular.

Ha, la encontramos de camino al bosque-respondió este al rubio-pero se nos fue...

-¿No la habrás insulta...?

-¡Joder, claro que no escobandante!...no alcance a hacerlo.

Chicos...creo que deberían leer esto-Zodia le entrega una paginas del diario de Fausto II a sus colegas del oeste.

Raven y Shion leen atentamente cada palabra de las hojas; mostrando en sus rostros sorpresa, confusión y mas que todo, preocupación.

¿Otousan?-Clyo y Shuzuru quedan curiosos al ver los rostros de sus padres.

* * *

No lo puedo creer...-suspiro burlonamente el brujo de la certeza-una criatura les molesta ¿verdad?

¿¡Que acaso no lo ves, baka!?-insulto Miyo.

_Al menos no me llamo pervertido_-penso el brujo de la certeza con cierta gracia.

¿Te vas a quedar parado o vas a ayudar?-pregunto Ain algo molesta evadiendo el ataque de la bestia.

Esta bestia busca comida...y los ven como ella-respondio el brujo de la certeza-¡Miyo, mira el suelo...eso te ayudara un poco!

¿Nani?-Miyo miro el suelo con confusión, sintiendo su respuesta gracias al vibrar de su abanico-_ya veo..._

El brujo de la certeza camino algo torpe frente a la criatura, logrando que esta le viera. El andriago le miro con sus ojos inyectados de rabia, percatándose de su nueva presa.

Pero al levantar sus garras para golpearle, un disparo volvió aquellas garras filosas en carne masacrada y huesos; la bestia ruge del dolor e ira, sin poder evadir el corte que le arranco el ojo, el cual provino de Ain.

¡Otousan!-la voz de la bruja del redimir, hizo que su padre se volteara a verle.

Sorpresa...una orda de cadáveres vivientes se levantaban del suelo, pero había algo raro en ellos...

No estaban vivos, tenían vida pero no un alma o consciencia propia; parecían...

Desalmados...-comento en voz alta el brujo de la certeza.

¿Que?-dudo Miyo mientras esta ayudaban a Anise.

Estos cadáveres no podrán volver...por que yo les mate-confeso indiferente el brujo de traje rojo-cuando se mata con la certeza, no puedes devolverles el alma a ellos sino solo darles vida a un corto lapso...ya que su alma fue destruida al enviarla al descanso "Eterno"

¡Eso me sirve!-exclamo animado Fausto.

Iré por Fausto II...-Ain estaba apunto de irse, cuando el brujo de la certeza le detuvo.

Mejor vaya por Rossetta-san y los demás, ellos quizás le ayuden-aconsejo el brujo a la ritualista, pero en lugar de un consejo parecía mas una orden. Ain no parecía muy confiada ni muy segura de las ordenes que le dio el brujo a esta, pero al verle a los ojos del brujo; unos ojos negros opacos como la magia de su marido, que parecía absorber el reflejar de los colores del exterior.

¿¡Ain!?-la exclamacion de Fausto hizo que su mujer saliera de su hipnótico contacto visual con el brujo-¿¡Que haces!?

¡No me digas que estas celoso!-exclamo antes de ir a la casa de Fausto II indiferente y algo molesta en la voz de la ritualista, es decir, ¿el...celoso? ¿Y que hay de las veces que ella le veía con otras y tenia que tragarse toda su rabia?.

¿¡Otousan!?, no es tiempo de discutir-Miyo miro nerviosa a su padre.

¿Acaso quieres robarme a mi mujer, imbécil?-pregunto molesto Fausto al brujo de la certeza.

-¿Q-que...? y-yo n-no...

* * *

Esto...es increible-murmuro Raven sin poder creer de lo que acababa de leer.

Pero esperen...esto carece mucho de sentido-comento Shion algo confundido y tratando se asimilar lo que decían esas hojas.

Sugoi...-murmuro admirada y a la vez incredula Luu.

-Otousan...

De pronto el fuerte portazo hizo callar a Clyo y captar la atención de todos en la ritualista morena, quien entro jadeante de los nerviosos y el apuro.

Ain-san...-Antes de que Zodia pudiese continuar.

¡Hay un serio problema afuera, una criatura que nos esta atacando!-exclamo la ritualista.

¿Donde esta Nii-san, Miyo y Fausto II?-pregunto Shion a la ritualista.

Fausto esta afuera peleando, Fausto II...esta muy grave y Miyo-chan trata de sanar a Anise por que quedo seriamente herida-dicho esto Zodia fue uno de los primeros en salir de la casa en dirección donde fue su prometida.

¡Vamos!-todos salieron de la casa, dejando solo a Fukuro y a Tsuba.

Mejor ordeno un poco para que no digan que estamos de flojos aqui-Tsuba solo piá en modo afirmativo y toma varios papeles con el pico.

Me pregunto...¿si sera verdad lo que dice ente diario?-pregunto en voz alta el bolso parlante mientras miraba la hoja, el la cual decia en letras grandes y rojas "¡AUXILIO!".

* * *

La bestia parecia cansada, llena de heridas, rasguños y sangre; queria su presa y alimentarse. Sin embargo Fausto, Miyo, Anise y el brujo de la certeza se oponian; utilizando toda sus astusias y poderes lograron hacer que la bestia se empezara a rendir.

-¡Fausto!, ¡Miyo-chan!

El llamado de Ain capto la atencion de su esposo y de Miyo.

¡Yo me encargo del resto, chicos!-dijo Luu animada preparando su puño.

Ya era hora que llegara...Ain-sama-dijo euforicamente el brujo de traje rojo.

Mejor callate o mi Otousan va a matarte pervertido-advirtio la morena del redimir.

¿Sabes que no puede matarme?...¡Soy inmortal!-exclamo vivaz el brujo recibiendo un golpe de parte de Shuzuru.

¿Podrias por favor dejar de portarte así?...estas mas raro de lo usual-comento al aire el rubio en su forma de brujo, para recibir un disparo en la nuca.

¡SHUZURU!-Raven se asusto al ver el disparo, pero se sorprendio al ver a su hijo levantarse como si nada.

Como dije, ningun brujo legendario puede morir, son inmortales tanto en edad fisiologica como en batala...ni la magia certera-dijo Clyo en voz ronca y madura-...solo la parca puede matarle...pero para sanar rapido debe de necesitar gran energía...como ahora.

¡Eso me dolio!-exclamo molesto el brujo de los fines usando una onda voltaica contra el brujo de la certeza.

_Como su madre, impulsivo y peligroso_-penso Raven al ver como el brujo de la certeza se levanta algo torpe mientras Raven recuerda cunado Vidra electrocuto a Shion cuando el se habia confesado a Emma-_Mejor no lo recuerde..._

¿Donde vas, imbecil?-Fausto recibe un coscorron por parte de su mujer despues de que el brujo certero desapareciera.

No es tiempo de insultos-aviso Ain a su esposo-ademas, tu no sules insultar como si nada...eso es mas de Joshua.

Joshua nota el rostro levemente indignado de Rossetta ante lo oido.

¿Acaso lo defiendes?-pregunto Fausto algo triste y molesto.

¿Que?-Ain se sorprende de lo dicho-¿No me digas que estas celoso?

Eh...-Anie tomo su forma gatuna y se acerco a ellos algo incomoda-¿Chicos, no creen que no es el momento indicado de peleas maritales?

_...Otousan, no lo entiendes_-penso algo molesta Miyo al ver a sus padres discutir, cuando por un rapido clic-¡¿Y Onii-chan?!

Todos quedaron callados del espanto al recordar al morena menor, el ensordecedor silencio fue roto por unos quejidos que provenian de las rocas. Se podia ver a Fausto II arrastrandose por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre que provenia de su ropa, mientras que con su boca tomaba su baston. Con su mano vestida por su guante negro tira fuertemente el pie de su madre, tratando se levantarse pero pierde la consciencia.

¡Fausto-kun!, ¡¿Fausto?!-Fausto rapidamente toma a su hijo en brazos y se dirigen rapidamente a la casa del moreno.

Todos fueron donde el eliphas mayor y la ritualista iban. Pero solo uno pudo notar y tomarse la molestia de levantar el baston con craneo y llevarselo donde los demas.

* * *

Todos estaban en la casa del moreno menor.

Miyo, Anise y Rossetta se encargaron de revisar al moreno menor mientras los demas estaban afuera.

Fausto y Ain leyeron anonadados lo que decia la hoja del diario-¿E-es verdad?

Me temo que sí, Fausto II ha peleado contra Litch-confirmo Shion muy confundido a la vez.

¿No sera que...Litch le haya hecho algo que le borrara la memoria?-pregunto Emma.

Ese jodido Litch-murmuro Luu.

No creo...sino le hubiese hecho algo peor...-dijo Shuzuru pensativo.

Anise sale del cuarto acompañada de Rossetta y de Miyo.

¿Como esta el?-preguntaron los padres del herido a las chicas.

Esta bien, solo algo herido-calmo Miyo a sus padres.

Pero...habia algo uy raro en el-murmuro Anise.

¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Luu.

Sí...sus heridas no eran tan graves como recuerdo-contesto Anise- y ademas tenia cicatrices previas...

¿Previas?-pregunto Zodia algo curioso.

Se que el peleo contra Litch...pero no parecian viejas, sino recientes-contesto Miyo seria.

Y tenia quemaduras-añadio la rubia ex-reina.

¿Quemaduras?-pregunto Fausto extrañado.

Sí, tanto de nieve como de calor-respondio Rossetta.

_De nieve es comprensible...¿pero de calor?_-cuestiono Shion internamente.

Nee Nee ¿crees que deba entregarselo a Ani Ani?-Clyo le pregunto a Luu.

Pero Luu inmedietamente toma el baston, dentro de la habitacion de Fausto II se despierta bruscamente.

¡¿Donde esta mi baston?!-ante tal grito, Miyo por impulso cierra la puerta.

¿¡Pero que..!?-Ain se sorprende al oir los golpes de la puerta.

Descuiden, hechice la puerta para que sean resistentes-comento Shuzuru-Fausto-san y Ain-sama...queremos que vean el baston de Fausto II...

Luu le entrega el baston a la ritualista quien logra notar a lo que se referian mientras Fausto lo empezo a detectar poco a poco.

Esto es un mensaje por medio de mana-dijo Fukuro.

¿Que?-Fausto se sorprendio ante lo que dijo el bolso.

Es tal cual como con Clyo-chan...usan parte del alma y/o mana para enviar un mensaje-respondio Fukuro-quizas sea un mensaje viejo o algo que nos de informacion.

¿Como lo vemos, bolsa parlanchina?-pregunto Joshua al bolso.

Ni idea-respondio algo apenada mientras Tsuba pio como una pequeña risa-eso no es un libro, ¿Como se habre un craneo sin romperlo?

* * *

Vaya vaya...no creí que ocurriría rapido-comento la rubia triocular en voz alta-¿crees que debería ayudarles?

¿Segura que podrás?-pregunto dudosa la ratona a su "Onee-chan".

-Claro...

-¿Acaso...hay la mas mínima probabilidad de que sirva?

-1 de 56.890.777

-¿S-servira?

Una pizca de probabilidad tiene tanto valor como una libra de quizá-rio levemente la rubia en forma de bruja de los milagros, rodando sus dados y viendo su satisfactoria respuesta.

Siete

* * *

De pronto el craneo abre su mandibula por si sola, mostrando una imagen.

Fausto II...

Hola...yo soy Fausto II-se presento mecanicamente pero a la vez naturalmente el moreno-y esta es mi historia...

¡NOO, APAGUENLO, ROMPANLO!-exclamo en modo de orden el moreno con voz aguantando el llanto mientras arañaba la puerta.

**_Continuara..._**

**_¿¡OMG!?_**

**_¡¿QUE PSARA!?_**

**_¡LA VERDAD!_**

**_veanlo en el siguente cap._**

**_perdonen la demora, cole, tarea, examenes..bla bla_**

**_eso seria y ¡hola Odin-san, mi mano derecha!_**

**_Inner: es la mitad de tu cerebro! ¬¬_**

**_ok ok...bye bye_**


	40. Metal y roca como sangre y hueso

**_Hora de continuar!_**

**_Ya estaban esperando esto_**

**_¿Verdad?, ok ya no mas...ya se sabrá todo_**

**_continuara..._**

¿T-tu historia?-pregunto Miyo.

He estudiado libros tanto de rituales, magia y mitos para ser un ritualista...como mis padres-introdujo el holograma algo apenado en lo ultimo con una sonrisa pequeña que fue borrada en un instante para volver a su seriedad-nunca crei en los mitos antes, solo me fascinaba las leyendas, mitos y supersticiones...pero todo cambio cuando conocí a esta mujer-de su bolsillo saca una hoja doblada algo arrugada y mostrándoselo a los adultos.

Pero no era una hoja cualquiera, era un foto...una foto de Ayumu.

¿¡Ayumu-sama!?-exclamo asombrada Emma y Luu.

¿La conocen?-pregunto Miyo sin creerlo-¡Esa mujer fue quien me motivo a hacer el ritual de Redimir!

¿A ti también te convenció a hacer un ritual?-pregunto Shuzuru-ella me lo dio hace 2 años atrás...por eso practique...un poco de la magia física: onda vibratoria...

¿Que?-pregnto Raven antes de ser calladas por Fukuro.

La conocí cuando falle en mi intento de rescatar a Onee-chan...-comenzo a contar la proyección.

_Flashback y P.O.V de Fausto II_

_Estaba devastado, me sentía adolorido...tanto física como mi orgullo._

_Caminaba por la calle, ignoraba donde iba y tampoco me interesaba; solo tenia rabia...quería sacar a Onee-chan de las sucias garras de ese desgraciado de Abdel. Se supone que yo tenia que proteger a Onee-chan...según dijeron Okaasan y Otousan yo debo cuidar de ella y viceversa...pero no puedo hacerlo, no soy suficientemente fuerte para eso._

_De repente tropecé, no se con que...o con quien._

_¿Estas bien, pequeño?-pregunto la dama alta castaña con puntas rizadas y ojos jade con ámbar; con un vestido negro con diseños metálicos. Se podía ver que era una extrajera._

_S-sí...-respondi tomando la mano de la dama y me levante-Go-gomenasai..._

_No te preocupes...yo estaba distraida-contesto la dama, pero su rostro empezó a mostrar tristeza-¿Ocurre algo?_

_N-no, nada...-antes que pudiera acabar de hablar, un pañuelo limpio la tierra de mi rostro y...¿lagrimas?_

_No me había dado cuenta pero...estaba llorando._

_Eres pésimo ocultando cosas...-dijo risueña la dama, mirándome seria-¿Como te llamas?_

_F-fausto II-respondi, notando como sus ojos se agrandaban y mostraban sorpresa._

_¿Eres el mismo que siempre pelea con el tal Abdel?-pregunto ella._

_Hai, ¿como lo sabe?-pregunte asombrado._

_Pues...lo he oído por ahí-respondio sonriente Ayumu-ademas...tienes su marca en el cuello-dicho esto me acomode la bufanda-que linda bufanda...se ve que tu madre te la regalo con mucho cariño..._

_¿Como sabe que la regalo Okaasan?-pregunte ya algo desconfiado, mientras ella toma un extremo de la bufanda._

_Es por el "F II"...debe ser por Fausto II ¿verdad?-respondio ella algo sonriente, pero con angustia en su mirada-y ademas...soy madre, yo se lo que una madre hace..._

_Después de unas conversaciones casuales y sin rumbo definido...ella me pregunto algo, que me pareció extraño._

_¿Afura en el desierto hay alguna cascada o acantilados?-pregunto sentada a lo buda mientras arreglaba su vestido. Me recordaba a Clyo-chan en su forma infantil._

_Hm...creo que sí, en el suroeste de las afueras del pueblo en el desierto-respondi indiferente y despreocupado._

_Hm...-su flequillo oculto sus ojos y me miro con una sonrisa algo tetrica-y dime...¿ese tal Abdel...tiene a tu Onee-chan?_

_Sentí como si me hubiesen dado en el punto mas débil de mi corazón. Solo pude asentir y sonreír, pero empece a temblar de ira._

_¿Estarias...dispuesto a todo por ella?-pregunto monotonamente._

_H-hai...seria capaz de todo-respondi mostrando una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro mientras una emoción crecía e mi pecho._

_Ella me entrego unas paginas de un cuaderno o de un libro viejo. Era indicaciones de un ritual prohibido._

_Certidumbre exacta: 800 golpes a una roca cayendo de una cascada con un arma._

_Ella me contó todo del ritual...y me pidió que usara con un arma confiable._

_¿Y que mejor que un tubo de acero oxidado? (¬¬) y para darme confianza, le coloque uno de los cráneos que usaba Otousan. Debo admitir que saltar de esa altura me daba miedo, pero era eso o nada._

_Y escogí saltar...y en lugar de golpear a la roca con el tubo...me golpee contra la roca y me estrelle contra el agua. Ayumu-san logro curarme, solo tuve unos huesos fracturados...por suerte ella sabia magia blanca._

_Al comienzo de la semana, logre darle 67 golpes a la roca, comenzando en el 4° día empece a poder atinarle a la roca. _

_Logre que nadie notara mis ausencias repentinas y todo. Nadie sabia del ritual ni mis amigos ni Onee-chan..._

_Pasaban los días...semanas y meses, hasta que llego el día que me faltaba solo un golpe para finalizar el ritual...y el día siguiente seria nuestro cumpleaños n° 10...estaba emocionado._

_¿Acaso mi regalo seria...sacarla de ese infierno?...sentía que la vida me volvía a sonreír._

_Error..._

_No pude ver a Onee-chan, todo por que Abdel la dejo inconsciente y malherida._

_Ahí mismo, sentí algo destrozarse dentro de mi...ese odio e ira amenazaban con salir, pero en mi corazón parecía que todo crecía de tal manera que en lugar de ser 5 años fuesen 100 años. _

_Justo ahí...una macabra idea vino a mi, tanto que no parecía venir de mi..._

_Ya se hacia de noche...las 10:59 pm._

_Abdel salio de la casa, dejando a Onee-chan sola y encerrada._

_-Así te quería encontrar..._

_El me miro con asombro y burla-¿Que no aprendes la lección?_

_El no esta solo...-la voz de Ayumu me sorprendió._

_¿¡Ayumu-sama!?-Abdel parecia nervioso._

_-Hai, la misma mujer de Litch..._

_Me quede mudo de la sorpresa y pavor...¿L-la mujer de Litch me ayudo?_

_Se que no lo crees...por eso vine a ayudarte-de repente aparecemos de un callejón a un salón blanco con piso de mármol rojo y candelabros dorados-puedes usar tu poder Fausto II...por amor a tu hermana..._

_Tu...-comence a decir yo con voz arrastrada-tu...nos maltrataste a mi y a mi Onee-chan...la dejaste en malas condiciones, me separaste de ella...¿Por que?...¡¿Por que lo has hecho?!_

_El solo me sonríe y ríe a carcajadas-¿Y que vas a hacer?...¡ella ya es MIA!_

_Pude sentir mi sangre hervir y sin darme cuenta le estaba dando golpes con el bastón de acero en la cabeza...usando el cráneo para mas fuerza._

_Y lo mate._

_¿Acabaste?-me pregunto Ayumu. Pero no, todavía sentía esa rabia en mi pecho...que me ardía y comía todo mi ser._

_-¡Ni un poco! _

_Ayumu disparo con su arma el cuerpo destrozado y lo volvió con vida otra vez. El muy desgraciado tosía del ahogo-Una vida no puede bastar para aniquilar todo esos años..._

_¡Te odio...siempre nos viste como animales!-mi voz parecía mas ronca y sentía la adrenalina hundir mi cuerpo-¡Eres la mayor escoria del mundo!_

_¿Acaso matandome reharas todo?-pregunto cinicamente el desgraciado-Tu hermana ya tiene mi marca en su espalda y ya es mía...¿que conseguiras con eso?-mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar del dolor y rabia-¿Que vas a hacer...llorar?¡Eres como tu hermana cuando la golpeo con todo golpe y patada!_

_Mis ojos se inyectaron de ira y con un potente golpe con el cráneo, le destroce el cuello y la cabeza._

_10, 31, 62...800 veces lo golpee hasta matarlo. Sentía cansancio, alivio y ansiedad._

_¿Cuanto tiempor he estado matándolo, reviviendo, matándolo...?_

_Ya son las 4:59-me dijo Ayumu algo nerviosa-¿Ya acabaste?_

_H-hai...-respondi en un débil jadeo, mi chaqueta estaba roja de la sangre inmunda que me salpicó el desgraciado._

_Hay que volver...-dijo Ayumu seria-pero antes...Fausto II... cuando volvamos no debes usar esa magia otra vez..._

_Esa advertencia me parecía algo rara e inexplicable aun que acepte igual; al volver corrí a ver a Onee-chan..._

_Pero en un solo segundo, al inicio de las 4 am...empece a sentir un dolor intenso en mi cabeza, por lo que me volví a casa y me recuesto._

Sentía que un grito me llamara...desde el fondo de mi cerebro. A la mañana siguiente salí a buscar a Onee-chan y luego de 6 horas, todos sabían de la muerte de Abdel.

_¡A mi que me importaba, solo quería a Onee-chan de regreso...!_

___Sin embargo...todo solo empezaba a empeorar_

**___Continuara..._**

**___OMG! ya se revelo una parte de la verdad...ahora sigue lo mas valioso_**


	41. Perdoname cuando no te recuerde

**___ya volví...para quedarme para siempre~_**

**___*todos aplauden*_**

**___ok...no aplaudan jaja_**

_bla bla-recuerdos de Fausto II (P.O.V Fausto II)_

bla bla-fuera del recuerdo.

**___Estoy tratando de buscar un programa para dibujar, por que quisiera subir dibujos de los personajes del Fanfic. Bueno...veamos ¿en que quede?..._**

¿Crees que fue buena idea?-pregunto Elizabeth, para darse cuenta que la ratona dormia-Nee-san floja...

Algo le llamo la atención al ver a lo lejos a la casa.

Hm...namagomi-murmuro sonriente al transformarse a su forma de bruja-¿Quieres pelear, namagomi?

La risita traviesa de la bruja celestina se volvía tenebrosa por las descargas de mana celestino que le rodeaba.

* * *

_Continuación del Flash back y del P.O.V Fausto II._

_En unas semana, supimos que Litch empezó a tomar control de Sanctus, formando reglas "de comunidad y bienestar"...quienes eran la arpías como guardianas, ejecutando uno por uno la gente que se oponía a el._

_Creando una era de miedo, mentiras y odio...que fue dirigido a nosotros, la gente nos trataba como escoria, nos maltrataban y siempre nos dejaban de lado. Por ello empece a usar mi bastón como advertencia._

_Después de unos días, note que ojeras empezaban a salirme y que me sentía energético...pero muy raro... _

_Es decir, Onee-chan me decía que a veces hablaba solo, que tenia lapsos en que me quedaba ido._

_Onee-chan a veces me decía que...me tenia miedo, algo que me destrozaba mucho._

_Yo no le entendía, pero aun tenia ese dolor de cabeza y me sentía...observado. Lusin y Gupta me decían que me estaba volviendo paranoico. Pero...¿Como no hacerlo, si al verte al espejo ves una silueta detrás tuyo?. Esa silueta empezaba a seguirme y a murmurar cosas como "es inútil", "fallaste", con su voz profunda y ronca._

_Decidí que iría donde la cascada a entrenar con el ritual de Ayumu y recitar esos versos, para despejar mi mente. Pero ahí..._

_-Gomenasai..._

_¿Gomenasai?-una voz familiar hablaba. Me di vuelta y vi como todo parecía oscuro; una silueta femenina se me acercaba lentamente._

_-Gomenasai...gomenasai...gomenasai_

_-¿A-ay-ayumu-san?_

_Sin saber como acabe en casa de Lusin y Gupta...¿cenando?_

_-¿Que?_

_-Fausto-kun...¿se encuentra bien?_

_-H-hai, Lusin-san...todo bien._

_¿Que me ocurría?...Salí de la casa de Gupta y repente sentí que me helaba, como si me congelaran desde el fondo de mi ser y luego derritieran mis órganos._

_¿Mi bastón?-me pregunte y volví a la casa de Lusin-¿Lusin...has visto mi baston?_

_¿Baston?-pregunto inocentemente-no te vi con ningún bastón..._

_Tenia una intuicion muy agobiente, una irritabilidad desesperante y entre sin pedir permiso; deje la casa pies arriba y lo encontre-¿Con que no?_

_Mira Fausto...te has estado portando de una forma perturbadora en este tiempo-me dijo Gupta._

_Onegai...danos el bastón...es por tu bien-dijo Lusin asustada._

_¿Piensa en tu hermana?-me pidio Gupta mientras le miraba con rabia._

_De repente una imagen en mi mente me callo...¿Gupta y Lusin muertos...con el hueso del bastón incrustado en sus cuerpos?. Sentía ganas de vomitar, como mi corazón latía rápido y corrí sin despedirme. Para entrar a la casa, ignorar lo que Onee-chan me dijo e irme a mi habitación a encerrarme._

_No importa lo que hagas...tu ya lo hiciste una vez-la voz detrás de me hablaba._

_Yo quería taparme los oídos, a pesar de ello la voz me acosaba, como si fueran mis pensamientos y esas imágenes, voces me seguían hablando. Veía atreves del espejo la imagen de Abdel muerto, sin mover su boca pero riéndose._

_Y vi como el cráneo del bastón, el cual estaba rojo ante mis ojos termino rompiendo el espejo._

_Después ocurrió la cosa mas aterradora..._

_-¿¡Como que olvidaste tus deberes!?_

_...mi memoria fallaba..._

_-Gomen, Hoshi-sensei..._

_No lo decía por las tareas, sino por cosas mas valiosas:_

_Mi dirección, mis conversaciones...los días pasados...nombres..._

_Olvidaba inclusive el rostro de Onee-chan...de mis padres...de Clyo-chan. Por suerte tengo unos papeles anotados con todo o por lo menos marcados. Sentía que mi cuello era apretado por alguien y empece a forcejear con esa sensación; dejando solo marcas de moretones._

_¿Que me sucede?-me pregunte mirándome en la ventana de mi cuarto, viéndome esas marcas en mi cuello y luego el reflejo raro otra vez-quiero una respuesta...¿QUE ME SUCEDE?-empece a golpear las paredes con el cráneo de Otousan con el bastón. Oía esa voz...y le trataba de golpear, pero no lo veía. Cuando vi una silueta y le golpee con fuerza...sonreía triunfante mientras sentía mis ojos ardían del cansancio y recibiendo de la silueta...¿un llanto?_

_Y al verla claramente...sentí mi pecho retorcerse de culpa y como mi estomago se estruja._

_¡¿Habia golpeado a...MI Onee-chan?!...¿¡Ha uno de los pocos seres queridos...que poseía!?_

_¿O-o-one-ch...?-antes de que pudiera hablar, mi hermana me miro con miedo y con recelo-g-gomenasai...Onee-chan...-note que no cambiaba su postura. Era como ver a un cachorro frente a un hombre intimidante-O-one-chan...gomenasai, onegai...y-yo no tengo justificación por lo que hice, p-pero estoy arrepentido._

_Ella me miro algo confiada y se me acerca un poco; justo ahí me apreté las sienes con mis palmas, viendo como Onee-chan se volvía a alejar. Pero logre disimularlo, con una sonrisa pequeña-¿Que tal si te quedas a dormir a la casa de Lusin-san?_

_Ella me miro confundida y le tome de la mano-Mejor ve para allá...supongo que prefieres eso que..._

_¡No!-respondio mi hermana-No te voy a dejar solo...¡No quiero!_

_Mis ojos brotaron lagrimas, a pesar de esos sentimientos de ira sin control, pude al menos besarle la frente a Onee-chan. Tenia que inventar una escusa para que ella aceptara-Mejor ve para allá...ahí le podrás preguntar todo del festival de unas semanas-Le menti, sabia que ellos no sabían de el, pero era algo._

_...Hai...¡Pero tu me llevaras!-me dijo o mejor dicho me ordeno mi Onee-chan._

_Bueno...-le respondi mientras salí de la habitación para llamar a Gupta por esfera. Recibí sermones de que "¡¿Como que no la llevaría?!" y esas cosas..._

_-Gupta...te encargo Onee-chan._

_Colgué antes de que me dijera mas, y la ayude a Onee-chan a empacar lo esencial...si es que recuerdo bien lo esencial._

_Le lleve a fuera de la casa de ellos-Onee-chan, recuerda...cepillate los dientes, comete lo que te sirvan...siempr...-antes de que siguiera, ella me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo le correspondía poco a poco._

_Oni-Nii Nii...-siempre intentaba llamarme Nii Nii como decía Clyo a su Nii Nii y no Onii-chan-¿Prometes...que vendrás conmigo...al festiva?...¿y...de no olvidarme?_

_Hai, lo prometo-menti descaradamente, sintiendo mi pecho llorar. Vi como Onee-chan se soltaba de mi e iba adentro de la casa._

_Que linda es...-dije ido mientras me despedía de ella-...gomenasai..._

_Corrí con gran velocidad, me aleje de la casa de Gupta y Lusin...veia nuestra casa, pero la pase de largo, saliendo de la ciudad._

_Mi cabeza dolía como nunca, veía el cielo negro y como mi chaqueta negra cobraba un rojo vivo...como la ves que Abdel me salpicó de su sangre..._

_Fin del flash back y el P.O.V de Fausto II. _

Todos miraban al proyector con sorpresa, pero Fausto II, Miyo y Ain eran el caso distinto. El moreno parecía que su miraba se sumergiera en una oscuridad por la sombra de su cabello y por el cabello mismo; y Ain internamente luchaba para no llorar y no mostrar rabia..

Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a esta casona-finalizo la proyeccion-use la magia del ritual para poder sobrepasar obstáculos hasta aquí-dio un gran suspiro-solo espero que Onee-chan no me odie...le acabo de enviar una carta, espero que me responda sino entonces...se que ella ya no me querrá perdonar...

¡No Onii-chan, yo si te perdono!-exclamo angustiada Miyo.

El no te puede oír, el es una proyección vieja, no como el de Clyo-chan...-antes de que Fukuro pudiera continuar, vio que la proyección se tornaba difusa y volvía brevemente-el alma de Fausto II parece que esta conmocionada...

La proyección volvió, con la imagen de Fausto II sentado cerca de una mesa y el lugar era distinto. Parecía...la casa de arriba...

Ya ha pasado 6 meses desde que envíe la carta...y bueno ya puedo suponer lo que Onee-chan piensa-dijo la proyección muy angustiosa.

-¡No Onii-chan...!

Shhhh-Fukuro la callo.

Ahora siempre veo las visiones...usando la magia o no-relato Fausto II con sus ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos-segun decia el ritual de Ayumu-san, me dijo después que la magia debía usarse en cierto limite de tiempo...por lo que tiene efectos no deseados...

¿Que?-pregunto Ain en voz baja mientras internamente parecía saber que pasaba.

Los ojos de Fausto II en la proyección se abren y muestran un color negro con las irises roja; sin contar que parecía mas alto-las visiones me siguen, como dijo Ayumu-san "El poder de la certidumbre me salvara y me dara el poder absoluto", todavía no se que significa...como ven mis ojos se volvieron rojos, mi anatomía creció levemente y...he notado que mis heridas sanan mas rapidamente-la proyeccion miraba la mesa para dar un temeroso quejido-no se como acabara esto...pero estoy asustado...

La proyección vuelve a perder la nitidez y vuelve, pero con otra imagen.

La habitación de la casona parecía mas descuidada y las ventanas rota, cerca de la ventana se podía ver a Fausto II. Este parecía mas rígido, alto, con ojos rojos y su piel parecía un poco mas palida-Se que estoy cambiando...pero ya no hay vuelta atrás...

-Ani Ani...

Solo les pido que...-la proyeccion de Fausto II toma una pequeña foto de el, Miyo y también de sus padres-...si hago cosas que hieran a alguien...¡Por favor, perdonadme!

La nitidez desaparece y vuelve para mostrar una imagen confusa.

¿Brujo de la certeza?-pregunto Emma algo sorprendida.

Ay no...-murmuro Ain recibiendo la mirado confundida de su esposo.

¡Solo vigilenme...!-pidio el brujo de la certeza...con la misma voz de Fausto II-¡Vigilenme hasta que pueda salir de esta trampa mental de mi cerebro y recobrar mi cordura...!-pidio mientras golpeaba sus sienes con sus puños- y quizás...Onee-chan, Onee-chan vuelvas a quererme otra vez...¡Onee-chan quiereme de nuevo!-lo ultimo lo enfatizo con angustia, sollozo un quebradizo llanto y lagrimas antes de que la proyección se apagara.

¿Onii-chan...es el brujo de...la certeza...?-pregunto Miyo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y difuso ante sus ojos.

**_Continuara..._**

**_¡OMG! ya se revelo~ el gran secreto..._**

**_¿ya lo imaginaban?...en ese caso, ya se confirmo..._**

**_gracias por el apoyo de los que me han ayudado, Odin-sama, mis amigos de yahoo! y la inspiración de la Internet y otras series..._**

**_ejejeje...ok_**

**_bye bye_**


	42. Recuerdos prohibidos y una rara visión

**_Ya pude volver! menos mal...y a me sentía aburrida..._**

**_ok, Ooc, drama y sucesos...ajaja soy buena para darle mas rollo!_**

**_ok continuara..._**

P.O.V de Elizabeth.

Suspiro...

Mi cabeza es sujetada por mis manos, mientras siento la brisa acariciar mis rizos dorados cortos y mi uniforme militar celeste pálido largo hasta mis tobillos con una boina. Me acomode la corbata negra y mi blusa blanca.

¿Que hora es?, creo que son las 3 pm. Kyuutosu esta dormida, o mejor dicho SIGUE dormida. Siento mi abrigo militar, que al igual que la casa es levemente cubierta por algo de nieve.

Rió.

Por este mismo uniforme me han tratado de "marimacho"...pero es solo una imagen, yo soy _alguien _mas.

Alguien que buscaba, una princesa que buscaba venganza. Pero con solo pensarlo, me invade una gran y oscuridad.

Ahogue una risa. ¿Quien le ha gustado este sentimiento? Era como...el frío y la oscuridad...

¿Fausto II y yo?, sentí aire en mi pecho...era ridículo, pero era algo lógico.

Fausto II sentía la crueldad del frío y yo sentía la profunda oscuridad.

¿Quien no se a refugiado del frío, buscando calor?, ¿Quien no a evitado la oscuridad, buscando ha la luz?...¿Quien no le a temido al frío o a la oscuridad?

Oscuridad con pensar en el, recuerdo a los ojos de Fausto II...tan hermosos.

Los odio, los aborrezco...

Sin darme cuenta, mis manos estaban estrujando un trozo de hielo, convirtiéndolo en granizado. Debo calmarme...debo calmarme.

Respira...tranquila-pensaba mientras sentía mi corazón acelerarse y a suavizarse-Bueno Nee-san, es hora de hacer una visita-mi voz la despertó, mejor me quito los cabellos de mi vista.

_1 de 70-_pensé algo burlona, mientras Nee-san se despertaba e incorporaba.

Fin del P.O.V

* * *

En la casa, un silencio ahogaba a todos en la habitación.

Ain y Fausto estaban tan consternados; la ritualista se veía indiferente pero en sus ojos parecían llenos de nervios mirando detenidamente el bastón de su hijo, mientras que el su esposo se dedicaba a abanicar a su inconsciente hija.

-Por eso le miraba los ojos...

¿Hm?-el moreno pregunto internamente a que se refería.

Los 2...tenian la misma mirada, mirada confundida-murmuro muy angustiosa la voz de la ritualista.

Medito Fausto serio, sintiendo un imbécil por la previa discordia con Ain por un "ataque de celo".

¡Aqui esta!-exclamo Clyo viendo unas paginas del libro-"Efectos secundarios"...El usuario al usar el poder fuera del limite de tiempo permitido sin algún sello, el sujeto puede empezar a desarrollar un mal tanto físico como mental

Shuzuru tomo el libro y leyó detenidamente cada palabra-Todo eso es causado por el alma del brujo...

¿Que quiere decir con "el alma del brujo"?-pregunto Luu

Es como Emma con Echidna-contesto Shion-son 2 entidades usando un cuerpo, el alma original de la persona y el del huésped...

El alma de los brujos son dispersas y son selladas en el corazón de cada usuario-explico Anise al echarle una mirada en unas paginas del libro-a los 10 años para adelante, el sujeto esta listo para desarrollar el ritual que permite el uso de su poder...

Desde el nacimiento, cada usuario muestra algún signo del 2° ente, a la edad de 10 o mas años realizaron sus rituales-dijo Fukuro con entusiasmo-es decir, Miyo siempre se a mostrado interesada en la magia de resucitación y necromancia; Fausto II siempre mostró su gran precisión en golpes y fuerza bruta; Y Shuzuru siempre fue un asesino por naturaleza desde que nació...

De hecho...lo inicie a los 12 años-dijo apenado el rubio menor.

¡Shuzuru!-exclamo asombrado Raven.

Tenia que intentarlo...-se excuso brujo de los fines-cuando mate a las criaturas que me emboscaron en Fool's town, eran unas...923 criaturas, antes tuve que...

¿Si?-pregunto Raven cruzando sus brazos, como un padre apunto de reprender a su hijo.

Mate a unos soldados que trataron de matar a algunos alumnos de la academia-respondio apenado el oji rojo.

El alma del brujo es capaz de consumir el mana del usuario y dominar al sujeto-completo Fukuro, viendo como los rostros de Ain y Fausto se formaban rasgos de espanto y horror-digo...el alma del usuario sin poder...

¡Esta despertando!-exclamo Fausto al ver a su hija despertar.

Au~-quejo la hija de Fausto algo atontada-¿Que...que sucedió?...¡Onii-chan!

Tranquila...-trato de calmar Ain a su hija, pero esta se levanta rápidamente y se dispone a abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde su mellizo estaba enclaustrado.

Pero un brazo de genero le sujeto el brazo, esta se dio cuenta que Fukuro le sujetaba el brazo-No te recomiendo entrar...es mas, a ninguno de nosotros debería entrar.

¿Por que?-pregunto Rossetta.

Bueno, al estar encerrado y saber que nosotros invadimos sus pertenencias...creo que posiblemente nos hará comida de lobos-respondio algo nervioso el bolso.

Oigan...es idea mía...-comenzo a decir el triocular-o el cerdito chiflado ha...

¡NO LLAMES A NUESTRO HIJO DE ESA FORMA!-dijeron los padres de los mellizos molestos.

¡Bueno, bueno!-trato de continuar de hablar-¿Algun otro se ha dado cuenta que el pendejo ha estado mucho tiempo tranquilo?

Todos cayeron en cuenta de ello, era verdad, desde hace un buen rato Fausto II ha estado muy callado.

¿Acaso...algo le paso algo?-se pregunto Zodia.

Alguien debe entrar a ver que sucede-sugirio Anise

Nosotras vamos...-todos se voltearon sorprendidos al oír a Clyo y a Luu y el abrir de la puerta.

¿¡Pero que...!?-Shion casi le da un ataque cuando vio a sus hijas entrar a la habitación, pero ver las diminutas siluetas de sus hijas mirando el techo del cuarto-¿Niñas?

Chicos...-llamaron las menores a los demás, para que entraran. Todos entraron confundidos y cuando se disponían a preguntar a las menores, una helada brisa les hizo mirar el techo.

Un agujero, uno gigantesco.

Joder, si que es niño esta demente-murmuro Joshua recibiendo la mirada amenazante de los padres y hermana del chico.

Hay que salir a buscarlo-dijo Ain saltando afuera de la casa por el agujero.

¡Espera!-Fausto se disponía a seguirla.

¡Otousan, Okaasan!-Miyo vio como sus padres salían en busca de su hermano-_cuidense...no quiero que les pase algo mas._

* * *

Fausto II corría, se sentía aterrado. Pero mas que nada se estaba congelando,

¿Por que lo habían encerrado?, ¿Por que le quitaron su bastón?

Jadeaba muy sofocado, sentía el frío tanto en su exterior como en su corazón. Quería huir de ese frío...el helado vacío en su corazón. Era raro, era como si el frío fuese causado por alguna falta.

Llora, sentía frustración...¿Que me falta?

Mi bastón...no, era algo mas que eso.

¿Seria esas personas...?...¿algun...suceso que haya...olvidado?

De repente, una potente cefalea lo golpea sin piedad por la cual suelta un fuerte grito.

Sentía como si un hielo, o mejor dicho todo el invierno del nórdico, se metiera dentro de su cerebro. Una potente voz me susurraba...decía y gritaba.

"Estas frío, no tienes nada...ellos te desean ver muerto, no mereces el perdón"

_No...no_ ¡NO!-el desgarrador grito del moreno hizo aparecer a 2 siluetas.

Tranquilo-advierte Ain sujetándolo el hombro, pero se alejo al ver los ojos rojos.

¡NO!-aullo el menor quitandole el bastón a su madre-¡USTEDES ME QUIEREN MATAR!

¿De que estas hablando?-Fausto le tomo del brazo.

Ella me lo dijo...-siseo el menor con una voz perturbadora mientras miraba con sus ordes carmesí a los ojos vacíos del cráneo del baston-Ustedes...buscan acabar conmigo...ustedes acabaran con este débil cuerpo, pero no voy a pernitirlo-le tomo el brazo fuertemente a su padre-Pero ustedes no podrán aniquilarme...no podrán acabar con este cuerpo...

¡Deja de actuar así!-un inmenso bofetón por parte de Fausto, le dejo paralizado. El moreno mayor se sintió arrepentido inmediatamente y le tomo de los hombros y le miro con culpa. El menor solo mira a su izquierda, debido a la bofetada, pero sintiendo el agarre del azabache; no sentía miedo de Fausto...sino culpa, ¿por que se sentía así?

Por kami-sama-Ain separa a su hijo de su esposo para luego abrazarle fuertemente mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas saladas...

Fausto mira a su hijo y a su mujer; el casi nunca ha visto a Ain, pero sabia que para ella y para el...esto era duro. Fausto II miraba la nada, pero sentía muchas cosas.

¿Tranquilidad?, ¿tristeza?...¿calidez?, era como su bufanda...no sabia por que, pero era muy valiosa para el. Pero la calidez de su bufanda parecía nada en comparación con el abrazo de la ritualista. Era una sensación...un tanto familiar...

* * *

...Aun me cuesta creer que Fausto II sea un brujo-dijo Shuzuru de la nada-eso...sera muy doloroso, perder a alguien lentamente.

Yo recuerdo el saludo especial que hizo para los 6-dijo Clyo algo nostálgica.

¿Saludo?, ¿6?-pregunto Zodia.

Era un saludo especial que hicimos nosotros, Clyo, Miyo, Fausto II, su hijo y la hija de Rossetta y Joshua-san-explico algo apenado Shuzuru.

Au~ que tierno-comento Raven.

Parece muy taimado-opino el triocular.

¿Hija?-se pregunto Rossetta, que ella recuerda solo tenían 4 niños y todos fueron varones.

Bueno, lo hizo cuando Clyo-chan tenia 4 años, tenia que ser algo para ella y los demas-argumento el oji rubí.

...Pero dudo que lo recuerde...-dijo Miyo muy triste pero con una sonrisa melancólica.

¿Sabes que te ocurrirá a ti y a Shuzuru?-pregunto Fukuro, haciendo que el rubio mayor se alarmara.

¿Que?-pregunto Raven temeroso.

Bueno, Otousan...-suspiro algo serio el rubio menor-con sellado o no...posiblemente, empiece a olvidar cosas y a convertirme en un brujo...-pero antes de que este pudiera acabar, ya que nota que su padre tenia una mirada muy angustiosa-...con tal, de tenerte a ti y a Clyo-chan...-recibe la mirada asesina del albino y de la pelirroja-Y DE MIYO-CHAN Y FAUSTO-KUN Y A...

Ya entendimos-tranquilizo Rossetta al menor algo risueña.

¡NO, ANI ANI NO NOS HA OLVIDAD!-grito Clyo de la nada.

Clyo-chan...-dijo Miyo muy triste.

¡E-es verdad...!-dijo Emma como si hubiese tenido una epifanía.

Muchos parecían no haber entendido lo que la castaña quiso expresar.

Es decir, el nos ha ayudado, salvado y protegido-completo Emma voltearse a ver a Miyo-¿No habias dicho que el brujo de la certeza te observaba y te seguía...?

¡Quizas...en el interior, el alma de Fausto II sigue vivo...!-dijo esperanzada Luu.

Y por eso su bastón posee su mana, es una reserva de emergencia-comento Anise al unir todas las piezas.

Nosotros iremos tras ellos-la voz de Rossetta interrumpe a la pelirroja-Joshua...

El peli azul asiente ante lo que dijo su mujer-Tenemos que evitar que el pendejo cometa alguna locura.

Nosotros iremos con ustedes-dijo el Rey de Skull eye con la gata y Raven.

También iré...-añadio Miyo.

No Miyo-chan, tu no-ordeno el oji rojo-ni menos, Clyo-chan...

¡Yo quiero ir!-exclamo la eliphas menor.

Clyo, hazle caso a Shuzuru-Fukuro le sugirió con fastidio-Y me quedare a vigilarte...

Luu, Emma, Clyo, Miyo, Shuzuru y yo nos quedaremos aquí si es que el regresa-Shion vio como sus colegas asentían ante la afirmación del albino. El grupo salio de la casa con prisa y sin detenerse.

¿Eliza-chan, podemos entrar?, hace mucho frío-pregunto una temblorosa ratona.

No podemos, hay gente adentro...-contesto la rubia a su compañera observando la casa desde unos arboles detrás de la casa-el muy baka tuvo que irse...le dije que esto pasaría, "Que una parte ajena de un pasado olvidado, le hará tratar de recordar y acabaran contigo"...

¿No tu visión te incluía?-pregunto la ratona.

Hai..."Y sentiré lo que el sienta, sintiendo mismo calvario y empatizare"-respondio la rubia con una voz sombría que parecía asustar a la ratona.

Alguna desgracia iba a suceder...

_**Continuara...**_

_**ya va un poco mas calmado...creo yo**_

_**Shion:Tu no posees empatia, verdad?**_

_**Yo:ajajaja no...**_

_**ok..sigo despues...si es que mi cerebro sigue vivo**_

_**Cerebro:X_x**_

_**bueno Matta nee~**_


	43. Milagro caotico

_**Perdonen si me he demorado, bueno el colegio, exámenes, vida social...**_

_**Ain:vida social? si ni siquiera sales de tu casa**_

_**Yo:Gracias Ain-san por dejarme como ermitaña...ahora te matare mientras duermes ¡Y TUS HIJOS!**_

_**bueno sigo, drama, ooc, bla bla...**_

_**continuamos.**_

¡ARGH!-grito adolorido el moreno menor zafándose del agarre de su madre alejándose bruscamente dándole la espalda mientras sus manos apretaban sus sienes por el dolor. Era una sensación como si su cabeza fuera hielo y por dentro se incineraba o vice versa.

¡¿Hijo?!-pregunto el mayor de los eliphas preocupado a ver el repentino cambio en su hijo. Pero un repentino disparo en el cielo les llamo la atención, viendo al responsable de tal tiro-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

Pues a evitar alguna pelea de cerditos-respondio simplonamente Joshua.

Hay esperanza todavía de que vuelva a ser quien era-explico Anise a los padres del muchacho-El alma de Fausto II todavía sigue latente

¿Que?-pregunto Fausto sorprendido.

El no puede recordar, pero el ha sido de gran ayuda en varias cosas-respondio Zodia-piensalo, ¿por que el nos habría ayudado, salvado...y seguía a Miyo y a nosotros? en el fondo, el todavía los recuerda...

¿¡Por que ustedes me siguieron!?-pregunto alterado el menor mientras sus enguantadas manos le apretaban las sienes-¿¡Por que siempre que los veo siento este horrible dolor en mi cabeza, angustia...alegría pero miedo!?...es como ella me lo dijo...ustedes tratan de eliminarme

¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Ain dura-¿¡Quien te ha dijo esa mentira!?

Una chica...alguien de Dragon Tail-respondio ebobado Fausto II-una princesa de cabello tan luminoso como el sol...-pero su voz se volvió mas arrastrada y aspera-**y ojos tan fríos como el misero hielo...**

¿Que?-pregunto Rossetta nerviosa ante los cambios aleatorios del muchacho.

Debe de estar delirando-comento el Als-Noble.

¡MI CABEZA!-el moreno menor los miro con paranoia mientras sus ordes se volvían rojos-¡Master Absolyutnom!

* * *

Como que, se va a desatar la guerrilla-murmuro risueña la rubia de pelo ondulado mientras observaba por los binoculares.

¿Quienes son?-pregunto temerosa Kyuutosu.

Osea...¿quienes crees que están?-pregunto maliciosamente mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

...¿Y no te preocupan?-pregunto la roedora a su amiga.

Claro que lo hago...-respondio Elizabeth a su amiga-pero si aparezco ahora...todo se vendrá al carajo, mas de lo que esta...

¿Y que decía en tu visión?-pregunto curiosa la ratona.

...el final-respondio esta con una voz firme y aterradora-pero...un nueva chance también...

¿Nueva chance?-Kyuutosu vio como la chica rubia le miro con fastidio, dejando en claro que no siguiera con las preguntas.

_Solo pido que estén bien..._-pidio internamente mientras miraba por sus binoculares, ignorando que no era la única intrusa en estas montañas.

* * *

Joder pendejo, calmate-dijo el triocular mientras inhalaba una bocanada de su cigarrillo.

No lo haré hasta que me dejen solo-replico el brujo certero mientras le apuntaba con su pistola en la cara.

Era cara con cráneo...

Tengan cuidado-advirtio el rubio director de escuela-un disparo de esos, nos matare en un instante...siquiera Miyo-chan nos podrá revivir...

Fausto II empezó a apuntar a Fausto-Primero acabare con ustedes 2...Fausto-san...Ain-san-pero justo cuando estaba apuntando, su brazo empieza a temblar con mucha fuerza.

¡¿Fausto II?!-el padre del nombrado trata de acercarse pero al ver el arma, parecía sentirse cohibido ante el arma-_rayos..._

Pero los temblores en su brazos no se detuvieron y vieron como el brujo de la certera se apretaba las sienes. Sus ojos parpadeaban.

Negros a rojo y de rojo a negros...

¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!-el brujo de la certeza se agarra mas fuerte y empieza a golpearse la cabeza en un glacial que estaba ahí.

¡¿Que haces?!-cuestiono Rossetta muy alterada por la conducta del brujo.

¡Ya no lo soporto mas...las voces de culpa me siguen!-respondio ezquizofrenico el moreno-no se por que no me atrevo a matarlos a ustedes...pero eso me fastidia...-dijo histerico a sus padres.

Hijo...-murmuro Ain acercándose lentamente a su hijo, hasta que...

-¡Alto ahí! Wurdulac Lisovik...

Todos se voltean al oír esa voz. Para toparse con un grupo de personas...Eran militares de una armada real, pero cualquier armada...

Eran de Dragon Tail.

¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!-pregunto Joshua muy alterado y molesto.

Venimos por él...-respondio un militar de cabellos violaceos-Este hombre ha raptado a la princesa del reino, a asesinado a muchos guardias del reino...

¿De que hablan, tarados?-pregunto irritado el brujo de la certeza.

Usted ha secuestrado a la princesa Elizabeth, gobernante/criminal de Dragon Tail-añadio otro militar.

¿Criminal?-pregunto Zodia.

El Rey a sido asesinado por una de sus esposas, Lizabeth, que mato también a las demás mujeres y se apodero del trono-contesto serio el militar peli violeta-Ella se a escapado con muchos artefactos valiosos, dejando a la niña como heredera al trono...quien es cómplice de la reina por ocultar información...

Que horrible-murmuro Rossetta asombrada junto a su marido ante la noticia de tal masacre, no era por la muerte del rey, eso era seguro. Sino el de sus viejas amigas, las otras esposas...

¿Y creen que es justo marcar a una niña inocente por lo que hizo esa mujer?-pregunto molesto Joshua inhalando la bocanada de su cigarro.

¡Esperen, ¿No son ustedes La ex-reina de Rey y el caballero de la armada que se fugaron hace 18 años?!-un soldado mayor los miro con deje de acusación hacia la pareja descrita.

Mierda...-murmuro el triocular pensando que tendrían que encargarse de mas basura.

* * *

Sigamos investigando-sugirio Fukuro mientras tomaba unas cartas coloridas.

¿Investigar que?-pregunto Shion al bolso.

Esa pareja con la dama bella y ese tarado del tres ojos dijeron que vieron a la bruja de los milagros-dijo Fukuro mientras hojeaba las cartas que encontraron Joshua y Rossetta al toparse con la bruja milagrosa-quizas si la encontramos, sepa que hacer...

¿Como ella nos ayudara?-pregunto Miyo.

La bruja de los milagros puede dar crear milagros si es que la probabilidad sea mayor a 0-explico Shuzuru mostrando las paginas del libro-ella es capaz de ver medio de sus ojos los números y calcular simultáneamente las probabilidades de que ocurra un milagro usando dados como arma...

¡Odio las matemáticas!-exclamaron Clyo y Shion al mismo tiempo haciendo que el albino se quedara sorprendido y algo apenado; mientras Emma solo ríe un poco.

Como sea...-continuo hablando mientras sonreía dulcemente para la pequeña, pero su gesto desaparece al ver la mirada asesina de la pelirroja y el mago criminal-Etto...F-fukuro dame las cartas...

Como digas, Loli-com-murmuro burlón el bolso entregándole las cartas al rubio menor, quien lo mira de una forma molesta.

¿Quieres decir que esa bruja puede ser capaz de volver a Onii-chan a la normalidad?-pregunto Miyo muy ansiosa-¡Leelo rapido para saber que podemos encontrar!

Shuzuru leía callado las cartas con detalles, pero su rostro cambia a un gesto aterrado y estupefacto.

Shuzu-kun...-la dudosa voz de Clyo hizo que su amigo saliera de su trance de lectura.

Miyo...Clyo, lean esto-pidio el rubio a sus amigas, quienes se acercaron temerosas por la voz que uso y sin usar sus sufijos. Al acercarse a leer las cartas, quedaron dudosas sin saber que era lo que significaban o por que el estado de su amigo-miren el remitente...-dicho esto las morenas lo leen y sus rostros mostraron sorpresa inmensa.

¿¡Elizabeth!?-preguntaron las morenas con asombro y estupefacción.

¿Conocen a esa Elizabeth?-pregunto Shion a su sobrina ante la reacción de esta y su hija menor.

-Creame Oji-san...conocemos muchísima gente, pero a ella si que la conoce...

Desde afuera de la casa, se oyen unos disparos en el aire a lo loco junto a una graciosa y estrepitosa risa desde las afueras de la casa.

¡Hay alguien afuera!-Emma exclamo con pavor mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Shion, causando la sorpresa y el rubor máximo de logrando tomar su escoba y hacerla romper la ventana, para atrapar a los intrusos. Al entrar el brazo de paja, se pudo ver a una soldado de uniforme celestino opaco con una ratona. Pero no una ratona cualquiera...

¿Kyuutosu?-pregunto Clyo asombrada-Significa que...

Miyo le quito la boina a la soldado, revelando un rostro femenino de unos 12 años, rubia de rizos cortos hasta su barbilla delgada y con un flequillo que le cubría la frente; y poseía unos ojos azules celestinos como cielo-¿¡Eliza!?

Em...hola Shuzuru-sempai, Miyo-san...Clyo-chan-saludo melodiosamente Elizabeth.

¿Tu eres esa Elizabeth?-pregunto Luu, recibiendo una explosión de confeti-¡¿Pero que..?!

Nunca digan su nombre completo...-advirtio la morena del kimono dorado a sus tíos y prima-mejor solo digan Eliza...

La pareja ni la pelirroja se atrevieron a preguntar la razón de ello.

Shion-san, bajela por favor-pidio Shuzuru al bolso, viendo como la escoba baja a la chica.

Me han arrugado el uniforme...-dijo risueña la rubia después de ser soltada, para luego ver a la azabache menor y al rubio-Veo que es verdad...ustedes se atrevieron a ir por ellos...

Todo por nuestro deseo...-respondio despreocupada la menor oji castaña mirando curiosa a la rubia-Como tu lo hiciste...nanodesu~

Osea, ¿que?-pregunto algo entorpecida la oji azul.

¿Esas son tus cartas?-pregunto Shuzuru-¿...Bruja de los Milagros?

La mirada de la rubia ondulada se mostró asombrada y repentinamente puso una sonrisa-Era de esperar de ustedes 2...

¡Eliza-san, eres una bruja!-exclamo Clyo alegre.

**_Continuara..._**

**_OMG! me sobre pase, pero es para el siguiente arco..._**

**_¿Quien es Elizabeth?_**

**_¿De donde conoce a los chicos?_**

**_ Pronto se sabra muchas cosas...que los dejaran Asombrados!_**


End file.
